Dying to Live Again
by dd.01
Summary: Alice is the only Cullen brave enough to approach Bella. They manage to keep their secret but after a run in with James they have to come clean. Bella is devastated they kept their secret, but does she now hold Alice's past? M for language.
1. Not Just One Little Human

Hey everyone! I know I have another story on the go already, but I can't stop thinking about this story idea! I won't neglect either story, so no worries.

Okay! Full summary time.

What if Alice was the only Cullen brave enough to befriend Bella? The Cullen's manage to keep their secret, but after a run in with James they have some explaining to do. Can Bella handle what her friends are? Will Emmett's relationship with Rosalie survive her pure hatred of Bella? Emmett's dead heart hasn't beat in decades, but what happens when Bella sparks the life in him? They are all dying to live again. Maybe Bella can spark life in them all. Rated M for lemons later on. Ed/R J/A Em/B eventually.

* * *

**Chapter One: Not Just One Little Human**

* * *

**_A second chance is all I'm needing,_**

**_And anything I can do, just to make it up to you,_**

**_I would do anything, I'm dying to live again._**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Today is the day. The day that has had me anxious all weekend. Today is Monday, my first day at Forks High School. To say I was nervous was a huge understatement. It's the middle of the semester, so I have missed out on a lot of crucial things, like making friends. Groups would already be established, and intimidating. I drove to school in my new, old truck. Charlie had bought it off of his friend Billy Black. I loved it immediately. I didn't love it as much, however, when it backfired on me as I parked in the only parking spot left. Which happened to be in front of a big group of people. _'Great...'_ I kept my head down as I rushed past them to try to find the office. I knew I was lost. I looked around for any sight of a sign or map but found a short, pixie looking girl standing beside me instead.

"Woah... sorry, I didn't hear you come over here..." I glanced at her and at our surroundings again. People were staring. But I didn't know if it was because of "the new girl", or the beautiful girl that stood beside me. She had short, spiky, black hair that suited her petite frame. She stood about two inches shorter than me, and had the most interesting golden eyes. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting designer jeans and white ballet flats, and a white button up lacy shirt. The sleeves came to her elbows and flared out a bit at the ends. The neck line was pin straight and cut across her chest, squaring up at the shoulders to cover her bra straps. The girl stood there watching me with a smile on her small face, as if giving me a moment to take her in.

"Hello. I'm Alice Cullen. And you are...?" I was momentarily shocked by her beautiful, bell like voice. I almost didn't want to reply, knowing my voice couldn't come close.

"Um... Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Bella. Are you finding everything okay? You looked a little lost. I would be happy to show you to wherever you need to go if you'd like." She smiled at me again and I, again, was momentarily frozen in place, looking into her eyes. _'Weird...'_ I felt like I couldn't say no if I wanted to.

"Uh... yes, thank you. That would be great." I followed her to the office, getting my schedule and a map. I also got a form for each teacher to sign that needed to be brought back at the end of the day. I looked at my schedule.

"Oh great! We have first period English together! Let's see. You have English with me, geography, math with my sister Rosalie... lunch... biology with my brother Edward, history with my boyfriend Jasper, and gym with my brother Emmett! Wow, you got us all in there. You will just love my family." I looked at the paper for a few more seconds and turned to her.

"Oh cool, you have a pretty big family eh? And all the same age? How...?" She laughed a beautiful laugh that I was envious of.

"We are adopted. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen can't have their own kids, so they adopted. See, Emmett and I are siblings. Emmett is your age, I am a year younger. I got into a advanced English though. Edward is a year older than you, so you must be in advanced biology. And Rosalie and Jasper are twins that adopted together as well. We are all so close though. People think it's weird that Jasper and I are together, and that Emmett is with Rosalie, but you can't help who you love right?" I nodded. Made sense, who was I to judge? It's not like they are blood related.

"Ooo Bella you and I are going to be great friends. I just know it." She clapped her hands together like a little girl and I had to laugh. I followed her to our first class. I got my form signed and we sat in the back corner together and I noticed that no one even looked like I had taken their seat. _'I guess she sits alone.'_ We did a little more talking, but I made sure I paid attention to the lesson. I loved how soothing Alice's presence was. It was very comforting knowing she approached me and I had someone slightly familiar to sit with. All too soon, the bell rang. I wouldn't know anyone in my geography class. Alice offered to walk me there, saying her next class was close.

"I'll probably see you again at some point today, so I'll talk to you soon okay? Have fun in geography!" I said goodbye and entered my next class. I took a spot near the back, hoping to sit alone. No such luck. A short Asian guy approached me and took the available seat.

"Hey! Isabella Swan right?"

"Just...Bella. Yeah, hi."

"I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Need anything, I'm your guy." He gave me a cheeky smile and I had to smile back. _'Little too helpful, but nice enough.'_

"Oh um...thank you." I looked to pay attention to the teacher that started calling attendance. When my name was called I got my form signed. The class went by uneventfully. Soon I was walking to math with Eric by my side. He had the same class as I did. He offered me the seat next to him. I took it to be nice, I didn't have the heart to say no even though I really would have preferred to be by myself. This is a class I would have with Alice's sister, Rosalie. I was curious as to which one she would be. But when the most beautiful girl walked into the room I was no longer curious. She had long, blonde hair, and those same golden eyes. She looked right at me and gave me a death glare. I shrank back in my seat a little bit and quickly averted my gaze to my books in front of me on the desk. I heard Eric telling me I should sit with him and his friends at lunch. All I could do was nod. She was by far the most intimidating girl I have ever met, and I'm already on her bad side. She sat in the back and refused to look at me again. I was partially thankful for that. I wish I knew what her problem was with me... maybe I could ask Alice about it later on. I didn't want to have to stand up and get the teacher to sign my form. I just kept my head down hoping not to attract her attention.

This class went by painfully slow. I could feel the occasional glare on my back, though I never dared to turn and meet her cold eyes. Finally, it was lunch. I already had three classes of homework to finish, so I was not looking forward to biology and history afterwards.

Eric and I walked into the cafeteria and I was taken to the table full of Eric's friends. I could feel a slight blush creeping up on me as they turned to look at me.

"Hey guys, this is Bella Swan, the new girl. She's cool so be nice." Eric told them and I muttered hello to them. A blonde haired guy looked up at me from his seat and stood up fast.

"Hello Bella, I'm Mike Newton. Here sit down." I smiled back at him and took the offered seat. He grabbed another chair and squeezed in beside me. I looked around the table and was met with stares. I looked over to find that Rosalie girl storming past our table, glare set full force in her cold eyes. I looked down trying to hide my shock. Finally the girl beside me spoke up.

"Hey Bella! I'm Jessica. This is Angela, Ben, Lauren, Tyler and you have met Eric and Mike. You're from Arizona right?" I watched as she pointed at people around the table. I said quick hellos to each and turned back to her.

"Yeah, Phoenix." She giggled a bit. Kinda annoying.

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like...really tan?" I looked down at my arms, showing from my grey t-shirt.

"Yeah... I guess that's why they kicked me out." Jessica just looked at me, Mike laughed and so did Tyler. I was sure I saw a glare come from the Lauren girl. The Angela girl just smiled at me. I smiled back and looked down.

"I'm going to the lunch line, want to join me Bella?" I looked up and Angela was getting up from the table. I smiled and nodded. At least she was nice, she seemed more like my kind of person, not like Jessica, who even spoke like she was fake. We talked while we waited in line.

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Come on guys. She is going to be important, **trust** me. Edward tell them." I looked around at my family who looked at me like I was crazy. I had told them about me befriending Bella. They were not impressed. But they didn't know what I had seen. She was so special. She was going to be one of us. I didn't want to tell them that yet though. For some reason, I felt like it was a secret that needed to stay with me for now. I even kept it from my thoughts so Edward couldn't see.

"How would I know Alice, you won't show me what you have seen." Edward told me, amusement clear in his voice. I gave him a look and he laughed at me.

"I know, I know. Guys, never bet against Alice." I smiled and cheered in my mind as the others looked defeated.

"Rose... you didn't..." I looked at Edward and Rosalie. She had a sour look on her pretty face.

"What did you do?" she turned her attention to Bella talking to those annoying kids at their table.

"I don't care. I don't like her. I won't let some _baby_ come in here and ruin what we have worked our whole existence to protect. I won't be friends with some _human_." I took an unnecessary breathe and smiled a bit. I knew this too. Rose would never like Bella. I wasn't sure why yet though. She would just learn to tolerate her though like she does with me. It was no secret to our family that Rose and I aren't close. She never warmed up to me. Edward would tell me she felt like I pranced into their family without warning. I knew I was meant to be here. She was just bitter about the existence of vampires.

"Babe, relax. We can trust Alice. It will work out. I'm with ya sis. What's the plan?" Emmett put on a huge grin. I giggled a bit and clapped my hands together. Rosalie would be easier to control with her mate on my side. I looked around the table and got a nodding approval from Jasper and Edward. I began my idea.

"Well, we each have a class with her. Edward, you have biology with her next, Jasper you have history with her, and Emmett you have gym with her. It will be easy to get to know her. She doesn't ask many questions so just give her need to know information. Be nice. Her and I are already getting close like I told you during our second period study hall. She will become quite close to us. But I don't think she is meant to know what we are yet-" I was cut off by Rosalie.

"Yet?? No. Not ever Alice. I'm warning you." She hissed. Emmett put an arm around her and told her to calm down.

"Look I'm sorry Rosalie. But I have seen this. It will happen eventually. Why not embrace it?" She let out a low growl and got up from her chair. She walked out of the cafeteria, making a point to glare at Bella. We all could smell Bella's blush and I put a comforting hand on Jasper's arm to relax him from the scent.

"Alice... Alice no... I can't do this." We turned to Edward and saw him fighting to restrain himself.

"I have never... her scent... Alice it sings to me."

"It's okay Edward. Relax. Trust me please, you won't hurt her. It's okay." He relaxed a little and Emmett started to chuckle.

"Anyway. What is the plan? I'm sorry my wife cut you off Alice..." He grinned real big at me and I smiled back.

"Okay, just... please. For me. Keep our secret by any means. But I don't see her giving us a problem. She is perceptive, but not nosey. So just watch what you say. And get along! Emmett maybe help a little with Rosalie? This will all work out if it goes according to what I have seen..." Edward growled a little playfully noticing I still wouldn't think about my vision. I giggled a bit.

"Just listen to their conversation. She is great." We each stayed quiet to listen to Bella talking to the group.

Emmett POV

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like...really tan?" That annoying Jessica girl asked her. I noticed how pale this Bella girl was. _'Looks like one of us.'_ I thought in amusement. I heard Edward chuckled from beside me.

"Yeah... I guess that's why they kicked me out." _'Witt too. Sarcastic humour could lighten this group us a bit.' _Edward nodded beside me. Her and that Webber girl went to grab lunch and I couldn't help my curiosity. Why was this human so important? Alice was set in her ways about this one. We could trust her though. I just hope this wouldn't cause more trouble than it's worth for Rose and I. Alice wouldn't make us unhappy though.

"Um... no thanks. I'm a vegetarian, none for me thanks." We heard Bella say as the Webber girl offered her meatballs. '_Haha! Vegetarian. She really is meant for us.'_ Alice and Edward both laughed, though I knew Alice couldn't hear my thoughts. We watched her hang out with those annoying teenagers for the rest of lunch. I shook my head.

"Alice, I hope them and Bella aren't a package deal." Alice laughed.

"No way!" Edward was silent for a moment.

"Um... guys? Is it weird that...I can't read her mind?" I looked at him. That was strange.

"You... can't? Why not? Alice, did you see something about this?" Jasper asked her softly. She shook her head.

"No... the details are fuzzy. We can ask Carlisle at home though. Jasper, can you read her emotions? I can see her future..." He focused on Bella and laughed.

"We don't need to worry about those guys. Annoyance is radiating from the poor girl. Only when that Jessica, Mike and Lauren talk though. They are really the worst ones though." He has amusement on his face. I smiled. Good. She was obviously not a fake idiot like those guys. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I waited in biology for this Bella girl. Alice had told me she would end up being sat by me so be ready for the smell, so I don't scare her off. When she entered the room, that Mike guy was following her like a lost puppy. I silently chuckled and watched as she got some form signed. He showed her to the open seat next to me and I held my breath. This better go smoothly.

"Um...hey. I'm Bella." She told me awkwardly as she sat beside me. I smiled at her as nicely as I could. I was sure my eyes were dark by now. I hoped I could control this.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." She nodded.

"Alice's brother, right?" I smiled a little. She watched me silently for an answer. I was internally frustrated that I couldn't hear what she was thinking.

"Yes. Alice told us about you. I was eager to meet you. She is usually a good judge of character." She blushed a little. Here we go. Ultimate test. I held my breath hoping I could stay in control. I managed it quite well. The rest of the class didn't seem as bad. As long as she didn't blush I was okay. After the bell rang, we said our goodbyes. Alice would be pleased.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I was in panic mode. I could tell I was out of my own control because people around me started to fidget for no reason. I felt bad and tried with all my strength to just remain calm. Alice had told me I could do this. She had full faith in my ability to control my thirst for Bella and I tried my best to believe it. As she walked in, I felt the burn start in my throat. It wasn't as bad as I had expected though. She got a form signed and took the seat in front of me. I felt how uncomfortable she felt as people stared. I decided to help her by sending a wave of calm to her. She visibly relaxed and I cleared my throat. She turned back to look at me and I smiled.

"Hey, you're Isabella Swan right?" She nodded.

"Just Bella though... You're...Alice's boyfriend?" I could sense her uncertainty. I nodded with a smiled thinking of my Alice.

"Yes, and Rosalie's brother. Welcome to Forks Bella. Are you enjoying it here?" I could sense her fear at the mention of Rose. I tried to relax her again. Anything to keep me calm as well. The burning was constant, but not as bad as it could be. She looked thoughtful.

"Well, I don't really like the rain. I'm from Phoenix so I'm used to the dry heat. I miss it." Her happiness radiated as she thought about her sunny home. I smiled.

"I hear ya. I have spent part of my life in Houston, Texas. I much prefer the dry heat too. It's relaxing isn't it?" she nodded smiling. 'This is easier than I thought.' I just couldn't bring myself to crave her blood now that she was a ...person...to me. We had a connection, something I could relate to. I smiled back and we paid attention to the teacher for the rest of the class. Alice would be so pleased.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I was the first one to the gym to change, as always. No one could match a vampire's speed. I loved it. I was also the only one in the class that refused a partner for obvious reasons. We always had an odd number though...today Bella is here. I was a little nervous that I might not be able to control my strength. I would soon find out though. People started to drift into the gym and I smelled someone new. Bella was there, talking to the weirdo Mike. I didn't need a power to know she was obviously uncomfortable with his remarks. I watched as she went to the teacher to get him to sign a form that she took back to the change room. As she emerged, Mike was on her heels again. I decided it was time to cut in.

"Hello, Bella Swan right?" I had cut Mike off mid sentence, but it didn't look like he was about to call me on it. There was a good seven inch height difference between us. He mumbled a "see you later" to Bella and walked over to his partner, Tyler. I gave her my 'Emmett smile' as Alice puts it, and she smiled back, blushing a little. I felt a slight tightening in my throat but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

"Hey... yeah. You're...wait I'll remember. Alice's brother...Emmett?" I chuckled a bit. Alice really did fill her in on us didn't she.

"Yupp the one and only! She told us that we each have a class with you. How did you like the rest of my family?" she smiled brightly.

"Oh they were great. Alice, Jasper and Edward are all very welcoming... Rosalie... uh... well..." I laughed as she stumbled over her words.

"Yeah. She always did know how to make an impression. She'll warm up to you though. Usually my family doesn't associate with other around here." She laughed a bit too.

"So I've noticed. You guys all sit alone, everyone seems afraid of you. I'm guessing I'll be paired up with you because you are the kid without a partner right?" Alice was right. Perceptive.

"Yeah. We are intimidating I guess. People think we are weird."

"Well I don't think you guys are weird. You're family has been really nice to me today. I would have been so lost without Alice." I nodded and we stopped to listen to the teacher. Like she assumed, we got paired together for volleyball practice. Today we were practicing volleying. _'Great.'_

"You okay? You seem a little out of place..." She mentioned as I grabbed a volleyball. _'Again, perceptive.'_ I chuckled a bit.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the gentle type. Most guys standing 6'4 aren't particularly gentle. And volleyball takes a gentle touch." She noticed the size difference between me and the ball I held in my large hand. Her eyes got wide and I inwardly cursed myself. _'Great job scaring her you big oaf.'_

"That's okay. I am the least graceful creature in existence. We can laugh at each other." She told me with a chuckle as she walked backwards, creating space for us to pass the ball. She tripping over her feet, stumbling as she went. I had to laugh. _'Guess I'm in the clear. Usually people run scared from us. Especially me.'_

"Okay Em. **Gently** toss me the ball high?" I smiled and stuck out my tongue as she laughed at me. I was very careful, but still ended up tossing it too hard. She had to back up for it. She completely missed the ball and fell right on her ass laughing. I bent over clutching my sides laughing. I hadn't laughed this much in years. If I could, I was sure I'd have tears in my eyes. She laid on her back laughing at us.

"Quite the pair we are eh?" She said as she slowly got to her feet. I retrieved the ball and the rest of the class was full of laughing fits. People were watching, but she didn't seem to notice. Class went by fairly quick and soon we were saying our goodbyes.

"Hey Bella! I'll walk you to your truck?" Mike approached her, doing everything he could not to look at me. She looked to me and rolled her eyes. I smiled amused.

"See you tomorrow Emmett." She turned on her heel and went out to the parking lot. I went to find my family. I was glad that went so well. I smiled my 'Emmett smile'. Alice would sooo love me after this.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I had already let Mike walk me to my truck when I realized I needed to hand in my forms to the office. He had offered to walk with me but I refused as politely as I could, hoping he would take the hint. I really just wanted to walk alone. As I made the walk, I thought about my day. I had met each Cullen individually. Well, all but one. I was a little nervous. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett were all so nice to me. They were a little odd... but nice all the same. But that Rosalie... it was no secret that she hated me. I really hope she can get past it like Emmett said... he would know her better than most I guess considering they were dating. I didn't see how that worked though. Alice and Jasper seemed like they would suit each other nicely. Emmett and Rosalie though...they seemed like exact opposites. _'Oh well. Opposites attract I guess.'_ I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice that Alice had started walking beside me. This girl was quiet!

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Hey Bella! How was your first day?!" I could practically feel her sincerity and excitement flowing from her. I couldn't help but smile.

"It wasn't bad, thanks. I met your family! They ...all seem really great." I knew the pause was for Rosalie. I shook my head and could hear Edward sigh from across the parking lot. I was so mad at Rose! She better not ruin this.

"Yes they are. And don't worry. Rosalie will warm up eventually. Usually people don't bother with us. I guess she is just used to the privacy." She nodded silently. I hoped she wasn't too put off by it.

"Yeah I noticed. You all seem really great though. It's their loss if they don't want to get to know you. I don't see why everyone finds you so intimidating. I find you interesting." She eyed me slightly, obviously slipping into deep thought. _'Edward! Damn you for not being able to read her.'_ I giggled in my head. I heard him huff. I smiled again. She seemed to snap out of her thoughts and we continued to the office.

"So Bella, would you like to hang out sometime?" I heard Rosalie growl and the other's breathe uncertainly. I knew it would be okay though.

"Um... sure. Yeah why not?" She seemed a little uncertain too but seemed to warm up to the idea quickly.

"Great! Maybe shopping on Saturday in Port Angles?"

"I'm not that into shopping... but I could do that. I'm sure it will be fun. Uh... in Port Angles? Sure. Did you want me to drive? Or..." I thought about this a moment. Was I sure I could drive a normal speed? I think I can...

"I can drive. I know my way around pretty well so I won't bother you with directions." By now we had reached the office and she handed in her forms. We began to walk back to my family. She must not have realized this because she seemed shocked to be around all of us at once. I hope this wouldn't turn bad...

"Alright sounds great Alice. It was really nice to meet all of you today... Thanks for your help Alice... I'll see you guys tomorrow. See ya." She excused herself and I groaned when she rushed off to her truck sitting alone on the other side of the parking lot, and got into the cab.

"I knew it! Why do we scare everyone away. Jazz this has to work. What do we do?" He smiled down at me lovingly.

"Now, now darlin'. It wasn't us. My beloved twin here scared her off with her glare again. She was perfectly comfortable until Rose instilled the fear." I turned my eyes to Rosalie.

"Rose. I get that you always want your way but for once think about someone else okay? This is meant to work out. I've seen it. So back off alright? For once don't be such a bitch." They all just watched me as I hopped into Edward's Volvo instead of Rosalie's convertible. Jasper climbed into the back of the Volvo and Emmett joined Rosalie, tossing me an apologetic look. I didn't mind though. They were mates. Edward slid into his driver's seat and gave me a look.

"Alice are you sure this is worth it? She is just one little human..." If I could cry, I would probably be fighting back tears of frustration.

"YES! Okay?! Yes. She is worth it. I told you to just believe me! I feel such a strong connection to her and none of you are going to take that away. She feels like family Edward. I just can't tell you everything yet. I need to keep it a secret. Can't you just trust me?" I felt Jasper's calming touch on my shoulder and looked into Edward's soft gaze with pleading eyes.

"Okay Alice. I trust you, you know I'll always support you. Relax. We will do our best. But I don't know about Rose. I can't control her... we can try to help though." I nodded and put my hand on Jasper's as we sped out of the now empty parking lot. I would make this work. She is not just one little human. I could feel it. This one was different.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Let me know. I always like hearing what you think! R&R


	2. Every Heartbeat, Every Breath: Addicted

I guess my first chapter was a success eh? I'm happy to hear! **I want at least 25 reviews though before I throw in a third chapter**...just because I'm seeing a lot of people adding this story but not reviewing it. Come on guys, I love hearing what you think :) And I did forget the disclaimer so better late than never!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you recognize, nor do I own any lines or themes you recognize. Stephanie Meyer is the creator behind it._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Every Heartbeat, Every Breath. Addicted.**

* * *

**I was such a fool to hurt you**

'**Cause you're the one I always turn to,**

**When I'm going out of my mind.**

**I just wiped the hand that feeds me,**

**Instead of loving ones that need me.**

**But I wanted more this time.**

* * *

Bella POV

I got back home just in time. Charlie would be home in about an hour so I had just enough time to cook a decent dinner for us. I decided on chicken and potatoes. Cooking dinner was uneventful and soon I was setting the table and Charlie was hanging up his gun.

"So how was your first day Bells?" He asked while he cut up his chicken. I thought for a moment.

"Well... it actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He smiled as he took a bite.

"Meet anyone nice?" I nodded slowly, still in thought. These Cullen's really had my mind boggled.

"Yeah. Do you know the Cullen's? I have a class with each one... they are really nice. Alice actually asked me to go shopping with her this Saturday." He smiled even more, which was completely uncharacteristic of Charlie.

"They are good kids. Never give me any trouble. You know, it's a real shame people only notice that they are different and not from here. Great people. Dr. Cullen and his wife have raised those kids right, I don't care what anybody says." I smiled softly, inwardly happy that my judgment had been validated. They were strange... but they were good people.

"So you have no problem with Alice and I going shopping Saturday?" He chuckled.

"Bells, anyone that can get you to agree to go shopping is either a psychological genius or really has your interest. Go ahead, I'll be fishing down at the Res anyway. Go out and have fun. Just remember it's the city so be careful okay?" I nodded and we finished our meal in comfortable silence. Once we were finished I did the dishes and cleaned up. Then came my favourite part of the night, watching the game with my dad. This time, he invited his buddy Billy Black and his son Jacob. I remembered them from my previous summers here so we all settled in easily.

"Come on ref!! Give me a break. That was such a foul!!" Yeah. That's right. I like football THAT much. Jake just laughed at me, and Charlie yelled with me. We both were big Seattle Bears fans. Call it some... "home town love".

"Jeez Bella. Rage problems much?" Jacob snickered and I lightly punched him in the shoulder. He just laughed and popped another chip into his mouth.

"So Bella. How you likin' it at Forks High?" Billy asked me with a sideways glance.

"Oh it's not bad I guess. I met some real nice people." I smiled at Charlie and he gave me a warning look. _'What's that about...?'_

"That's good. Just so long as you stay clear of those Cullen's. Bad news I'll tell ya. Bad news." I looked to Jake and Charlie. Jake wore a look of understanding... and Charlie just gave me a sympathetic look before addressing Billy.

"Now Billy. The Cullen's are good people. And I trust Bella's judgement. Now let's not let this come in between us again." Billy huffed but nodded, putting a smile on for Charlie. For some reason, Billy thinks that the Cullen family is no good. Charlie thinks I have good judgement, and supports me befriending them. But...why would Billy have reason to believe they were trouble? Charlie knows the ins and outs of this town and the people in it. But... is there something that Charlie doesn't know? Billy isn't the type to overreact.

Soon Billy and Jake were leaving, and I was heading up to my room to do my homework, though it was useless. I couldn't get the Cullen's out of my head. I was intrigued by them. They were adopted, yet...all had miraculously the same eye colour. They were all ridiculously beautiful and smooth. All so graceful and silent. Everyone steered clear of them, and I could see why. It was intimidating to talk to people who seemed so...perfect. Almost dangerously perfect. And then there was Edward...whose eyes went almost black in biology...and ...changed right back to their golden colour right in front of me. I have heard of people's eyes changing in different light though. And maybe... maybe they all wore contacts? Maybe they think it would be funny to all look similar even though they aren't all blood relatives. And then there was that Rosalie girl. She was... well, she hated me. She was the only Cullen I haven't spoken to yet.

Her boyfriend, Emmett though. He was such a nice guy. I know everyone avoids him...them... but I just found them all so easy to talk to. All but her. '_Hopefully she doesn't keep them from talking to me.'_ Other than Eric, Tyler and Angela, the Cullen's are the only people I can stand. _'Go figure. New girl gets chummy with the five people in the school no one will bother with.'_ I could see why kinda... Alice was so excitable it was almost frightening. She seemed very... enlightened. Like she knew things you didn't. Edward was the brooding type and seemed frustrated when he looked at me, though nice just the same. Jasper looked like he was in pain and deep in thought constantly...almost as if he was reading into your eyes. Emmett was huge and that deep booming voice he had was startling. As for Rosalie... well... good luck getting close to that one.

I gave up on my homework, deciding to just wake up early when I could actually focus. It was only 10:00 but I needed a break from thinking about my new aquaintances. The only way I felt I could do that, is in my sleep.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I got home and Rosalie was already filling Carlisle's ears, trying to get him to forbid me to talk to Bella anymore. _'What a fucking bitch!!'_ Jasper got me to sit on the couch with him. He must have felt my fury and didn't want me to rip her arms off or something. Soon we were greeted by Carlisle standing in front of us. I looked around and Rosalie was standing in the doorway next to Emmett. Edward stood behind the couch with Esme next to him. _'Great. This will be interesting._' I had seen a family meeting, just wasn't sure how it would come about.

"Alice, Rosalie has told me about your new...friend." I looked to Jasper, who held my hand comfortably. I felt a wave of confidence flood my body, I knew he was on my side. I smiled and turned to Carlisle.

"Yes. Bella Swan. I know that you have probably just heard about how ... _**risky**_ this is." I threw a glare at Rosalie who glared right back. "But I know what I'm doing. I've seen it. I can't deny this path, I know where it will ultimately lead. It's best for all of us. Please, dad. Just _trust_ me on this." I knew calling him dad would soften him up a bit. He had always thought of me as his baby girl, and Rosalie was like... the older sister. The "baby" of the family is always the best at buttering up the parents. I heard Edward chuckle behind me, hearing my thought process. And I heard him snicker as Carlisle smiled down at me, barely even worried about the situation. _'Works every time brother.'_

"Of course I trust you daughter, never doubt that. But what is this vision you had? Are you sure it is certain? You know how easily the future can change." I nodded to him in understanding.

"I know, but this is working out exact so far. I need to give this future a fighting chance, and I'm sorry if that means we need to be a little out of our comfort zone... but ...I can't tell you the vision. The only way it is going to work out right is if everything is spontaneous... new and fresh. I have had so much practice in my existence with letting things happen as they need to... but if I tell you all... things will change. I need to keep this one a secret." I saw contemplation in Carlisle's eyes, and heard Rosalie huff from the doorway. I turned to her as once again she opened her mouth.

"Alice this is **stupid**. Our existence is not meant to cross with those pathetic humans. We are better off without the little brat. You can't make us _do_ anything alright? I most certainly will not help you ruin everything we have built here. So grow up. Stop acting like a foolish five year old alright? Life isn't all sunshine and rainbows for us, like it is in _Alice land_." I stood up ready to flip out but Jasper grabbed my arm, probably feeling my urge to kill once again.

"**YOU** are the **only** one that is being difficult about this! You just don't want to bring her into our lives because you don't like _me_ and you're **jealous of her**!" Emmett held Rosalie back as well.

"UGH! Give me a break. No one wants this but you. Guys. Seriously. Just tell her how unreasonable she is being so we can get this **dumb **idea out of her _pixie _head." I looked to Jasper, Edward and Emmett.

"Guys?" I asked in a small voice when they were silent for what felt like ages. Jasper must have felt my disappointment and nervousness because he hugged me from behind.

"Alice, I trust you. That Isabella is a really nice girl. Doesn't ask too many questions, and actually really relaxing to be around. I'm with you 100%, my love." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and I smiled at him lovingly.

"Thank you baby, but, it's Bella. Not Isabella. She'll claw your eyes out if you call her Isabella." I told him with a smile and he laughed at me, amusement dancing in his eyes. I looked to Edward.

"Alice... I was a little undecided. I can trust you completely though. You know I'd follow you into whatever crazy idea you come up with. Just... only if you can promise this won't hurt us." I looked him dead in the eye.

"Edward, we are all happy in my vision. I only have bits and pieces of the future...but I would never lead us into something that would hurt any of us. I know this will work...I can see us all individually smiling..." I showed him just part of my vision with each smiling face, careful to leave out anything revealing. He smiled at me.

"Alright you crazy kid. You have my vote. For now at least." I smiled a little bigger thanking him. I then turned to Emmett. This one would be difficult.

"Well good luck. Emmett and I will NOT stick around to wait for the destruction." Rosalie turned on her heel and was halfway to the stairs when Emmett spoke.

"Ummm... actually, babe...this could work." Rosalie was in front of him in an instant.

"WHAT?!" I felt a shiver run through my body from her rage. Which is weird, considering we don't shiver.

"Uh... I kinda just thought... well... Bella seems really cool. And I trust Alice. She was right, Bella is very observant and perceptive, but she doesn't ask many questions at all. I think we could keep this from her. I was thinking... that maybe I'd like to see how this plays out." The living room went dead silent. Which is ironic considering we are all, technically, dead. I looked to everyone. We were all in shock at what had just happened. Emmett had just went against his mate's wishes by supporting me about Bella.

Rosalie looked infuriated. Edward looked like he was trying to ignore everyone's thoughts, which were probably going a mile a minute. Jasper looked like he was trying to control the rage Rosalie was probably giving off, he held me a little tighter to stay calm. Carlisle looked shocked, our family vote had just excluded a key member of this family, a mate. Esme looked worried, she never did like us to argue. And no one, not even I, knew where this discussion would put our family. Rosalie's mind was changing constantly so I couldn't get an accurate reading. I knew that I looked hopeful. I needed them to be behind me on this. I couldn't hurt my family, but I needed to bring Bella close to us.

"You...how _could_you Emmett?" Rosalie's voice was low and quiet, dripping with rage. Emmett looked nervous... but hopeful.

"Rosie, come on. Let's give this a chance... I would never let anything hurt you or our family, and neither would Alice. How bad could this be...Bella is a good person. She is in my gym class and it's easy to get along with her. You would like her if-"

"NO. I will NOT get to know that little brat. I can't even believe you spoke to her. You** knew** I didn't approve. You betrayed me Emmett. You are going against me. And by doing that you are going against us. Now, I can't leave. You are my mate, and I am bound to you. But you better get your shit straightened out. I will not support this and I will not be nice. If you guys insist on bringing her around, I will try to scare her off. Don't think I will let her come in and ruin our family. It's me or her Emmett. You can't support both Alice and I. Pick. Until then, you and I will have a real problem." And with that she was up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door. I was sure it had a crack in it. We all looked to Emmett. He looked a little shocked, but still hopeful.

"It's okay guys. Rose will come around sooner or later. And she can't stay mad at me, things will work out. It's alright Alice, I trust you." We all heard a dangerous growl from upstairs. We tried to ignore it.

"Well... alright. You all believe this girl, Bella is it, is no danger? Are you all on the same page?" We heard a snarled **'NO'** from upstairs. He ignored it. We all nodded.

"Okay. Alice, I'm trusting you with this. Be careful, pay attention to your visions, and please go with your instincts. I'll allow you all to befriend Bella. But keep in mind that Rosalie will be hurting, try to be sensitive?" I couldn't help but bounce up and down, grinning.

"Alright, but Alice? I'm going to have enough murderous thoughts coming from Rose, please try to keep yours in check? You are the one getting your way here..." I nodded to Edward, too happy to have any murderous thoughts. I pranced to hug Emmett and he laughed his booming laugh at my happiness. They would not regret this. I wasn't exactly sure how Bella fit into our existence yet, but she would have a huge impact on each of us.

* * *

**Bella POV**

My first week went by in a blur. Just one big blur of Cullen after Cullen. For a family that was used to people straying from them, they sure did welcome me happily. I was getting to know them all pretty well. All except Rosalie. Her glares actually grew more intense day by day. I wasn't sure, but I think that had to do with her family growing closer to me. Jasper, Alice, Edward and Emmett all held steady conversation with me in class and in the halls. I sat near or beside all of them and was partnered with a few of them for class assignments or for me to catch up. Alice was going to help me catch up on my reading list this weekend for English. Today is Friday, and I am going to her house tonight to do the homework thing, so we would have our weekend free for her plans. I knew she had a lot of shopping in store, but I couldn't be bothered with that at the moment.

"Alice, um... are you sure I should be coming to your house?" I asked her when she met me at my locker before lunch. She gave me a kind smile.

"Of course Bella it will be so much fun! Our parents have been _dying_ to meet you." She giggled to herself. _'Am I missing something?'_

"Well... okay... but, what about Rosalie? I don't want to cause problems for your family. And she really hates me." She took a deep breath and I could see her forced smile.

"Yes, Bella. It's alright I promise. We have dealt with her problems as a family and we have all decided she will get over herself soon enough. Don't let her get to you, okay? We all really like you so don't go ditching us." She nudged me as we entered the cafeteria. I shivered at her cold touch and I gave her a smile and nodded. How someone could stand being that cold was beyond me. Then again, being so tiny she probably always had cold hands. We said our goodbyes and I saw the Cullen table all waving and smiling at me. I gave them a wave back and was greeted by Mike Newton stepping in front of me.

"Hey, Bella! So... I was thinking. We are pretty decent friends after this week right?" I walked to the lunch line and he followed. I looked at him sceptically.

"I guess you could say so...we don't really talk much...at lunch I guess, why?" He smiled nervously at me. _'Great, just what I need.'_

"Well yeah, I was thinking maybe tomorrow night we could go to the movies or something in Port Angles?" He sure did look hopeful. I looked towards the Cullen table and saw them all watching us intently, as if they knew I was uncomfortable. _'Weird.'_

"Actually, Mike, I'm going shopping with Alice tomorrow. Not sure when we will be done." He shook his head.

"Cullen? What is it with you guys. Each and every one of those Cullen's are freaks. You don't want to get caught spending too much time with them Isabella." I stopped in line and turned to him.

"Look, Mike. Don't you **dare** call any of them a freak. They are really good people that, in my opinion, aren't given a fair shot around here. Don't talk about them, you don't even **know** them. And if this is how you are going to act I'd prefer it if you didn't speak to me either. And it's _**Bella**_. Get it right." I turned and finished grabbing my lunch without a second glance to him, and walked away. I saw Alice frantically waving me over so I ditched my usual table with Mike, tossing a smile at Angela. I sat down in between Alice and Edward.

"Thanks. I don't care to sit with them today."

"Bella! What was that all about? You got so angry!" I looked to Alice uneasily, giving her a confused look.

"Yeah... how did you... never mind. Doesn't matter. Yeah, Mike started laying into me about being seen talking to the 'freak Cullen family', so I gave him a good dose of reality. You guys have been more than helpful and friendly to me. I couldn't let him talk about you guys like that. I hope that's okay..." Alice looked momentarily worried, as did the others, until I finished my rant. Then they all had big grins on their faces.

"Yeah, ol' Mikey boy looked pretty devastated that you snubbed their table. Atta girl Bella." I smiled at Emmett, only for a moment though. I caught Rosalie's glare for looking at her boyfriend. Big mistake. I didn't want to cause problems for their relationship like I already am for their family. I immediately felt horrible and my head shot down to my salad and I took a slow bite. Not long after, Alice's musical voice took me from my guilt.

"So Bella, I saw your truck in the parking lot, would you like me to follow you home and bring you to my place? Or would you like to drive? Or..." I nodded, swallowing my food.

"Yeah actually, my friend Jacob and his dad will be at my house tonight and he is going to take a look at my truck for me."

"Oh is it acting up?" I looked to Emmett briefly and nodded. I made sure I spoke to Alice though.

"Yeah... it keeps clicking and making funny noises. I know Alice, don't give me that look. My truck is ancient. But I love it. It's my little antique." I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes laughing with the others.

"Alright. Luckily, I drove today so I'll come and bring you back to our house." I laughed at her, holding my next bite up to my lips.

"Oh Alice, it's like you just knew. You always just know. It's frustrating at times." I took my bite and watched as everyone but Rosalie laughed. Again, I felt like I was missing something, but I didn't like to pry.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

We listened to Bella talking to Mike in the lunch line. I got a little protective of her when that jerk asked her to a movie. I knew how he treated girls. I wasn't sure Alice could handle it if Bella got hurt. She seemed very connected to this particular human. We were all watching and kicked ourselves when she looked over and caught us. It couldn't have looked good that we all seemed in the know. Alice smiled all big at Bella when she mentioned their plans this weekend, and then it happened. He called us freaks. Bella went off on his ass.

"Look, Mike. Don't you** dare** call any of them a freak. They are really good people that, in my opinion, aren't given a fair chance around here. Don't talk about them, you don't even **know** them. And if this is how you are going to act I'd prefer you not speak to me either. And it's_**Bella**_. Get it right." I'm sure Jasper would explode with how proud and surprised we were. She wasn't loud or anything, but obviously we could hear every word, every breath, every heartbeat. She turned out of the line a few seconds later and Alice began waving her over.

"Told you Jasper, don't call her Isabella." Alice giggled.

"Alice what the fuck are you doing. She is obviously too attached already. Don't bring her over here, I'm warning you." Rose hissed quietly. Alice ignored her, and I felt a little bad. My Rosie still won't talk to me much... won't be alone with me... we haven't had sex all week! Usually we are locked in our room most of the night. _'She'll get over it Em, give her some time.'_ I looked down at my still full tray of food momentarily, when Bella came and sat down beside Edward and Alice. It felt weird to have someone with her scent and sounds at our table. Her heartbeat filled our ears and I felt hypnotized by the sound. I could hear it all, the blood rushing through her veins, her beating heart, each breath. I could see why Rose didn't like her, sure. Even _I_ was jealous, what I wouldn't give to have blood rushing through my veins again...to have my heart beating out of my chest when I'm anxious. To be able to blush like Bella... just to have breathing as a necessity again would be...indescribable. I watched Bella for a few moments and I found myself wanting her around us more and more with every passing second. She changed things up a bit in our dead existence.

"Thanks. I don't care to sit with them today." I heard her faintly say. I was too busy in my thoughts to really pay attention. I did notice Edward glance at me though with a small, sad smile and a nod as if he agreed. Alice certainly got my attention though.

"Bella! What was that all about? You got so angry!" Uh oh. Alice dear God she isn't supposed to know we could HEAR her. I was sure anxiety sparked in all of us, and I wished in this instant, Alice was the one that could read minds. Bella seemed a little confused, but of course, Bella seemed like the type that didn't want to pry if she could help it.

"Yeah... how did you... never mind. Doesn't matter. Yeah, Mike started laying into me about being seen talking to the 'freak Cullen family', so I gave him a good dose of reality. You guys have been more than helpful and friendly to me. I couldn't let him talk about you guys like that. I hope that's okay..." She really is great. I don't remember the last time someone could stand to talk to just one of us, let alone sit at a table of five of us, defending us. Edward nodded to this as well and I couldn't help but feel a little worried. What if we scare her away? I stole a glance at my wife, and she was looking anywhere but at our family or the "brat" as she put it. I wish she would see how great Bella really is. I didn't want to fight with my beautiful wife anymore. Maybe she would warm up eventually?

"Yeah, ol' Mikey boy looked pretty devastated that you snubbed their table. Atta girl Bella." She looked up at me and smiled, only to look away quickly. I heard her heartbeat accelerate and her emotions must have spiked because Jasper looked on edge looking around at us to see what must have caused it. We all caught Rosalie glaring at Bella's figure. She was now looking down at her salad. _'Great. Rose doesn't want me to have any contact with her now. Why is this so complicated Ed?'_ I caught him slightly shake his head, must be hearing Jasper's update, and reading Rosie's mind too. He gave me a hopeless look.

"So Bella, I saw your truck in the parking lot, would you like me to follow you home and bring you to my place? Or would you like to drive? Or..." If she even wanted to be around us now. I love my Rosie more than my own existence, but sometimes she made things a lot more dramatic and complicated than they needed to be. This was really important to Alice. The little pixie doesn't ask for much, I don't see why we can't help her now. Plus I now knew Edward agreed. We all really like having her around.

"Yeah actually, my friend Jacob and his dad will be at my house tonight and he is going to take a look at my truck for me."

"Oh is it acting up?" This time she barely looked at me, and wouldn't even respond to me. She responded to Alice.

"Yeah... it keeps clicking and making funny noises. I know Alice don't give me that look. My truck is ancient. But I love it. It's my little antique." I had to smile a little at this. Alice hated old things, well besides Jasper. Edward laughed a little more than he already was.

"Alright. Luckily, I drove today so I'll come and bring you back to our house." Bella paused in taking her next bite.

"Oh Alice, it's like you just knew. You always just know. It's frustrating at times." I didn't need to be an empath to feel the amusement and slight uneasiness at that statement. But we all knew how she felt. I couldn't help but laugh one of my big, booming laughs. Only to get worried glances from the other tables. Bella laughed at the scene.

"It's like they think you guys are dangerous or something. Geez, maybe you guys should put up posters around the school, **'We will NOT kill you! Sincerely, the Cullen family.'**" I laughed even harder at this. We all cracked up, well, besides Rose. Bella smiled real big, probably glad she got the reaction she did. Little did she know, the irony dripping from her statement was part of the amusement.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The rest of my day went by fairly normal. I spent bio working with Edward and chatting like usual, and history was spent working on an essay about wars of the past, to which Jasper was a lot of help. '_Must be something he wants to specialize in or something.'_ Gym was spent socializing more than anything. We were still doing volleyball, and I was still too clumsy, and Emmett was still too beastly. When I told him that he got a good laugh.

"Awe Bella. How do two people like us get by. I'm amazed you haven't killed yourself yet."

"You're one to talk. I'm amazed **you** haven't killed me yet." He gave me a nervous look.

"With your spike? Relax Em. I know you're like a big teddy bear." I laughed and he relaxed a bit. We continued to goof off until class was over. I'm pretty sure neither of us learned anything this week. Not that we minded though, who really needs volleyball when you're a clutz and a giant?

"So you're coming to our house tonight?" I nodded a little uneasy.

"What's the matter?" I hesitated a few moments. How could I tell him his girlfriend terrified me? Looking into his eyes though, I had a feeling he would know if I lied. _'Here goes nothing...'_

"Well... it's...Rosalie. I'm sure she is really nice and a great person it's just... she doesn't like me too much." I kept my head down, worried that he might take offence. I don't really know what I was thinking befriending such a family. They would never turn against each other, nor would I want them to.

"I just...don't want to cause problems..." He gave me a sincere smile and ran his hand through his short, dark hair. It really did contrast beautifully with his pale skin. They are all so incredibly beautiful... _'I wonder how I look next to them all...'_ That thought brought my spirits down a little. I must look so incredibly plain compared to them. Yet... they treated me so...equal.

"Bella, don't you worry okay? Rose is a little rough around the edges...and right now she isn't giving you a fair chance. But she will...you aren't causing problems, we love having you around." I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Okay. I have to meet Alice though, I'll see you later on?" We said our goodbyes and I changed back into my day clothes. Mike didn't wait for me today when he saw I was in conversation with Emmett. I took a deep breath as I passed Emmett and Rosalie arguing in the parking lot. I felt terrible. I did catch the small smile Emmett tossed and I forced the worry from my mind, smiling back. I spotted Alice parked beside my truck and walked over to her, trying to ignore Rosalie's glare. All too soon I would be stuck in a house with my four new friends, and the one girl that didn't want me anywhere near any of them.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Rose. You need to calm down. Why can't I talk to her?" I couldn't believe this. She was actually mad at me after hearing mine and Bella's conversation after gym class.

"Because! You tell her I'm not giving her a fair chance. Why should I give some human a fair chance when it could ruin our whole existence. And she can't seem to stay the hell away from **my** man." I shook my head in disbelief. Is this actually all about jealousy?

"Seriously Rose? What. Don't you trust me? You know I love you..." She hissed low under her breath.

"Yeah and I love you too. I am your mate Emmett. But by befriending her you are hurting me, can't you see that? I'm the one that's there for you. I'm the one you turn to. You seem to think I am overreacting but I refuse to let her rip our family to shreds and I won't let her come between us Emmett. I won't give you up. Fix this. Until then, tell Edward you need a ride home." With that she was in her red convertible speeding out of the parking lot. I hung my head and looked over to Bella who was standing next to Alice. She had such a sad look in her eyes. I knew I couldn't lose Rose. She is everything I have ever known. I can barely remember my life before her. But...Bella... something about her drew our family to her. There has to be a reason for it. Maybe... I could fix this and still keep Bella around?

I tossed Bella a smile before getting into Edward's Volvo with Jasper. I listened intently to the sounds around me. The parking lot was empty by now, and I could hear it all plain as day. Every heartbeat, every breath. I was addicted to that sound. There was no way I could give it up now. We have all been dead for so long... and I needed this. To have real and actual life to hear and smell...addicted.

* * *

Read and Review guys!

By the way. I will be starting each chapter with a few lines from a poem, or song. The last chapter I forgot to reference. So this is for both chapters, same song.

**Songs**

**Dying to Live Again - Hedley**


	3. Life

Here you go! The next chapter. I have big plans for this story. I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Life**

* * *

**It won't ever change if you want it to stay the same,**

**I really hate it but I know it's hard to choose if you're chained**

**And when it's all you control 'cause you've got nothing else to hold**

**You're getting tighter and tighter, it's getting harder to let it go**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Bella and I drove away from her house and my mind was in overdrive, which wasn't easy to juggle while desperately trying to keep my speed humanly normal. This could be, potentially problematic. I could still smell his stench all over Bella, and I'm sure my family would be able to as well.

Billy and Jacob Black.

This was something I obviously had missed. I never thought that not being able to see the wolves would be something that would bother me. But now Bella is involved and at a huge risk. _'Just think it through Alice. There is a way to make this work.'_ I took an unnecessary deep breath to relax myself mentally. I took a side glance at Bella and caught her watching me. I smiled warmly to her and she smiled gently back. I knew she was curious about my behaviour but I couldn't deal with that right now.

The wolves were Bella's family friends. How could I sidestep treaty problems? Jacob obviously hadn't changed yet, he's still too small and innocent. A really nice kid actually, such a shame he's on the "other side". Unfortunately, he and Bella seem very close, and when he changes, she will be devastated. He obviously can't go through his transformation around Bella, which will make her curious. So far she has been pretty good about not asking questions but what will she say when her childhood best friend all of a sudden wants nothing to do with her? She might start asking a question or two. Not to mention the poor girl's safety. The only thing more dangerous than a vampire is a new wolf that can't control his anger.

'_Alice! Stop being so negative. Find an answer!'_ Okay. So even though Bella was already friends with the Black's, she was still in my visions. Her future is in my visions so they must not have anything to do with her becoming one of us or else I wouldn't see it. The fact that I can see Bella at all shows how little they will have to do with our future. This does explain the holes I can't see and the fact that certain areas are cloudy though. Bella will be safe because I have seen it. And who knows, maybe this new found information will spark some sort of friendship between the Quileute's and the Cullen's.

We pulled into the long driveway after what felt like forever. Driving slow is really just a pain. I don`t get how humans do it. I could tell Bella was in awe beside me. Of course we had more money than the average Fork's resident. We had been saving for a long time. It's not that our house was overly extravagant, just a little something Carlisle had built for us. We only ever splurged on our cars. Well, and shopping when it's me.

"Woah... it's so...open. Look at all those windows." Bella seemed to be lost in her imagination so I took a moment to really take her in. She was quite pretty even compared to us. Her fair skin was flawlessly cream coloured. Her deep mahogany hair contrasted nicely with her skin and fell in long loose waves down her back. She was wearing a three quarter sleeve black, white and blue plaid button up shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. For a tom boy she did dress rather nice. I'm not a fan of plaid but it seemed to suit her. It brings a little more of her dad out in her which I like. It gave her even more of a human feel, even though I can see her as one of us. I had always thought of he as being a vampire because of that, but truth be told, I really enjoy having someone with pulse around.

"Yeah, well there is forest all around us. We don't really need to worry about people peeking in at us. It makes us feel a little more in touch with nature." I told her. I figured I had better get her out of her trance. Plus I could hear Edward at the door agreeing with my thoughts. Well, what I would let him hear anyways. I could tell he enjoyed having Bella around too. She mumbled a "mmhm..." beside me and we headed inside. The average person would be nervous about being here, just by instinct. Bella is incredibly perceptive, she knows we are odd. I didn't need Edward's ability to know that, it's very hard to hide. She took to us well though, hopefully she handles this with the same ease.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Their house was...wow. I had never seen a house so simple yet so... beautiful. It was situated on a hill almost, with a side entrance into the basement or stairs that would lead to the front door on the main level. Alice led me to the basement entrance. Coming inside I couldn't help but notice how clean and new everything seemed. Whole walls made of glass let in natural light and the furniture looked as if it had hardly ever been used. I took a staggering breath as we ascended the stairs to the main level. I hadn't noticed until now how cold the house was. I don't know how they do it. This would explain Alice's cold hands all the time.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked me as we entered the main floor into what must be the kitchen. It was spotless too. It looked like they never use it. My mom would love this place. So clean...she was always quite a germaphobe.

"Oh nothing Alice, I just got a chill." She seemed... nervous. I gave her a reassuring smile. They probably don't get much company. Soon I could feel eyes on me. I turned slowly and took in a quick breath. Six pale faces, twelve golden eyes, five worried looks, and one fierce glare met me. Edward looked apologetic as did Jasper...Emmett smiled to me but didn't look particularly happy...and the two I didn't know, their parents, smiled warmly to me.

"Bella, welcome to our home. It's so nice to finally meet you." Their mom said, stepping forward. I stuck my hand out to shake hers and she looked hesitant for some reason. Slowly she came forward and shook my hand with a smile on her face. She was just as cold as Alice and was quite tiny too. I glanced at her hand and smiled up at her

"Thank you." She smiled big.

"My name is Esme, this is my husband Carlisle." He came forward and shook my hand as well. Cold.

"Hello Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Dr. Cullen." He laughed. Such a melodic sound.

"Thank you dear, but you can call me Carlisle." I nodded to him and waved to the others. I felt like I needed to take a minute, compose myself for some reason. I took them all in at once, all their beauty. I couldn't believe how perfect they all seemed, and those eyes! They all must wear the same contacts. They all had the same pale skin too.

"Umm... want to get started Alice?" I muttered out after I averted my eyes from them all. I didn't want them to feel like I was focusing on their differences because really, they were good people. What did it matter if they were different?

"Yeah, sounds good Bella. I just need to talk to my dad quick, you can head up to my room? I'm sure someone will show you where it is."

"I will Alice." Edward told her and smiled at me. I nodded and watched Alice walk down a hallway with Carlisle.

"Thanks..." He nodded and led me up the stairs.

* * *

**Edward POV**

'_I've felt less tension in a room when Alice and Rosalie are at each other's throats!' _Jasper thought to me as we stood there watching Bella watch us. We were definitely all on the same page at the moment. I could hear everyone's thoughts and they were all pretty much the same. _'Wolves.'_

For some reason, Alice and Bella reeked of those mutts, and I'm sure it was driving Alice crazy. Bella seemed a little overwhelmed by all of us so we gave her a moment to relax and I whispered to Jasper not to calm her. She needed to be okay with us without our help. I was on board with Alice 100%, but only if Bella was 100% okay and it was 100% her decision. Alice let me know that she needed to talk to Carlisle about the fact that they stunk of dog. I obviously already heard what had happened because of my ability, so I offered to take Bella up to Alice`s room. I needed a little alone time with her anyway. Jasper told me that his thirst died pretty fast when Bella became a "person" to him. He found something they had in common and her life had value to him. I decided to give it a try.

"So Bella, you just moved here? Jasper tells me you used to live in Phoenix." She glanced at me and nodded as we entered Alice's room. I wish I could read her mind.

"Yeah, umm... I decided to come live with my dad for a while." She was so...human. With the mumbling, the way she started to fidget, how she wouldn't look me in the eye. I was interested in this girl and I couldn't deny it.

"You don't miss being back in Phoenix?" She got a far off look in her eyes. I could tell she was thinking of home, but I still wished I could see what she saw.

"I miss the heat...the dry heat... I never could tan up very well, I would only burn. But I would take a good sunburn over cold rain any day." She looked content thinking about Phoenix. My curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Well, if you hate the cold and the rain so much, why did you leave?" Her face lost its glow at this, replacing it was a look of defeat. Whatever brought her to Forks was not a happy memory. I felt... bad for her.

"...It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up." I tried to make it a comfortable "human" atmosphere by sitting on the edge of the new queen-sized bed Alice had just bought for the act of being "normal", and patted the spot beside me, hoping I was being supportive. She sighed and slowly sat down beside me. I heard Alice walking up the stairs, but she stopped when she reached the top.

'_Good idea Edward! I'll wait to come in. You take your time.' _I heard Alice think down the hall and she took off prancing down the stairs, though I'm sure Bella had no idea. I refocused back on Bella and gave her a moment to compose her response.

"Well...my mom and her...husband. I just couldn't stay back in Phoenix anymore." I thought about it a moment before I replied.

"Do you not like the husband?"

"Uhh...well that is a bit of a difficult question to answer. It's not that I don't like him...I just...lost a lot of respect for them both I guess." I didn't really understand what she meant.

"So, I assume the divorce wasn't easy on you?" She sighed. I knew this was getting personal but for some reason I couldn't help myself. Listening to her... feeling for her... it made me feel more human than I have felt in my hundred and eight years. I made eye contact with her and realized my thirst was gone, and I couldn't even smell those mutts on her anymore. I was just...entranced by her.

"No...it's so complicated... I didn't know my parents were divorced until this past Christmas..." she trailed off and looked down. I was genuinely confused.

"But... Alice said you would come visit your dad here every summer?" She nodded, still looking down.

"Yeah..." I could tell she was uncomfortable with my questioning. I knew this was eating away at her, but I didn't understand how she had no idea they got divorced. Her parents lived in two different states.

"Did you think it was some sort of separation?" She shook her head no.

"Let's just say I've been lied to a long time." I felt for her. Something strange had happened back in Phoenix, and she was hurt by it. I felt the need to comfort her.

"Well, you can talk to me anytime Bella, I'm a good listener." She managed a small smile and nodded. Alice took this chance to knock at the door and open it.

"Hey guys...ready to get started Bella?" I smiled to Bella and met Alice's curious glance. She thought to me 'We'll talk later', and made my way down the stairs to meet curious looks. No one asked, I could tell they were all as confused as I was.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I can't remember ever fighting this bad with Rose. We just didn't argue, there was nothing to argue about. We didn't have the typical marital difficulties like most marriages do. If she didn't like my car, she bought her own. There wasn't any in-law troubles. No discussion about children, no money worries, no time issues. And we never worried about being faithful, we were mates. Rose was jealous about Bella though, she didn't want me spending any time with her.

We hadn't had peace in our relationship since I went against her wishes in the family meeting almost a week ago. Constant arguments ranged from Bella, to the silliest things, such as I didn't match my pants to my shirt properly that day. It seemed that she just wanted to pick a fight about anything, and it was starting to wear me down. Which was difficult to do when you are a stress free vamp. Now, she was furious because of the wolf stench in our house.

"Yet another reason the brat needs to go. Do you have any idea what that means for us? This treaty is just fine the way it is we don't need some human to mess it up for us. They already had her, they can keep her. Now can we just stop this foolish game of "pet human" and be realistic here?"

We all just watched Rosie. I wasn't sure what to say at all. I didn't want Bella to go away, but I needed to keep my wife happy. I need to do what's right here. I am her mate, and we are bound for eternity. Sighing slightly, I ran my hand over my head. Before I could say it aloud, we heard a hysterical voice coming from upstairs.

"What?! No...no no no no... I-I'll be right there... A-Alice please, please I n-need to go..." We heard running coming toward the stairs. Bella was moving far too fast for her legs to coordinate. She was soon stumbling down the stairs. Instinctively, I ran to catch her before she hit the ground. When she looked up at me I felt it. A lump formed in my throat and a dull pain throbbed in my chest. Her eyes were threatening tears and she was breathing heavily.

"Bella what is it, what's wrong?"

"My...my dad. Please I need to go. I need to go now." I nodded my head and scooped her in my arms. Alice looked frozen at the top of the stairs, heartbroken, watching Bella. I nodded to Edward for him to grab the keys to his Volvo. My eyes fell on Rose. I had watched others receive this glare, but never have I been the recipient of it.

Bella though... her face. Her emotion filled eyes, what I felt looking into those eyes. I couldn't help myself. She set off that spark in me again. It was like... I felt emotion for her. That couldn't be right though, vampires couldn't _feel_. Regardless, I needed to get Bella into the car. I put her in the passenger seat and strapped her in.

"Emmett." She choked out. I could feel that dull pain sharpening a little as I looked into her eyes again.

"Yes Bella?" She looked at me and closed her eyes. Tears finally streamed down her face and I came to the realization that it was killing me to see her in so much pain. She was such a sweet girl, so undeserving of this heartache.

"I...I left my books..."

"Bella don't you worry about that okay? Get home and be safe. Cheer up kid, everything will be okay." She hung her head and Edward got into the driver's seat. Soon he was driving away with Bella and I was walking back into the house.

"Alice what happened?" Esme asked her. Alice still stood at the top of the stairs.

"I didn't see it...but I heard her on the phone." We all watched Alice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jacob Black called her. A...big dog...attacked her father."

"What? No. That can't be right. They like the Swans." Carlisle answered quickly running for his keys, most likely trying to make it to the hospital so he could be the one to treat Charlie.

"It was a new...a young one. He went out for the mail and the mutt got him." I couldn't take my eyes off Alice. She seemed just as heartbroken as Bella. I knew Alice felt a close connection to her, if I was having trouble fighting off the feelings, I couldn't imagine how Alice must have felt.

"Please Carlisle. You **have to** make him okay. Bella can't deal with this." He nodded and was out the door to his car. Jasper went up to his wife, putting an arm around her.

"It's alright Alice, everything will be okay. Bella is a strong girl right? Look at how she handles us. She will be alright and Charlie will recover". She shook her head. I knew that if she could cry, she would be.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I drove Bella home as fast as "humanly" possible. I could have gotten her there sooner, but not without compromising our secret in the process. Bella sat in the passenger seat shaking her head.

"Bella it's going to be okay. I promise." She let out a sob, and it almost broke my heart watching her. I got her home and saw he ambulance just leaving the Swan house. She got into a car with Billy Black, who gave me a slight nod, which I returned. I left, knowing to keep my distance from the situation. I knew it wasn't Billy's fault, or Jacob's, but it was still a wolf that hurt Charlie. I needed to get back to the house to talk this out with my family. The drive back seemed too long though, I couldn't get there fast enough.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Later that night, Alice had gotten a call from Bella. Other than some stitches and a sprained ankle, Charlie seemed to be alright. He would be off work for a few weeks but that was the extent of his worries. Bella had invited Alice over to her house tomorrow instead of shopping to do the homework they hadn't gotten to finish today, and to have another hand around the house to help Charlie. Alice had, of course, agreed.

"I read Billy's mind when I dropped Bella off. The leader managed to use whatever mind power he has and got the newest addition to stop. Charlie is lucky I guess. One of those mutts can cause a lot more damage than a few stitches." Edward told us. We were all sitting in the living room having a big discussion on what we feel is best for us. The fact that Bella is friends with the Quileute's is still a factor, especially if these kids are still changing. They could out us in a second. Carlisle had just returned and gotten us all together. Alice was the first to speak.

"I can't leave Bella now, I can't. If one of those dogs can attack Charlie, Bella isn't safe. What happens if she gets hurt?"

"She is at more risk if our scent is on her Alice, that's what set the young wolf off. He smelled us on Charlie." Edward told her. She hung her head and shaking it. This was the most depressed I had ever seen Alice. I saw Edward nod to my right.

"Edward, you said so yourself, you and Billy had a moment when you dropped her off."

"Really? What happened son?" Carlisle asked. Edward shrugged a little replying.

"Well we made eye contact when I helped Bella out of the car and he nodded to me. It wasn't anything friendly, more of a, courteous thank-you for the help." Carlisle nodded, staying silent. This was usually the role he played in our decision making. He would listen to us all first and only over-rule if he felt strongly enough that it was what was best for our family.

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I say we get rid of her." Rose told us all sharply.

"YES Rosalie. We know where you stand on this okay?" Alice told her. It didn't take Jasper to tell she was frustrated.

"Now, I'm not just saying this because of my wife, but, I think we should keep Bella around. You may not have noticed, but...the emotion going through this house and at school over the last week has made me feel more human than I can ever remember feeling. It's...refreshing." Jasper's southern accent was thick and confident. I thought about it for a moment, maybe I wasn't the only one going crazy. Edward had been agreeing a lot with me this week, Jasper was able to get over his bloodlust for her, Alice was a mess...

"I know what you mean Jasper. She just...sparks something in you. You can't help but..._feel_... around her." Edward stated, agreeing with Jasper. I sat back thinking about what was being said in this meeting. I had a big decision on my plate and I was going to let someone down. Who was it going to be though? My family? Or my mate?

"I don't think she is a big threat to us. The poor dear takes to us so nicely, and she could really use a friend like Alice right now." Esme told us, throwing in her opinion. I heard Rosalie snarl across the room. She refused to even sit beside me.

"And I need her." I looked to Alice and she could have been crying again if she could.

"I'm a mess guys... I'm stressed out, I'm not happy, I worry constantly...but I'm feeling for her. I feel all the time. I have always felt, I feel love for Jasper and my family but...she brings out so much more in me. I can't lose it. I don't care if it sounds selfish, I know that she needs us just as much as we need her. And don't Rosalie," Alice said, stopping Rosalie before she could respond. "We do need her. Can't you see that?" Again she snarled and shook her head at Alice. Everyone then looked to me. I needed to come up with a decision.

I completely agreed with What everyone had just said. I felt so much more alive with Bella around. I know my family needs her. Should I do what's best for my wife? Or my family.

It was then that it hit me. What is best for me? What makes me happy? I'm bound to my wife, but it shouldn't be this hard to choose. I had made my decision.

"She should stay." Reactions were pretty much what I expected. Rosalie flew out of the room after a vicious growl. Alice beamed with joy. The others looked surprised, but relieved.

Carlisle nodded as he stood.

"She stays. And I do think good things can come from this with the Quileute tribe. Time and patience is the key." We nodded in agreement, and Carlisle and Esme left for his study to probably speak privately. We always allowed each other privacy.

I would need to face some serious consequences for this choice. I'm sick of the same old thing though. With Bella came change. She brought something more valued to our existence. Life – and that's a hard thing to let go of.

* * *

I hope you all like it guys! I'm sorry it took so long and it's a shorter chapter but I wanted to get the story going a bit more. I changed up my story line a tad, tell me if you still like the flow and plot. R&R!


	4. Mine

Alright guys here is the next update. I'm trying to give you a little bonus for taking so long last time. Hope you guys like it... I'm taking a different spin on things in this chapter. Rosalie speaks!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Mine**

**There were places we would go, at midnight**

**There were secrets that nobody else would know**

**There's a reason but I don't know why**

**I don't know why, I don't know why**

**I thought they all belonged to me**

**Who's that girl, where's she from, no she can't be the one**

**That you want, that has stolen my world**

**It's not real, it's not right, it's my day, it's my night**

**By the way, who's that girl,**

**Living my life?**

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Well, you sure are lucky Charlie, I'm glad you're alright." Charlie smiled to me and nodded. I was visiting Bella and Charlie for the day, as Bella had requested. She was busy fixing Charlie some lunch while I was keeping him company in the living room. Somehow Bella managed to help him down the stairs this morning, though I knew that couldn't have been easy. I'd have to ask one of the guys to come over tonight to help him back up to his room. Bella is a strong girl, but not so much physically. Not to mention her lack of grace. I smiled at that thought. _'So imperfectly human.'_ I heard the phone ringing, and listened as Bella answered it in the kitchen.

"Hey Billy.....he's doing fairly well actually..... yeah I know.....trust me, I don't plan on taking any walks anytime soon haha....of course. I'm just making dad some lunch now so it's not a problem, I'll even whip something up for you two.... Alright see you soon Billy." Great. And the wolves descend.

"Who was that Bells?" Charlie called, I had almost forgotten that he probably couldn't have heard her. It was crazy how I felt like I actually fit in with them...

"It was Billy, he and Jake are heading over so ill finish your lunch and then I'm going to make something for them. Now, Alice, are you sure you're not hungry? Is there anything I can get for you?" I shook my head kindly.

"No, no. I ate at home. But thank you Bella. Would you like any help in the kitchen though?" She went to unlock the door, probably for the Black's once they got here.

"No it's alright Alice. My dad seems to be enjoying your company." She told me laughing. Charlie smiled and nodded.

"You are an interesting one to talk to Alice. I sure am glad Bella got to know your family over the last week. I never see much of you kids around town. Now, we all know those stories that you lot are different, but I don't think anything of it. You and your family are always welcome in this house." I was...yes. Speechless. Charlie, a human, has rendered me speechless. I then had the most human reaction I could have in this situation. I smiled real big...and felt...overwhelmed.

"Wow...Charlie I... my family. We are really lucky to have a friend like Bella, and I'm sure that we all thank you very much for your kindness. It is greatly appreciated." He smiled and nodded to me.

"Yeah, don't mention it. I'm just glad Bella is fitting in around Forks. I was a little worried for a while to be honest." Now, I usually understood fairly well what track someone was on when they were explaining something to me. Let's face it, I usually have seen it. But this time, I was utterly confused.

"What do you mean? Bella's great, how could she not fit in?" He readjusted himself slightly on the couch.

"Well, it's not that she wouldn't fit in, she just was having some trouble trusting people is all. She...well... didn't leave Phoenix for no reason." I was completely intrigued. This was part of the whole Bella puzzle I had been working on in my head. Billy held a piece I was missing, and by the sounds of it, he was going to help me fit another piece of information into the big picture.

"Oh? Bella hasn't really mentioned Phoenix. She misses the dry heat, that's for sure." I told him laughing. "And she has hinted around not getting along so well with her mom and her husband, but she never actually told us why." He shook his head, I could tell he was frustrated, but I knew it wasn't with me.

"Yeah. Poor kid. I dunno. It's a big ol' mess if you ask me. Bella and I didn't actually know we were father and daughter 'til this last Christmas." I felt my eyes go wide.

"What?! But..." I lowered my tone a bit. "But Bella is almost eighteen, how did you two not know? I thought that Bella used to come spend some time in the summers here?" He nodded.

"Yeah, we knew we were family, but you see..."

"Hey dad, what would you like on your BLT? Anything different or the usual?...what's going on guys..." Bella asked coming into the living room. I felt bad, I wasn't sure if this was something Bella was ready to talk about yet.

"Just the usual hun, thank you. Alice and I were just talking about how the Cullen's are welcome here anytime. Sound good?" She hesitated, but smiled happily just the same. I knew she was insightful, but how much did this girl really see or read into things? I wasn't sure. I glanced to Charlie who gave me a 'later' look, so I let the issue fall. I now knew a little more of the puzzle though. Bella didn`t just leave Phoenix to spend time with her dad, Phoenix holds something for her. And that something, I was sure, was not a pleasant memory.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

"Hey man, where did Alice get to?" Emmett asked. A moment later, I saw him coming down the stairs, feeling confused.

"She already headed over to Bella's to see Charlie and give Bella a hand. Why?" Realization dawned on him and he nodded.

"Oh I was just going to ask her a futuristic question. You know, get some advice from the little eight ball." I chuckled a bit. He was still quiet confused and I could feel uncertainty radiating from him.

"Take a seat Emmett. Talk to me." He sighed, sitting on the couch across from my armchair where I had been reading an old novel on the history of Phoenix, just out of curiosity.

"Well I'm just so lost on this whole Rosalie thing. She is still furious with me, and now after yesterday when I helped Bella out to Edward's car...Let's just say it definitely didn't help anything." I nodded, feeling his despair from the situation.

"I have thought about...going against us and just siding with Rose to end this argument. But I can't seem to do it. Does that make me a bad mate?" I thought about my response for a moment.

"No, I don't believe it does. You have to be happy as a couple, this is true. And you should support each other. But neither of you can be completely happy if one is always giving. You can't always just give Rosalie what she wants Emmett. You need to be happy to." I could see him running this thought through his mind.

"Well, I don't know about _feeling_ happy Jasper. We don't really _feel_, but I guess I see what you mean." I shook my head at him, putting my book down completely onto the table and leaning forward, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Look Emmett, trust me alright? We feel. I feel, Esme feels, Edward feels, Rosalie feels, Alice feels, Carlisle feels, and you feel too. I feel it all coming from you. And I know what you feel when you are around Bella. Emmett, if there is any advice I can give you... don't let Rosalie keep you from being happy okay? Maybe go on over the Swan's house and see if Alice needs a hand with anything. She forgot to take Bella her book bag anyway." He just sat there and looked at me. I was a little amused by his reaction. I knew he wasn't expecting me to push him towards the human and defy his mate but, really, we all needed Bella around. Rosalie would just have to suck it up and realize that Emmett couldn't always be there to just give her what she wanted. I watched him thinking, and he finally nodded and stood up. I knew this was hard for him, but maybe this would teach Rose a lesson. She needed a reality check anyway.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I listened to them talk from my room upstairs. Obviously I could hear them clearly, but they all thought I was still out hunting. _'And not keep an eye on_ my _man? Yeah right.' _I really could not believe what Jasper had just told Emmett. Me keep Emmett from being happy? What about **my **happiness? That brat is only going to flip our world upside-down and I refused to let Emmett get caught up in that. He is my mate. How Jasper doesn't understand that Emmett going against me on this is wrong I have no idea. I heard Emmett come up the stairs and go to Alice's room to grab that wretched human's bag and go back down the stairs. And I let him. I obviously wasn't getting through to him by bitching, which usually works. I decided this time, I just wanted to observe.

I waited for Emmett to get into his jeep and drive down the long path before I went downstairs. Jasper was still in the living room reading, I tried to pay him no attention.

"Rosalie, where are you going." He asked, not looking up. I turned and glared in his direction.

"Is that any of your business? I think not." I turned again to walk away but he, again, had to be nosey.

"Actually, judging by your emotions, I'd say a better intervene." Great. Now the empathy jerk has me curious.

"You don't think I could feel your jealousy and anger from up the stairs while I was talking to Emmett?" He finally looked up to meet my glare.

"And now, you are on a mission, I can sense your plan. So what is it now. Haven't you made things dramatic enough?"

"How dare you! How dare ALL of you. Do you not think this is harder on me than it is any of you? You don't stand to lose something that belongs to you. No. But I do. I can't lose Emmett, I refuse to. I don't know who she thinks she is distracting my mate like this but if this continues I will make her pay Jasper. Maybe pass that on to your delusional wife." And with that, I walked out. I didn't need to put up with his remarks when he didn't understand how I felt, empathy or not.

I ran to the human's house so my car didn't draw attention. I got close just as Emmett was pulling into their driveway so I hung back a bit and waited it out. I needed to see just how close Emmett was getting to this girl. He couldn't be feeling what I thought Jasper was implying... could he?

* * *

**Bella POV**

I got my dad's lunch ready just as I heard a knock on the door. 'That couldn't be the Black's already...' I thought confused as I brought dad his sandwich. I told them that I'd get the door. When I opened it, I saw the person I least expected to see today.

"Hey Emmett, what's up?" He smiled to me and lifted my bag up for me to see.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Alice must have forgotten it. Would you like to come in? Or..." He smiled and nodded allowing me to lead him into the house. Alice was standing up waiting to say hi.

"Emmett... hey... her backpack oh... yeah. How could that have slipped my mind?"

"It's okay Alice, you're only human."

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I had to try really hard to contain my laughter at Bella's statement. If only she knew. I saw a glint of happiness flash through Alice's eyes, most likely at the thought of being human like Bella. I smiled to her and followed the girls into what must have been the living room.

"Dad, this is Alice's brother Emmett. Emmett, this is my dad Charlie."

"Chief Swan," I greeted with a nod, leaning down to his spot on the couch to shake his hand with my gloved one. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, call me Charlie. It's good to meet you too. You're a decent sized boy, how old are you?"

"Seventeen sir, err... Charlie." Alice gave me an amused look and I was pretty amused myself. No human has ever made me feel...intimidated. The idea was laughable. Yet, Bella's dad did. I was so ...worried he wouldn't like me. Why should that matter?

"Well, you sure are a healthy kid. Anyone hungry? My Bella here is a great cook..."

"That she is Charlie!" Came a voice from the door. I can't believe I didn't smell them until now.

"Bells!" Came a second voice. The young one, Jacob I think, came into the house and grabbed Bella into a hug. I felt a pang in my gut, which was new as well. 'What the hell is that?'

"How you doing Bella? You were so upset yesterday..." She laughed and told him she was much better now that her dad was home. _'I like it when she laughs, so... alive.'_

"Good. I like it better when you're laughing." She blushed a bit, causing her scent to fill the air. I had to agree with the soon to be mutt, but part of me just couldn't be happy with their closeness. It was too dangerous for her. None of us could afford to lose her in an accident. What if what happened to Charlie happened to our Bella. _'Our Bella?'_ I asked myself mentally. It probably wasn't a good idea for even us to be so close to her... none of this was good. It just wasn't healthy...for her. I knew we couldn't go back now though. It was in that moment that I realized. This was too dangerous for Bella, especially with the wolves involved now. I vowed to do anything to protect her. Alice and I stuck around to get to know Charlie a bit better, and managed to actually maintain a level of civilized respect for the Quileute's, as they did for us. At least we could be in the same room together, for Bella's sake...and our own. We all had a secret to keep, and showing hostility was not a way to keep it.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I watched them secretly from the windows, listening closely. The way Emmett looked at her...I knew that look. He was acting like her protector with those dogs around. This isn't the way it was supposed to be. This was **my** family. **My** existence. **My** mate. How dare she turn everyone against me? Things weren't always perfect in the house, sure. It really drove me crazy when people like Alice acted like what we are is a good thing. I hate what we are...with a passion. Why would anyone want this. The last thing I need is that human brat around all the time taunting me with each breath. She has things I can never have... all I have is my Emmett. **My** Emmett.

How dare she distract him from me. How dare she cause this lasting argument between us. How dare she cause him to side with Alice. None of this is how it is supposed to be. Worst of all though, how dare she put that smile on his face... and create that happiness in his once ocean blue eyes. She wasn't supposed to make him feel this way. He was supposed to want to spend his time with me. He was supposed to look at me with that look and those eyes.

As I watched Emmett laughing with Charlie over a game, I also saw him glancing at Bella laughing with the young mutt...Jacob they call him. I then made eye contact with Alice, who gave me a warning glare. It was then that I decided. I vowed to put that brat in her place. I won't keep my silence anymore and watch her take everything. Everything... I have everything to lose. _'She can't have it. She will never have my everything.'_ I glared right back at Alice, and I knew she was listening as I growled.

"He's mine."

* * *

**Hey guys! How was that? Kinda short yes, but I wanted to give you another update soon. I hope the plot is deeper now that you got a glimpse into Rosalie's mind. Enjoy guys! Read and Review!!**

**Song:**

**Who's That Girl – Hilary Duff**


	5. Additions To Forks

**I'm so sorry this took so long guys, I have been so busy with school... and then getting my first story really moving...this IS a story I will finish, just be patient with me! : ) **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Additions to Forks**

**Man there's so many times I don't know what I'm doing,**

**Like I don't know now.**

**By the light of the moon she rubs her eyes,**

**Says it's funny how the night can make you blind,**

**I can just imagine.**

**And I don't know what I'm supposed to do,**

**But if she feels bad then I do too.**

**So I let her be.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Rosalie really didn't know who she was messing with here. How could she think that Emmett and Bella were a threat? She obviously doesn't trust Emmett. She is only bringing the drama on herself at this point, sooner or later she would see that. I watched Emmett and he was laughing with Charlie and Billy. One thing I never thought I would see was our families getting along. Both sides knew that after the attack, and with Bella and Charlie involved there had to be somewhat of a compromise. We also knew, that Billy was very conflicted. It wasn't hard to tell. He hated our family, and I knew that Charlie had fought with him for our family. Blindly though, considering he had no idea what we were.

What we were. Are. It seemed very odd to put this thought into this situation. I looked around the living room we were all sitting in. I watched the guys all laughing and watching the game. Then I looked to Bella and Jacob sitting on the floor talking and watching the game as well. Bella would yell at the television occasionally and Jacob would push her a bit, bugging her about being so "hostile". It was cute. The way he looked at her...it was clear that he was crushing badly. She didn't see it though, she was completely oblivious to his feelings. I liked that about her, she was so perceptive yet so very out of the loop when it came to herself, like most girls her age. Her age. Bella was seventeen. I couldn't remember what it was like to be seventeen. I couldn't even remember how old I was when I was turned. There were too many blanks. I sighed unnecessarily at the sight of them both and felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked over to Emmett who looked from me to the window. I looked over and saw Rosalie shake her head and disappear out of view. I listened carefully and could hear her running back through the woods, home probably. I rolled my eyes and looked to Emmett. I remembered to maintain human speed and was discrete about our silent conversation. Rosalie had been watching us for quite a bit now.

Emmett was pulled away into more conversation with Charlie and seemed to get really into it. He had never met anyone that loved sports as much as he did. I laughed as Bella got in on the argument.

"No, no, no. Seattle has this in the bag. There is no way they can get past our defence." Jacob clamped a hand over Bella's mouth laughing.

"You need a life Bells. No more sports for you. I-" All of a sudden, a vision cut into the conversation happening around me. I "focused" on the TV so I didn't look like I was too glazed over.

_Bella sat in the middle of a classroom with her books, history textbooks to be exact. She was reading through a section and taking a few notes. Her bright white tee was very noticeable to me and I could see that she was wearing blue jeans with a pair of black and white converse. Her hair fell in loose curls around her face and down her back as she worked. While she was deeply concentrated she heard the door open to the classroom and close again seconds later. Bella laughed._

"_Jasper I told you I was just fine on my own. You baby me too much." She looked up and instead of Jasper, she saw Rosalie. The glare set in her eyes was cold and unfeeling. Her eyes were bright gold, she had hunted recently._

"_Oh...h-hey Rosalie... I...uh-" She stammered over her words trying to speak to Rosalie. Rosalie walked toward Bella with a purpose. As quickly as "humanly" possible, Rosalie had Bella by the hair and was looking straight into her eyes. Those scared, beautiful chocolate eyes._

"_Listen you brat, stay away. I'm sick of you hanging around. Stay. Away. From. My. Family. Especially Emmett. Go away, disappear. Or else." With that, she gave a final tug on Bella's hair and stalked out of the room. Bella was left sitting in her seat crying and holding her hair, fear written all over her face._

I came out of my vision very concerned. What would make that vision come about...what had changed to bring it to light? I looked to Emmett who had obviously caught on that I had been in a trance. I knew my confusion and concern was written all over my face because of how concerned Emmett looked. Before I got the chance to look like nothing had happened I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I grabbed it and saw that I was getting a call from Jasper. I looked up to see Bella looking at me confused and slightly curious. She had seen me glaze over. I just knew she wouldn't ask though. I smiled to her kindly and she smiled back, immersing herself back into conversation with Jacob. I excused myself to answer my phone, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Jaz..." I greeted him, still thinking about my vision.

"Hey beautiful, what happened over at the Swan house? Rose just got back and she seemed really angry." I was momentarily stunned by his smooth velvety voice. I had been around humans for most of the day now, and his perfectly spoken response seemed to surprise me. _'So that's how they feel around us...'_ I thought before answering my husband.

"Well she was spying through the window and I would assume she saw myself and Emmett socializing with Charlie, Bella, and the Black's. She didn't seem very happy when she left." I told him very quietly as to be sure that Bella and Charlie didn't hear me. I knew Emmett could hear me, and it was possible the Black's could too. I wasn't sure of their abilities. I could sense Jasper nodding on the other end.

"Well that might do it then. Socializing with the wolves my dear? Shower before you come home." I could hear the humour in his voice and laughed. I decided to ignore the smell crack he made.

"Yes I know, so many changes. It is a tad bit exhilarating, I must say. It all seems so fresh Jaz!" I told him happily. I was loving how things were working with Bella. Given a few exceptions. I needed to concentrate though. Business first.

"Hey Jaz, did Rosalie say anything to you when she got home?"

"No not really, she ran up to her room slamming her door muttering something about loyalties and regret. She wasn't making much sense. I think she just went for a hunt. Why?" I thought quickly about those words. Loyalties, regret.

"Well, I had a vision that Rosalie cornered Bella. I will give you full details later, but I think we need to do a little Bella babysitting for a little while. You said Rose went out to hunt?"

"Yes, about forty seconds ago she left." I thought about my vision. Rosalie had freshly hunted when she cornered Bella.

"Alright. We will talk more when I get home. Tell Carlisle I need to speak with him before he goes in for his night shift at seven, okay?"

"Alright Ali, don't be too late, don't forget, it is going on five o'clock, they will be eating dinner soon and wonder why you have been there since lunch and still have yet to eat." I had completely forgotten about their need to eat. I laughed slightly. I was so aware of Bella's human tendencies, yet so oblivious to the obvious.

"Okay love, I'll see you in a bit. Thank you." I kissed into my phone and hung up once he did the same. I turned around to see Bella at the kitchen sink. I blanked instantly. I hadn't even heard her come in, what was with me? How much had she heard?

"Bella, would you like some help?" I asked her to quickly break the silence. She turned to me and smiled.

"Nah...I'm good thanks. Sorry for interrupting." She smiled to me. "I would hate to have my dad work nights...I like having him home..." She trailed off. I could feel the love she held for her father even without Jasper's gift and I smiled. I was still very curious as to how she didn't know that Charlie was her dad. She seemed more worried about his well-being now, which was understandable after his accident. She had, in a sense, just received their real relationship, she would be devastated if anything happened to him. I nodded to her in response and smiled.

"It's not all that bad, him being my adoptive father and all...I have a large family so I'm never alone when he leaves." I told her. I couldn't say 'Oh he's rather invincible so there is no worry on our end...' But what I told her was true. It would be worse if I had to stay alone. I then thought about Bella all alone in this house at night and was inwardly glad that Charlie didn't work nights.

"That's true. Do you remember your biological parents?" She asked me curiously. I smiled to her calmly and thought in a frenzy. No one had ever asked me about my real family before. I always thought of the Cullen's as my real family. I could hear Emmett clear his throat in the other room and excuse himself. I didn't need his help though, I didn't mind Bella's question.

"Wow...I haven't been asked that in a long time..." I told her. I listened to my own voice and knew I sounded nothing like the flawless vampire I am... in this moment I was stunned. Emmett entered the kitchen with a smile seeing me smile. Bella nodded to Emmett, acknowledging his entrance. I looked to Bella who was waiting patiently by busying herself with a large casserole dish and lasagne noodles. She was probably starting dinner for the men in the living room.

"To be honest, I can't really remember much from my childhood. I really can't think of anywhere I'd rather be though than with the Cullen's." I told her, thinking in the past to when I first met Carlisle and Esme. The perfect parents. I looked to her and she was smiling to me in...understanding?

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" She asked, clearly changing the subject for me. I smiled a little more thinking about how understanding she is. She didn't dwell on one thing for too long, I think that was why she was so easy to keep this secret from.

"No, thank you Bella. Our mother is preparing dinner for us before our father goes in for his night shift at the hospital. But thank you for the offer." Emmett told her with one of his dazzling Emmett smiles. I laughed. There was no need to dazzle Bella, she wouldn't question him. I was again taken aback by his perfect sing-song voice and as I looked to Bella it was clear she was as well. She nodded her head slightly and looked away from us, back to the casserole dish she had been tending to. Where is Jasper when you need him? She seemed slightly off. Jacob chose this moment to enter the kitchen with us. The smell became a little more concentrated in the small kitchen, but we were semi used to it by now.

"Hey Bell's whatcha cookin' for din din." He asked her. I grimaced a tad at his imperfect speech but it quickly disappeared when I realized that he was lucky to have it. I listened to their heartbeats and knew I would give up this marble perfection to have that heartbeat...

"How about lasagne? I just want to keep it simple tonight." Bella told him with a smile. He went up and put his arm around her, snagging a lasagne noodle from the pan and biting off a piece. It crunched loudly and Bella laughed shaking her head at him. Emmett and I excused ourselves back to the living room. It would be time for us to leave soon, so we left Bella to her preparations while we said our goodbyes to Charlie and Billy.

"Leaving so soon kids? Why don't you stay for dinner?" He asked us with a big smile. I looked to Billy who rolled his eyes slightly and gave me a small, unexpected smile. I smiled back and returned the amusement his eyes held for the situation.

"Oh Charlie I would love to but our parents are preparing a family dinner for us tonight. Raincheck?" I asked him with a smile. He nodded and extended his arms for a hug. I tensed slightly and held my breath. I leaned in and gave him a hug, which wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. With one last smile to Charlie and a formal handshake with Billy, Emmett and I went to say goodbye to Bella. She and Jacob were coming back into the living room by this time so I gave Bella a hug goodbye, as did Emmett.

"You need anything kiddo and just give us a call." He told her, and she nodded.

"That goes for you too sir, ah... I mean...Charlie." Billy let out a small chuckle and I laughed at Emmett's uncertainty over the police chief. We said another round of goodbyes and headed out to our own vehicles. I laughed inwardly at our need to drive to Bella's house when we easily could have ran. We gave each other a smile as we got into our own vehicles and drove home. All the while, my vision of Bella and Rosalie on my mind.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"See Billy, they are good kids." I heard my dad say to Billy after Alice and Emmett drove off. I looked to Jake and he smiled at me shaking his head slightly. I still felt like everyone around me was in on a little secret. It was just one of those vibes that you get. Well, everyone but Charlie it seemed. I laughed at his amused tone of voice. Billy couldn't contain a smile.

"As long as they are good to you and Bella I can't complain I guess." Jake poked me in the side and we got back into the game on the television while Billy and Charlie bugged each other. Eventually I headed back into the kitchen when the oven had heated up enough and Jake came with me for some company. He couldn't cook at all so he helped with the salad.

"So...just..." He trailed off looking down at the veggies that were going to be tossed into the salad. I laughed showing him how to cut each vegetable and got started on the garlic bread. He complained for a bit about the fact that I was making vegetarian lasagne.

"Hey now Black. You want me to cook, you eat vegetarian." He chuckled at this and nudged me. We continued like this until dinner was finished. I brought full plates into the living room so that my dad didn't have to get up.

"Ah, thank you Bells! Smells delicious." I smiled to them as they thanked me and we settled into comfortably to watch a TV movie that had come on called "A Haunting In Connecticut". I wasn't a big fan of scary movies. To be blunt, they freaked me out. I had a hard time keeping myself logical when my mind wandered off on me. It sounded a little crazy, but I preferred to not think about what went bump in the night. We all got lost in the movie and didn't realize how much time had gone by. I was only brought out of my focus by a sudden knock on the door. I jumped and the guys all laughed at me.

"Har. Har. I'll get it." I told them, faking laughter. They just smiled at me and I got up to get the door. I opened the door and was met with a smile from the man on the other side.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"What...so now you are spying on me? What the hell has gotten into you Rose?" I demanded once I was up in my room with her. She had gone for a quick hunt around the house and had come back not long after Alice and I arrived back at the house. I got instantly angry and headed up to the bedroom to where she sat, apparently waiting for me.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you would support me on this Emmett. She doesn't belong in our world alright? Clue in." I shook my head annoyed.

"No, how about you clue in. I'm really tired of this. I love you Rosalie...I really do. You can't keep pressing on me like this. When was the last time you supported me? I'm always giving into what you want. Where is _your_ compromise?" I lectured, remembering my talk with Jasper. She looked at me shocked.

"Look. I want nothing more than to just make you happy. That's all I ever want. You are my wife, my soul mate. _I. Love. You. Rose._ But please...why do I always have to be the one to give...why can't you give for once..." She stood up and got into my face.

"How dare you Emmett McCarty? I do give. Who gave you a second chance at life? Don't you forget who found you and saved you. I love you Emmett, but it's Alice or me." I stopped and looked at her for a minute.

"Hold on. You're jealous of _Alice_? Our _sister_ Alice. Seriously?" She threw her hands up in the air in a huff and began storming around the room aimlessly.

"I do not get jealous Emmett. Look at me. Why would I be jealous."

"I don't know why you would be jealous either. You only have things to gain. I told you I will not leave you. You won't lose the family. And you could gain a great friend out of Bella and finally put a little work into your relationship with Alice. When will you see that?" She growled at me and began yelling.

"That's it! You get out of **my** room! Out! You can stay in the guest room!" I hung my head and sighed. I grabbed my suitcase and threw some clothes and my shower stuff into it. I looked to Rosalie one more time.

"I don't get what's gotten into you Rosie...but I look forward to having my beautiful wife back soon." I then turned and left the room, tossing my suitcase into the guest room a floor up, across the hall from Edward's room. He was waiting in his doorway.

"Hey man I'm really sorry." He told me as I looked at him from my doorway. I shook my head with a sigh.

"It's alright. She will come around, Rose is just stubborn." He nodded with a small smile.

"Want to go for a hunt?" I asked him. He nodded again.

"Sure, as soon as Alice is finished with us." I gave him a look because Alice hadn't said anything.

"Hey guys! Come down here a minute!" I looked to Edward and he gave me his 'told you so' smile. I chuckled and we went down the stairs. As we passed Carlisle's study Alice motioned for us to come in. I came in and saw Rose jump out the window above us and take off.

"She is going for another hunt. She came back to talk to you." Edward told me without looking up. I nodded once and kept my head down. This whole thing between Rose and I made me really sad. Nothing made me happier than looking into her eyes and knowing I had found my other half. She was stubborn and at times self centered... but I love her. She completed me...and now she didn't want to be anywhere near me. She was mine, just as I was hers. But now she was letting jealousy run our marriage. I just wasn't sure who she was actually jealous of. Was it Bella or Alice?

"Alright. I have spoken with Alice about a vision that she had while she was at the Swan residence with Emmett. This vision involves Bella and Rosalie. My head shot up at this and I was instantly curious. I knew Alice had had a bothersome vision during our visit, but if it had to do with my Rosie I thought she would have told me by now.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I looked over to Edward who looked shocked and I could see some concern on his face. I hated not having a gift. I always had to wait until things were said allowed. I watched

"Alice, would you please share your vision with the family?" She nodded and looked around.

"I saw Bella sitting in her history class alone, staying after school to work on a paper. Rosalie walked in and she confronted Bella, grabbing her by the hair and told her to stay away from all of us, especially you Emmett." I looked at Alice in shock.

"I'm so sorry Emmett...I don't want this to happen. I want to avoid this at all costs. We need to find a peaceful way to solve this problem." Alice looked so sad. I looked around the room at the members of my family. Carlisle and Edward already knew through conversation and mind reading. Esme looked deeply upset by this news and Jasper seemed to have his wheels already turning. As upset as I was, I enjoyed having military logic in the group.

"Hold on. My Rose is going to what?" I couldn't believe Rosalie would put her hands on a human, knowing her advantage. She could so easily slip and hurt her... it then occurred to me that Bella was in serious danger. Not only from the wolves, but now from our family. I stood up out of my chair.

"Alice...this has to stop. Why is she going to hurt Bella?" she shook her head sadly.

"I don't know Emmett. She is clearly just upset, she might change her mind once she has had the time to cool off. She made the decision after she ran off from Bella's house." I started to pace the room. I was at a loss of what to do or say. If we kept up this pursuit of Bella, she would get hurt and I will grow farther from my beautiful mate. If I told Alice enough was enough, I would clear things up with Rosalie but Bella could be in more danger from the wolves and we would all lose the thing that made us feel more alive than anything we had experienced. Bella and Charlie welcomed us into their home and extended their friendship to us like we weren't monsters...like we were human.

"Is there any indication of when this will happen if she does plan to go through with it Alice?" Jasper asked her. I didn't look up, but I listened closely.

"Well I saw Bella's full outfit. She would be wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black and white converse. Her hair was down... and Rosalie's eyes were fresh and golden. She had hunted in the previous twenty-four hours I would assume." She told him. He nodded quietly. Carlisle spoke.

"Alright. There is no way to be sure that Rosalie will change her mind. She might relax and calm down. Now, we are not supposed to get involved in human lives, I do not want an innocent person to get hurt. Let alone a connection to the wolves like the chief's daughter. Now, what do you all think we should do about this?" We looked to each other, then to Alice. She looked so sad. I went over and hugged my sister tightly.

"Em...I don't want to give her up..." I sighed quietly.

"I know Alice. I know." I whispered to her. I looked to Edward for some help. He looked thoughtful for a few moments and sighed.

"I really think it would be in Bella's best interest to eliminate all of the mystical creatures from her everyday life. But, we aren't the only creature to find her. The wolves have been family friends with them for a while now. I think, maybe we could get away with keeping Bella around of we soften Rose up a bit. It's obvious the ties to Bella are doing wonders for our relationship with the wolves because Alice and Emmett spent all afternoon with them. I don't think we should make any rash decisions that the wolves could take the wrong way. Let's just make sure we keep an eye on Bella for a little while." I looked around the room to see Carlisle nodding and Esme smiling. Alice was practically giddy in our embrace and Jasper was nodding along with Carlisle.

"Well that makes sense. The only time one of us won't be with her is during her Geography class and her Math class with Rosalie, and she would never try anything around all those people. And even if she speaks with Bella, it's better than her putting her hands on her."

"Alright, so do you all agree?" We all nodded. I had more thinking to do though. My wife is my whole existence. No matter how close we had already gotten to Bella, I couldn't forget about my wife's needs.

"Alice, I need you to come to me if there are anymore visions or concerns that you have." She nodded. I walked over to Edward.

'_Hunt?'_ I thought and he nodded.

"Going for a hunt, we will be back soon. Would anyone like to join?" The two couples before us shook their heads and let us leave with a few "goodbyes". The sun had recently set so we went for a decent run to let off some steam first before stalking our prey. We saw a few deer not far from the Quileute boarder. We took them down easily and just as we were burying the emptied bodies we saw eyes watching us from just over the line. Edward and I looked to one another in shock. They were new wolves, the smell told us that much.

'_Since when have there been four wolves in Forks?'_ I thought. Edward shook his head just as stumped. We watched as a man walked up to the line and we saw a tattoo on his right shoulder. He was a wolf as well, you could smell it. He was wearing nothing but cut off jean shorts. He looked to the others and held out a hand to them, soon they retreated. We held eye contact with the man until he spoke.

"I know you can hear me, so there is no need for us to holler or come closer to the line. My name is Sam Uley, I am the Alpha wolf. They are my pack." He told us pointing to the retreating wolves. Edward and I looked to one another.

'_I'll take this one man.' _I told him. I nodded to the man.

"Hello Sam, I am Emmett Cullen, this here is my brother Edward Cullen. We weren't looking to hunt on your land, simply found our prey close to it." He nodded and held up his hands.

"No, no, there is no issue in the treaty. I wish I could have run into Carlisle instead, but I assume you two can relay a message?" I nodded slowly, unable to understand what the Alpha wolf could possibly have to say to Carlisle.

"Yes, we can, of course." I told him. He cleared his throat and began.

"We aren't sure what is going on with your kind, but if new vampires are joining you, we will need to have a discussion. There has been no breach in the treaty thus far, but your additions need to be made aware of the treaty, and we need to know that they are coming." He told us. Additions?

"I am slightly confused Sam. Could we possibly get closer to have this discussion?" I saw him nod and look behind him. I saw a wolf transform into a young man, he tossed on a pair of cut offs like Sam had on and walked run up to the line. Edward and I did the same.

"I hope you don't mind, we each have a witness to this discussion now?" I nodded in understanding.

"What has you so confused Mr. Cullen?" He asked me.

"It's Emmett, please, and I am unsure as to why you think we have new additions to our family." He chuckled huskily.

"We are aware of new vampires in the territory, Emmett. Our boys don't just make the transformation for no reason." I looked from him to his wolf friend curiously.

"Transformation? So there are new wolves." I said thoughtfully.

"You know, one of your new wolves attacked a family friend of ours." I told him heatedly. He nodded and held up his hands once again. I knew my size was quite intimidating. I felt Edward's hand on my arm. I looked to him and he gave me a calming look. He had been reading their minds the whole time and he was trying to tell me to take it easy on them.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know why your kids are changing. We haven't made any new additions to our family. But for whatever reason, they need to be controlled. Our human friends are now in danger because of their slip up." I stated more calmly than before. Sam put his hands down slightly, still nodding.

"I know, and trust me that individual was taken care of. No new additions? Then...why are we picking up new scents? We have...well I have...all of your scents committed to memory. The ones we are smelling are new." I looked to Edward concerned. He finally spoke.

"You smell new vampires in Forks? How long has this been happening?" Sam's attention turned to Edward.

"Yes, three or four new scents to be exact. It's hard to tell at times. Over the last week or two. So far, they haven't crossed our treaty line but they are getting close. It is also a little disturbing that we haven't seen any dead animals. We didn't know that you buried your remains though." New vampires? Why had we not picked up on this? A few seconds later my phone started buzzing in my pocket. It was Carlisle.

"Speaking of Carlisle. I assume you have good hearing?" I asked, nodding to Sam. He nodded and I flipped my phone open.

"Hello Carlisle, aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" He sounded slightly off in his response.

"Hello, yes...I am. Emmett are you with Edward?" Edward looked up and Sam and his friend could tell something was off as well.

"Yes, we are standing here speaking with Sam Uley and a member of his pack as well." I heard his "breath" hitch on the other end.

"Just chatting Carlisle. What's up?" He sighed.

"I'm afraid we have a problem son. A young woman just came into the hospital. She was dead on arrival but, not from natural causes." I looked to Edward and Sam quickly. You didn't need to be Jasper to feel the anxiety going through all of us.

"What do you mean Carlisle." I pressed.

"She was drained...two little punctures on her neck. As well as on a few other points of her body. But...she seems to have been found by another animal as well. She goes to Forks Highschool." I stood there stunned.

"Carlisle, this is Sam. We have been smelling three or four new vampires around the area over the last two weeks." I heard a slight 'hmm' on the other end.

"Sam, I would like to meet with you. How about tomorrow at sundown, right where you are now? Bring your pack if necessary to make you feel comfortable. I will be bringing my sons Emmett and Edward."

"Of course Carlisle." Before Carlisle could hang up I called to him.

"Carlisle, who was the girl?"

"I'm afraid it was a girl Bella is friends with. Jessica Stanley." I shook my head. Poor Bella. She wasn't very fond of her but Bella was so compassionate that she would easily be upset.

"Thank you Carlisle." I whispered. I hung up the phone, knowing we would talk when he got home from work around 7am. I shook my head.

"It is clear that this upsets you. She was Bella's friend you say?" Edward nodded.

"We will discuss this further tomorrow night, thank you for the news Sam. I don't know how we missed this." I told him. He nodded to me and we said our goodbyes. Edward and I wandered aimlessly, chatting and trying to pick up on any unfamiliar scents. Suddenly, Edward growled. I inhaled deeply and growled myself. We smelled three different vampires. We carefully followed the scents, trying to pick up on anything we could be missing. We eventually came to a clearing in the woods and the scent was very strong. I looked up and if possible, my dead heart was in my stomach.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I was sitting in the living room watching television with Jasper and Esme when it all went blank.

"_Mmmm she went down nice and smooth. Where to now lover?" A red haired women asked her blonde haired friend. There was three of them there, all crouching over a young girl._

"_I smelled a good one earlier. She hangs out with this one. I think I could find her house." He said. _

_Flash forward_

"_Hello...can I help you with something?" A girl asked. I could see him through her eyes. The blonde man stood alone at her door and smiled. Mischief in his eyes._

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Hello...can I help you with something?" I asked the man.

"Why yes, I think you can." He said to me and smiled. I nodded waiting for him to continue. He paused for a long time, seemingly lost in a trance.

"Hello? Sir?" I asked trying to get him to respond. He nodded curtly and spun around walking away. I stood in the door confused. Jake was soon by my side with a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him confused.

"That was weird..." I told Jake who looked tense. Something was up. He closed the door and led me back to the living room when I heard a car door close. Soon there was a knock on my door.

"Bella maybe you should let Jacob get it..." Billy suggested quickly. I laughed shaking my head.

"It's no big deal." I told him and got up. Jake followed close behind me though. I opened the door this time to see Emmett and Edward. I smiled.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" They looked to one another and Emmett sighed. Something was definitely up.

"Can we come in Bella?" He asked me. I nodded, leading them to the living room with Jacob.

"Hello again! What brings you here this time?" My dad asked happily. He really took a liking to Alice and Emmett today.

"Well...I'm afraid it isn't good." Emmett said, looking to me.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I gave Billy a slight look when I came in the door. He knew something was up. I could hear him tell Bella to let Jacob answer the door. When we came into Bella's yard and could hear the nomad at her door our senses spiked. Edward, being faster, ran home to grab his Volvo and Left me there to scare off the vamps hiding in the yard. I growled quietly and could hear scurrying in the words, leaving the house. The man at the front door stopped talking. He was listening for me. I knew he would be able to hear me.

"This territory is claimed. Get the fuck out." I growled dangerously. I could hear him turn and walk away from Bella and could hear Jacob joining her at the door. Once the door closed, I waited a few seconds before using the tree line to make my way to the front of the house. Edward soon rolled up in his car. This way, Charlie and Bella wouldn't be confused as to how we got to their house. I went up to the door and knocked and Edward had joined me quickly. We were now standing in the Swan house where the tension was high.

"What do you mean Emmett? What's wrong?" Bella asked me and I hung my head. I didn't want her to hear it in the news, and I knew Charlie might not be informed right away because of his injuries.

"Bella, there has been an accident. My dad called us at home not long ago." I looked around and realized I had Billy's full attention. Just then, the phone rang. I looked to it and watched as Edward grabbed the cordless and handed it politely to Charlie.

"Sir," he told him. Charlie accepted it with a nod. While he spoke, I grabbed Bella's arm gently and lead her to the door. We went outside and I sat with her on a front porch swing. It hadn't always been there, Charlie had gotten it when Bella came to town.

"Emmett... please tell me what is going on..." She looked at me frightened.

"Bella...Jessica Stanley was attacked tonight...she was rushed to the hospital but..." I told her as gently as possible. She clasped a hand over her mouth and shook her head. I nodded sadly to her.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't want you to hear it over the news. I know you haven't been here very long, but you have seen her every day this past week and I knew it would have some sort of affect on you. She looked out at the yard and let her hand fall. She sat still and I watched as a few tears fell.

"I-uh...I didn't really spend an...extensive amount of time with her but...umm... she...she didn't make it?" She asked me as she turned to look in my eyes. I shook my head softly. She took a deep breath and looked ahead of her again.

"Did they catch who attacked her?" She asked me quietly. I sighed. This would be difficult to explain. I heard Charlie telling them inside that it was an animal attack.

"It's not so much a 'who' Bella. It was an animal." She gasped.

"Like what got my dad?" I hadn't thought about it that way. I nodded silently. Bella cried a little more.

"What is happening here...what is this animal?" She wasn't watching me, but rather out into the yard I followed her gaze and found a pair of glimmering eyes. Bella was up in an instant and ran out to the road.

"Bella! Wait!" I ran out to her, hoping my scent would scare off whatever was out there. I wasn't worried though. I could smell Sam.

"I thought I saw..." She trailed off. I put a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't see Sam and his pack right now but I could still hear them and smell them.

"Bella, what with everything happening lately, I have to insist that you don't go running around when you don't know what could be waiting for you." I could tell Sam was listening. Bella looked out into the night and sighed.

"I wish I could see in the dark." She told me with a hint of amusement. I could tell she was trying to put some of her stress on the back burner.

"If it was day...she might have lived. It was the same animal...Charlie and Jessica. Maybe...she couldn't see it. If she had've seen it coming... It's funny you know...how the night can make you blind." She said as she wiped a tear falling from her eye. I thought for a moment. She was wishing she had a supernatural ability. If only she knew that I couldn't possibly understand. I looked down to her small frame as she leaned into my side and shed a few more tears. I couldn't reply, all I could do was be there for her, which was hard, because I had no experience with comforting a human teenage girl. She needed a friend, and I would be there, if nothing else.

Above all though, her and Charlie needed protectors. It did not go unnoticed in my mind that it was vampires that drained Jessica before an animal could get to her. I also wasn't above believing that the animal wasn't just an animal, but a wolf that smelled the vamps on her and attacked. It then occurred to me to ask Carlisle if he was sure she had been completely drained when the wolf had gotten her. I put my arm around Bella and held her close.

"Come on Bella, let's go inside, you're getting cold." She nodded silently and let me lead her back up the front porch and into the house.

* * *

**Billy POV**

I could smell the vampire as Bella went to the door. I made a bad judgement call by thinking that it was a Cullen I hadn't met yet. I knew that Sam and his pack had been smelling new vampires lately. When the Cullen boys came to the house I knew something was off. The larger one, Emmett, took Bella outside to talk while Charlie was on the phone. Jacob knew nothing but the stories I had told him from time to time. He seemed on edge, but he wasn't aware of the true danger. The younger one, Edward, stayed inside and eyed me as we waited patiently for Charlie to be done on the phone. The station had called him. I looked to the Cullen boy and he was speaking in a quiet voice.

"Can you hear me Black?" I looked to Charlie and he was still busy. Jacob was watching the game. I looked back to him and nodded. I couldn't speak as quietly as he could, but because I used to be a wolf, I still had heightened senses such as smell and hearing. I tried to keep our silent conversation subtle so no one would notice.

"Good. Carlisle called us, one of Bella's friends has been attacked, vamp and animal. Emmett and I met and spoke to Sam Uley. We have a meeting tomorrow at sunset. Talk to Sam. You should come." He told me in short form. I nodded slightly in understanding. This was interesting news. Sam met with the Cullen boys? Young girl drained and attacked? I tried my best to stay calm. I wasn't so sure about leaving the Swan house tonight.

"Wow, hey, where is Bella? Where did she go?" Charlie asked in a bit of a panic. Just then I heard Emmett bringing Bella back to the house. They came in the door and into the living room. Bella had been crying.

"Bella, baby. Are you alright?" she nodded and came to sit beside Charlie. He put his arm around her and she leaned into his side.

"Things will be alright baby. It's all going to be ok. Please don't go outside without someone though okay? And not at all in the dark? I can't lose you." He added the last part quietly. She nodded and started to shed some quiet tears. Jacob had focused on the situation at hand again.

"What happened?" He asked concerned. It was obvious he had a slight crush on Bella and he was instantly worried about her.

"Jessica Stanley was attacked by an animal tonight, she didn't make it." Charlie told him quietly.

"The same kind that got you Charlie?" He asked. Bella curled into Charlie's side a little more. She had been devastated over his injuries. Makes sense though after all they had been through in the last few months. They needed each other.

"So, did you guys see that guy that had been here?" Jake asked the Cullen's. They looked at each other and to me.

"We did see some guy walking on foot. I was actually going to say. What with your injuries, Charlie, I don't feel comfortable with you and Bella staying here alone at night. What with these animals around. You said that a man came to the door?" Emmett asked playing oblivious. He was right to mention that they shouldn't be here alone.

"Yeah, some guy with long blonde hair..." Bella said in a small voice. I could see the way Emmett and Edward watched her that they cared deeply for the tiny girl on the couch. I hated their kind, but even I had to admit they were doing an amazing job at helping Charlie and Bella.

"That was the guy we saw then. Don't answer your door, okay Bella? Please?" Emmett asked her and she nodded. Her eyes were widened slightly. Jacob changed the movie to a different channel, The Simpsons was now playing on the screen to lighten the mood in the room. The dark movie wasn't helping anyone's nerves. I looked to the clock and it was now ten o'clock and Bella was yawning.

"With all due respect Chief Swan, I agree with my brother. I would hate to leave you and Bella here with some weird man knocking on doors." Edward said. I looked to Charlie who looked thoughtful. Bella was closing her eyes.

"Charlie, I gotta agree with the kids. I know you're a proud man, but think about your injuries and that little girl in your arms." He sighed and nodded.

"I would be more than happy to stay here for tonight Sir, I could just stay on your couch. It is a temporary solution for now. Maybe tomorrow morning you could be transferred down to La Push or our house with us. At least until you are free from your injuries?" Emmett offered. As much as I hated the thought of a vampire staying with the Swans, I knew this was probably the best idea. I needed to talk to Sam, and this kid wouldn't need to sleep. I nodded.

"You don't have to-" Charlie started but I cut him off.

"Now, now Charlie. You know me and how I feel about this...I think Emmett should stay here. If not for you, then for Bella." He took a few moments but finally nodded.

"Thank you Emmett. We both appreciate it." He said as he looked down to his half asleep daughter.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I went back to my house with Edward to get "an overnight bag" and my jeep. I needed to play human for tonight, not that I minded. Apparently Alice had had a vision of these nomads, but said she would come visit me tonight once Bella and Charlie were asleep. I hurried back at a human pace to the Swan house for the night. Rosalie still hadn't come back to the house from her hunt, which was probably a good thing. She wouldn't be happy.

I got back to the Swan house within a half hour, though I could have done in a mere 2 minutes. I sat with Charlie, Billy and Jacob for another hour while Bella slept curled into her dad's side. I smiled at the sight of her, so innocent. She shouldn't be caught in the middle of this evil.

Soon enough the Black's were leaving. They said goodbye to Charlie on the couch and I did my duty as the "strong burly teen" and helped them out. This gave me a perfect chance to talk to Billy.

"Hey Billy, I'm not sure what information is passed around here," I started when Jacob had gotten into the truck after Billy had asked him to. I motioned to him so Billy would understand, speaking low.

"But maybe informing him wouldn't be such a bad idea. I think having some of your best watching over this house tonight would be a good idea too. It would be best if I didn't have to blow my cover. Now, I saw a female redhead, a blonde male, and a black male with dread locks. They do not belong here...they belong in pieces. So...I wouldn't mind you passing that on." I told him with dry humour. He snickered and nodded, knowing who the wolves should be looking for.

"Look kid, we still have our differences, but I love that family in there." He said pointing to the house. "Keep them safe, and you're alright by me." I smiled and shook his hand, helping him into the truck. I put his wheel chair in the back and waved them goodbye. I then headed back into the house.

"Looks like little one here is ready for bed." I pointed to Bella and Charlie laughed. He reached over and shook her gently.

"Bella, go to bed baby." He told her softly. She stretched herself out and nodded, yawning.

"I'll be down here all night Bella, if you need me just let me know ok?" She nodded and went up to her room. She was in and out of the bathroom and finally crawled into bed.

"Now Emmett, I really am very comfortable here. If you want you can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll be less of a bother just sleeping here on the couch." I looked to him.

"Are you sure Sir?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"It's Charlie, and yes, I'm positive. Thank you for staying tonight... I owe you." He told me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, My little sister absolutely loves Bella. I'm more than happy to help." I nodded a goodnight to him and wandered up the stairs to the room across from Bella's. I could smell Charlie through the door and knew I had the right room. I sighed as I closed the door.

"Begin operation Swan-sitting." I said with a chuckle. I thought about tonight. The poor kids of Forks would have no idea what hit them Monday morning. I never thought I would, but I felt bad for them. Dealing with loss was something I haven't had to deal with. I couldn't imagine. I thought and waited until I could hear two sets of slowed breathing and slowed heartbeat. I then took out my phone and punched in Alice's number. It is time for a bit of company.

* * *

**HOLY MOLY! Long chapter! I hope it makes up for my lack of updates : (. I am so sorry for the wait guys, I hope you like it! R&R!**

**Songs:**

**Her Diamonds – Rob Thomas**


	6. The Little One and The Old Man

**Glad you all liked the last chapter! I wanted to make a few "shout outs" to make it nerdy sounding haha. Just a couple replies to reviews I have received.**

* * *

_**prettymorning: Thank you SO MUCH for that review. Getting long reviews makes my day and even though it was for chapter 4 and I forgot to reply in the previous chapter, I really enjoyed it! About her change, I have the whole change planned out already and it will all turn out. Stick around to see how it happens!**_

_**Kylie S: Thank you for your review! Yes...I know that I screwed that up haha...I have been told. It's just that I have dial up and it takes forever to upload a chapter so I am saving "repairs" to the chapters until I go back up to school with wireless ;) I love being corrected though! Shows me you guys are really paying attention and that I'm not just throwing in random thoughts. Thank you again : )**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Little One and the Old Man**

**Emmett POV**

"Hey Emmett, can we come over?" I heard Alice say the second she picked up. She was talking really fast, not vampire fast, Alice fast. I spoke to her as I changed into a pair of light grey track pants and a white tee. Gotta play the part right?

"What do you mean, 'we' Alice?" I asked her in slight confusion. From our talk earlier, it would just be Alice joining me tonight. I didn't want to end up waking the Swan's.

"Well after talking, we decided that it was a family discussion. And everyone wants to pick up on their scent and for the wolves to pick up on ours." She said with confidence. I knew there was no point in arguing, she had probably already seen this larger meeting.

"I'll see you in Charlie's bedroom in a few." She told me with humour in her voice knowing I wouldn't try to talk her out of it. I hung up the phone and sat in silence. Well, silence for a human. I could hear heartbeats, breathing, Charlie snoring, and blood pumping. I could hear Bella talking to herself once in a while and smiled. She spoke in her sleep. _'I wonder if I used to talk in my sleep.'_ I thought to myself. I knew I would never know the answer to that. I could hardly remember being human at all. I did remember bits and pieces of my family though. Even though I couldn't always put a face or a name to their presence in my head, I knew that I had loved them very much. I sometimes could remember the odd memory and I would write it down. I know, I know. The big bad vampire keeps a man diary. Har, har. I laughed to myself and shook my head.

Rosalie never wanted to hear about my human life because it upset her about what she had lost when she became a vampire. I loved talking about my human life but found it difficult when my mate wouldn't want to listen, so I wrote it down so I would never forget. I smiled at the thought of my book tucked into my bedside drawer. I must have been daydreaming for a few minutes because I soon heard a small tap on the window. I went over and opened it and noticed that there was no tree to hoist themselves up.

"Stand back." Alice told me quietly. I went over to sit on the bed and she came flying up to the window. She latched on gracefully and easily tucked her body through the window and was soon joining me on the bed. She sighed as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

Alice and I had always been close. Neither of us were chosen by Carlisle to change, though he was my sire. If it had not been for Rosalie, I wouldn't be here. I felt a pang of guilt for my earlier words to my wife. She was right. I owed her this second life. I knew I would need to make it up to her soon. Jasper came up next and gave me an odd look when he felt my guilt. I just shook my head and gave him a 'later' look. He nodded and helped Esme though the window. She wandered around the room taking in the scents and sounds. She had a large smile spread across her face and I knew she enjoyed the feeling of being near humans. Edward followed Esme up.

"Well, this really is a family affair isn't it." I commented. We knew better than to use our normal speaking voice. Had a human even been in the room they wouldn't be able to hear our conversation. My family laughed without humour and it just further reminded me of the trouble that was around us.

"I guess I'll start. So, we met up with Sam Uley, the Alpha wolf of the Quileute pack. He informed us that young kids have started the transformation. They thought that we had been adding to our family because they have smelt a few more vampires around Forks. Edward and I ran into them during our hunt. We found three new vampires. One female, two male. They have been hunting in the area." I told them all as they listened intently. What I wouldn't give to be Edward or Jasper with their inside gift. They always complained about it, but I think it would be pretty cool. They all waited for me to continue.

"They got Jessica Stanley, I'm sure it was them. The only thing is the young wolves don't know the difference between a vampire's scent and a real vamp so, after Jessica was attacked, the wolves got her as well, I'm sure of it. We can know for sure when Carlisle comes home. We also need to find out if she had been completely drained or if they had intended to change her." I heard Esme gasp and felt a wave of calm over come me as Jasper tried to relax our mother. I looked apologetically to Esme before I continued.

"When we got here, one of them was at Bella's front door talking to her and-"

"Hold on what?" Alice said sitting up straight beside me. Jasper didn't try to calm Alice down, I was sure he knew better. I looked to Alice slightly confused.

"One of the nomads was at her door talking to her." She stood up and paced, rubbing her temples.

"Alice dear, don't blame yourself if you didn't see it. It's really alright-" Esme began but Alice cut her off.

"No, no I did see it. But...why didn't I see it before?" I looked to Alice and calmly stood up and walked to my sister.

"It's alright Alice, what did you see? Anything you can tell us would be helpful." I told her with a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to me and over to Jasper. He gave her a wave of calm, knowing that was what she was asking for and she visibly relaxed.

"Well there were three vampires and they were hanging over a female body drinking, and they spoke to each other and the one decided he knew where he wanted to go next. Next thing I knew they were at Bella's door and I was her...looking through her eyes. I only knew it was her because I recognized the porch swing." I looked at her in interest.

"But there was no way I had the vision before they got Jessica. It was for too delayed. I usually have at least a few hours. Why was it so delayed?" I looked to the door as I heard Bella talking again and everyone froze. I chuckled quietly.

"She talks in her sleep." They all relaxed and smiled. I knew we needed to get back to business though. Edward had read my mind.

"So Alice saw the blonde one at Bella's door. This isn't good. I read his mind when we were in the yard with him. He is a tracker, loves games." I thought for a moment about this. Alice was nodding her head as if to say yes, she had seen him.

"A human drinking vampire doesn't just come knocking on doors to walk away. They don't come knocking on doors period. What does he want with Bella." I said as more of a statement. Who was going to be the one to come out and say it? I looked to Esme who was holding Alice, who had panic in her golden eyes. Edward hung his head, knowing where this was going. I kept my mouth closed, how could I say it?

"He's making her a game, an obsession." Jasper said quietly. His words hung thick in the air. We all knew it was true.

"It really set him off to know that there are vampires and wolves watching over this house. He thinks it makes it interesting for him." Edward told us. I knew it had to be something. That was why I was so set on protection for this house. Bella and Charlie needed protecting.

"Not to mention, with the obvious vampire scents around here, the new wolves might be a tad hostile." I said. I heard Alice choke back a dry sob.

"Is this our fault?" I looked to her and smiled sadly, shaking my head.

"You know, I don't think it is. These nomads would have found her eventually. The new wolves would have been attracted to the scent. Bella and Charlie still would have needed protecting. They are lucky we are here to help Alice, and I promise we will protect them." She smiled to me and nodded. Jasper took her in a hug and looked to me with a sincere smile. I must have helped Alice's emotional state with my logic. It was true though, if these vampires caught Bella's scent from somewhere I was sure it wasn't us. It's not like her scent wasn't intoxicating either. I was fairly okay with being around her but it was clear that even my family found her delicious. We all just thought of her as important, we all wanted her to be safe. I heard Charlie stirring downstairs and the others looked to the door in panic but I held my hands up. Within a few seconds we could hear his snores once again.

"You guys need to relax." I told them chuckling. It was then that we hear Bella's door open. My eyes went wide as did everyone else's. Within seconds my whole family had jumped out the window. I threw the covers open on the bed and ripped my shirt off and climbed into bed. I heard a knock on the door two seconds later. It was a good thing I was fast. Time to play human. I cleared my throat and called quietly to Bella.

"Come in." I saw the door open slowly and her peak her head through. I smiled at her over the covers.

"Hey..." She whispered to me.

"Hey Bella, come on in." I told her sitting up and turning on a lamp beside the bed. She shied her way into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. I motioned for her to sit down when I smelled her blush. I felt a slight burning in my throat but did my best to smooth it away. _'She is your friend. Alice would kill you.'_ I could hear Edwards chuckle from the backyard.

"You umm...well..." She said motioning to my now exposed chest. I looked down and couldn't hold in my laugh. _'Yupp, Rose will kill me alright.'_

"Don't worry about it. No big deal, sit down. What's up Bella? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked her with a smile. She smiled back and sat on the foot of the bed fiddling with her hands. Such a human thing to do. I took her time to adjust to take her in. Her hair was mused from sleeping, her curls were flattened down a bit and she had cute bed-head. Nothing too outrageous just slightly volumized. She was wearing an old pink Beatles tee and a pair of dark grey baggy track pants. She sighed as she tucked her feet underneath her to sit cross-legged. I watched her in amusement. For a human, she was pretty cute. I could hear Edwards warning throat clear. _'Yeah right, look at what I'm seeing, you don't agree?'_ He chuckled and I had to smile. She looked up to me and smiled back.

"I just wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not when you said that you were staying here the night. I didn't know if you stayed..." She said. You could hear the sleep thick in her voice and I revelled in the sound. I wish my voice could do that. It was such a sultry, cute sound. I pictured Rose with that voice. I knew Jasper was getting a hit of lust but I heard Edward set him straight. Thank God, I wouldn't want anyone thinking I wanted anyone but my Rosie. I missed her. She is my everything and we had barely spoken in a week. It was a good thing vampires could multitask very well.

"Of course I'm here Bella, I wouldn't leave you and your dad here to fend for yourselves given the circumstances." I could tell my voice had thrown her into a slight trance. I cursed myself for not playing up the sleep. It was almost one in the morning, I should have been asleep. Bella smiled at me after a few seconds.

"Yeah...I really wanted to um...thank you. My dad doesn't like to give up his pride...but...he really appreciates the help, trust me. I do too...I was a little bit freaked about...you know...everything..." She told me as she started to fidget again. I felt my insides warm as I listened to her imperfect speech. She was so...again...human. I loved it. I could hear her heartbeat speed up at her admittance of fear. I reached over and nudged her in the arm.

"Hey now, it's no problem. With everything going on right now, the animals, that weird guy coming to your door, I couldn't leave you here with your dad defenceless." She laughed a fantastic sound. Not at all smooth and bell like, as ours would be. It was more gravelly and had a slight gasp to it. I had to smile.

"Well...my dad does keep a few guns lying around in this house just in case...not completely defenceless." She told me. I shook my head laughing. Yeah right. Like a bullet would harm a vamp or the wolves. I obviously couldn't tell her that though. She looked at me with humour in her eyes, silently asking for an explanation.

"A clutz like you? Shooting a gun? Pfffft." She laughed and nudged me back. I had to fake moving though because the poor thing could never move me. That in itself made me chuckle.

"Hey now! My dad took me to a shooting range. I am a very skilled Gun-woman. I should be protecting you." She said and stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and shook my head again. I looked to her a little more seriously though as she took a deep breath.

"So, what's bothering you Bella. You came in here for more than just a quick chat." It came out as more of a statement than a question. She looked down at her hands again fidgeting. I knew this was going to take some time, she needed someone to talk to. _'Hey Eddie boy, you guys can go for a hunt, or back to the house. This might be a bit. I'll call you when we are finished.'_ I told him as I patiently waited for Bella to collect her thoughts. _'And dear God don't tell Rosalie where I am. Let me talk to her first.' _I heard his agreement and listened as they ran through the woods away from the house. I felt bad exposing a conversation that Bella wanted to have in private with me. I then focused in on Bella. I focused on her breathing and her heartbeat. Neither were regular. She was distressed and I wanted nothing more than to just calm her and relax her. I watched as she started to open her mouth, an close it again.

"You alright there little one?" She looked at me and smiled at her nickname. She looked into my eyes and shook her head 'no'.

"Uh... actually...no. I'm not...okay...I-I think I would like to talk...is that okay? I know it's late...and you probably want to sleep..." I put my hands up and placed one on her arm. She shivered slightly and I took my hand away, feeling bad.

"Hey now, relax. I have all night. I'm a great listener." I told her with a smile. She looked back at me and muttered a "thank you" as she continued with her fidgeting. I looked at her hands fumbling with the draw strings on her track pants and got curious. Was there something I was missing? I looked down to my own draw string and began to fumble with it. Wrapping it around my finger and twisting it into knots, only to undo them again. I heard Bella stop playing with her strings. I looked up to see a smile playing on her lips. I felt a grin make its way to me face.

"What." I asked dumbly. She laughed at me and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?" She laughed. I threw on my best Emmett smile and sat up straight, putting my hands on my hips too.

"Mocking you while you stall." I told her and stuck my tongue out. I watched her fall over to the side laughing. She laid there for a moment watching me. Now, I'm not dumb. I am a big guy, very muscular. I have the body of a God pretty much...and most girls stare. I was sitting on a bed with my chest fully exposed and was surprised at Bella. Sweet, innocent, Bella. She looked right into my eyes. She wasn't watching my body at all, just looking into my eyes. I smiled at this, she was so real. It felt nice to know she wasn't shallow. She genuinely wanted to talk to me. I tilted my head sideways to look back at her. She smiled slightly.

"You can trust me Bella, I promise. This conversation stays between us." She nodded and took in a deep breath, sitting back up. She nodded once and placed her hands on her legs so her hands were hanging off her crossed knees. I sat up straight again and waited a few seconds for her to start. I was surprised at how blunt she began.

"I'm scared Emmett." She had tears rimming her eyes that appeared to be barricaded along her chocolate orbs. I gave her a sad smile, waiting for her to continue.

"Look at my dad...at Jessica. It won't be long before these bears get another person. I wasn't all that close to Jessica I know but...no one deserves to...she was...I actually kind of miss her." She said hanging her head.

"What if next time it's someone closer to me...and...I kind of..." She started to fidget again. I put my hand on her arm.

"You what Bella?" I asked her in a gentle voice. Her tears glistened in the light from the lamp and I admired her for keeping them in. She was a strong girl, but she didn't need to be. She watched me.

"Bella, you can let it out. I'm here, I'll listen." She shivered slightly and I took my hand away.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly, I kept forgetting how cold I was. She was so pleasantly warm, it was nice. She shook her head grabbing my hand.

"No, no, it's okay. It actually feels kind of good." She told me placing my hand on her forehead. She was warm, but I wasn't sure if that would mean she was sick or if it was normal. "You guys are always so cold. I'd go crazy." She told me with a smile, leaning into my cold touch. I smiled as I watched her. I felt a bond growing with her. She was like...a best friend. She was into our conversation, not me. She loved my family and just wanted to hang out. I couldn't remember the last time that had happened for me, besides Alice.

"I just..." She started, keeping her eyes closed as she kept my hand on her forehead. "What if they come back and get him?" She whispered so quietly that it was a good thing I had vampire hearing. I watched as a single tear fell from her eye. I leaned over and wiped the tear from her cheek and she leaned into that cold hand too.

"You think Charlie is in danger?" I asked her.

"Well..." She began, opening her eyes. "He can't stay here with me forever. He has to go back to work soon... I hate his job Emmett...I just want him to be safe." She shook her head slightly closing her eyes again.

"Bella, he has been a cop all your life... you know he can hold his own. One animal attack doesn't mean he is in anymore danger on the job." I tried to tell her soothingly. She didn't find it soothing though. She stood up and started to pace.

"No, I can't just...I can't lose him Emmett..." I looked to her and listened, knowing she wasn't finished.

"I just got him back... and now...he is downstairs sleeping on the couch from his injuries. He can't work...what if..." She stood at the foot of the bed facing me. She hung her head as her tears began to fall. I climbed out of the bed and walked over to her. I was far too tall so I crouched down some and put my hands on her shoulder. She shivered, but smiled slightly up at me.

"Isabella. You don't have to worry, alright? Please. Your dad is an amazing police chief. He keeps himself safe everyday so he can come home to you. He will not leave you. You will not lose him. You can't go through life worrying, you need to be positive and you will see the positive, okay?" Her beautiful brown eyes looked into my own gold ones and she let a few more tears fall. I put my hand on her forehead, which still felt much too warm and she leaned into it closing her eyes.

"How did you get to be so smart Emmett?" She asked softly. I chuckled.

"Years of experience." I said. As soon as it left my mouth I felt my eyes grow big. She laughed gently, a small smile playing on her face as one last tear fell down her cheek. I wiped it away.

"Oh yeah because you're ever so old." I laughed at her sarcasm in relief. She obviously wouldn't get that I was old, but it was still far too much truth to be flaunting around in irony. She took a deep breath and nodded once. I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her in for a hug. She melted into me and sighed. This girl was crazy. She liked the cold?

"Are you feeling alright Bella?" I asked and she shook her head against my chest.

"No I feel a little sick... you are so cold Emmett. As great as it is, you should cover up." She said pushing me to the bed. I laughed and agreed with her anyway. I could tell by her demeanour that she didn't want to have to go to bed. She stood at the foot of the bed still and played with her hands. I smiled.

"Would you like to join me in some late night television? Funniest thing, I'm not all that tired." She smiled at me and nodded. I patted the spot beside me as I grabbed the remote from the table, turning on the TV and handing it to Bella.

"Come sit and get under the covers if you're sick. Purely innocent I promise. Pick something to watch little one." She smiled at me.

"Alright old man." She told me with humour. She coughed a little and I put my hand back on her forehead. She smiled contently and we spent most of our night talking and watching late night sitcoms. I really enjoyed myself. I heard my phone go off on the table beside me, it was Rosalie. I decided to ignore it. A few minutes later Edward called, and I ignored that as well. Bella noticed, but didn't ask. Just as I wouldn't ask about what had happened between her and her dad. It would come out eventually, when she was ready. I simply enjoyed my night with the human girl that I could easily call a good friend.

* * *

**Little chapter to explain the last one, Wolf and Nomad wise. Next chapter will really keep things moving! I hope to have it out within a few days, if not, during this next week for sure! I hope you enjoy it! R&R!**


	7. Born In Phoenix

**Here we go again! **

**I didn't want them to have too much of a meeting because otherwise their talk with Carlisle and then again with the Quileute's becomes too repetitive. I just think an explanation was owed behind all of the protection.**

* * *

**Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down,**

**I'd just stare out my window.**

**Dreaming of what could be, and if id end up happy, **

**I would pray.**

**Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out,**

**Felt like no one could hear me.**

**Wanting to belong here, but something felt so wrong here,**

**So I'd pray, I could breakaway.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Born In Phoenix**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It was around 1:00pm Sunday and my dad and I were just hanging out watching some football game, finishing our lunch. For once, I wasn't really paying attention to the game. My mind was in so many places all at once and it was hard to concentrate. Jessica Stanley had been killed last night...what was school going to be like tomorrow? Everyone had known her since kindergarten pretty much...I couldn't even pretend to understand. My dad was just beginning the healing process and would be back to work earlier than planned because of the recent attacks. He was originally off for 3 weeks...but the station had called here this morning and he was going back to start helping in the station Wednesday with paperwork. He would start going back out in his cruiser the following Saturday. I was more stressed out by this fact. I didn't want him tracking this thing that was more than capable of killing...but what choice did I have? Emmett was right. It's his job.

Emmett had left before I woke up. I, miraculously, had woken up in my own bed, though I didn't remember going back to my room. I had found a letter beside my head on my pillow. The handwriting was so perfect I had to take a moment to admire it.

_Bella –_

_You fell asleep and I thought you would feel more comfortable in your own bed. Feel better and I'll see you soon little one, thanks for the company last night!_

_Emmett_

_P.S. There is cold medicine on your nightstand. ;)_

Sure enough, on my nightstand were two Advil Cold and Sinus and a glass of water.

I smiled remembering how thoughtful he was. I couldn't believe how attached to the Cullen's I had become. I missed them…their presence was…soothing. I knew it sounded strange, most people feared them. But I was oddly comforted by them. With them all around… I truly felt like I belonged, which was rare.

When it came to fitting in I was the ugly duckling of the group. Back in Phoenix I couldn't fit in with anyone. I was the odd girl…the one that preferred to read my classics than go to house parties. The pale white girl that stood out like a sore thumb. The one that never had a boyfriend because I put school first. And here with everyone that had known each other since kindergarten, I didn't feel like I fit in either. Until the Cullen's so warmly and graciously accepted me. I still felt like I stood out with them…the way they moved…spoke…looked…it was flawless. And here I was…so very flawed. But they made me _feel_ welcome. It made it even more easy to want to be around them. I couldn't be happier that I had moved to Forks. It was always the best part of my year to come and visit my dad. This was my home…if someone were to ask, this is where I grew up. I smiled at the thought.

I grabbed mine and Charlie's plates and took them to the sink and washed them up quickly. I then got to work cleaning. Anything that would help me to keep my mind busy and off of how horrible school would be tomorrow. I also had a bit of homework to finish, which could wait until after dinner. I began with the laundry. I washed all of my dad's blankets and gathered all of our clothing. Once I got that on I went to my room to make my bed and then went to my dad's room, only to see that Emmett had made his bed already. I smiled, making a note to thank him. I headed to the bathroom to give it a good scrub down, which I did every Sunday back in Phoenix. After that was all finished, I went back downstairs.

"Hey dad, would you like anything?" I asked him, my voice slightly scratchy. He smiled at me and shook his head, patting the spot beside him.

"You just come sit down. You sound sick Bells, you feeling alright?" I sat beside him and put my head on his shoulder. I shook my head, yawning.

"Not really, I think the cold and wet is getting to me, especially with all this stress." He slung his arm around my shoulders, giving me a soft hug.

"Alright, take a nap. You need to rest. I'm going to go get-"

"No! No, you aren't. You are supposed to stay off your ankle. Don't do anything, I'll do it." I said standing. I wanted my dad to be in tip top shape if he was going back to work so soon. I didn't want him to strain anything.

"Alright Bells, I won't. But you are going to rest. Let me just move for you." He went to adjust so I could lay on the couch but I stopped him.

"It's alright dad, I'll just curl up in your recliner and watch some TV with you." He nodded and I got comfortable. Before I knew it, my eyelids grew heavy and I was out.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I knocked on the door to be polite, even though I knew they were home. I had decided to come and see how Charlie was doing. Plus, when Emmett told me that he though Bella was coming down with a cold, I knew she shouldn't be up and about all day. Jasper joined me and we waited for someone to answer the door. We heard slight shifting, grunting, and huffing.

"Uh… c…come in?" I heard from inside, though only because of my vampire hearing. I looked to Jas, confused. I opened the door and let myself in.

"Charlie? Bella?"

"In here." I heard Charlie say somewhat softly. I went into the living room to see Charlie twisted on the couch facing me, half standing with a cheeky smile on his face, it just seemed out of place. This made me laugh. I looked over to Bella's sleeping form on the reclining chair. I understood then why no one answered the door.

"Hey how are you guys doing? I heard you had a pretty eventful night?" He nodded and sat himself back on the couch properly. I went and sat beside him. Jasper sat on an ottoman on the other side of the coffee table.

"Oh slightly," Charlie began. "Some strange man came knocking on our door and Bella answered it… he just watched her and walked away. Then your brothers came here and told us about Bella's friend Jessica being attacked by an animal… just left us with a very uneasy feeling I suppose." He finished. I could tell his ego was a little bruised for not being able to protect his home. I smiled to him thankfully.

"Well I have never been more thrilled to hear that you allowed Emmett to stay here with you two. You made a very smart decision Charlie. Never be too confident, you never know what fate has in store for you, right? You really pulled through for her." I told him with a gesture to Bella. He tried to contain his beaming smile at me and I was glad that I could restore some of his masculinity. I turned to Jasper.

"Well Jasper, this is Charlie Swan, Charlie, this is my boyfriend Jasper." I introduced them. They shook hands.

"Good to meet you Chief Swan." Jasper told him with a firm handshake and a sincere smile. I was so happy that my Jas was making such great progress with his bloodlust. I knew he could control himself.

"Good to meet you too son, and you can call me Charlie." I smiled at the two. We fell into light conversation until I heard a buzzer go off. I looked around confused, as did Jasper.

"Oh, that's the laundry. Bella was doing some housekeeping, it needs to be switched over to the dryer…" Charlie began, going to stand up. Before I could stop him, Jasper was already standing and in front of Charlie.

"No it's alright Charlie, you rest. I have a feeling Bella wouldn't be happy knowing you were up and about." He said with a chuckle and went to find the laundry room. I loved that man, he was so sweet and thoughtful. I smiled to Charlie.

"He treats you good then?" He asked and I beamed at him nodding.

"Good." He told me with a wink. I laughed, he was so paternal. I sobered and looked to Bella.

"How is she doing then? Emmett said she wasn't feeling well." He nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, she is feeling a bit sick. She says she thinks its just the stress lowering her immune system, and she is probably right. Not to mention the weather here is much different than it is in Phoenix." I nodded and looked to her again. He breathing was slow and regular. She was in a restful sleep.

"So, Phoenix…" I said looking back to him. He sighed and nodded. I felt bad bringing it back up but I couldn't help the curiosity flowing through me. I'm sure I had been driving Jasper crazy.

"Right. I was saying that… Bella and I didn't know we were father and daughter. We knew we were related but…" He looked down and sighed. I put my hand on his for comfort and he smiled to me.

"Well her mom, Renee and I used to date. We were young, and in love. I had proposed to her. We thought we had it all…the world at our fingertips you might say. We began to have slight disagreements. She wanted to move to the city and be apart of something more than Forks, and I wanted to stay here. I grew up in this house… I was offered a position on the Forks Police Force…it would be easy to move up here. Not to mention I loved the hometown feel of this place. Renee though, she grew up in Jacksonville, Florida, went to school in Seattle, and the move here was only supposed to be temporary. A stop off after she had graduated to find herself. Well, instead she found me. I guess… our lifestyles just didn't match as much as we thought they did. Well, she ended up pregnant… but she claimed it wasn't mine. She had been seeing my brother, Phil. The engagement was called off and they moved away to Phoenix. She had everything she had wanted I guess.

I went down there when Bella was born, thinking I had a niece. It was awkward, but I wasn't going to take that out on Bella. A child should have it's whole family in their life. I went to visit Bella every year for her birthday, and when she was old enough she decided she wanted to spend a few weeks of the summers here with me. She always loved Forks.

This past Christmas I went to see Bella, she has been the only family I have really had in eighteen years. Both my parents died when I was twenty, leaving just me and Phil, until he ran off with my fiancé. I guess I just wanted to keep her around. Anyways, I went to see her and while I was there, Bella got hit by a car. She lost a lot of blood… broke her arm. In the hospital she began to seizure…she is epileptic. It was then that the hospital needed family history… well, Phil was adopted. So Renee had to come out with the fact that Bella was my daughter. Turns out she said Bella was Phil's as a way out of the engagement…a way out of Forks." I looked to Charlie in shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"After that, Renee didn't want to tell Bella about it, but I insisted. Bella decided that she wanted to come live with me a few weeks after she found out. I'll never forget her reaction when she found out…she called me crying. I asked her what was wrong and all that she told me was… 'I may have been born in Phoenix, but my home is Forks'. Nothing will ever make me feel more than I did at that moment." I nodded, looking to Bella's still sleeping form with unshed tears in my eyes. Poor Bella…

"Wow, Charlie I am so sorry. That had to be awful…thank you so much for telling me this. It couldn't have been easy." He nodded.

"I just wish I had have gotten to be there when she grew up. I missed out on so much…" I nodded sadly to him. This poor man just got his daughter back…and my visions led me to believe Bella wouldn't be with him long enough. She would be one of us one day. The thought of taking her out of Charlie's life killed me. Jasper took this time to come into the room and send us a wave of calm. Charlie sighed.

"Well, at least she is here now. And she chose to come live with me. That means the world to me." He told me smiling. I nodded to him. I watched as Jasper came over to Bella, holding a blanket that smelled strongly of her.

"I hope you don't mind, I grabbed this from her room." He told Charlie quietly. He covered Bella up and she snuggled into it. He put a hand on her forehead and she sighed.

"She is running a bit of a fever. You know, Esme is an amazing cook. I'm sure she wouldn't mind cooking some homemade soup for you and Bella." He added. I had to agree, Esme would be more than happy.

"Aw I couldn't impose like that…"

"Nonsense Charlie! Esme loves Bella. It's no trouble at all." I told him with a smile. He nodded and smiled to me as well. I looked over and saw Bella stirring in the chair.

"Mmmmmmm…" I giggled and watched her stretch her arms and legs out. I looked to Jas and he was watching her with interest. I then felt jealously hit me full force. I looked over and saw Charlie fidgeting. I looked to Jas and cleared my throat. He looked at me and gave me a sad smile, giving everyone a good dose of calm.

"Hey…what are you guys doing here?" Bella asked us groggily. I watched her sit up and yawn. She sounded awful.

"Just here checking on you two. Emmett said you're feeling sick, you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah…just a little cold. My throat kinda hurts…" I nodded and went over and put my hand on her forehead. I heard Jas hiss quietly at me for touching her. I looked down and saw her leaning into my cold hand. She sighed.

"The feels so nice…" I smiled and kept my hand on her forehead.

"Here hun, scoot over." She did and I climbed into the chair with her, keeping the blanket between us. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. I put the arm that was around her up so I could put my hand on her forehead again. Once I had done this, I felt a little silly. What was I doing? Did I seriously think this would comfort her? To my surprise though, she relaxed into my side and closed her eyes. She actually liked the cold. I smiled brightly and looked to Jas. I was so happy she accepted me like this. When I was around Bella…I couldn't explain it. I felt so maternal. This wouldn't make sense to her. I was supposed to be a year younger than her, even though I was definitely much older. Hell, Jasper and I had been married for 34 years.

"Hey sweetheart, I'll go back home and talk to Esme about that soup and I'll stop by again later?" I nodded to him with a smile, listening to Bella's breath even out. He smiled to me and shook Charlie's hand.

"It was great to meet you Charlie, I'll see you soon." Charlie said his goodbyes.

"So kid, what do you want to do?" He asked me and I looked down to Bella, not wanting to move. I could feel that I was taking down her temperature, that was a good thing. I tucked the blankets around her a little more and shrugged at Charlie.

"Anything is fine." He nodded, grabbing for the TV remote. He turned it to a baseball game.

"You like baseball?" I smiled, nodding. I actually did. We sat there in a comfortable silence, watching the game. I stayed perfectly still, not wanting to wake Bella. This made me feel good…I felt needed…it was like, Bella was apart of me. I knew there was no way I could give Bella up. Ever.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I sat on the couch in mine and Rosie's room being yelled at. I didn't know how I was going to get out of this one.

"NO Emmett. Where were you? You don't just stay out all night! Where were you? And DON'T you DARE lie." Her gold eyes pierced right into mine and I couldn't maintain eye contact. I knew I couldn't like to Rose. I never would…I had nothing to hide…I just felt bad because I knew she wouldn't approve.

"I was at the Swan house last night." I told her, looking up into her eyes. She looked confused.

"Swan house…Swan? Who- Swan? BELLA SWAN? What the fuck were you doing there?" I was really in for it this time. I tried to look at sorry as possible. This was why I needed to be the one to tell her, if she heard it anywhere else she probably wouldn't even speak to me.

"Well there was a vampire attack last night on one of Bella's friends…they killed her…" Rosalie looked momentarily shocked. It was an odd occurrence to hear about other vampires in Forks, let alone an attack. I decided it was safe to continue.

"And well…we are pretty sure that on our hunt last night we came across those vampires scents…and it led us to Bella's house. They came right up to her front door Rose, Edward and I had to scare them away." She still looked shocked. Maybe there was hope for this after all.

"And what with Charlie being injured, none of us felt Bella and Charlie should be left alone, especially with the nomads coming to their house…so I stayed the night there." She looked at me curiously, trying to tell if I was being completely truthful. I wanted to huff about her not trusting me, but I knew that wasn't a good idea right now. I just wanted my Rosie back. All of a sudden she sniffed the air, and came forward to sniff my shirt. I looked at her quizzically.

"Why. Do. You. Smell. Like. Her." Uh oh. I had forgotten that Bella's scent would rub off on me after hanging out last night.

"Well…I was in her house Rose, I smell like Charlie too…" She grabbed my hand and smelled it. She took a big step back and gave me a menacing glare. I smelled my own hand and it was very potent…Bella. I had my hand on her forehead to keep her cool.

"Hey now…Rose. Don't think like that. She is sick so I had my hand on her forehead to bring her temperature down." She began to shake.

"You were out taking care of some HUMAN GIRL while I'm sitting here wondering where the FUCK my HUSBAND IS? Do you NOT WANT to fix this marriage?" I looked at her in shock. She was gripping the footboard of our sleigh bed and the wood was crumbling under her delicate hand. _'GOD even when I'm being yelled at I can't mentally stop being smitten with her.' _I sighed and shook my head.

"Baby of course I want to fix this…Rosie…you are my everything. I'm sorry you are hurting…no one could ever mean more to me than you." I told her taking a step toward her. She took a step back, dropping the pieces of wood. I didn't care, I'd buy her a brand new bed. I'd do anything for her.

"Then don't see her anymore." She gritted through her teeth. I looked at her somewhat confused.

"Baby I thought we already spoke about this…Alice wants-" She huffed and walked around me to the other side of the room.

"You know what? No. you no longer have a choice. You are forbidden to see her anymore." I looked at her somewhat offended.

"You are forbidding me? Rose, I'm your husband, not your kid. You can't forbid me to do something…" She came right up to me and looked me dead in the eye.

"I found you didn't I? I'm the only reason you're here. I have enough say over what you do." She said deadly quiet. I couldn't help my anger.

"Is that what you think? That because you found me you can control me? I owe you my second life yeah, and I'll always be grateful and love you but what the fuck Rose? You can't control me! I'm a fucking individual FULLY capable of making MY OWN CHOICES!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" She yelled back. I looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Excuse me?" I asked her, dangerously calm. She looked at me and glared, though her anger was fading. She knew she had crossed a line.

"You think I'm incapable? What, big oaf Emmett McCarty is too much of an idiot to think for himself?" I was backing her into the wall and she looked at me, still glaring. It only fuelled me.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU FUCKING THINK?" I bellowed, banging my hands off the wall on either side of her head. She pushed my chest and I flew back onto the bed.

"Don't you DARE yell at me like that! I will NOT put up with it!" I sat up on the bed.

"Yet I'm supposed to put up with this bullshit? You know what? Fuck you Rosalie. I'd do anything for you but when it comes to this all I have to say is fuck. you. I'm your husband. This should be a give and take relationship. And I'm the only one that ever fucking gives. Talk to me when you snap out of your selfish behaviour." I then got up and walked away. I felt so low…my own wife thought I was an idiot. I went downstairs and passed my family, who all looked very upset, I knew they would have heard everything. I ignored their caring looks and went outside to take a walk. I wasn't sure how long I had walked for, but I soon found myself in front of the Swan house. I smelled Alice and a faint hint of Jasper. I decided this was as good a place as any to end up, Alice would cheer me up. I went up and knocked on the door, hearing a faint 'come in'. I went in and followed the sounds to the living room, where I found Charlie on the couch, and Alice and Bella curled up in the recliner, Bella fast asleep. Alice gave me a beaming smile and I looked down to Bella who was a picture of ease, deep in a peaceful sleep. I was so happy for Alice. Bella made her so happy. I greeted them all and sat next to Charlie, watching TV and chatting with them quietly. I could feel all my anger and anxiety melt away as time went by. It was like this was a safe haven from our world. I kind of liked it.

* * *

**There you have it guys, sorry for the delay, I just got a new computer and I had to wait to update until I could get internet on it. R&R!**

**Song: Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson**


	8. Brown Sugar andOranges?

**If you guys have trouble ever comparing the song / poem to the chapter just let me know and I will help you out…it all has a connection. ****Enjoy guys!**

_**smelsies : The jealousy from Jasper was the him being jealous that she could sleep and dream and be human. He is envious of her. The hiss was because he was worried about Alice touching her with her cold hands. He hasn't been around much for the contact Bella has had with Alice and Emmett so he doesn't know that Bella won't question it. Thank you for your questions and the review smelsies!**_

**I have up to chapter THIRTEEN already written. You will get chapters every few days. I hope you enjoy them! I just wrote by far one of my top three favourite chapters of this whole story. I hope you're loving this as much as I am loving writing it! **

* * *

**And there's always been stop and go,**

**And fast and slow,**

**And action, reaction,**

**And sticks and stones and broken bones.**

**Those for peace and those for war.**

**God bless these ones not those ones,**

**But these ones made times like these,**

**And times like those.**

**What will be will be,**

**And so it goes.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Brown Sugar and…Oranges?**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I had left the Swan house a few hours ago when Esme popped by to bring her soup over. Alice and I excused ourselves, saying we were helping Esme cook dinner at our house. I loved being there. Bella woke up after a while and joined our conversation about baseball and sided with Charlie as always. I had to laugh about that. I was born in North Dakota and had some serious hometown love for the Souix. Alice just laughed at us all, smiling that I liked my home team. I felt bad for Alice, she didn't have a clue where she was from. She didn't know how old she was…where she was when she was changed, where she was changed, who changed her…at least we all had that. Poor Alice was really left in the dark about it all.

I was now on my way with Carlisle, Edward and Jasper to see the wolves. We decided Jasper would be good to have to keep tempers down, just in case there was new wolves there. We got led the other two to where we had met with Sam the night before, though we were a little early. To my surprise, the wolves were a bit early as well, waiting in the woods until it was dark enough to come out into the open. I nodded as Sam came out in his human form, along with Billy Black and another man. I caught one of the wolves phasing and jogging over to meet with us as well. We all stopped at the line and waited patiently.

"Hello, Sam, it has been a while." Sam and Carlisle shook hands.

"It's nice to see you Carlisle. This is a pack member, Paul. This is Billy Black, and Harry Clearwater. They are tribe elders and know the laws flawlessly. I thought it might be important to have them here. Did you bring your whole family?" Carlisle shook his head.

"No, I brought my sons Emmett, Edward and Jasper. It is good to see you two again Harry, Billy. It is a pleasure to meet you Paul." He replied, nodding to each individually. Paul just watched us skeptically. I didn't blame him, we were naturally on guard as well.

"Did you leave Bella and Charlie by themselves?" I heard Billy ask. I shook my head.

"No, my sister Alice is with them. Our mother, Esme is heading over there in a bit to check on them. Bella seems to have caught a cold." He nodded and our attention was turned to Carlisle and Sam.

"Well Sam, I understand you and your pack have picked up on new scents in the area?" Sam nodded.

"Yes, three or four. We have been following them for a little bit, all we seem to see though is a flash of red when they are near." I nodded.

"Edward and I ran into their scents last night after speaking with you. There are three. A red haired woman, a blonde male, and a male with dread locks." He looked to me and back to Carlisle.

"We had an incident last night at the hospital. A young girl was brought in, Jessica Stanley from Forks. She was drained completely and left. Apparently they had dragged her completely out of her car in the struggle. She was headed home from work. I wasn't sure until I got her onto my table, but it appears she was then found by a wolf. I smelled vampire and wolf on her, he tore her apart. It no longer looked like an unknown, it is believed that she was mauled by a bear. I only knew to check for bite marks because I smelled the vampire." Sam looked down and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Paul, go back and phase. Get inside their heads, find out who found Jessica." Paul nodded and ran back to question the wolves that were still in the forest. He turned back to us.

"Alright, what should we do about this?" Carlisle looked to us and let us know we could make suggestions.

"Well, I believe it would be best to figure out what they are after, corner them, and pounce with ammunition they would least expect. They know you exist, they know we exist, but I don't believe they think we would collaborate." Jasper said, the general kicking in. We all nodded.

"One thing we need to amend is the treaty line. We were asked to help you to not ruin your cover last night, but with the treaty as it stands we can't defend on your land. Mainly, the Swan house. We couldn't destroy anything there because it is your land. I would like to ask that we make that a little more flexible." Carlisle nodded.

"I agree. If you and your pack are onto something, you have my permission to come onto Cullen land if you have reason to believe you can destroy one of our unwelcome guests. But I do have to ask that your new wolves be ordered to not come onto our land in wolf form. We can't have another mishap." Carlisle insisted. I nodded in agreement. Sam sighed and nodded.

"I knew that would be an issue, I will agree, and you and your family are allowed on Quileute land if you are after our, 'unwelcome guests' as you put it. I will talk to the wolves, I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"I really think the new wolves should be banned from phasing without someone more experienced with them." Billy stated. I knew he was very upset about Charlie being hurt.

"My best friend was attacked, I don't want his daughter to be next. Bella is too brave and curious to ban her from ever stepping foot in the forest." I felt a sharp jab in my chest at the thought of Bella wandering off alone. I looked over to Jasper to see him looking at me curiously, I then saw Edward nodding in agreement. Not only would Alice be devastated, but we were all growing attached as well.

"I will take that course of action then. New wolves are not allowed to phase without supervision and they are not allowed on Cullen land while phased. They will not join us in the hunt if it jumps to your side. But then, I must insist that you help us if it comes to that. I don't want my pack members getting hurt. Maybe run a few patrols a day and just keep an eye out for us?" Sam asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Absolutely."

"One other thing, when we ran into the three last night, the blonde one, I read his mind." Edward began, gaining the attention from everyone.

"He thinks we are there to protect Bella, which we are. He has turned this into his own sick little game. He wants Bella. He thinks she smells too good to pass up, and Charlie goes back to work for extended hours on Wednesday doing deskwork. This leaves Bella all alone." He finished and I took a sharp intake of unneeded breath. I didn't want Bella to be left alone, its too dangerous.

"Well, Bella could be invited to come stay with us after school until her father is finished work." Carlisle thought aloud. I nodded.

"Yeah, Alice has grown very attached to her. It won't seem odd or out of place. Plus, we haven't smelled anyone new around our house, so they haven't been there yet. Plus we don't sleep so she will be protected no matter what." I added. Sam, Harry and Billy nodded.

"I hate to admit it, but Bella would be safe with your family. But don't let Charlie too far out of your sight either. We will be watching them both closely. But it will be easier to have a wider focus with more eyes." Billy said quietly. We all nodded.

"Yes, normally it wouldn't be as much of a problem, but they can't hunt here in Forks or La Push. It's impossible to prevent everywhere, but we will not allow it here." Sam spat angrily. I agreed with him. It was beginning to get to close to home for everyone.

"Sam I think that maybe we should all get together tomorrow at the same time and allow everyone, even your new ones, to smell my family. They should all have our scents memorized to prevent confusion if we will be working together." Carlisle always thought ahead.

"That is a good idea. We will all meet right here at sundown then. Again, I am sorry for the new-"

"Sam!" Paul interrupted running back to us. He was just doing up his pants and was breathing heavy.

"It was Quil. That makes Embry and Quil that have slipped." Sam nodded sadly.

"Carlisle I need to know, was there any chance of saving her before Quil got to her?" Carlisle shook his head.

"No, she was drained far too much to save her."

"Hear that Quil? You're fucking lucky!" Paul bellowed as he took off back to the forest.

"Alright, we will meet you here tomorrow Carlisle. Have a good night gentlemen." Sam nodded to us. Billy and Harry said their goodbyes, as did the four of us. We turned and began heading back to our house when I stopped.

"Guys, I don't want to go back home right now. Not with Rose the way she is. I think I'm going to head over and see how Alice and Esme are making out." They nodded and I separated from them. I made my way to Bella and Charlie's and knocked on the door. Esme answered with a smile on her face.

"Hello dear, how are you?" I smiled to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm alright, how are things here?" I sad giving her a sad smile. She hated that Rose and I were fighting as bad as we are. She knew how much pain I was in because of it, though she never interfered. She just made sure we knew she was there for us, like a good mom does. I followed her into the living room so see Bella laying on the floor and Alice in the chair laughing. Charlie was shaking his head at Bella.

"What's going on here?" I asked with humour. Bella burst out laughing and covered her face. I sat beside Charlie and Esme began chuckling behind me.

"Oh Bella was just showing us just how deep down her clumsiness really goes." I laughed and looked over the coffee table at her.

"I fell okay?" She screeched laughing. I chuckled and looked to Alice who looked like she would never stop laughing.

"Sh-she got up! And…and she f-fell over the…table!" I laughed at her and looked back to Bella who was now sitting up laughing as well. She wiped at the tears running down her cheeks from laughing.

"Ugh… that hurt." She breathed, causing everyone to go into another fit of laughter. She stood up and leaned backwards and sideways, cracking her back. I shuddered at the sound. Bella laughed.

"You don't like the sound of bones cracking?" She asked as she bent the other way and cracked again. I cringed. The thought of her bones breaking worried me.

"Not so much. Get over here goof. How are you feeling?" I asked. Her crackled voice did not go unnoticed by me. She came over and sat between her dad and I. I put my hand on her forehead and she sighed, leaning into it.

"I'm okay. I'm a little tired, my throat still feels scratchy. But thanks to your mom's soup I should be feeling much better by tomorrow." I smiled and watched as Esme came around to sit on an ottoman around the table. She was smiling, glad to have helped.

"Well that's good. You don't feel quite as warm. Doing lots of napping?" I felt like I was overstepping my boundaries a bit. It wasn't my job to check on Bella, but for some reason I really wanted to. She put her hand on mine to keep it on her forehead as I started to pull away.

"Yes, lots of napping. You guys are always so cold. It feels so good right now." I smiled to her and sat back on the couch. She leaned her head on my right arm, and I kept my left hand on her forehead. We all settled in chatting a bit until Esme looked at the clock and fake yawned.

"Well kids, it's ten o'clock. I think we should let these two get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." We nodded and stood up. I looked to Charlie.

"Would you like some help getting up the stairs? I'm sure you'd like to sleep in your own bed tonight." He looked at me and seemed to be in conflict with himself.

"Well…I was gonna see if maybe…you wouldn't mind staying again tonight…if that man comes back I just don't think there is much I could do for Bella here…" I looked to Bella and saw her biting her lip. I knew it killed Charlie to have to ask. I smiled to him and nodded.

"Hey I thought you'd never ask. I just didn't want to intrude." I told him with a smile. This way, he wouldn't feel too uneasy about asking.

"I don't see a problem with that, come home to get your jeep and some clothes for school tomorrow sweetheart and come back over." Esme told me. I nodded and said my goodbyes. I needed to get home and have a quick hunt more than anything.

* * *

"Emmett I swear to God if you go there tonight we will have a serious problem." Rose told me. I was in our room packing up a bag after my quick hunt. I was a little more calm because of it, which I was grateful for. It would look odd if I went to Charlie and Bella's upset.

"We already have a serious problem. This won't change anything." I told her monotone. She huffed and repositioned herself closer to my peripheral vision.

"Yes, Emmett. A lot can change."

"What, you'll become a bigger bitch?" I replied quickly, not missing a beat. She growled at me and spun me around to face her.

"Look Emmett. Don't you dare betray me. You cheat on me and I-"

"Hold on. Cheat on you? Are you fucking kidding me. I love you Rosalie! Sometimes you make it incredibly difficult! But I do! How could you not trust me. What have I ever done to make you think that I would be unfaithful. Nothing. I submit to every beck and call you utter out of those beautiful lips of yours, and never complain. If you are having a trust issue, maybe you should look a little deeper into Rosalie Hale. Goodnight." I told her and stalked out of the room. She actually thinks I will cheat on her. What the hell?

"Emmett I…" Alice began, unshed tears in her eyes. I looked at her and pulled her into a hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't worry Alice, it will all work out. It has to, right?" I said with a small smile. In reality, I wasn't sure what was going to happen anymore. How could I look at Rose the same when she was bringing out this side of herself? _'For better or worse.'_ I thought, my wedding vows flashing through my mind. It would work out. It has to.

"Yeah…of course it will…" She said quietly. I knew this was hard for her. Poor Alice. She has one of the biggest hearts in the world, and once she had her mind set on something, it was damn near impossible to keep her from that fate. She could see how it would all turn out and then she'd have her heart set on it. I gave her a small squeeze.

"I can't explain it Em, it's like… I'm drawn to her. It physically hurts to think about leaving her…I can't do it… I'm being so selfish… but I need her. I need her as much as I need Jasper… as much as I need Esme and Carlisle… she feels like family Emmett." I nodding and looked down at her.

"It's alright Alice. It's okay…I won't let anyone take her from you." She nodded, unshed tears still glistening in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered. I gave her a smile and walked out the door, hopping in my jeep, and headed towards Bella's. I wasn't sure why Bella was so important to Alice, but I knew why she was so important to me. Bella was like… a breath of fresh air. She was like… a little piece of home that I thought I would never know. She was human…her warmth, her heartbeat, her breathing…her ridiculous clumsiness. It made me think about my own human life. She would do something and trigger a memory for me. The night she fell asleep in Charlie's bed with me, taking care of her when she was sick…it reminded me of taking care of my little sister. I could only vaguely remember her…but I could. She looked to be about thirteen…fourteen... and I could remember her climbing into my bed with me when she was sick…and I would take care of her…keep her safe. I saw her in my visions and I ached…I missed her. She had long deep chestnut hair, like my colour. And I could see her eyes…they were bright green. I wonder what happened to her… if she got married…if she had kids…if she missed me…

I shook my head trying to forget for the moment. I didn't need to go into the house sad. Before I could knock on the door, it opened.

"Jeez kid, you might as well just move in here." Bella smirked at me in her hoarse voice, leaning against the doorway. I laughed and picked her up with one arm. She laughed and closed the door over my shoulder as we walked into the living room.

"Hey Emmett, thank you again. Bella insists I stay off my ankle." Charlie said. I nodded.

"Hey no problem. You need to get better if you are going back to work early Charlie." He nodded and smiled to me.

"Alright little one. Bedtime. We…have an eventful day tomorrow." I told her. I felt bad bringing it up because her face immediately fell. I put a hand on her shoulder and she nodded. We said our goodnights to Charlie and headed upstairs.

"I'm going to shower now, I'll…come in after to say goodnight?"

"Yeah sounds good, just come on in." I told her, and went into Charlie's room, closing the door behind me. I heard her turn the water on and changed into a pair of sleep pants, not bothering with a shirt. Bella wouldn't care. I plopped onto the bed and flipped on the TV.

"Oh sweet Two and a Half Men!" I grinned. I was like a little kid sometimes I swear. I tried to watch, but my thoughts kept drifting back to today. So much was different…and it all happened in a week. Bella was in our lives…Rose and I are at each other's throats….I'm human sitting…three human drinkers are in town…Jessica Stanley is dead…and we were on speaking terms with the wolves. The biggest shocker? The wolves.

We have been sworn enemies since the beginning of our existences. We never worked together…there has always been name-calling and heavy feuds. Never have we been kind with a pack of werewolves we have come across. This pack was different though. They seemed…more understanding. We managed to alter the treaty and come to an agreement in working together. And the thing that made all this possible? Bella. There have always been people that thought we should maintain the peace…and people that thought we should rip each other apart. But now, one human girl has brought two ends of the supernatural spectrum together. How did she manage this? I knew though… _'Her ability to bring out the best in everyone.'_ I smiled at the thought. Never have I felt more empowered…felt more useful…felt more alive. I cringed at this thought. Rose should make me feel that way. She should make me feel needed and welcome…important…appreciated… loved. I knew she loved me…but how much more of this could we take? How much more could I take?

I was taken from my thoughts when I heard the water shut off, scuffling, and Bella hurrying to her room. I grinned when I heard her hit something and swear. I wasn't sure Bella had it in her, but a part of me could believe that she was full of surprises. I turned my attention back to the TV to see Charlie Sheen icing his nuts. _'Seems to happen to the poor guy a lot.' _I laughed. Soon I heard light footsteps on the creeky floorboards and a head pop in the door.

"You sleeping?" She whispered.

"Nope, come on in. Feeling any better?" She came into the room and closed the door behind her. She stood at the foot of the bed nodding.

"Yeah for the most part. Probably just some stupid twenty-four hour thing. Um…would you maybe…like some company for a bit?" I smiled and patted the spot next to me. She grinned and came around the other side of the bed to sit.

"Come here little one." I opened my arms to her. She came and leaned into my side and I put my hand on her forehead. It seems to calm her for some reason. This chick is crazy, I liked helping her though. And in a way…she was keeping me calm. I was stressed beyond belief over everything, but I seemed much more calm with her there to ground me. It was a nice feeling.

"Is something wrong Emmett?" I looked down to her and saw her watching me. I shook my head smiling.

"No, why?" She took a breath and bit her bottom lip. So human.

"Well, you seem off. Is everything okay?" I gave her a look and sighed. How did she do that?

"I'm sorry…you know what… I…never mind. I usually don't pry it's just that…you have helped me out a lot and I thought…if you needed to talk about something…anything. You could talk…to me." She managed to get out. She was watching me and still biting at her lip. I smiled.

"No it's alright Bella…you're right. I'm a bit distracted…" I thought for a moment. She caught me completely off guard with her perceptive mind. I in no way was showing any sign of being upset or distracted…I'm a vampire. I can hide anything flawlessly. Yet…she knew.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked softly. She had now sat right up and was facing me. I thought for a moment. Was there anything she could really help me with?

"Well…Rose and I are having a few problems I guess." I began. She nodded and sat quietly, her legs crossed, waiting for me to continue.

"I don't know where it came from. She doesn't trust me I guess." She gave me a look.

"Doesn't trust you? Come on…I see how you look at her Em, you're crazy about her." I nodded.

"I know! I don't really know where it came from but she thinks I'm going to cheat on her." She gasped.

"This isn't about you staying here with me is it?" I knew I couldn't say yes. I would have to lie to protect her own sanity.

"No, no, it's someone else that I'm close to. But I don't get why. I have never done anything to make anyone think I wasn't completely Rosalie's. And it's not even completely that…she thinks I'm not capable of making my own choices. She told me so. She is always ordering me around, putting her needs and wants above my own. Not that she shouldn't come first but isn't that shit supposed to be equal? She just can be so selfish at times. Don't get me wrong, I love her, I'd do almost anything for her. She is just making a lot of things really impossible right now. And now this 'don't cheat on me' bullshit comes out of nowhere." I finished and she sighed and nodded.

"You know, Emmett. It's none of my business. And I am here to listen, because sometimes all you need is a good outlet for your stress. But, can I give you some advice?" I watched her as she looked right into my eyes and for some reason, I knew she held the answer. I just knew I should listen to her, even though she could never understand that this isn't simple high school drama. I nodded.

"You might not like it…" I nodded again.

"Alright…well…okay. Emmett, trust doesn't just fade away in the blink of an eye. I think that this whole issue stems a little deeper than this friend of yours. Maybe, she is a trigger for the situation, but I think this would have happened eventually." This intrigued me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," She began. "Maybe the problem isn't you. I think, the problem is her, and deep down she knows it." I looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Just hear me out. My mom would accuse my dad of cheating before they split. But it was her that was screwing around. The accuser is usually the one that has something to feel guilty about." I was sure my expression was that or extreme worry. Was Rose cheating on me?

"Don't get me wrong." She added quickly, putting her hand on my forearm and giving it a squeeze. "I'm not saying she is necessarily cheating on you. But maybe she feels guilty. From what you tell me she hasn't treated you all that fairly, maybe she is scared you will realize that she could do better, because I'm sure deep down, she knows she could do better. Maybe she is just scared that this other girl will be able to offer you something that she could, but hasn't bothered to." I thought about this for a moment. Her own guilt? It made sense…she would never admit she was wrong. She would lash out. This follows a lot of her behaviour actually.

"How did you…how do you know this stuff?" I asked her shocked.

"I dunno…when it was my mom and dad, she was trying to take blame off of herself. She felt guilty, she wanted out, and she needed someone to carry the blame of it all and didn't want to step up and admit she was wrong. It's a natural instinct I guess to try to protect yourself from the guilt. Their relationship taught me a lot. Plus…you know… I have a lot of life experience I guess." She told me with a wink and I laughed.

"Are you mocking me _Isabella_?" She gapped at me and punched my shoulder lightly.

"Don't you dare call me Isabella!" She laughed. I smiled and leaned into her a little making perfect eye contact.

"Or what…**_Isabella_**?" She laughed and pounced on me. I chuckled as she tried to put me in a headlock. Yeah right. I let her though, and gave her the win.

"Hah!" I grinned and peeled her arms from my neck. I shook my head and set her beside me.

"Yeah, well…" I said and proceeded to stick my tongue out at her. She laughed and shook her head at me. I then sobered up a bit.

"So, you think that's it?" She smiled at me gently and nodded.

"Emmett, you are impossible to get mad at. You are so caring and selfless…you have given us so much and you only met me last week. And Alice adores you. I can't see why else she would decide to not trust you." I smiled and brought her into a hug. She managed to put my mind at ease for now, and for that I was genuinely thankful.

"Thank you Bella, I will have to talk to her." She nodded into my chest.

"Don't be too hard on her, she is following an instinct that I'm sure was taught to her from another source…but don't let her walk all over you either Em. You're too good for that. She can be a good girlfriend, I know she can. You give her your best, don't settle for anything less than her best." I smiled into her hair. She was so smart…so logical. I was so happy that I had this talk with her. I inwardly cringed at how perceptive she is though. After that logic, I was sure she thought something was up with my family. It was impossible to hide completely.

"Let's watch some TV and I'll get out of here." She said, laying down beside me, waiting for my hand on her forehead. I laughed.

"Come here, it's easier." I said sitting back and leaning on the headboard. She let me place her against my side and put my arm around her and onto her forehead like Alice had done. She relaxed into me and we watched the second episode of Two and a Half Men.

We did a lot of laughing, but once it was done, she retreated back to her room and I sighed, pulling out my calculus textbook. I didn't need to do any homework…ever. But I decided that it was something to occupy myself. I left the TV on and did half the textbook's worth of calculus problems. Soon the sun was coming up and I noticed paid programming on the TV. I laughed at the guy showing the audience how to use a knife. So ridiculous. I much preferred the Shamwow guy with the Slap Chop.

"You're gonna love my nuts." I muttered and busted up laughing. _'Get's me every time.'_ I got up and decided to take a quick shower. I looked at the clock, it was 6am. I heard Bella stirring in her room and decided it was safe.

Getting into the bathroom I closed the door and turned on the hot water. I stripped and climbed in, melting at how the hot water soothed my cold skin. I looked around and saw Bella's shampoo and body wash. I looked at it and couldn't help myself. The orange Herbal Essences…it smelled all citrusy. I washed my hair with it and then looked at her body wash. Vanilla brown sugar Softsoap. It smelled delicious! I lathered that up too and washed my body. Once I was finished I shut off the water and climbed out, wrapping a towel around me. I gathered my clothes and stepped out the door, only to bump into Bella.

"Woah, sorry Bella." I said steadying her. The clothing in my hands falling to the ground. Thank God I held onto the towel. I saw Bella's eyes wander to my chest for only a second and then she looked up to my eyes and smiled.

"That's alright Em, here." She bent down to pick up the clothes I dropped, putting them back in my hands. She gave me a small smile and turned to walk down the stairs yawning.

"How do you like your eggs Old Man?" I laughed and shook my head. Then it hit me. I'd have to eat her human food for breakfast. No getting out of that. If I could have, I would have paled. I cleared my throat.

"Uh…whatever is fine." She nodded and went down the stairs, still dressed in her baggy light grey track pants and black tee. I went to Charlie's room and dried off, getting dressed. I thought about Bella somewhat checking me out. 'So she did have it in her.' She stopped though, looking into my eyes she shocked me with what I saw there. Pure loyalty. She would have continued checking me out, but she refused to do it to Rose. It floored me how amazing she was. Rosalie had been nothing but rude and ignorant to Bella, yet Bella held enough respect for her to not even check me out. And lets face it, with this body, only in a towel, dripping with water, holding her arm… and…I stopped to smell myself…smelling THIS good? I was pretty irresistible. I laughed at myself and packed up my clothing.

I sobered as I went downstairs and found Bella wiping away a tear.

"Hey now, what's the matter Little One?" I went to put my hands on her arms and bent down a bit to look in her eyes.

"I'm just…nervous…and sad… today everyone will be… over Jessica…" I nodded and gave her a hug. School would be really hard on everyone. I wouldn't want to be Jasper today.

"Umm… Emmett?" She asked into my chest.

"Hmm?" Was my response.

"Why do you…smell like…Brown Sugar and…Oranges?" I couldn't help but fall over laughing.

* * *

**There you have it! Read! And Review! And Love me! haha ;) **

**Song: Times Like These – Jack Johnson**


	9. This Is What Makes Life Beautiful

**Next!**

**smelsies : haha your reviews always make me smile! You always give the best feedback. I don't ask for reviews to get my count up, I ask for reviews from people like you that really have something to say to me or want to ask me a question. I really appreciate your feedback! I really would like to hear what you think about the events coming up in the next handful of updates! Hope you enjoy!**

**aerobee82 : Thanks for your reveiw! I am really glad that her perception and his protective nature is coming off properly to my readers. You really eased my worry about portraying the characters in the way I hope to. Thank you for your feedback!**

* * *

**In the dark,**

**The paint chips away at your heart, so deep.**

**Can't you see, see the light in the distance,**

**Open up your eyes and look,**

**Look to the sky and believe.**

**There's much more to life when you're free,**

**That's the key.**

**And in time, you will find all the answers.**

**Don't have to lose your pride,**

**Hold onto what's inside.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: This Is What Makes Life Beautiful**

* * *

**Bella POV**

School had been awful all week. Everywhere you turned people were crying, or yelling. Whichever helped them to handle their loss easier. It was different for everyone. Some people cried, some people curled into themselves, some people picked a fight at every opportunity. Some people simply weren't sure what to do. I was one of those people. I hung out with Angela a lot, because she had gotten quiet and didn't want to be around large groups. We would eat together at lunch and meet before and after school. I had become her rock, sort of. A little bit of sanity in a school of unpredictability. I was more than happy to be there for her. I still got to see the Cullen's during class, which was nice. I missed having them over, but I had been going to Angela's the last two nights, staying quite late. My dad wasn't overly happy about this but I promised that it would only be there and back, no detours. That seemed to help him cope a little more.

Today though, was Wednesday, and my dad was going in for a night shift at the station. It made me very uncomfortable. I didn't like the thought of him going back to work, I also didn't like the thought of staying in that house all by myself. My dad felt the same. He had suggested that maybe I stay the night at Alice's house. She had of course, been thrilled. I absolutely loved Alice. She was like the best friend I never had. And her family was so welcoming that I loved the thought of staying with them for a night.

"So you're staying with us tonight huh?" Emmett asked me during gym and people turned to look at us, shocked that I was staying with the Cullen's. I didn't care though, those people needed to take their heads out of their asses. I nodded.

"Yeah, I won't be there until after dinner though, is that alright?" He gave me a curious look as he passed me the birdie again. It was badminton week. I of course, missed it, and went over to pick it up.

"Well I have been going to Angela Weber's house every night this week and her mom asked me to come for dinner again tonight. I'll come back a bit earlier than I usually do though." He seemed anxious.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean…being out at night?" I shrugged.

"I'm alright. I just go there and back…" He nodded, still not looking overly convinced.

"Alright well, drive carefully, please?" He pleaded. I smiled and nodded.

"No worries Old Man. I'm pretty much invincible." I said with a wink and he laughed. We went on with mindless banter until class was over. Angela met me at my locker, and I drove us both to my house to grab clothes for tonight so I didn't have to come back here later. I gave my dad a big hug and asked him to be careful. He was going in for work at 7:00pm and would be done at 7:00am for a solid twelve hour shift. I hesitantly left, heading over to Angela's. We hung out and just kept each other's mind occupied, like always. Never a very serious conversation to keep our moods light.

"So you're staying with the Cullen's tonight?" She asked. We were in her room watching TV, waiting for dinner to be ready.

"Yeah, my dad is working the night shift…and some weird guy was hanging around my house so…everyone is a bit uneasy about me staying alone. Emmett has been staying at my house the past two nights to help out and-"

"Hold ON! Emmett Cullen…the. Emmett. Cullen. Has been staying at your house overnight?" She interrupted me, eyes wide. She had a big smile playin on the corners of her lips.

"Well…yeah kinda…"

"Ahhh! No way! You never told me about this!" I laughed at her and shook my head.

"It's no big deal. We just kinda hang out before bed. Watch some TV, no big deal." She sputtered and laughed at me.

"No big deal? He is a GOD. Those arms…his shoulders…the abs…that BUTT!" I burst out laughing at this. She was all giddy. I just enjoyed that she was happy.

"Well yeah, that's all nice, it's not everything though…" I told her, a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Wait…you haven't seen anything…have you?" I felt myself go a few more shades of red.

"Well…"

"ISABELLA SWAN! Tell me, tell me everything right now!" I laughed and held my hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright! He doesn't wear a shirt to bed so he's topless a lot…and this morning…I ran into him when he got out of the shower…" I stopped, watching her mouth hang open.

"H-hold on…shower?" I nodded.

"Yeah…he was all…dripping water… and the towel…and yeah. He's a good looking guy."

"A 'good looking guy'? You mean he's drop dead gorgeous… and dear LORD what did it look like?" I gapped at her momentarily.

"His chest ding bat." She said with a smirk. I laughed and nodded.

"Well, its really muscular… six pack…it's like…something from a magazine. It's almost too perfect." I said, feeling myself get lost in thought. I quickly shook myself out of it.

"But, I don't really check him out. He is dating Rosalie Hale. It makes me feel bad." She nodded.

"You are a very considerate person Bella. That woman wouldn't stop me! But I heard they are on the rocks." I sat there watching her. Was it that obvious they were having problems?

"Well…yeah they are in a pretty heated fight but I gave him some advice and he's going to try to fix it." She nodded.

"You gave the gorgeous hunk of man, sleeping at your house, advice on how to fix things with his bitch of a girlfriend?" I looked at her shocked. Her mouth gapped open at what she had said.

"Angela!" She clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Well…come on, anyone looks at Emmett and she shoots laser beams out of her eyes." We were silent for a moment before we both broke down into hysterics. Angela was such a sweetheart, so quiet. And here she was calling Rosalie a bitch. It was too comical. We continued goofing off until her mom called us down for dinner. Tacos, yummmm.

After dinner, I said my goodbyes to the Weber's.

"Bella please drive safe?" I nodded, hugging Angela. I knew she was freaked out, knowing Jessica got into a car accident when she was attacked. For some reason though, I felt there was more to it that what met the eye. Jessica was a great driver apparently…and there was no other car involved. The night was clear…so what… she just went off the road? She apparently didn't even swerve for animals…damage to the car… but no animal found. No fur…nothing. It just didn't add up to me. Maybe I would have to talk to my dad about it later.

On the way to the Cullen's house I felt a little paranoid…like I was being watched. I tried and tried to shake it off but it just wouldn't go away. I kept looking around me and wasn't paying attention when it happened. A huge figure stood in the middle of the road. I slammed on my breaks and they came screeching to a halt. I sat there, wide eyed watching the massive animal in front of me.

'_The bear.'_ I thought. I was frozen, unable to move. It watched me for a moment then turned its attention to the woods. I jumped and screamed when I felt something hit the bed of my truck hard, causing the whole truck to shake. I turned around and saw another one, barely fitting in the bed, facing the woods, in the same direction as the other animal. I fumbled and scrambled for my brights and let out a shriek. There standing in front of my truck was another two animals, joining the original one. They were all facing the woods. The one in the bed began to growl and I shrank into the seat, wishing I could disappear. Then I saw it. It wasn't a bear…it was a wolf. They are huge, massive wolves. Without warning they all started growling and howling, and then ran off into the woods. I was momentarily paralyzed until I realized the road was clear. I could run. I scrambled to put the truck in gear and sped off towards the Cullen's, now pushing my dear truck as fast as it would go. The engine roared in protest but I knew I couldn't stop. I needed to get off the roads.

"Just a little further… j-just a littler further." I chanted to myself and felt my anxiety spike as I saw the drive leading up to the Cullen's. I slowed down a bit and turned, now speeding down the long, narrow path to the house. Once I reached the lit area of their house I shut my truck off and threw myself out of the box and ran to the door. Once I got there I began banging on the door frantically.

"Please, please hurry." I whispered as I heard a howl in the distance. The door opened and I flung myself into whosever arms they were and began mumbling to myself how thankful I was to be inside.

"Bella, Bella! Hey, what's wrong…hey…talk to me… Bella!" I looked up into Edward's worried eyes and nodded. I was shaking and took a step back. I then noticed the whole family standing there watching me. Emmett and Alice stepped forward.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice looked frantic. I put my hand up to my forehead, trying to come up with the words, when I realized I had a steady stream of tears flowing from my eyes. 'When did I start crying?'

"They…th-they…they're **not** bears!" I burst out. They all watched me confused.

"It's _wolves_…I mean…huge wolves!" I started crying again.

"They…in my truck… I stopped b-because they…in the middle o-of the road…and then on my truck…h-howling!" Alice came up and put her hands on my shoulders and shook me gently.

"Bella you need to calm down. Come sit…and start from the beginning. Okay? Slowly." I nodded and came to sit on the couch. The rest of the family followed. I had Alice on my left, holding my hand, and Emmett on my right, watching me with worry in his eyes.

"Alright Bella…what happened." I looked to Alice and took a deep breath.

"I was driving here from A-Angela's and when I got to that long stretch with w-woods on both sides of the road I started to feel l-like…someone was… watching me. I tried to shake it off …but I couldn't help feeling l-like someone was following me… or keeping an eye on me. Well… I was t-too busy looking around me to pay attention to the road. I turned back and saw this huge …thing…in the middle of the road just sitting there… I h-hit my breaks …and the thing didn't even move. It just s-sat there…w-watching me…" I had started to feel very paranoid again just thinking about it. Alice squeezed my hand. I took a gulp of air, trying to remember the details.

"I watched it…and it was staring into the woods…I felt my truck start to shake…I turned around and there was another one in the bed. I…I don't know how it got in there…I looked back to the front and the one had grown to three… f-four…wolves… they started growling…and they were all watching the woods. Then all of a s-sudden they r-ran off…" I felt Emmett put his arm up to my shoulder to stop me from shaking. I looked to him and realized I was crying again.

"They were so big…"

"Bella, are you sure they were wolves?" I looked to Carlisle and nodded.

"Y-yes. I am positive."

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I watched as Bella sat there telling us what had happened and I couldn't help the wave of anger that hit me. Those wolves should have been more careful. One of them could have seriously hurt her.

"Alright Bella, you need to calm down… sweetheart please…you can't get yourself all worked up like this…" Alice was in a panic and I watched her interact with Bella. Bella nodded and tried to keep herself calm. Alice gave a pointed look at Jasper and he shot us all with a good dose of calm.

"Oh wow! Okay… Bella…it's alright. You're here, everything is alright." Bella nodded again and looked back to Alice.

"How did you…know…I needed to…" Alice smiled softly.

"I'm sorry Bella…I had a talk with your dad…" Bella just nodded. I looked up to see Rose glaring at me, but I was tired of caring.

"Emmett. A word." I just shrugged and left Bella's side, walking up to the room I'm supposed to share with Rosalie.

"What is she doing here?" I looked at her confused.

"You knew she was staying the night here Rose." She glared at me again.

"No, I don't believe I did. Why the fuck was I not informed?" I took in a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of my nose with my hand.

"Look. I don't get why you're so mad. But you know what? I have a theory. Maybe, you're just scared. You know you could be nicer to me and you're scared I'm going to leave you if I find someone that's nicer to me." She huffed at me and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me? No, don't you dare try to turn this around on me. Now, if you let her stay here, don't even think about coming back to our room. It will be my room." I shook my head at her.

"Fine. Don't listen to reason. And she stays. She is scared, and Charlie doesn't want her to be left alone. She stays." I headed toward the door, but stopped.

"You know…I want so badly to fix this. To just…make you happy. I love you…with everything I have. But what about my happiness Rose? When is my happiness going to make your priority list?" I turned and went back downstairs to find Alice still sitting with Bella, rubbing circles on her back.

"Hey Little One, you feeling better?" She nodded, giving me a weak smile.

"Did you bring a bag?" She nodded.

"Is it in the truck?" She nodded again. I chuckled and went out to her truck grabbing her bag. I stopped to check out the body of the truck. A slight dent on the right side, maybe from the wolf jumping on and off. I sighed and went back inside.

"Keep giving her doses of calm Jasper." Edward muttered and Jas nodded. What was up? So she was a little worked up, she would come back down soon. Edward looked at me and motioned for me to follow him. We went into the kitchen and he began speaking to me in a hushed voice.

"Alice spoke to Charlie about Bella's life in Phoenix. I'll let her tell you when she is ready, but long story short, Bella is epileptic. She needs to stay calm or she could go into epileptic shock and start seizuring." My mouth hung open in shock. I couldn't even think of a response. Poor Bella…she just can't catch a break can she? I nodded dumbly and went back to the living room, watching Alice comforting Bella. Jasper was still working his magic.

"Thanks guys…I think I'm good now. Thanks Alice…" She gave Bella a tight hug and finally started to let herself breathe.

"I think I just really want to go to do my homework and go to bed." She said quietly. Alice nodded and let Bella get up. She came and got her bag from me.

"Thanks Em." I smiled and nodded.

"What kind of homework do you have Little One?" She peaked up and me and smiled.

"Geography." I laughed my booming 'Emmett laugh' and tossed my arm over he shoulders.

"What a coincidence! I'm a geography genius! Let's get started." She nodded and we went into the private library we have and got her books out.

"Woah…look at all these books." She whispered in awe.

"Yeah, Carlisle loves his books. He reads a lot." She nodded and ran her fingers over a few spines. She turned to me with pure adoration in her eyes.

"I love the classics."

"Do you? Well I'm sure you could pick a few and Carlisle wouldn't mind. Give a few of them a good read." I was sure she had never looked happier. I had to laugh. She was nothing but honesty. Her emotions, her actions, her habits. Everything she did, she did with pure honesty…she held nothing back. I liked it. There was no other level with Bella. She was perceptive, and gave people their space and privacy, but she never gave anything but bare Bella.

"Alright. Enough day dreaming, I gotta do this homework." I smiled as she plopped herself down into a chair. I took the chair next to her and picked up her textbook.

"So what problems do you have to finish?" She looked at some papers in her binder and began to read the notes she had made.

"Questions 1 through 5." I nodded and began reading the questions aloud to her. She would take her time thinking about the answer and only occasionally would she ask me for help.

"What do you want to be when you're older?" She asked, out of nowhere. I stared at her blankly.

"What did I do…" She asked, taking in my expression.

"Um…nothing. I have just never had someone ask me that before." She looked at me like I had just sprouted antlers.

"Never?" I shook my head. She smiled at me and sat there in silence, watching me, waiting patiently for my response.

"Well…when I was little…I think…I wanted to be a doctor. I think…but now…I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it. I think it would be really cool to be a marine biologist." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Really? I couldn't imagine that. I could see you as a teacher though." I laughed.

"Seriously? A teacher? Don't you think I would scare the kids?" She smiled and shook her head. Me? A teacher?

"Nope. I think they would see you like a big teddy bear. You just strike me as a guy that would be good with kids." I thought about this for a moment.

"I do love kids…" Now that I thought about it… that would be kind of cool. I would have to remember that for future careers. It gets so boring being in high school all the time so I have thought about getting a few degrees, changing it up a bit.

"Hey Em pass me that map?" And with that we were back to work. I couldn't keep my mind from racing though. I could remember…I wanted to be a doctor when I was little. It was because I loved taking care of my sister. I couldn't wait to write this down… yet another piece of the Emmett puzzle solved. I smirked at my own nerdy behaviour. I liked to know about my human life though, it made this life a little more tolerable. I wasn't just a shell of what I used to be if I knew about who I was.

I watched as Bella read through the sections that contained the answers. She looked so focused, biting her bottom lip while she read. I just watched her, her shoulders rising and falling with every breath. Slowly biting on her lip, her brow furrowed in thought. She seemed so perfectly, imperfect. I liked it. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice her watching me back.

"What?" She whispered. I smiled.

"Just…nice to have someone else around for a change." She laughed quietly and nudged my side.

"Come on, I'm all done. Um, where am I sleeping tonight?"

"In the guest room, come with me, I'll show you where it is." We packed up her books and headed out to the living room. She said a thank you and goodnight to everyone. We went upstairs and bumped into Rosalie.

"Uh… h-hey Rosalie…" Bella said. Uh oh. Rosalie just glare at her and then turned to me.

"Emmett. What are you doing?" I looked at her and down at Bella, who was shrinking into herself. I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her into my chest. She went stiff and I felt so bad for her. An angry vampire gave off really bad vibes.

"I'm showing Bella to the guest room." I said, giving her a 'not right now' look. She held back a growl, looking back down at Bella.

"Fine." She spat. Bella dropped her head and stared at the floor. I put my arm across her front and glared at Rosalie. How dare she try to intimidate Bella? Rose pushed past us and I heard Bella's heart beating out of her chest.

"It's alright Bella, don't pay her any attention." I whispered to her. She seemed to melt into me and I put my other arm around her to relax her. I nudged her toward the stairs to go up another level and led her to one of the two guest rooms we have.

"Emmett, I'm sorry if Rosalie is upset with you…" She began, but I cut her off.

"Don't be. She is always upset with me anymore." She frowned at me.

"Did you talk to her?" I nodded.

"Yeah…but she won't listen. She shot it down right away, so I don't know what to do anymore. I miss her, but I can't keep sacrificing like this." She nodded, sitting down on the bed. She patted the spot next to her.

"Emmett, you shouldn't have to sacrifice. There should be compromise, and lenience… but neither of you should have to sacrifice anything. You should both understand each other's wants and needs…and be happy to allow the other enough freedom to make yourself a priority once in a while." I smiled to her.

"Maybe you should be the Old Man." She laughed and punched me lightly.

"Oh shut it. Now leave. I need to change." I chuckled and got up. I opened the door to find Alice ready to knock.

"Hey guys! Bella, I'll come back in a few minutes okay?" Bella nodded, and Alice and I excused ourselves.

"Bella is right you know." She whispered to me. I leaned against the wall and sighed.

"But it's not that easy Alice. This isn't some high school romance. She is my mate… my other half… one person in this world that is perfect for me." She suddenly glazed over and I waited patiently. She soon popped out of it and gave me a sad smile.

"If she really is perfect for you…then why does she make you so miserable? Think about it Emmett." And with that, she walked down the hall and to her room. I stood there in silence for a few moments before slowly trudging my way to the other guest room. I had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I waited in mine and Jasper's room for Bella to get into her pajamas. I heard her wander to the bathroom to brush her teeth as well. I sat and thought about my vision.

I again saw Rosalie cornering Bella in the classroom. _'So she is still planning on terrifying Bella.'_ I shook my head. Now that I knew Bella has health problems, I needed to keep Rosalie from scaring her. She couldn't get too worked up.

The second part of my vision shocked me. I didn't know the reason yet, but I saw Rosalie threatening to leave. I felt so bad for Emmett that it had come to this, but Rosalie wouldn't leave if she truly cared for Emmett. Maybe this is just bringing out her true nature. I was now very skeptical that it was love holding that marriage together. I sighed getting up and heading to Bella's room, once I heard her creep back and close the door. I knocked, and heard a soft, 'come in' from the inside.

"Hey Bella." I said with a smile. "My brother has hogged you long enough, lets have a little girl time before bed!" She laughed and nodded, patting the spot beside her on the bed.

"Sure! Come on in. I'm just watching Wipeout." I nodded and came in to sit beside her. on the TV was a bunch of people running through an obstacle course one at a time, all getting their assed kicked and falling over and wiping out in this big pool of water. It was funny as hell! We sat and chatted for a while before she tossed me a loaded question.

"So, you spoke to my dad huh? What did…what was said?" I looked to her and smiled apologetically.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. He did tell me about he and your mom…and Phil…and the car accident…and what she did to you two. Don't be mad though okay? Charlie is finding it really hard to adapt is all. He loves you so much…you know that right?" She smiled and nodded.

"I know…he's an amazing man Alice. I would miss him so much every time I would have to leave him…or he would leave Phoenix. He was the best uncle… taught me so much. I pretty much did my normal growing up two weeks a year. The rest of the time I was busy playing mom to Renee. He was the best part of my year…when I found out he was my real dad…I was shocked…but not all that surprised. We are much too alike. I just had a connection with him…it's not something you can force, it's just there." I smiled and put my hand out to hold hers. She smiled at the contact and held my cold hand with her warm one.

"So, was that what decided that you would move to Forks?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I just couldn't spend anymore time with Phil and Renee. My dad missed out on so much…I couldn't deprive him of anymore of my growing up. It was an easy decision once Renee finally told me."

"But, didn't you find out at Christmas?" She shook her head.

"No, they thought it would be much too taxing on me given my newfound medical status." She said with a humourless laugh. I sighed.

"So…epilepsy huh?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised too. Thank you for keeping me calm earlier. If I get too stressed out I could just drop. I am taking my meds daily…and getting enough sleep but…I feel a lot safer here considering your dad is a doctor." I laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Well just try to keep yourself calm too. And I'll do anything I can to keep you stress free." I told her with a wink. She smiled and thanked me.

"So…does it upset you?" Dumb question Alice. I could hear members of my family congregating outside the door.

"Well…I was at first. But you just have to see the positives of every situation. You can't control it all…you need to have fun with the unexpected. I mean…I am still working on the bright side to all of this…but this is what makes life so beautiful, isn't it? Not knowing. Life throws you curves and is never perfect. But that is what makes it all worth it…imperfection is beautiful."

"I don't understand, isn't perfection what everyone strives for?" She nodded. Everyone was listening intently to this brilliant girl sitting before me.

"Well…some yes. But in my opinion…life is what you make it. Cliché…yeah. But when you have to work hard at something…when you have to face the occasional struggle and make a few tough decisions to better your life…it makes you appreciate all that you have so much more. It makes you proud of what you have accomplished. Your whole world looks beautiful…and you only get that through imperfection." We were all silent and I leaned in and hugged her.

"You are so life smart Bella." I whispered in her ear. She smiled at me and I heard people disperse on the other side of the door. We laid in her bed watching TV until she fell asleep. I just watched her for a while as she began to dream. I wish I could dream…a crazy nut like me…I'd have such cool dreams! I smiled at the thought, getting up and heading back to my room. When I reached the outside I saw Emmett sitting on the floor by the door.

"You alright Em?" He looked up to me and smiled.

"She is so smart…I'm just doing some thinking. Her heartbeat and breathing relaxes me." I nodded and messed with his hair gently.

"Goodnight hun." I whispered and headed to my room. I went in and closed the door, leaning against it. Jasper was there, sitting on the bed reading a book. He smiled at me. I sighed.

"I adore that girl." I said happily. He just laughed at me.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this! I will be updating again in a few days, so keep the reviews coming! I save the ones that really stick out to me and I will send you a little shout out or answer your questions. Thanks for reading! Review! :)**

**Song: Beautiful You Are – Deborah Cox**


	10. What Is Your Biggest Fear?

**Kaylamarie2012 – Thank you so much for your review! I love hearing that I'm keeping people in character, it's hard to do when you are changing the plot so much. Angela was a little difficult because she doesn't get much screen time! Thanks for reading!**

**Delilah69: hehe I get this a lot. "When is Emmett going to leave Rose"…soon! I have written so many chapters ahead that I forgot how close I was getting to something BIG! Let's say Emmett is faced with a big choice…will it be an easy one? You'll find out soon ;)**

**Star: I'm so glad you like it! And I agree…it takes a REALLY talented author to make it work when the characters fall in love right away. I personally enjoy a story for the chase. I won't ever keep you waiting long for a chapter! **

**Smelsies: You make me smile. You are by far, the best reviewer I've ever had haha!**

**Aerobee82: Alice has had trouble seeing Bella since day one, which will be explained later on in chapters to come. Also remember that Emmett's mind is boggled because of his marriage to Rosalie and Bella's mind is boggled because she takes life day by day. Alice is very focused on Rosalie remember as well, and the dangers she knows is surrounding them. Thanks for the curiosity : )**

* * *

**Chapter 10: What Is Your Biggest Fear?**

* * *

**Bella POV**

A few weeks passed, and I was still spending nights with the Cullen's. My dad would go on shift work and work three nights in a row, leaving my with the option of staying alone, or with the Cullen's for the night. After the mishap in my truck a few weeks ago, that choice was barely a choice.

* * *

"_Dad, can I talk to you about something?" My dad and I were sitting together, eating dinner the night after I first stayed with the Cullen's, before he went in for another night shift. He nodded and waited patiently for me to continue. I didn't want to worry him, but he needed to know so he could be better prepared in solving the case of these animals._

"_Well, last night driving back from Angela's…I sort of…had an incident." He put down his fork and watched me, a worried expression on his face._

"_Bells what's wrong, did you go into panic? Sweetheart what happened?" I put my hand on his calming him._

"_No, no, I didn't have an episode, I was alright, not a scratch on me…but I did run into a few…animals." His face contorted in fear, but he waited for me to tell him hat had happened._

"_I started to get really paranoid and felt like someone was following me…or watching me…and so I wasn't paying full attention to the road and had to hit my breaks because a big animal was right in the middle of the road. I didn't hit it or anything…but then all of a sudden there was another one in the bed of my truck…and two more in front of me on the road. They all started to howl and they were growling… then they ran after something in the woods." I tried my best to stay calm, thinking about the traumatic experience. He was up from the table and pacing within seconds of the end of my story._

"_Bells what the hell are you doing driving around at night?" He sputtered but soon composed himself. He wouldn't allow himself to get any kind of upset with me. I had told him he didn't need to worry about upsetting me but he insisted he would never forgive himself if he suddenly set off my epilepsy. _

"_Umm… dad, that's not all…" He stopped pacing and watched me, clearly not wanting to hear anymore._

"_They aren't bears dad…they're wolves…I mean…huge wolves…" He looked at me like I had sprouted a tail._

"_**Wolves**__?" I nodded. He sighed and went to the phone, calling the station. I continued to pick at my dinner, listening to him tell his officer of the incident I had and about the wolves._

"_Bells, I am going to take you down to the station tonight to give us a description of these wolves and where you saw them, and take you back to the Cullen's myself before I start my shift. I don't want you driving alone right now." _

* * *

And that sealed my fate. I would spend nights at Angela's or at the Cullen's. If I was staying at Angela's I could drive, and if I was staying at the Cullen's then my dad took me there before his shift. Not that I minded, but I felt bad having to be babysat all the time. Alice liked to call it Bella-sitting. This made me laugh, kind of lightened the situation.

I had gotten much closer to Alice and Emmett, and gotten to know Jasper and Edward a lot better as well. I absolutely adored Esme and Carlisle as well. Emmett and I did homework together every night I was over there, and Alice would yank me away for "boy talk" and all that fun stuff. She took me shopping one day after school, which was interesting. She was so put off that I didn't like to shop, but I made myself see the fun in it for Alice. She was like the sister I never had…and she mothered me a lot. It always made me laugh given that she is a year younger than me, but it was cute so I let her baby me.

My favourite nights though, were the ones I spent at home. I missed my dad since he has gone back to work. He would be on nights for three days, off for one, days for two days, off for one, then start all over again. Sometimes he would spend a few hours of his days off at the station as well, so it was hard to have quality time with him. I would make him nice lunches for work though, leaving him notes in his lunch pail telling him how thankful I was that he kept me safe. And some nights he had off he would take us out for movies or mini golf… or some nights we would just stay in and eat junk in our pajamas and watch seasons of Two and a Half Men or Friends. I loved it. OH and Monday night football was always taped and watched on his next night off.

As I made his lunch tonight, I thought about our day spent at home in our pjs, cleaning and goofing off. He even helped me make dinner. We danced around the kitchen to my iPod playlist. I know he would never do that for anyone but me. I thought about the note for his lunch. I decided on my all time favourite song lyric.

_Dad, _

_I love you for giving me your eyes. Staying back and watching me shine and, I didn't know if you knew, so I'm taking this chance to say. That I had the best day, with you, today._

_Be Safe._

_Love Bella 3_

I smiled and put it on his lunch and closed it all up tight. He would be taking me to the Cullen's in a few minutes so I went up to pack. I had plenty of homework to do, Emmett would be thrilled. For some reason, he loved our homework time, and to be honest, so did I. I didn't understand how Rosalie could be so mean to him, she wasn't even speaking to him now. He always seemed so sad, but he tended to enjoy the time we spent together. Angela was begging me to make a move on him, but I just couldn't do it. For one, I was far too shy. I mean…I've never even flirted with a guy let alone tried to make one my boyfriend.

I had thought of Emmett as just a great guy friend. Someone who…it didn't matter what I wore…or how I acted. I didn't need to try…he enjoyed hanging out with me because I was me. And I had sort of…started…to become attracted to him… physically yes, but also to his personality. He was so easy to be with…so easy to get along with. Conversation flowed freely, and silence was never awkward. We both just seemed to be in tune with each other's needs and feelings. We could just tell if the other was uncomfortable or needed to talk. And in turn, we both also knew that we didn't need to fill any silence with mindless jabber.

I knew I was starting to crush on Emmett Cullen, but I refused to start anything. No matter how much I thought he deserved better than Rosalie, I would not be the one to split that up. I knew they wouldn't last, but he needed to realize that all on his own. I had to agree with Angela though…wow. Yes, he was gorgeous…a total hunk. His body was flawless…and his features were drool worthy. His golden eyes were so captivating, and his smile lit up the whole room. His laugh always reached his eyes, no matter what was happening with Rosalie. He didn't fake anything. I truly knew Emmett Cullen, and I felt very fortunate for that. His whole demeanor drew me in, making me feel welcome, even though I knew I would never be good enough for him.

I was graceless, simply put. I could barely walk on a flat surface, my writing was chicken scratch, I stuttered and stumbled over my words. I was no good at any kind of sport. My laugh was pitched all over the place… occasionally I would snort. But with Emmett… it really didn't matter. He felt…like home.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

She was graceless, simply put. She could barely walk on a flat surface, her writing was chicken scratch, she stuttered and stumbled over her words. She was no good at any kind of sport. Her laugh was pitched all over the place… occasionally she would snort. But it was pure Bella… it really didn't matter. She felt…like home.

All I could do was think about Bella. I couldn't wait for gym class, it easily became my favourite class. It was even better when she would come to our house at night. Charlie would bring her by before work and she would spend the night doing homework with me, and then be pulled away by Alice for some girl time. Alice's favourite question, of course, is 'Sooo any guy catch your eye yet?'. I had to laugh at her, because each time she got the same answer. 'Alice, I am here for school…and to make friends. I have no time for silly boys right now.' I inwardly was relieved, for some reason. I just didn't want Bella to get hurt by some stupid high school jerk. She was so amazing to be around…I didn't want anyone to ruin that smile on her face. Edward would always smirk at me though, hearing my thoughts. Then came then 'Sure Em, you just don't want anyone cutting into your Bella time.' I would laugh, knowing he was right. I wouldn't admit that in front of Rose though. She was still ignoring me.

Alice was watching over Bella and Rosalie. Bella still hadn't worn the right outfit to school apparently. Alice kept having the vision, and nothing had changed. I was so disappointed in Rosalie. I even begged her to just relax and not bother Bella anymore after the first night she had stayed here, but she would just walk away and ignore me. It was really frustrating. Not only did we have to protect Bella from Rosalie, but we were also keeping in touch with the wolves since Bella's incident.

Turns out, the wolves were all on their own land. With the way the roads weaved and wound, Bella was stopped on their land, not ours. Technically, they didn't do anything wrong, but they still felt horrible and insisted on making it up to us somehow. We informed them of Bella's condition and they felt even worse. Sam had been the one to stop her on the street, and confirmed that Bella was almost in paralyzed hysterics. She was shrieking and crying, but unable to really do much. It broke my dead heart to think about her so upset, knowing what the outcome could have been.

Tonight, Bella was coming over again for the night and I was excited. I knew I was beginning to have too much feeling towards Bella, but being around her made me feel happy. Happier than I have felt in years. The others could tell as well, so they let us have the time together, and then Alice would cut in after the homework was done. That was the way we separated it. We could talk and get off topic until the homework was finished, but then she was Alice's. Bella seemed to catch onto this quickly and it made my stomach jump when she would get us off topic. I knew this wasn't right, but I needed this… I needed her. She was slowly becoming like a drug to me. I couldn't go too long without hearing her crackly voice or stutter. Worse than that, going a day without hearing her breathing, or her soft heartbeat was like torture. I prayed every night to whoever would listen that it would be overcast the next day so I could go to school. We frequently asked each other questions and I would do everything I could to answer her as honestly as possible. She deserved my honesty.

I usually spent my nights outside her door or in the guest bedroom beside hers just listening to her heartbeat and slowed breathing. It was music to my ears. I could usually sit there in deep thought and remember more about my life as a human and I would write it down. When I couldn't remember anything else, I would go back through and read what I had already written. I had the book memorized by now, but I was always so afraid of forgetting.

And this, was what Bella Swan did to me.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I couldn't get enough of Bella. I would even make special trips to see her and Charlie when she would spend her nights at home. Of course I wouldn't cut in on their time together, and that was easy. I could hear from inside what they were doing. I felt like a mom to her. I needed to see her everyday to know she had a good day, to make sure she wasn't stressing herself out too much, to see that her and Charlie were looked after. Jasper got a real kick out of it. I enjoyed being to baby, but since I met Bella, I have turned into this responsible adult…he claims he thought he would never see the day. So I hit him. I laughed at the memory.

It had not gotten past me how much time Emmett spent with Bella. I didn't need to be Jasper to tell that he needed it. He was so happy around her, like the real Emmett. I hadn't seen that Emmett in so long…the one that did things for him. He was allowing himself this one weakness, Bella. I didn't have the hear to tell him that Bella would have to go through the change at some point, it would crush him. Though, he is going to be very excited to have Bella time for eternity. I knew the sound of her last few heartbeats before it stops will be his undoing.

Rosalie won't even speak to him now. I wasn't all that surprised given the visions I am having. She is still planning on cornering Bella, and if she succeeds, something will lead her to leave Emmett. I still am not sure what that something will be. When it comes to Bella, I only get bits and pieces. I am almost confident that this encounter with Rosalie will not cause her to fall into an epileptic fit, but I need to be on the safe side. If Rose decides to leave, I see Emmett's face. He is crushed. I see his face contorted in pain and it breaks my heart. This is something that was a lot time coming though. Rosalie wouldn't just up and leave him if they were true mates.

Which brings me to my next point… holy Emmett and Bella! I can tell they are feeling a little something, but every time I talk to Bella about it she insists she has no time for a guy, which is very healthy. It's a beautiful thing to admit that you don't need someone to depend on, and you are happy on your own. Single is a good thing to be when you are a high school, teenage girl. But that spark is there. Emmett knows it too, he just won't admit it…his subconscious won't admit it either because Edward hasn't caught wind of it yet. Jas can tell, the interest is there. I have had one vision… just a slight hint of what is a possibility… I have seen Emmett and Bella kiss. I'm not sure what will spur that on, but I am excited nonetheless. Someone like Bella would be perfect for Emmett. She is so independent… but she makes him feel so important and needed. She doesn't take advantage of all that he can give, even as friends. And she would never do that in a relationship. And Emmett could be all that Bella has ever hoped for. Someone to take care of her, give her support. Someone to help her through the change…give her eternal laughter. Make her golden eyes light up like little gems. I smiled at the thought. I could smell Edward getting close to the house now, back from his hunt so I decided to check in on Bella.

_Dad,_

_I love you for giving me your eyes. Staying back and watching me shine and, I didn't know if you knew, so I'm taking this chance to say. That I had the best day, with you, today._

_Be Safe._

_Love Bella 3_

This was the cutest thing. She often did this, giving him letters in his lunch. It was just a glimpse of how selfless and deeply sincere Bella was. It warmed my dead, unbeating heart. I got a slight vision of Bella packing. _White t-shirt._ I ran from my room and downstairs to Emmett.

"Emmett." He looked up from his video game and eyed me, knowing something was up.

* * *

**Bella POV**

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and I kissed m dad's cheek goodbye, once again begging him to be careful and stay safe. He usually called my cell during his break and once he was finished, leaving a voicemail letting me know he got home safe and sound and that his shift went by without a hitch. I always just left my phone on silent.

"Bye dad, love you."

"Love you too Bells, behave. Goodnight honey."

"Night dad." With that, I went up to the house and was met with the routine of Emmett and Alice waving to Charlie. I smiled as Emmett took my bag and ran it up to 'my room'. Yes, they gave me a room. Alice had even made a sign that said "Little One". Emmett had begged her to use my nickname. I made my rounds, saying hello to everyone and met Emmett in the library, as always.

"So what's on the agenda tonight?" I pulled out my books from my backpack, laughing at his eagerness to do homework.

"Well I have some English, geography, and that health thing we needed to do. I'm almost done that though." He nodded and we got down to work. He had his own homework to do as well, so we just talked as we worked. Every time we did this, we would ask each other random questions about the other.

"What is your biggest fear?" I asked him after we had been quiet for about twenty minutes. He looked up at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. I just waited patiently for him to reply, like always. I gave him a reassuring smile and went back to my English question about Shakespeare's 'Taming of the Shrew'.

"Losing someone I love. I have a problem wrapping my mind around loss..." He answered, a far off look in his eyes. I felt bad for him. That would make sense what with him being adopted. Maybe he felt a sense of abandonment? I wasn't about to ask. I just nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile. He returned it and nodded to me.

"What about you Bella? What is your biggest fear?" I felt my face flush. I hoped this wouldn't sound too selfish…I had good reasoning.

"Well…I'm scared of losing my dad… or the other way around." I finished with a mumble. He gave me a look. I didn't need to be asked, I just knew that that look meant for some reason. He wanted an explanation.

"After my car accident in Phoenix I-"

"Hold on, car accident? Bella what happened?" I gave him a look. 'Right! He doesn't know…'

"Well, this past Christmas I was hit by a car. It was a bit sad really…the driver was a mom rushing home to make dinner for her kids. She had gotten stuck at the mall buying presents and was running late…anyway… she was going too fast…didn't see a stop sign…and I was crossing the street. I broke my leg, nothing too serious… just a standard break…broke my finger!" I said sticking up my left pinky finger. He smiled to me, though it looked pained. "Most of the damage was to my head." I said sighing.

"I suffered from a brain injury…more than just a concussion…I had bleeding in my brain…and in the hospital I ended up seizuring. Now, usually they don't diagnose it as epilepsy when you only have one seizure…but they did an EEG test on me and turns out…epilepsy. I'm alright, I take pills and all that…but it's just too easy to set off a seizure…I don't want to hurt my dad like that. It would crush him… and I'm afraid." I finished and he looked so sad.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

My biggest fear? That was so hard to answer truthfully. My biggest fear would be losing Bella. I know that sounded odd…and it blew me away when that was the first thing to pop into my head. She was there for me though. In a way no one else could be. She was breathing life back into me…I needed her. Without her, I could never be confident that I'm doing the right thing with Rose. I would be running back to her and allow myself to be her personal caterer. Bella was my strength and support. When she had come here after the run in with the wolves I was scared. After these last few weeks? I would be terrified. I probably would have gone to the reservation and ripped each and every one of them apart for so much as startling Bella. This scared me.

What was more unnerving, was hearing what she had to say about her epilepsy and the car accident. I had no idea she had been hit by a car…no one shares this stuff with me! I needed to understand…I needed to know more.

"What could set off another seizure?" She smiled to me and set her book aside, changing her position in her chair. I decided I should do the same, for the human effect.

"Well… if I miss my meds, don't get enough sleep, if I get sick, severe psychological stress, heavy alcohol use, drug use, if I don't get enough vitamins and minerals…lots of things." I sat there motionless.

"But Bella…you were sick! And the wolves!" I needed to calm the fuck down! She put her warm little hand on my large cold one. It made me relax instantly with the acknowledgement that she was sitting right in front of me, perfectly fine.

"It's alright Emmett, breathe. It was just a little cold…the fever wasn't good…but you guys helped a lot with your freakishly cold hands." She told me with a wink and a light squeeze to my hand. So that's why she liked the cold so much…

"And the wolves…I dunno…I'm good with weird. I was way too freaked out for a bit… and I admit…I started to show some not good signs…but I just…I must be getting really good at this calming down thing because I was scared one second then perfectly calm the next." I didn't even have it in me to smirk at her mistake over Jasper's ability to calm her.

"What signs? What are the signs?" I was way too stressed. I needed to relax, I didn't need to freak her out. At the same time, I really should know what to look for, being someone that spends a lot of time with her.

"The signs… let's see…well that night I was getting a bit of an aura…that is like a warning. The edges of my vision were a bit blurred…but that passed quickly. The shaking I was doing wasn't good…but I don't think I had an episode. Other signs could be…nausea, dizziness, headache, déjà-vu, tingling, fear, panic, numbness. Now…symptoms of actually having a seizure…uhh.. blackout, confusion, spacing out, fear, panic, vision loss, convulsions, shaking, staring…ummmm…difficulty breathing and speaking, sweating, grinding my teeth, inability to move…drooling! It can get a little embarrassing." I held her hand tighter.

"Is that all of them?" She looked thoughtful.

"Well…there is eyelid fluttering…eyes rolling back into my head, swallowing, tongue biting, tremors, twitching…my heart would start racing…if I got really stiff…making weird sounds…falling down…weird movements like my foot starts stomping…or my hand starts waving… chewing movements…" I nodded. I pulled her into a hug.

"Please be honest with me Bella, what were you feeling that night?" She sighed.

"It's nothing Em, I promise." That didn't sound good. I just waited for her to tell me.

"Well, in my truck I went stiff…I couldn't move. Fear and panic…shaking, my heart was racing, I did a fair bit of staring… but really, if you think about it. Those could all be attributed to the moment. Anyone would react like that. And I have been faithfully taking my meds and getting lots of sleep." I sighed, bringing her in for another hug. I just needed her close to me for some reason. I was scared for her.

"Hey now, I'm really alright. Let's get back to work, we have a long way to go still." I nodded, but kept my left arm around her shoulders while we worked. I just needed the reminder that she was there. For some reason, the sound of her heart and breathing just wasn't cutting it.

"Hey Em?" She said after about half an hour of working. I was finished, but I just pretended to continue reading, waiting for her to finish.

"Hmmm?" I replied, pretending to be lost in the textbook.

"If you had to do one male celebrity, who would it be?" I bust out my booming Emmett laugh at this one. She knew my humour all too well. She was blushing, and she smelled so good, but I was getting used to not even noticing. The only clue was the colour in her cheeks.

"Oh Bella…Ryan Renolds. FO SHO!" She burst out laughing at this and I couldn't help but smile at her. I loved her laugh…

"If you had to do one chick celeb, who would it be?" She looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Gotta say…Jen Aniston. She will forever be hot." I laughed at Bella's imitation of a guy and shook my head.

"Oh Bella, you always know how to bounce back." She gave me a big, happy grin and continued reading.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I finally got Bella to myself and she was falling asleep!

"Earth to Bella! Hey sunshine! We were talking!" She laughed a little from her spot laying on the bed. She had fallen asleep twice now. I really wanted to let her sleep, but I needed to know what she planned on wearing tomorrow. She sat up and yawned.

"Sorry Alice, what did you say?" I smiled to her.

"Silly, I asked what you were deciding to pair with those God awful Converse you wore over here." I told her with a wink. She smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing too fancy, just some jeans and a white tee. Hey Alice, I'm sorry… but I am so tired…could we maybe continue this tomorrow? Lunch?" I smiled, hiding my worry.

"Of course." I got up from the bed tossing her the remote. I went to the door and switched off the light, opening the door. There sat Emmett, out of her view as always. I should be upset that he was listening, but he could hear from anywhere in this house so I didn't much mind.

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." She whispered her goodnight and I closed the door quietly.

"Alice, we need to let her sleep…she can't get too tired." Emmett whispered. I nodded. We had bigger problems than Bella being tired.

"I think it's tomorrow. Where is rose?" He shrugged and stood up to follow me. We looked all over the house and I was beginning to get frustrated. Finally, we found Edward playing his piano.

"She went out hunting, said she would be back before school, why?"

* * *

**Thanks guys for your awesome reviews! They make me want to update. I work daily on chapters, and for my PINKYSWEAR PROMISE readers, I am half finished the next chapter for it. It always takes me longer to write those chapters, though I don't know why. Only...3ish? Chapters left for it!**

**Read and review guys! Next chapter will be up in a few days!**

**Song: **

**The Best Day – Taylor Swift**


	11. As Flawed As You

**Hey guys, I am so sorry this has taken so long. I have all these chapters pre-written but I didn't want to put another Dying To Live Again chapter out without a Pinky Swear Promise chapter as well. I recently lost my Grandpa to cancer so finding the motivation to write in the last week and a half has been difficult. I am back now though, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_**Smelsies: Thanks again! Haha. I know you are worried about Charlie and Bella, so brace yourself for this chapter and next!**_

_**Aerobee82: Thanks for your review! I am really glad that the Emmett/Bella moments are coming off so natural and breezy, it is completely my intention. I feel like soulmates should just click and it should be very natural. **_

_**Delilah69: I would answer your questions, but this chapter answers them all! I don't want to spoil it for you, so enjoy!**_

_**kimberlyAnnT: Hahahaha! Your review made me laugh so hard! Very blunt, I like it!**_

_**AndreaElizabeth94: I'm so glad you took your day to read this! Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**You speak of my love like,**

**You have experienced love like mine before.**

**But this is not allowed,**

**You're uninvited.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: As Flawed As You**

* * *

**Alice POV**

I tried hard all day to keep up with Bella and Rosalie's choices. I seemed to be covering it all pretty well, but I looked out of it all day long. Bella noticed in English, but didn't question me. She just asked if I was feeling alright, and didn't press any further. I was inwardly thankful that she didn't hover.

"Umm…sorry Bella, what did you say?" I asked when the bell rang. Lunch was over.

"I just let you know that I'm going down to the reservation for a bit after school to help Jacob with his homework. He has this history project to do. So I asked if you could let Emmett know if you see him that I will be a little late for gym, I'm copying down a few book titles for the project after my history class." I nodded to her, watching her yawn.

"Tired?" She nodded and waved goodbye to us. I looked to Jas after Bella got up from the table with Edward to go to biology.

"Do not leave her alone. No matter what she says, stay in that room with her." He nodded and gave me a kiss on the temple before walking me to my locker and to my next class. I sighed and sat beside Emmett in calculus.

"She is going to be a little late for gym, she is staying a little late in history." I told him glumly. His eyes widened. I waved my hand at him, getting ready to look into the future again.

"Don't worry, Jas promised he would stay with her. Cover for me." I said pointing to the teacher and he nodded. I continued watching for a change in plans. Nothing changed in Rosalie's plan, she still was going to come into see Bella, but she would find Jasper. She will be frustrated, but I could even see her staying with the family. Bella's future after leaving the school was blank until she got home and Charlie drove her to our house, which was because of the wolves. I wasn't too concerned because I could see her after her visit to the reservation. I couldn't see Rosalie trying to form another plan yet, because she didn't know her plan won't work. I sighed. I was probably as tired as a vampire could be. I'd have to ask Jas for a boost of energy when I see him next. Emmett put his hand on mine and squeezed. I knew what this meant to him. I knew he had unknown feelings for Bella, and he was terrified now that he knew of the dangers of upsetting her. Not to mention he didn't want Rosalie to scare Bella away, none of us did. I still hadn't told him about Rosalie's thoughts of leaving him. I felt bad about that, but it wasn't a for sure yet. I could still save his heart…and Bella's wellbeing. Even though secretly, I knew Emmett would be happier if Rosalie left.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"So, the reservation?" Edward asked me during our partner work in biology. I nodded, yawning. Damn I was tired.

"Yeah, Jake needs help with his report on the civil war. I told him I would get some book titles and he could get them from his library at school." He nodded.

"That's very nice of you Bella, you should ask Jasper for his help. He is a civil war genius." I smiled to him. He was always so thoughtful.

"Yeah, I should. Thanks Edward." He smiled and we continued working with random chatter. I liked being around Edward. He sometimes made me feel like he was mildly uncomfortable, but he was intriguing. He asked about having epilepsy and I gave him the basics of the accident. We held conversation easily and the class seemed to just fly by. Before I knew it, I was talking Civil War with Jasper. He got really enthused when I asked for his help. He gave me the names of some great books and I jotted a few of them down. The bell rang and I flipped to the back of my notebook where I had wrote down the book titles.

"You coming Bella?" He asked me as he stood.

"No, I am going to check out these books quick from the teacher's collection and see what else I can find." He nodded and put his books back down.

"You don't need to stay Jasper, I don't mind. You have already been so helpful." He smiled at me stubbornly. I laughed.

"Let me guess, you don't mind, really. It's not a problem. You would love to help." I said in a mock Jasper voice. He laughed and shook his head at me and we got down to work. I yawned.

"Tired Bella?" I nodded.

"I'm already looking forward to crawling into bed tonight." He laughed.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" I heard a cold voice from the door. I looked over to see Rosalie.

"I'm helping Bella, why?" She gave him a look and looked to me. Why was she here?

"What about Alice, don't you two usually walk to chemistry together?" I looked to Jasper. He looked smug…was I missing something?

"Yes, but Alice will understand. She was even the one to suggest I help Bella out." Rosalie's eyes flashed with something…I couldn't decipher it, it looked like anger and…realization? They seemed so much more golden today…so much brighter.

"Oh. Well isn't that nice of her." She spat. With that, she spun on her heel and left the room. I was definitely missing something here, but I don't like to pry. I just continued working with Jasper for the next few minutes until we had enough books.

"Thanks again Jasper, I appreciate it. But you didn't need to walk me to class." I told him with a laugh. He smiled brightly to me.

"Nah, Alice will be pleased that I'm such a gentleman to the new apple of her eye." I let out another laugh, followed by an unladylike snort. _'God that's embarrassing.'_ He laughed and gave my shoulder a squeeze and said goodbye, heading to his next class. I went into the change room to change and went to my usual spot in the gym beside Emmett. He gave me a bright smile, and I could feel my knees giving out. Yeah, I melted a bit. I looked over to Angela who was partnered with Eric. She winked at me and let out a soft squeal. I had told her I was somewhat attracted to Emmett, and she could already hear wedding bells. I had to laugh at her. I turned to Emmett.

"So, I ran into Rosalie…" His face was one of pure fear. I gave him a weird look.

"Ease up Old Man, no need to be scared of your own girlfriend." I laughed at his confused expression. He chuckled and muttered an apology so I continued with my story as we practiced passing a basketball to each other. Pointless drill.

"Anyway, she came into my history class when I was working with Jasper, I thought maybe she was looking for you?" He shrugged, looking...relieved?

"Probably not, but you never know." I frowned.

"Still that bad huh?" He sighed.

"She is very stubborn." I nodded. I could tell. It didn't take a genius to know that she could be difficult to reason with.

"Emmett…it's not my place…but please. Stand up for yourself? I'm not saying don't do what you can to fix this…but don't forget that you need to be happy too? I mean…how much longer can this really go on?" I told him with a yawn.

"Hey now, you alright?" He asked coming over to me, letting the ball roll away from him. I laughed.

"Of course I am?"

"Bella…you look tired. Did you not get enough sleep?" I smiled to him. So adorable when he's concerned! _'Reel those thoughts in there Swan!'_

"Well not as much as I would have liked, but I'm fine, don't worry." He gave me an unconvinced smile, but nodded anyways. He went to get the ball and we continued our pathetic attempt at being pro basketball players.

"Alright Bella, straight to the reservation and straight home alright? Please?" Alice begged me at my truck. I laughed.

"Yes, mom. You know, you're starting to sound just like dad!" I told her like a stubborn teen. She laughed and gave me a pretty tight hug for such a little person.

"Oh shut it! Now, just drive safe. I'll see you tonight, alright? And don't be so long with the homework this time! I need some girl talk." She told me with a wink, referring to my time with Emmett. I rolled my eyes but nodded anyways, waved across the lot to the other Cullen's and got one last bone-crushing hug from Alice. I got into my truck and headed down to the res. I was almost there when I noticed a flashy red convertible on the side of the road, and a familiar blonde leaning against it. I decided to pull over and make sure she was alright. I got out and walked over to her.

"Hey…Rosalie…did your car breakdown?" She gave me a blank look and stood up to her full height. She was about five inches taller than me, and was wearing heels on top of that.

"Look, _Isabella_. You and I need to have a talk." I was seemingly frozen to the spot. I felt a prickle of fear surge through me. _'Relax Bella, just let her talk. What can she really do?'_

"Uh…a-alright." She towered over me.

"Stay away from us. Stay away from my Emmett. You are not welcome. Don't you think I'm going to sit around watching you ruin my relationship." I was shocked. So it was me that was the problem…Emmett lied? I felt tears prickling my eyes. She was just as much to blame for this, and it's time she got a good dose of her own medicine.

"I…I'm sorry if you think I am… in the way…bu-but I'm not. I don't want to take Emmett from you…we are f-friends. If you would just talk to him and reason everything out …you would kn-know that." She glared down at me.

"Excuse me?" I swallowed.

"I…I don't think you…t-treat him as good as you should….and… I th-think you know it." She moved so fast I couldn't even process what was happening. Before I knew it, she had a chunk of the hair at the back of my head in her hand and pulled my face close to hers. Her whisper was deadly.

"Stay away. Or I will make you regret it. You know nothing about my relationship with Emmett, now fuck off. He would never want someone as _flawed_ as you." I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach. I looked into her cold eyes and felt a few tears flow down my cheeks. I didn't even try to dry them…I couldn't move at all. _'Relax Bella... stay calm.'_ I dropped to the ground when she let go of my hair. My head ached in the worst way. I felt the back of my head subconsciously, feeling for a chunk of hair to be missing. She stalked over to her car and it started with a soft purr. She pulled a U turn, and didn't look back as she drove back the way I had previously came. I sat there for a few moments and thought about what had just happened. Soon, my phone was ringing.

"H-hello?" I answered, trying desperately to keep the strain from my voice.

"Hey Bells, you alright?" I nodded, but soon realized he couldn't see me.

"Yeah…I'm just…tired. What's up dad." He was silent for a few moments and then spoke.

"I have to head to the station now to help the guys with some paper work before my shift. Just go straight to the Cullen's after Jake's alright? I'll call Alice to let her know." I nodded again.

"Bella?" I cleared my throat and closed my eyes to keep them from fluttering. I took a deep breath.

"Sweetheart are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah dad…I'm f-fine… I'm just…driving." He laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry Bells! I'll let you go. Call the station and leave a message for me when you get to the Cullen's alright?"

"Okay." Was all I could manage. '_Bella! Calm the fuck down!'_ I clenched my hand to keep it from twitching. He muttered an 'I love you' and I managed a weak one myself. I hung up the phone and let it drop to the ground. I couldn't move except for the slightest twitch. I sat there for a few more moments. It passed after a minute or two and I let myself cry. I knew I had just had an episode…seizures don't have to include convulsions. I weakly lifted myself to my feet and stumbled back to my truck trying desperately to locate my medication. Not there. I then remembered it sitting on my nightstand at the Cullen's. I felt very weak and a little nauseous now. My arms and legs felt slightly numb. I knew I would be alright, I just needed to compose myself. That could have gone a lot worse than it did. I let myself get the feel of the peddles and steering wheel again and drove to Jacob's. I weakly got out of my truck and saw Jake come running out of the house toward me in my peripheral vision.

"Bella? Are you okay? You're late, I was starting to get worried." I nodded and turned to look at him, almost falling over. He wrapped his large, muscular arms around me and… wait.

"Jake? Is that you? What the hell happened? You're…buff." I felt his arms and saw how much he had grown in only the few short weeks I had spent away from him. I could tell he was blushing under his russet skin.

"I know…growth spurt I guess." I nodded, leaning into him because, really, I didn't have any other choice at the moment.

"Bells…you don't look so good. What's wrong?" I sighed.

"Look Jake, don't tell your dad or anyone okay? I don't want my dad to find out…I had an episode on the way here." His eyes turned large and round. He lifted me up and carried me into the house. He set me on the couch and began examining me.

"Look…I'm alright I promise. There were no convulsions or anything… I just got tense and twitched a bit…trouble speaking… but I'm okay." He looked at me, tears in his eyes.

"But…it was one…wasn't it." I looked down. I hated using the term but I knew I needed to so he could understand.

"Yeah…it was a mild seizure." He brought me into his arms and held me for a few minutes. I didn't mind, he needed it to compose himself. I just hugged him back as best I could.

Once I had him convinced that I was alright he and I got down to work, but not without him checking in with my state every five minutes. I wasn't annoyed…he cared, it was cute. I couldn't even remember that I had to go to the Cullen's until I felt my phone vibrating. I opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! You're dad called me, you're still coming here from Jake's right?" I nodded. Man I need to stop doing that.

"Yes, Alice…I am." I knew I needed to, but I didn't want to anymore. Rosalie scared the hell out of me. Maybe if I just stayed away from Emmett…

"Bella? You there?" I realized that I had space out.

"Yeah, sorry Alice. I'm here." She sighed on the other side.

"Would you like us to wait and eat when you get here? Or put aside a plate of leftovers?" I didn't want them to wait.

"Leftovers is good. Thanks Alice."

"Are you okay Bella?" I swallowed and Jake pulled me into his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" She stayed silent for a few moments.

"Just checking…I'll see you…around seven like usual?" I agreed and we said our goodbyes.

"Bells…would you like me to drive you?" I shook my head.

"No, no, they would just wonder why I wasn't driving. I'll be fine, lets get back to work." He nodded and we continued on his research.

Before I knew it, the clock read 6:55pm.

"Woah! I'm going to be late. Sorry Jake, I have to get going." He nodded and watched me stand. I felt a little better now.

"Alright…as long as you're sure you're alright." I smiled and gave him a big hug.

"I promise I am." He squeezed me tightly and walked me out to my truck. I hated to leave Jacob. He was so soothing. I sighed as I started my truck and waved goodbye to Jake. My mind was all over the place on the drive back, and before I realized it, I was at my own house. _'Wow, I need to pay better attention.'_ I was about to pull away when I realized I needed some clothing. I hopped out of the truck and into the house to pack an overnight bag. I was soon on my way to the Cullen's. The clock in my truck read 7:30pm. I knew I'd get a lashing from Alice when I got there.

All of a sudden something hard connected with my truck. I couldn't control the wheels and felt it sliding over to the ditch on the other side of the road. Another hard push and my truck was flipping into the trees. Once, twice…it landed on the driver's side, with the passenger side window facing the darkening sky. I felt my whole body ache.

"What the fuck…" I tried to move and found I could. Nothing was broke, thank God. I groaned as I tried to undo my seatbelt. I fell against the side of the truck, no longer held in my seat and groaned again as I felt a pounding in my head. I brought my hand up and felt something wet on my temple. Blood.

"Great…just what I need…" With some difficulty I maneuvered myself so I was somewhat standing and rolled down the passenger side window. I stood up through it and came face to face with a pair of bright red eyes. _'The blonde from my door…'_ He bared dangerously pointed teeth at me and let out a low growl. Before I knew it, I was screaming as loud as my throat would allow. I threw myself back down into the driver's side of the truck. For some reason all I could think of was Rosalie's hurtful words.

'He would never want someone as _flawed_ as you.'

* * *

**Alice POV**

"What did you DO!" I screamed at Rosalie, who had just come into the house. She bee-lined for Emmett and gave him a hug. I knew something wasn't right. She turned to me and gave me a smug smile.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" I got up and shoved her.

"Tell me now. What did you do?" I was then held back by Jasper and Edward. Rosalie simply stood beside Emmett.

"I did what I had every right to do! I demanded she stay the fuck away from _my_ man."

"Rosalie. What did you do?" Emmett bellowed. I could tell he thought maybe she had come around. But now he knew she was up to something.

"I simply told her that she was to stay away from you." I growled.

"ROSE! You did what? What the fuck!" Edward yelled. Edward never swore.

"What did she do?" I screeched.

"She tried to defend herself and even you Emmett…and Rosalie grabbed her by the hair an threatened her!" We all growled, but Rosalie just smiled.

"Come on Emmett, we have a little making up to do." She purred and he stood his ground.

"Fuck you Rosalie. Too fucking far." She looked at him in shock.

"But Emmett!" I couldn't pay attention to them anymore. I needed to call Bella and make sure she was alright, and make sure she was still coming here.

"Is she alright Alice?" Jasper asked when I came back into the room. I nodded, looking to Rosalie and Emmett. They were still arguing.

"You are so lucky." I whispered to her in a cold voice. She looked smug and began dragging Emmett up to their room, where the yelling only continued. I sighed sitting myself next to Jasper. I kept watching for Bella to change her mind.

**7:00**

**7:05**

**7:10**

**7:15**

**7:20**

**7:25**

**7:30**

**7:35**

**7:40**

"Alight! Enough. I'm calling Bella." I was beyond frustrated. Over half an hour late. I called her cell and the call wouldn't go through.

"It won't work…it's like she has it off or something…" Something didn't feel right. I tried her house…no answer.

"Emmett!" I called to him. After a little more yelling, yes they were still yelling, he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Emmett, Bella is late and won't answer her phone." I didn't waste any time. Soon he was outside listening. I knew I should call Charlie.

"Fork's Police Department, Officer Mater speaking."

"I need to be put through to Chief Swan right away." I said in a rush.

"I'm sorry, he is in his car right now, but you could leave a message?" I ground my teeth.

"NO. It's about his daughter, Bella. I need to speak to him NOW." He quickly muttered something along the lines of "Right away mam!" and soon I was talking to Charlie in his car.

"Alice? What's the matter?"

"Charlie, Bella said she would be here at seven…she still isn't here…I tried her cell…I tried your house…no answer. I'm getting worried."

"What? Bella? Alright, I'll call Billy and see when she left. Stay there. She might turn up." With that he hung up the phone.

"Alice! I just heard something…it sounded like a loud bang off to the East!" I was soon running with Emmett toward the sound he had heard. We were down wind and I soon smelled Bella…and blood… and…

"Vampires." I whispered. We then heard a bone chilling scream and took off running faster than I had ever pushed myself before. I had watched her future so closely…how did this slip past me? I just hoped we wouldn't be too late.

I wasn't sure when Emmett and I were joined by everyone, but soon Rosalie stood in our path and with one sentence she stopped us all.

"If you put our family in danger for that insignificant little human, then I'm leaving." I looked at Emmett who was rooted to the spot. I looked to Esme who looked devastated. Jasper looked shocked, and Edward looked nervous. I was having a hard time concentrating. We needed to get to Bella! But this dealt with the loss of a mate…we all knew we couldn't leave without Emmett's okay. This was the thing that was going to take Rosalie away from the family. He stood there in silence, the only noise was distant screaming and the occasional crunching. I felt my joints begging to move…but I couldn't. For what seemed like ages we stood there.

"Emmett." I pressed dangerously. Either way a choice had to be made. My voice seemed to take him out of his trance. His face looked panicked until he heard another one of Bella's screams.

"Then go Rosalie. We both know this marriage is dead anyway. I'm doing something for me." And with that he took off running again, his _real_ family right behind him.

* * *

**Sorry about the somewhat cliffy but TA DA! Emmett and Rosalie are FINITO BABY! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this moment to come, and I hope I did not disappoint. There is more Emmett and Rosalie talk in later chapters but yes, they are now finished for good. The next chapter is one of my absolute favourites in this whole story so you WILL NOT wait long for that one. I promise. Two days tops for it…because let's face it. I want you guys to hate me for the suspense. ;) Read and Review!**

**Song:**

**Uninvited – Alanis Morrisette **


	12. I Just Couldn't

**Special thanks to aversa and mam4dukes! I know you ALL loved the Rosalie/ Emmett split!**

_**Aerobee82: haha I love that you pick out parts of the story that you enjoy. It really keeps me motivated! Glad you enjoyed!**_

_**Delilah69: I would love to answer your questions…so enjoy the chapter! ;)**_

_**EverlastingMuse: You said SO much with that little review! Really stood out… thank you!**_

* * *

**I linger in the doorway, of alarm clocks screaming,**

**Monsters calling my name.**

**Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me.**

**Where the raindrops as their falling tell a story.**

**In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby.**

**I lye inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me.**

**Don't say I'm out of touch, with this rampant chaos, your reality.**

**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge,**

**The nightmare I build my own world to escape.**

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,**

**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights.**

**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming,**

**The goddess of imaginary light.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I Just Couldn't**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I felt cold hands grip at chunks of my hair as I huddled into the bottom of my truck. I screamed as they lifted me up threw the window, dangling before them. I screamed again as I stared into his eyes and I knew I now had no control over my mouth.

"Well, well, well. My little friend from the house…" I gasped as he ripped me through the window and threw me onto the ground a few feet from my truck. I felt a presence behind me and turned to see a pale redhead with red eyes…the craziest look in them, and a man with dread locks…those same red eyes. A whooshing sound in front of me alerted my attention and I saw the blonde man crouched in front of me like a cat, leaning into my face.

"Oh come on…no questions? Humour us…" I had no idea what he was talking about, so I just started asking questions, hoping to bide my time living. For some reason…I knew this wouldn't end well.

"Who are you?" He grinned, showing his sharp teeth. I asked a good question.

"I'm James, that's Victoria, and Laurent." I didn't dare turn my head from this man so I just nodded. He sat there and waited for me to ask another question.

"You…you're not…human…are you?" He bit back a laugh. I knew they weren't. Those eyes, the teeth…he was so cold… _'Like the Cullen's.'_ I thought bitterly.

"Perceptive aren't you."

"What do you want with me?" I asked again and he walked over to a large rock and grabbed a video camera. He opened the window on it and hit record. I could tell because the light was on.

"You just ask the best questions don't you. Why don't you tell us your name?" I felt a nauseous feeling hit my stomach and I began to feel very panicked.

"B-Bella." He laughed.

"Well, B-Bella. What do you think we could want with you?" He asked me, handing the camera to Victoria and she took on her new role with a sickening smile. I knew she'd capture everything.

"I…I don't know…what are you?" He grabbed my right arm and chucked me into a waiting tree trunk. My back hit it and arched around it. I let out a yelp and fell to the ground. I could hear him laughing. He picked me up and threw me again, deeper into the woods. This time, I hit the ground and rolled into a rock. My head connected with a thud and I winced. This isn't good. I needed to calm down.

"You're so strong…and cold… you're eyes…your teeth…" He grabbed a chunk of my hair and lifted me off the ground. I was hanging before him like a rag doll.

"You're onto some my beautiful Bella. You know…I know your friend Alice." I looked at him wide eyed. He grinned at me and pulled me close, smelling my head. Smelling my head? What the fuck was he doing?

"Mmmmm…you smell…intoxicating." He pulled back and his eyes were no longer red. They were the deepest of onyx black.

"My blood appeals to you…" He laughed, he walked me over to a tree and sat me down carefully against the trunk.

"You know…Alice and I go way back…" He began, I couldn't listen anymore though as he grabbed my leg, hard. I could hear my screams filling the forest and I just couldn't stop. He kept talking, his hands roaming my body, leaving bruise after bruise. He gripped my left wrist and squeezed it hard too. I could practically feel the bones crushing under my skin. I just continued to scream. I heard someone yelling my name but I couldn't focus. Sometime during my screaming he had stopped speaking, He grabbed my jaw in his cold hand and I could feel his threatening to bust that too. I stopped screaming, pleading with him.

"Please…please I can't handle this… I'm going to have an episode… please stop." I cried to him. He leaned forward and licked a tear off my cheek and then ran his tongue over the cut on my head. He hissed in…pleasure?

"What I want with you? Oh…just a continuing game…with my dearest Alice. Have they not told you of our kind?" I froze. I could feel myself twitching and could feel the massive headache coming. I needed to get out of here. I could hear screaming in the distance, getting closer and saw my dad come running into the forest.

"NO dad run!" I then watched as the other man grabbed my dad and threw him into a tree. He continued to do this and I knew I was at my breaking point. I heard screams. Shrill, terrified screams and begged them to stop. I couldn't think. I didn't realize until I watched Victoria snap the next of my dad's partner, that it was me screaming. I felt James grab me by the throat and I screamed again. He held me up, dangling in the air. My back was to his chest and that was when I saw blurs forming in front of us. The Cullen's appeared.

"Put. Her. Down. NOW!" Emmett growled. Wait…growled? I heard my dad's cries from behind me as he connected with something.

"NO! DAD!" I felt my good hand twitching again. I saw Jasper, Esme and Edward disappear all of a sudden, then heard them behind me with my dad. I could hear howling all around me. Within seconds of that thought, I saw a huge black wolf appear. I began gasping for air again and James threw me into another tree. This time, my stomach connected and I felt a sharp stabbing pain. I fell to the ground and saw a small branch sticking out of the side of my torso. I gasped, praying for a miracle. I needed a doctor. I needed to get out of here. I began screaming again. I heard a lot of scuffling and felt cold arms around me again. I hit him in the face, only to find it wasn't James. It was Alice. How is Alice lifting me? He face was contorted in pain and fear. She tried to run with me but Victoria grabbed Alice and threw us backwards. I hit the ground and much of my air escaped my lungs. I couldn't scream anymore. I couldn't move. I began to whimper as I noticed James on my right side. The Cullen's were in the forest off to my left and I could hear someone yelling.

"Don't move! Don't!" Edward?

"Here's a little present for you all." James laughed sadistically. I watched as he lifted my right wrist to his lips. His eyes never left the Cullen's. I began begging again.

"Please… p-p-please.. I-I-I…I can't… I'm going to… I-…I n-need…" Just then I felt him sink his sharp teeth into my wrist. The pain was immediate. It was like he was sending scorching flames through my whole body. I began screaming and I couldn't stop the convulsions that flowed through me. I screamed and screamed. I shook and shook. I begged for someone to help me, but it felt like an eternity and no one came. No one would come to help me. James disappeared from my side and I saw a huge wolf at my side, looking down at me. I only screamed louder. All of a sudden, I couldn't scream anymore. I wanted to…so badly. But I couldn't. I felt someone cold at my sides, left and right.

"Alice! She is changing!"

"No, no, no! It's not the right time!" I tuned them out though. I felt my severe convulsions and just didn't care anymore. My dad was probably dead right now. Attacked by these super humans and the wolves. The Cullen's weren't who they claimed to be. They knew my attackers…Rosalie had caused me to have a slight seizure earlier. I just wanted to sink inside myself and die. Just burn in the flames flowing through my veins. I felt cold lips to my wrist and saw Alice sucking on my arm. That was when it clicked. Vampires. They were vampires! I tried to scream. I tried to push her away and get myself out of her embrace. I felt Emmett holding me still as Alice drained me. I couldn't move though. I was frozen, a victim of the severe convulsions of my body.

"Her blood is clean…why is she still shaking? Emmett what's wrong with her?" Alice screamed. I tried to answer but I could only make out a few sounds.

"I-I….I'm…" I slowly felt the convulsions subside and I was hit with large amounts of fear and anxiety. I was so weak…so weak…

"She had a seizure. Alice quick call Carlisle!" Emmett yelled. I shook my head as best I could I was trying to hard to scream and I couldn't all of a sudden I found my voice and let out an ear piercing scream that cause them the jump.

"NO! Go a-way! Leave m-me alone!" I tried to thrash around and out of Emmett's hold but he only held me tighter. He spoke softly to me.

"Bella you need to get to the hospital. Sweetheart you need help." I began to sob.

"NO! Just…my d-dad… let me…just… l-let me die…" I trailed off into a whisper. I heard someone choke out my name. I forced myself to half sit up. I saw my dad being helped by Sam Uley and two of the guys from the reservation. He was alive.

"Dad?... D-dad? Let me see my dad!" I screamed but was held down. I heard sirens in the background.

"Bella you and your dad need to be taken to the hospital. You need to stay calm." I heard Alice say. Reappearing at my side.

"He better LIVE! S-save my dad!" Soon I felt very tired. There was panicked chatter around me but I just gave into the peaceful bliss of sleep. I couldn't deal with this anymore.

I felt myself becoming more aware of my surroundings. I felt a stiff sheet under me, and another one over me. There was a beeping in the background and low whispers. I smelled…hospital. Just then, everything came crashing around me. My truck…the three vampires…my dad…his partner…the wolves…the Cullen's…the seizure… I could make out the voices much easier now, though I didn't dare to open my eyes.

"She is in a coma like state. Her body is going into a, denial state really. It's her mind's way of protecting her from the reality of the situation. I'm sure she isn't aware of much right now." I heard a man say. It sounded like Carlisle. I could feel someone at my side, their cold hand taking mine.

"Bella please, please wake up. Come on Bella." Emmett whispered. Monsters. They were all monsters. How dare he say that I wasn't aware. I am perfectly aware. I know what is happening around me…a nightmare. I needed to stay inside myself. I couldn't succumb to their reality. I couldn't do it anymore. They had lied to me…all of them. They kept this from me and now look at me. I was in the hospital…my dad possibly dead. I shuddered and I felt a hand on my arm. I flinched.

"Carlisle! What is she doing what's wrong?" Alice's voice came as a worried squeak. Worried…yeah right. I couldn't face them. I was in my own, safe world. I needed this world…it held my sanity. Everything was perfect here…a perfect refuge. There was no Cullen's here. My dad, my mom and I sat in our living room on Christmas morning. We all laughed and shared the day together. There was no Phil…there was no car accident. I wasn't a broken child anymore. I didn't come from a broken home. I wasn't lying in a hospital bed…broken.

"She is just beginning to respond to what is around her son. It's alright, her brain is functioning normally." I heard Carlisle say. I couldn't listen. Every time I listened to them speak, my perfect world rippled. I needed to stay here. Nothing could hurt me here. I began to think.

I hated perfect. Perfect was what I always fought against. Perfect didn't build character, perfect didn't help better you as a person. Perfect was a mask. Perfect kept you shielded from the truth, and that is what I was doing. I was shielding myself. I was safe inside myself though…I knew I didn't have to work hard to be happy…it came easily. Nothing was hard…there was no such thing as unfair. There was also no meaning.

In a perfect world, nothing held significance. You could have anything you wanted…there was no sense of satisfaction or pride. I could hide here forever…or I could be strong and face my imperfect world. Face them…be there for my dad. I knew what I needed to do.

The last time I had my eyes open, I was surrounded by my own screams. By my dad's cries. I was being selfish staying locked up inside myself. Even if it kills me, I need to be there for my dad.

I opened my eyes to see Alice on my left, Emmett on my right. Emmett had his head in his hands, still holding my hand. Alice had her head resting on the bed. I looked around to see Carlisle just leaving the room. The rest of the room was empty. I looked down at myself and saw my right leg in a cast, my left wrist in a cast. I felt a sharp pain when I breathed, and remembered being punctured by a branch. I felt a tightness in my forehead. I looked over to Emmett holding my hand, and saw a white bandage around my wrist. I remembered being bit. Neither of them seemed to notice my awakened state yet so I spoke, harshly.

"Where is my dad." My voice came out groggy and gravelly. I winced at the sound of it. Emmett and Alice both shot their heads up to look at me. Alice reached to hug me.

"Don't. Touch me." Her face fell at my words and I looked straight ahead. I felt Emmett gently put my hand back on the bed and sigh.

"You're dad is in intensive care." He whispered. I closed my eyes.

"How long have we been in here." Alice choked back a sob, and Emmett answered me again.

"Four days. He had a few surgeries…you had a surgery. They are monitoring him carefully…they expect him to make a full recovery." I didn't move. I just let him assume I had heard him.

"I want to see him." My tone never wavered from it's cold demands.

"Bella…I'm not sure if-" Alice began but I cut her off.

"I want to see him." I repeated again. She nodded and went to get a doctor.

"Bella…" Emmett began but stopped talking. It was as if he ran out of words.

"I know you don't want us here, but I'm not leaving your side. I'll be quiet and not bother you…but I'm not leaving." Came his weak reply to my coldness. I wanted to feel bad for him. I wanted to hug him and tell him it was all okay. I wanted to let Alice in. I just couldn't.

"Bella, it's great to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me. I looked into his golden eyes and was reminded of the constant betrayal. I looked away harshly.

"I want to see my dad." I bit out. He sighed and I saw him nod in my peripherals.

"Alright, but can you let Emmett help you into the wheelchair?" I looked over to see a wheelchair in the corner. I thought about my injuries, it made sense. I simply nodded and Alice wheeled over the wheelchair. Carlisle unhooked me from all my machines and attached my IV drip to the wheelchair. I let Emmett slide his cold arms under me. What was once soothing, now only reminded me of my attacker. I shivered in disgust and could practically taste the devastation in the air. They did this though. They brought this on themselves. Emmett gently placed me in the chair and I adjusted myself the best I could. Emmett wheeled my chair out the door and to down the hall, Alice at his side. We waited by the elevator and I did my best to not pay attention to the people watching me. We piled into the elevator with the three over people and they kept staring at me.

"I'm sorry dear, are you Bella Swan? The chief's daughter?" My head fell as I began to cry at the thought of my dad. Emmett got vicious behind me.

"Leave her alone. You are so rude, how dare you upset her like that?" I wanted to thank him for defending me against the nosey visitors but I just couldn't. Soon the elevator doors opened, I didn't bother to pay attention to what floor we were on. The fact that Emmett and Alice knew the way to my dad brought me comfort in the thought that at least they had cared to check on him. I sat quietly as they wheeled me into a room and couldn't hold back my sobs and gasp of panic.

"Bella you must stay calm or I need to send you back to your room." Came Carlisle's voice from the door. How had he gotten up here so fast? Vampires. Right. Emmett wheeled me over to my dad's side and I reached out to hold his hand. His hand was somewhat colder than usual. I took in his form and let tears roll down my cheeks. Both of his legs were casted, his left arm was casted to the shoulder. His head was bandaged up and he had a black eye along with a few scrapes on his cheeks. He was hooked up to a few machines that made steady beating sounds. Carlisle's voice came softly from the other side of the bed.

"He has a concussion, both legs are broke, one worse than the other. His left wrist is broken, the elbow dislocated. He cracked two ribs, one punctured his lung. We had to fix his spleen and we had to go back and reset of few bones. His head is stitched up, and he has minor scrapes and bruises. He will be fine though. He will make a full recovery…it will be like this whole incident never happened." I only nodded. I wanted to thank him, for everything he did to help my dad. I wanted to give him a kind smile and tell him I appreciated it more than he knew. I just couldn't.

"Dad, it's me…Bella. I'm here dad. I'm here…" He stirred a little in his sleep but his eyes remained closed.

"Let's give them a few moments kids." Within seconds, the room was empty except for us two.

"Dad…I'm so sorry…I am such a scatter brain…I shouldn't have been driving so late… I shouldn't have lot track of time… I love you dad. I love you so much." I rested my head on the bed and cried softly into the stiff, white sheets. I had no idea how long I had been in there with him. Soon a nurse came in to check on my dad and she smiled at me, her eyes a warm, soft brown. I smiled at her. She wasn't like them…

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" I shrugged.

"I'm okay." I replied weakly. She nodded.

"You know, he was asking for you. He was awake yesterday after surgery and asked if you were alright." I dreaded what she had told him. I had been in a coma.

"Don't worry sweetie, I told him you were going to be just fine. That you were eager to get down here to see him." I nodded.

"Thank you…so much." I croaked out. She patted my shoulder lightly.

"it isn't a problem. I have a daughter of my own. There is no way I could make it through the night not knowing she was safe." I put my good hand on hers and thanked her again.

"There is a young gentleman waiting outside the room, Dr. Cullen's son I think. Would you like him to come in and get you? It is dinner time and you need to eat something Bella." I reluctantly nodded.

"You can come see him anytime before nine alright?" I nodded again with a smile this time. She went to the hall and told Emmett he could come in. He didn't try to talk this time, knowing I wouldn't reply. I wanted to…I really did…I just couldn't. We headed back to the elevator and went up to the floor I was on. As we neared my room I could hear voices inside the room.

"No, Alice! This has to stop. Now. We need to cut the ties. This is no longer about us. This is about two human lives that we are butchering here! They could have easily died. I refused to be apart of this anymore." Edward said. I felt silent tears creeping down my face. Emmett went to walk past me into the room but I put my hand on his cold arm, stopping him.

"Edward we can't just pull ourselves from their lives now! We are in this. I'm sorry for what happened but this is where our family is now. We can't abandon them." Alice told him, seemingly begging. I heard a huff from inside the room.

"Then you are doing it without me. I'm leaving to meet up with Rosalie." I gasped. Rosalie left? Edward was leaving? What the hell was happening? He came out of the room and I looked up into his golden eyes. They seemed to be filled with so much pain and regret. He knelt down in front of me.

"Bella…I am so sorry. This never should have been brought upon you. Please, please know that I couldn't feel worse for all that you have suffered. I wish you a full recovery." His eyes told how sincere he was. I nodded.

"Goodbye Edward." I whispered. I had just broken up a family. Guilt swept over me as Emmett rolled me into my room. He helped me into my bed and Carlisle came in to hook me back up to my machines. Esme stood there with a hospital tray and they rolled a table up to me. Nobody spoke, they just let me eat in silence. A nurse came in after a few minutes and handed Carlisle a chart. I put down my fork and looked to him expectantly.

"Alright, I want to know about my injuries." He nodded.

"You sustained a broken leg, a broken wrist. You suffered a concussion, and bruised your ribs up pretty badly. You have a wound on your torso from where a branch punctured your skin. You have a puncture wound on your right wrist. You had surgery to close wounds inside from the branch. We are monitoring your brain activity because of your seizure, Bella, how many seizures have you had in your lifetime?" I looked down.

"Three." He nodded.

"When were the second two?" I didn't care if it upset them anymore.

"That afternoon and that night." They knew which day I meant. I heard resounding gasps from around me. Carlisle nodded and sighed.

"Despite it all, you are being released tomorrow. I spoke with Charlie and he insists you stay with us."

"What? No… no way! I-" Carlisle raised his hand to silence me.

"I'm sorry Bella, but it is his wish as your legal guardian. You are free to discuss it with him though when he is awake." I sighed, knowing I wouldn't win, and would only upset myself in the process.

"When will my dad be release?" I asked.

"That's hard to say. He will be in here at least until he can walk. He has some extensive injuries. They will heal, it is just a matter of how fast will they heal. You are free to come and visit him anytime though." I sat in silence for a few moments until I nodded. I picked up my fork and continued eating. I wanted to thank him. I wanted to thank them all. They did save me…they saved my dad. They were all here. They all cared enough to not leave my side. I wanted so badly to melt into Alice and Emmett's arms…I just couldn't.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is multiple point of views of the fight that I have worked into flashbacks so no worries! I'll update in a few days :)! Read and Review!**

**Song:**

**Imaginary – Evanesence**


	13. A Place In This World

**Okay guys! Here it is…I hope you don't all hate me too much for the distance forming between the Cullen's and Bella, but I'm really glad none of you like it haha. If you are feeling a strong anything towards these chapters, I'm doing my job of keeping you entertained. Sorry this chapter is a little later than I wanted! Enjoy!

* * *

**

_**ShadowsDaughter: haha you make me laugh!**_

_**Aerobee82: I loved your review, here is why. The chapter made you really dislike Bella's behaviour…and you were supposed to. You aren't supposed to like her being cold towards them, and I am really glad you let me know you don't like it haha. Don't worry…it ends sooner than you think. And thank you for the "next" "neck" thing... ill fix that! : )**_

_**Aversa: Thanks for your review! I always read stories where Charlie has to die…or be left behind…and I wanted to write a story where he can be right there and tough it out with Bella…where she doesn't have to say goodbye to him. I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I am going to try to not lose what Edward and Rosalie are up to during the story. If you want to see more, let me know! : )**_

_**Smelsies: heyy! We are pretty much best friends anymore haha! How was the trip? I am glad you enjoyed the chapter, its no problem you read it late… you're so sweet! Lol As for chapter 12? I am SOO glad you think she is being bitchy. She is supposed to come across as very cold, and I seem to have done a good job of that haha! Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I'm alone, on my own,**

**And that's all I know.**

**I'll be strong, I'll be wrong,**

**Oh but life goes on.**

**I'm just a girl,**

**Trying to find a place in this world.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: A Place In This World

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

"_Then go Rosalie. We both know this marriage is dead anyway. I'm doing something for me." I spat at her. I knew it was done, in a way, I always knew. She didn't love me, she loves the thought of me. The thought that she had someone like me, that existed to please her. I knew then, that if I had to choose between a human teenage girl that actually cared about me and wanted me to be happy, and my wife that only cares that I am ready and waiting for her next order, the decision was easy. I couldn't stay married to someone that didn't love me._

_We ran through the woods and the scene that unfolded itself in front of me almost brought me to my knees._

"_Put. Her. Down. NOW!" I growled at the blonde. He held Bella by the neck so she was facing us. It didn't take me long to give her a once over. Her right leg was dangling sickly, definitely broken. Her left wrist dangled at her side as well. She was bleeding from the head, and her body was twitching. _

"_NO DAD!" I heard her scream. I looked over and saw Charlie laying in a heap on the forest floor. I hissed. Jasper, Edward, Esme. Help Charlie! I spoke fast, knowing they would hear me. I soon heard the wolves approaching, they busted into the forest quickly, rushing over to check on the man laying on the ground and to help Charlie. There were three vamps, Alice and I had the one messing with Bella. She began to gasp for air and I lunged at the man. He threw Bella to the side and he body connected with a tree. Alice rushed over to Bella and I focused on this asshole._

"_You messed with the wrong girl." I spat, pouncing on him. I could feel him struggling to throw me off of him but I was too strong for him. I sat up and locked my hands together in one large fist, bringing it down with a crack to his chest. He stopping moving, and I knew I had cracked him. I was ripped off of him by his red headed friend and landed on a rock nearby. I got up and rushed back over to the blonde but he had healed and was back up. He wasn't so easy to catch this time. I saw Bella in Alice's arms being thrown across the forest by the redhead and was distracted by the sickening thud her body made when she hit the ground. It was like all of the air had been sucked from her. before I could stop him, he was kneeling next to Bella._

"_Don't move! Don't!" Edward rushed from his place near Charlie. 'Are you kidding me?'_

"_Here's a little present for you all." James laughed, making eye contact with Alice and I. I watched as he lifted her right wrist to his lips. His eyes never left the Alice's. _

"_Please… p-p-please.. I-I-I…I can't… I'm going to… I-…I n-need…" Bella stuttered and I couldn't be filled with more pain. Impossible, but I was sure I had boiling blood through my veins. He bit her. The fucking asshole had the audacity to bite Bella. My Bella. I growled, but it was drowned out by her screams. The black wolf, I think it was Sam, rushed at him before any of us could think. Before I knew it, James was flung into a pack of wolves, waiting to rip him apart. Sam looked to Bella in concern but this only made her screams louder. I rushed to her side with Alice._

"_Alice! She is changing!" I couldn't lose her heartbeat…the sound of her breathing…the rise and fall of her chest. I ran my hand over the wound in her stomach where a branch stuck out of her. I could feel tears I would never cry in my eyes._

"_I need her Alice." I whispered._

"_No, no, no! It's not the right time!" She shrieked and I looked to her like she was crazy. Right time? Had she seen Bella change? Alice looked around her for help, but we both knew there was no one with the right kind of control. Carlisle wasn't here. Alice sobbed and brought Bella's wrist to her mouth and began to suck out the venom. Bella was deadly quiet. I didn't like how her screams had stopped. She was still convulsing though. Alice pulled Bella's arm from her mouth._

"_Her blood is clean…why is she still shaking? Emmett what's wrong with her?" Alice screamed. My eyes scanned over Bella's shaking body._

"_I-I….I'm…" Bella studdered and I felt my insides burn. I remembered all that Bella had told me about her epilepsy._

"_She had a seizure. Alice quick call Carlisle!" She rushed away to call Carlisle when Bella let out an ear piercing scream. It was like life had been given back to her. She had found her voice again._

"_NO! Go a-way! Leave m-me alone!" She tried to thrash around but I only held her tighter. She couldn't move with her injuries._

"_Bella you need to get to the hospital. Sweetheart you need help." With my words she began to cry._

"_NO! Just…my d-dad… let me…just… l-let me die…" I was paralyzed by her words. She wanted to die? How could she say that…I needed her…I couldn't let her die. My head shot around at the sound of Bella's name. Bella half sat up. There was Charlie being helped by Sam Uley and two of the guys from the reservation. He was alive._

"_Dad?... D-dad? Let me see my dad!" She screamed but I came to my senses and held her down. I heard sirens in the background._

"_Bella you and your dad need to be taken to the hospital. You need to stay calm." Alice said, appearing on Bella's other side. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. _

"_He better LIVE! S-save my dad!" She screamed. It was as if that scream had taken the life from her again and her eyes slowly began to close._

"_Bella please…come on Little One, you have to stay with us. Please look at me." I whispered, but it was lost in the sound of the wind and rain. I let the paramedics do their thing and I insisted on riding with either her or Charlie so I could be there with them. I rode with Charlie because Alice just couldn't let go of Bella. Today had to have been the worst day of my life, and not because of my ending marriage._

_

* * *

_

I watched as Bella fell asleep in the hospital bed, thinking about that night. The night I almost lost Bella. She wouldn't even speak to me now, but I refused to leave her side. Carlisle had even bent the rules for Alice and I so that we could stay with her all night, considering we didn't sleep.

The last four days have been pure hell. Bella hadn't woken once, not even after her surgery. Sam and the pack had been by to check on her, Billy and Jacob had been by daily. Jacob had gotten a lot bigger and I knew it was only a matter of time before he made the transformation. I expected Billy to be mad and hold a grudge because both Bella and Charlie were in the hospital, but Sam had told him about Alice sucking the venom from Bella to keep her alive. The Quileute's respected that more than anything. Billy also heard that it had broken up my marriage when I went to help Bella, he thanked me for this as well. I went up to check on Charlie a few times a day and he would ask about Bella. I would always just tell him she was sleeping.

When Carlisle asked Bella about the seizures and she claimed that she had two that day, I was beside myself. Why had she had two seizures? We all had many questions, but they would have to wait. I looked over to the video camera that still sat on the table beside the bed. We weren't sure what it was there for, but we decided it was best if Bella made the decision on what to do with it.

* * *

**Bella POV**

It was five o'clock the next day and I was being released. I hadn't gotten to actually talk to my dad, so I left him a note letting him know I loved him and I would visit every day. I let him know I was just fine and that he could call me anytime of day or night and I would be there for him. Carlisle even told me that if it was needed, visitor hours did not apply to me. For this I was thankful, though all I did was nod to him.

I was placed in my guest room and they left me to work things out on my own, like I wanted. I didn't want them near me. I couldn't stand the fact that I was in their house, let alone be in the same room as them. Esme brought me up a platter of dinner and I muttered a small 'thanks'. Esme was like a mom, it almost felt disrespectful to ignore her motherly antics. I sighed and began to eat the soup and bread she had brought me. I was sitting on my bed when I noticed some stuff had been brought for me from my house and was sitting in the corner. I threw my good leg and casted leg over the bedside and carefully stood up with a slight wobble. I refused to feel weak. I got up and limped over to the corner, rummaging through some of my belongings.

'_Clothes…laptop…toothbrush…hairbrush…shampoos and body wash…razor…video camera?'_ I picked it up confused. I didn't own a video camera… I hobbled back over to my bed and opened it up seeing a tape inside. I was curious so I opened the screen and rewound it. I pressed play and sat frozen on the bed as I saw myself. I watched until I heard him mention Alice and then I really perked up. I had forgotten about this part. I could hear him on the camera through my screams. I sat there…paralyzed listening to what he said. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't be bound by my hate for them right now…I needed to tell Alice. I carefully made my way down the hall and down all the stairs. I emerged in the living room and they were all shocked to see me.

"Bella, you shouldn't be up and about. All you need to do is speak and we will hear you…let us help you." Carlisle told me and I simply walked to the other side of the room and sat on a chair. I looked around them room. It didn't seem as welcoming anymore.

"Bella why do you have the camera?" I looked at them all now.

"I want to know about vampires." They all looked to each other and back to me.

"Bella are you sure you don't want to wait? You just got out-" But I interrupted Emmett.

"I want to know." He sighed and nodded his head. They all sat down somewhere in the living room and Carlisle stood, speaking.

"We, yes, are vampires. Our kind is not like in the books and movies though. We don't fear crosses or garlic…we can go in the sun, but not without exposing ourselves." I listened intently.

"So the strength…the pale, cold skin… lack of eating…the eyes…it's all…a vampire thing." I stated more-so than asked. He nodded.

"Then why are your eyes gold and their eyes were red?" I knew my tone seemed harsh, but they should have told me this already…they should have trusted me.

"It depends on our diet. When a vampire drinks from humans, their eyes are red." I nodded. Made sense.

"And what do you eat then if your eyes are gold?" He smiled humourlessly.

"Our family," he began, gesturing to the Cullen's around him. "Consider ourselves vegetarians. We only survive off the blood of animals." This shocked me.

"So…you don't kill people." He shook his head. This made me feel a LOT better. They weren't like James, they weren't murderers.

"And how do you… do you have the be dying to…how are you turned into…" He nodded, acknowledging that he knew what I meant.

"When a human is bit by a vampire venom is injected into the human's bloodstream and the change begins. It usually takes three days to make the full transformation. The venom attacks the heart and it stops beating, fully changing the human into a vampire."

"The burn…" I trailed of thinking about my own experience. I looked down to my bandaged up arm and unwrapped it carefully. Once I had the white wrap off I looked to my bite wound. It was almost fully healed, leaving a pale crescent shaped scar. I ran my fingers over it and gasped.

"It's cold…" Carlisle nodded, walking over to me.

"Yes, it is, because of the venom. The venom still flows through all of us even, making our skin hard and cold. Like marble." I looked to all of them and back to my scar. It was just like their skin. I felt like I had been tagged in a way…by James.

"James! What happened… he…." They all looked at me confused.

"James was the blonde one." I confirmed and they nodded and Jasper spoke this time.

"Taken care of. Edward and I helped the wolves rip him apart and burn him." The horror I felt must have shown on my face because he quickly continued.

"Ripping a vampire apart and burning the pieces is the only way to kill it. Ripping him apart immobilized him but no matter how far apart we put the pieces, he would have just been put back together again. We have to burn the pieces to ensure he isn't reassembled." I nodded in thought.

"You can put yourselves back together?" He nodded. This made me feel so breakable. I looked down at my casts and sighed.

"So this would never happen to you guys." They all looked down and I had my answer.

"What about Victoria and Laurent?" They seemed confused again. "The redhead and other guy." This time Emmett spoke.

"They took off…but we will catch them Bella. I promise." I looked him in the eye and missed him. I missed him so much. But I wasn't ready to let them all in again that easily. I still couldn't look at Alice. That made me think of my next question.

"So…you aren't all new vampires…why do you look so young?"

"Well, the venom stops the aging. You are forever frozen at the age you were changed at." Carlisle spoke. I nodded.

"So how old are you all really? When were you changed?" They looked around and sighed.

"Look. I know I'm getting personal here but you all lied to me. I deserve to know this. You should have told me this already." I spoke quietly considering they could apparently hear me. Super-hearing… great.

"You're right Bella… I was changed in 1645 by a rogue vampire. I am 392 years old, but I was changed when I was twenty-seven. So I was born in 1618." I nodded and they continued like a circle. Esme continued.

"I was changed in 1924 by Carlisle in Kansas. I had jumped off a cliff after the death of my son and Carlisle found me and saved me. I was changed when I was twenty-five. That makes my birth in…1899. I am now 111 years old." I smiled sadly at her. It sounded awful. Jasper continued.

"I was changed in 1865 by a woman named Maria in the South of Texas. I was twenty at the time, serving in an army during the Civil War. I was born in 1845 so that makes me 165 years old." His southern accent was much more noticeable now. The war knowledge made sense too. Emmett continued.

"I was changed in 1927 when I was twenty. Carlisle changed me when Rosalie found me after I was attacked by a bear in North Dakota. I was born in…1907 so that makes me 103 years old. Rosalie was changed in 1925 when she was eighteen by Carlisle because she was left beaten in the street. She was born in 1907 as well so she is also 103 years old." I nodded sadly. Poor Rosalie…she was horrible to me but no one deserves to go through that. Carlisle continued now.

"Edward was changed by me in 1918 when I found him dying of Spanish Influenza. He was seventeen at the time, born in 1901. He is now 109." I nodded and then moved my eyes to Alice finally.

"I um…I don't know." I looked to her confused.

"You don't know?" She shook her head. Jasper spoke for Alice.

"See, when we are changed it isn't always a guarantee that we will remember our lives. We only remember what we do by documents and records, we also know a lot because each of us, except Carlisle and Alice, know who changed us. Carlisle, as our sire, provided us with a lot of details. And he remembers because of the research he did for us." I put my head down to look at the video camera in my hands. I had hoped she would remember something at least so this wasn't such a shock.

"Do you have a cable to hook this up to the TV?" I whispered. They all looked at me worried.

"I need you to see this." I told them with a little more confidence. As Esme wandered around looking for a cable I spoke to the room.

"Did any of you know James before the other day?" They all shook their heads. I sighed. _'She has a right to know Bella.'_ I felt tears welling in my eyes as Esme handed me a cord. I hesitated for a moment before thanking her and hooking it up to the camera. Emmett got up and hooked it to the TV and I held the camera in my hands, rewinding the tape, shaking slightly. Emmett gave me a worried look but I shook my head slightly so show him I was alright.

"I've already um…watched it…up in my room." I told them. I took a deep breath and hit play. The picture now appeared on the big screen TV. I didn't want to relive it, but my eyes were glued to the TV.

"You just ask the best questions don't you. Why don't you tell us your name?" James said. I had been a little unclear on the events of that night, so this helped me to fill in some blanks.

"B-Bella." He laughed on the screen making everyone cringe.

"Well, B-Bella. What do you think we could want with you?" James handed the camera to Victoria and we could now see myself and James on the screen.

"I…I don't know…what are you?" I replied. There was a resounding gasp as the camera caught footage of him grabbing my right arm and throwing me into a waiting tree trunk, the thud very audible. I let out a yelp and fell to the ground. He picked me up and threw me again. I looked to see Alice and Esme sobbing tearlessly. On the TV I hit the ground and rolled into a rock. My head connected with a thud and I winced at it. I heard a low growl coming from Emmett.

"You're so strong…and cold… you're eyes…your teeth…" He grabbed a chunk of my hair and lifted me off the ground.

"You're onto some my beautiful Bella. You know…I know your friend Alice." Emmett's growl deepened and I could hear him mutter "She isn't yours." Jasper growled at the sound of Alice's name. This was the part where he smelled my head.

"Mmmmm…you smell…intoxicating."

"My blood appeals to you…" He laughed. He walked me over to a tree and sat me down carefully against the trunk.

"You know…Alice and I go way back…" This was the part where my screams filled the forest when he grabbed my leg, hard, breaking it. Everyone was paying careful attention at the mention of Alice's name. I looked over and she was standing, watching the screen. I felt tears welling in my eyes. He kept talking, his hands roaming my body, leaving bruise after bruise. He gripped my left wrist and squeezed it hard too, breaking it. I unconsciously rubbed my casted wrist.

"I knew Alice as a little girl…I used to visit her every night." He laughed as if this amused him. I looked to Alice and her eyes were wide. Everyone was flickering between myself, Alice and the screen in disbelief.

"Drove the little girl crazy…" He whispered through my screams.

"She would go to her mommy and cry… 'There is a man that comes to my window at night mommy!' and of course no one would believe her. I stayed with her for years… I bit her once…and sucked out my own venom…just a little taste…" He licked my head again. When did he do all this? I was fully unaware at the time.

"Finally she started to scare her little sister Renee so mommy Clarke sent little Alicia away to an insane asylum. But I followed her there too. She would cry…and cry…so I broke her out… and I bit her. I came back but she was all gone…bitch left me. She could have had so much with me…but she ran after she woke up after 2 days instead of three." Alice was standing in the middle of the room frozen in place. Poor Alice…

"So I went to visit her sister Renee… she started to complain too so mommy put her up for adoption so she didn't have to deal with her too. All too much fun in Jacksonville." He grabbed my jaw in his cold hand at this point and I stopped screaming, pleading with him.

"Please…please I can't handle this… I'm going to have an episode… please stop." I cried to him. He leaned forward and licked a tear off my cheek and then ran his tongue over the cut on my head. Jasper was now holding Alice, who had sunk to the floor, though no one took their eyes from the screen.

"What I want with you? Oh…just a continuing game…with my dearest Alice. Have they not told you of our kind?" Alice sobbed at this. We could all see myself start twitching.

"NO dad run!" The camera flung around to my dad and his partner. We watched as I the other man grabbed my dad and threw him into a tree. My screams were shrill on the camera and everyone cringed as we watched Victoria snap the neck of my dad's partner. The screen came back to myself and James, who was holding me in the air and the Cullen's came into view. The camera was soon forgotten once the fight was in full force, and it soon went blank. I sat there in tears and watched Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I knew you deserved to know…I um…I know where you belong…" They all looked to me in confusion. I sighed.

"Emmett, there is a photo album upstairs in the box you guys brought for me. It should be at the bottom." He nodded and was off in a blur. '_I will never get used to that.'_ I thought. He came back soon and handed me the album. I flipped through it to the back. It was an album of Phoenix, and in the back was a section I had made with my mom.

"Alicia Clarke goes missing from asylum in 1975, at seventeen years of age, born on May 10th, 1958. No body has been located. Miss Clarke left behind little sister, Renee, 5, and mother Ruth Clarke, 33." I read aloud and turned the book around to show a picture of Alice with long brown hair. They all gasped.

"But Bella…where did you get this?" Jasper asked me, Alice was still unable to speak, and just watched me in disbelief. I sighed, wiping away a tear. Emmett came over to me and knelt beside the chair.

"Renee is my mom… it just… all matches up. My mom said she remembers being five when her mom made her say goodbye to her older sister and her sister just never came back. She told me of a man that would visit her at night like her sister used to complain of and her mom quickly put her up for adoption. Her adoptive parents decided to clip these for her so when she was older she would have a history…a past. We went through this years ago, and I never thought anything of it until I watched the tape. Um… can I have a piece of paper and a pen?" Emmett nodded and grabbed them from the coffee table. I did some calculations on it for her. _'Disappeared at 17 in 1975…'_ I took a clean sheet of paper and wrote on it.

"Alice Clarke, changed at the age of 17 in 1975 by a vampire named James in Jacksonville, Florida. Was born in Jacksonville to Tim and Ruth Clarke on May 10th, 1958. Little sister Renee Clarke came along in 1970." I then stuck it in the back of the book next to her picture and handed it to her. She held it with shaking hands. _'Do vampires shake?'_

Emmett put his arm around me and I leaned into him, not caring that I was mad anymore.

"But…this could only mean that…" Alice sobbed.

"Sweetheart, you're so young! You're only fifty-two!" Jasper joked, all smiles. He seemed so happy. He hadn't caught on yet. All he could see what that Alice had finally found her place in this world.

"But…I'm…Bella?" I nodded and let out a sob.

"You're my aunt."

* * *

Bet none of you saw that coming ;) Read and Review! By the way...I know I don't have all the details correct about the Cullen's and I made some stuff up, but that's how I wanted it in this story, so don't worry, it was not a mistake.

**Songs:**

**A Place In This World – Taylor Swift**


	14. I Missed You

**Hey guys, sorry for the late review… no excuse… just forgot lol. Thank you to smelsies, aerobee82, aversa and ShadowsDaughter, for once again giving me amaing reviews. You all loved the Alice related to Bella deal, which thrills me! Enjoy!

* * *

**

'**Cause everything inside, it never comes out right.**

**And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die.**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry your blue.**

**I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you.**

**And I know, I can't take it back.**

**I love how you care, I love all your sounds,**

**And baby the way you make my world go round.**

**And I just wanted to say,**

**I'm sorry.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: I Missed You

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

I was Bella's aunt. I had a home. I found where I belonged. I rushed at her and hugged her with everything I had. If I could, I'd be crying until I had nothing left.

"Bella! I knew I felt too strong of a connection to you! I knew there had to be a reason!" I finally found family…true…blood family. This almost never happens for vampires. I had gone so long with nothing…not even the slightest bit of information as to where I came from. I woke up in Texas after my change, so James must have moved me.

"Alice she does need to breathe." Emmett told me with a laugh. I looked to him and I could see the happiness dancing in his eyes. I then looked to Bella and felt a wave of horror.

"Bella…he used you to get to me…I put you in danger! Oh my God this was because of some sick _game_?" She smiled sadly and shrugged.

"I'd say I didn't mind if this didn't involve my dad…but it does." I nodded. I didn't want her to forgive me, I shouldn't have put her in this kind of danger.

"Oh Bella…I'm so sorry… I can't be more sorry…but I wish I could be. I love you so much and I can't believe you were ever put in his hands. I will never let anything hurt you again. I promise you." I hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her. I would never let her be put in danger again. Her or Charlie. I needed to look after my family.

"We're…family! Oh my God…I can't believe I found blood family… Bella, you're my niece!" She laughed.

"My mom would be…so happy to know you. She missed you a lot when you disappeared. She looked up to you. You were like a mom to her." I felt tears spring to my eyes and got frustrated and huffed.

"I wish I could just cry!" I laughed and Bella looked to me confused.

"You can't cry?" I shook my head.

"No, we can't cry. Well, we can, but with no tears. They well up in our eyes, but we will never again shed a tear…sometimes it's frustrating." I told her with a laugh.

"I can imagine…Alice I'm really sorry about what happened to you…" She told me but I silenced her with a smile.

"Bella, what's done is done…it happened a long time ago. I got my answers and a real family member. I could only be happier if James hadn't gotten to you. Bella I'm so sorry." I told her sadly. I looked around the room to see everyone still in shock. One person looked worse than us all though. Emmett.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Watching that asshole man handle Bella was single handedly one of the hardest things I have ever done. I looked at Bella sitting beside me in the chair and I felt sick. She was so banged up that it sparked a hate in me I had never felt before. I only wished I had have gotten to tear off a few limbs. I needed to focus on Bella now though. I listened to her heartbeat and breathing and knew it would all be okay. She was alive and safe here with us.

"Emmett? Are you alright?" Alice asked me and I opened my eyes. I nodded quietly and linked an arm with Bella's good arm, putting my head on her shoulder.

"I just don't know what I would have done if we lost you." I whispered and I heard Bella sigh, putting her head on mine. I looked to Alice who was wearing a big smile. I was so happy for her. She finally has a past. She has blood family…she deserved it. I could feel my dead heart swell at the thought of Alice finally unlocking her past.

"Hey…guys? What did you mean by 'She's changing.' Before Alice did her…thing to my arm?" Bella asked us. I could smell her and it seemed off. She hadn't showered at home so she didn't smell like her…

"Well when the venom James put into you began to spread through your bloodstream you began the change. It started to infect your blood supply and you began to change into one of us. But by Alice sucking the venom out of you it halted the change." Carlisle told her. She nodded and leaned her body into mine.

"Wait. I heard Alice say 'not the right time.' What was that supposed to mean?" She asked and I felt her stiffen. Something told me this would not go over well. I looked to Alice and she seemed guilty. She hadn't told any of us that she had seen Bella becoming one of us. I sat up straight and watched Alice.

"Well…I guess there is something else you should know about vampires Bella, some of us have gifts. My gift is that I can see the future. It's not always accurate, but it's based on people's choices." I chanced a look at Bella and could see her trying to put pieces together. A look of pure betrayal crossed her face.

"_You were going to turn me into a __**vampire**_?" Uh oh.

"Bella, no. I could see it happening yes but-"

"You were going to **change **me! How could you do this to me? I _trusted_ you Alice! I trusted all of you!" She looked into my eyes and I just knew there was no way to fix this.

"Bella none of them knew… only I knew. Please don't be mad." Alice told her sadly.

"Don't be mad? You all kept this huge secret from me! You think I didn't deserve to know this? Did you not trust me enough to tell me? No, instead you decide to wait until my dad and I almost die and someone else brings this to my attention!" She looked at me.

"I have been nothing but honest with you." She looked to everyone else. "To all of you. And this is how you repay me." I felt so low. She was right. With all the time her and I spent talking, I should have told her. She should have been filled in.

"You all kept me in the dark like a fool. And Alice. Fine. Let's say you were the only one that knew I was 'to become a vampire'. You know how much I hate secrets. You know what secrets have done to me and my dad and you still kept this from me. How could you possibly think I would be alright with this? How could you plan to take me away from my dad?... I can't believe you would do this to me." She finished in a whisper. I looked to my hands feeling guilty. I felt bad for Alice too. She only tried to do what she thought was best. I felt the chair shift and looked to see Bella trying to stand up.

"Bella, you can't be up and moving around." Carlisle told her and she stood there looking down at Alice, who was knelt in front of her, dry sobbing. I stood up, reaching for Bella's hand.

"Bella, please. Let me help you?" I whispered, the pain in my voice evident. She wouldn't look at me. After a few moments she gave in and raised her arm so I could pick her up newlywed style. I was very careful with her and carried her gently up the stairs to her room. I placed her on the bed and put the covers up over her. She still wouldn't look at me.

"Bella…I'm so sorry." I whispered, kneeling beside the bed. No answer.

"Alice didn't know she was hurting you. She thought she was protecting you by keeping you in the dark. None of us want you to lose your mortality. I'm not sure I could get through the day without hearing your heartbeat. Please don't push us away. I just want you in my life…we all do." I saw tears begin to roll down her cream coloured cheeks. They were slightly rose coloured with emotion.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I…I can't." She whispered. I felt a sob rising in my chest, but wouldn't let it go. I sat there for a moment watching her. I couldn't explain it. I just knew I needed her in my life. It physically hurt that she was mad at me. I didn't want to force her, she needed to come around on her own. I just hoped she would soon.

* * *

**Bella POV**

It had been four weeks since I moved in with the Cullen's. I had gotten my leg cast off a week ago, only to be replaced with an air cast, which I could at least take off for showers and I could walk on it. I had gotten my stitches all out two and a half weeks ago, my stomach had healed nicely, though I had a pretty nasty scar. My wrist was almost healed, I would get that cast off in another week and a half, and be rid of my air cast in another two weeks. I was happy to be rid of the awful reminders of that night. Going to school had been a nightmare. I hated attention, and people gave me lots of it. My dad and I were "celebrities" in Forks as of late, what with surviving our "vicious bear attack". I scoffed at it. All those poor people…kept in the dark. I knew it was what needed to be done though, my dad and I would probably be committed to a mental institution if we let out what really happened.

My dad was healing up really well as well. His wounds were no longer stitched either, though both of his legs were still casted. The doctor, aka Carlisle, said my dad should be rid of his one cast within a few days, and be released. My dad still didn't know the Cullen's secret, though he did know something was up. He knew they weren't normal, but he didn't ask and never held it against them. Me on the other hand…well I hadn't spoken to them since that night. The only time I ever spoke was to Angela, in class, or to my dad. I didn't want to deal with people's questions, so I avoided it. And I didn't want to speak to the Cullen's, so I avoided them too.

"Bella! Baby how was school?" My dad asked me when I hobbled into his room after school on a Thursday. This was just a typical day. Sometimes Angela came with me and we would hang out with my dad, doing our homework, and sometimes I would come alone and do my homework while spending the evening with my dad. I would be dropped off by a Cullen, and picked up by a Cullen, but they never stayed. They would always come up to say hello to my dad when they dropped me off and picked me up, but they knew better than to stay.

"It was fine, I missed you though." I told him with a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"Awe I missed you too Bells. The nurses come and keep me company, but it's just not the same. I smiled and sat next to his bed in my usual spot.

"So, any word on when you get this thing off?" I asked, patting his casted "good" leg. One had been broken in seven places. The good one had only suffered one break and was almost fully healed. He nodded.

"Tomorrow! You know what that means?" I looked to him and I was sure my face was one of pure joy.

"You're getting out of here!" I squealed and jumped up to hug him. He laughed. A nurse came in smiling.

"Heard the good news then I'm guessing?" I nodded and couldn't keep the smile from my face.

"I'm so excited dad!" He smiled.

"Me too Bells. We both get to stay with Dr. Cullen now!" My face blanked.

"What?"

"Well, it is the reason we are both getting out early. He is a doctor, we will never be doing anything too strenuous. We aren't alone to fend for ourselves, he insists it is no problem sweetheart, don't worry." I nodded glumly. More time with the Cullen's. We stayed silent until the nurse left, and my dad whispered.

"I insisted they come clean with us about what is going on here though." I sighed, leaning back in my chair with a plop.

"I already know dad." He looked at me surprised.

"Oh?" I nodded.

"It's a shocker alright, but that's not what bothers me. They kept a secret from us dad…I'm so tired of secrets. I haven't spoken to them in four weeks." He nodded to me in understanding, taking my hand in his.

"Bells, they kept a secret yes, but you have to be polite. I'm sure it doesn't deserve that kind of treatment." I sighed deeply.

"Yeah, just you wait." He chuckled.

"Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn. You get that from your mother." I smiled and let out a laugh.

"No way! I get it from _you_." I said, poking him. He always knew when to lighten the mood. I smiled knowing I would never let them take me away from my dad. I did my homework and chatted with my dad until it got dark. All too soon, Emmett came into the room with Carlisle. I didn't look up from my textbook.

"Hey Emmett! It's been a while since I've seen you in here, how have you been?" It _had_ been a while, and I knew why. The night Emmett and I last spoke, not even he could keep the pain from his voice. It had been weeks since we spoke, did homework, even made eye contact. It hurt him. I had overheard Alice speaking to Jasper saying that it hurt him to be around me when he knew I didn't want to be near any of them. I was amazed he came to get me tonight.

"Yeah, well my dad told me you were getting out of here tomorrow! I'll be the one to come get you, so I just wanted to know if there is anything I can do for you, get for you, bring for you…" He trailed off. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look to him. I looked to my dad instead. He was looking from Emmett to me. His eyes settled on me and he smiled.

"No, thanks. I just need my baby girl and I'll be fine." I smiled and stood up, hugging him again.

"Alright. You will be getting your cast off tomorrow morning, and will be kept here until the afternoon when we will sign all the release forms. I will be fitting you for a leg brace just as a precaution." Carlisle told him and dad nodded. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Dad I can't wait for you to be out of this hospital bed." I told him and he nodded. I packed up my books and gave my dad one more kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Goodnight dad, I love you." I whispered. He whispered it back.

The ride home was silent, as it is with all the Cullen's. Emmett opened the doors for me and I muttered a thanks. Thank you was the only two words any Cullen got from me. I couldn't be rude. It was lonely, it was always lonely. I wanted nothing more than to welcome them all back in, but I didn't know if I could trust them. If I had to pick between them and my dad, I would not choose them. I went up to my room but stopped at the room before mine.

"That's where your dad will be staying." I heard from behind me. I saw Jasper. I nodded to him and opened the door to take a look inside. I looked around, deciding that I would go to my house before dad was brought here to fill it with some of his things. I didn't even notice Jasper had come into the room behind me until he spoke, making me jump.

"There is a private bathroom right through that door, just like in your room. I assume you might want to grab some stuff for him tomorrow, that isn't a problem." I nodded and turned to look around the room again.

"I don't mean to pry Bella, but why are you lonely?" My head snapped around to look at him. How the hell did he know that? My confusion must have shown on my face.

"Remember when Alice said some of us have gifts? Well I'm an empath. I can feel the emotions of others and alter them." My silence was broken. Damn curiosity!

"Really?" He smiled, probably for getting me to speak. I felt like a traitor. If only my dad knew they were going to take me from him…

"Yes, sometimes it's a curse, sometimes it's helpful. Like when you needed to be calmed after your run in with the wolves." I remembered feeling significantly more calm instantly that night, keeping me from having an episode.

"You…you did that?" He walked over to the bed and sat down, smiling at me.

"I did darlin'." I couldn't stop the small smile that graced my lips.

"Thank you." I whispered. I dropped my head, for some reason I felt bad for shutting them all out.

"What's the matter Bella? Why do you feel guilty?" I looked to him. This would take some getting used to. I sighed and sat on the bed beside him.

"Well…you have all done things that have helped me significantly. I feel bad for shutting you guys out." He nodded.

"And is that why you feel lonely?" I thought for a moment.

"Well…I miss old habits. Homework with Emmett…bedtime with Alice. Edward in biology…talking to you guys in class and at lunch. You guys became my everyday up until the accident. All through March I saw you all everyday. April hit…and I felt betrayed…its been a whole month Jasper and I haven't spoken to any of you. Yet you all still seem to do anything for me. You lost two members of your family. Yet you guys take care of me." I looked to my hands.

"Then, why not talk if you feel bad and are lonely?" He asked me.

"I can't let you take me from my dad." I whispered. I couldn't even stand the thought of not seeing my dad anymore. I couldn't lose him, and he couldn't lose me.

"Bella, I promise you. If you make the choice that you don't want to be one of us, it could change in Alice's visions. They are always subject to change." I nodded.

"Yes, but I still feel betrayed. I deserved to know…" He sighed.

"I know Bella, we all feel really bad about that. We understand why you are upset with us, so don't feel guilty. We all know we should have trusted you enough and respected you enough to tell you. It is just something we have never had to deal with before. Take the time you need, but remember, our doors are always open. We would do anything for you and your dad." He told me. He put his cold arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side for a quick hug, and got up. With a small smile, he left, leaving the door open. I sat there with my head in my hands thinking. I missed them so much…but I didn't know if it was time to make nice yet. I sighed lifting my head to see Emmett in the doorway looking at me sadly. I just watched him, we locked eyes for the first time in a month. I didn't need to feel anybody's emotions to see all the pain in his eyes. I didn't know what to say…if I should say anything…or how I would say it if I knew. We stayed that way for at least a minute until he sighed, lowering his gaze to the floor. His shoulders slumped and he turned and walked back down the stairs. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks and I got up, ready to lock myself in my room like I do every night, except tonight I cried myself to sleep, scared of my dad's reaction to what the Cullen's are…afraid of losing what I had with Alice and Emmett…and feeling immensely lonely.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I sat outside Bella's door like I did every night for the last month. I missed her so much. It hurt that she didn't want to be around me. I wasn't sure what it was that made me so drawn to her, but I just couldn't bring myself to be happy knowing she was miserable. It broke my dead heart hearing her cry herself to sleep, knowing there was nothing I could do about it. I had heard he speaking to Jasper tonight, and it killed me that she felt guilty. She had nothing to feel guilty for, we all agreed. But, that was Bella. She was so selfless that she would let herself suffer knowing she was doing right by someone else, and she thought she was doing right by her dad. You couldn't fault her for that.

This last month had been so hard. Rosalie had moved out while Bella was in her coma, leaving my room a mess. I still couldn't be bothered to clean it up, my mind always elsewhere. It felt so strange to be without Rose, it hurt. But for some reason, Bella being mad at me hurt more. I had been feeling small feelings for her…I was happy around her…but that couldn't mean anything. I am a vampire, she is a human. There could never be anything between us, and I knew that…but it hurt to know it.

"Hey, doing your nightly babysitting?" Alice asked me with a sad smile, sitting beside me. By the sound of Bella's even, slowed breathing, I knew she was asleep.

"Yeah…" Was my brilliant reply.

"I don't think anything could drag you from this spot at night." She whispered. I nodded, I didn't think anything could.

"I miss her Alice." She put her head on my shoulder and I tossed an arm around my sister.

"I miss her too Emmett." We sat there for at least two hours just listening to her breath…her heartbeat.

"We should hunt before school, join me?" She asked me. It was four in the morning and I knew that for Bella and Charlie's sake, I should peel myself away from Bella's door. I nodded. Everyone else was already out, except Esme, who always waited to go with Carlisle. It was the closest thing to a dinner date they would get. Soon it would be time for school and I would have to deal with watching Bella from afar again. In gym, she has been excused, so I have gone back to no partner. I just watch her sit on the sidelines doing her homework. I missed doing homework with her…I missed everything about her.

* * *

"Emmett…can we go to my house to get some of my dad's stuff?" I heard from behind me. It was the smallest, most hesitant whisper I have ever heard. But it was one of the most beautiful sounds I have heard in my 103 years. I turned to see Bella standing beside my jeep still, we had just pulled up to my house and I had begun walking up to the house when her voice stopped me. She hadn't spoken to me in a month. I looked at her for a few seconds until I snapped out of my shock.

"Uh…yes, of course we can. Here, I'll help you back into the-"

"I got it." She told me, making me pull back a bit. She wasn't ready, I wouldn't push her. I waited for her to get settled in and let her hand me the seatbelt to click into the holder. We headed to her house and she let me unbuckle her once we stopped. She hopped out of the jeep and we headed into the house.

"Take your time, we can grab as much as you'd like. If you want some more stuff of yours we can grab that too." She nodded and let me steady her up the stairs. I missed the contact as soon as it was gone. I missed her so much…she brought the real me out…and I missed me too.

We gathered a few boxes of stuff and headed back to my house to drop it off. Bella spent around an hour in her dad's room setting it up. Around six, I knocked on the door and called to Bella.

"We can go and get your dad now, Bella." No answer came, though I didn't expect one. I went back downstairs and waited for Bella to come down. We were setting off to the hospital to get Charlie very quickly, as Bella couldn't wait to get him out of there. She hated hospitals.

I have never seen anyone more proud than Bella watching her dad move his leg around, out of the cast. He could put weight on it and hobble with one crutch. She beamed to him, and even though I missed her, it made me happy to see her smile.

* * *

"You're…" Charlie said. We waited. We had just told him about our kind and he had been quiet for a good three and a half minutes. Bella was sitting beside him, holding his hand.

"You eat people?"

"No, no, Charlie of course not. We only hunt animals, that's why our eyes are gold. The three that attacked you and Bella were human drinkers, their eyes were red." He nodded and took a deep breath.

"You kept this from us. You didn't give myself or Bella the chance to send you away, or accept you. That was our choice, and we should have been informed, what with you maintaining a close friendship with us." We nodded. I was sure I felt as horrible as Alice looked. I didn't want to lose them.

"That being said, you protected us. You saved us in the woods, and you never left our sides. We owe you our lives, and as long as we maintain respect and honesty, I want to thank you for all you have done for us, and thank you for letting us stay here with you." I couldn't have smiled any bigger. Charlie wasn't mad! Bella's head shot up and she looked at her dad like he was crazy.

"Charlie there is one thing you should know." Alice began. He nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"I had a vision back when I met Bella, I have sort of…visions of the future based on people's choices. But…my vision was of her being one of us eventually. Now…I would never take her from you. Never…not unless we had to in order to save her life or you two asked for it. It is based wholly on what you two decide, and if that is not the case, it will not be. But I just wanted you to know. Bella is upset we didn't tell her this…so I need everything to be out in the open now." She sounded so sad. Charlie looked shocked for a moment, and Bella looked expectant. Charlie took a deep breath, as I held mine.

"That sounds…fair." Bella looked at him confused.

"Dad…you aren't mad?" He shook his head.

"No, Bella. They have done nothing but keep us together. They kept us alive for each other, and I owe them nothing but gratitude." I watched Bella's head fall to look at her hands but she stayed silent. Soon, Charlie was talking to Alice about her gift and asking all sorts of questions about vampires. He seemed skeptical, but very interested. Alice had to prove a few things to him, like our strength. I watched as Bella was still disengaged from us and sighed. I decided to just retreat to my room, like I usually do. The last thing I heard before I shut them all out was Alice laughing.

"No, Charlie really! I'll even let you shoot me later. I'm completely bulletproof!"

I wasn't sure how long I lay in bed looking at the ceiling, thinking. I was lost in thought about the night it all went wrong when I heard a small voice. I looked over and saw Bella standing in my door.

"I knocked…but you didn't answer." She told me hesitantly. I sat up and watched her, I'm sure looking hopeful. I waited for her to move or speak, I needed her to make that step of inviting us back into her life…inviting me back. She looked uncomfortable standing in the doorway, looking around.

"So…why is your room so messy?" I rubbed the back of my head and looked around.

"Uh…Rose kind of trashed the place when she moved out." She nodded, her mouth forming an 'oh'. I nodded and looked back to her. She walked into the room, continuing her inspection.

"Would you…like some help cleaning it up?" I watched her in shock. Was she opening back up? I wasn't sure.

"Well, I don't want you doing much, but I wouldn't be opposed to some company while I cleaned it?" She nodded, still not showing any expression on her face. She seemed to be unsure of herself. I got up off the bed motioning for her to sit on it, and I busied myself with cleaning up the pieces of chair and dresser Rosalie had broken. She had busted up the closet door, threw my clothes everywhere, cracked the footboard right off the bed, wrote 'I hate you' in lipstick on the mirror…the place was trashed. We stayed like this for what felt like hours, but looking at the alarm clock I could see that it had only been twenty minutes. I was working very slowly, trying to prolong the time I got to spend listening to her breath in and out…in and out… watching the way she fiddled with the pillow she had placed on her lap. The way she massaged her leg absentmindedly. The little human habits she had like biting her lip…picking at her nails…I missed it all.

"So, do you have a gift like Alice and Jasper?" I was surprised to hear her break the silence. I turned to her and shook my head. She was picking at the cast on her left wrist.

"No, I don't have a gift. I am bigger than the average…vampire…and stronger…but I don't do anything cool." She smiled softly.

"You make yourself sound like a toy." I had to chuckle at this. To be honest, I was just thrilled to just be talking to her.

"So…do the rest of the Cullen's have gifts?" I nodded.

"Edward could read minds." Her eyes widened. I smiled.

"Just not yours. You irritated the hell out of him. You are the only mind he could never read." She smiled big at this. I missed seeing that smile.

"Anyone else?" I shook my head picking up a chunk of dresser.

"No. Rest of us are just boring toys." She laughed at this and I stopped to watch her. She stopped laughing and looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"What?" I locked eyes with her.

"I missed you Bella." Her big smiled turned soft. She looked down at the pillow again and sighed.

"I missed you too Emmett."

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Song:**

**I'm Sorry – Buckcherry **


	15. You Have A Soul

**Sometimes we don't say a thing,**

**Just listen to the crickets sing,**

**Everything I need is right here by my side.**

**I know everything about you, I don't wanna live without you.**

**I'm only up when you're not down,**

**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.**

**It's like no matter what I do.**

**You drive me crazy half the time,**

**The other half I'm only trying to let you know,**

**That what I feel is true.**

**I'm only me when I'm with you.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: You Have A Soul

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

I sat there with Bella in the library, massaging her leg while she did her homework. Now that she knew I was a vampire I didn't need to spend as much time doing my homework, though she still insisted I do it. It was comical really, this little human teenage girl made me, big bad 103 year old vampire, do his homework. I didn't mind though, she made it fun. It had been two weeks since Charlie came to stay with us, and Bella started talking to us again. Once she had seen that her dad was comfortable she no longer felt guilty. It made her feel better to know that she didn't have to be a vampire as well. For some reason…it gave me a pang of anguish knowing Bella would grow old and die one day. I didn't want her heart to stop beating to become like us…but I didn't want her heart to stop beating of natural causes or an accident either. It was a lose – lose situation really. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Bella watching me.

"What's the matter Em?" I looked to her face and saw nothing but concern. I realized I was frowning. I shrugged.

"Hey now, I know you better than that. You can tell me." She put her textbook to the side and watched me. I kept myself concentrated on her leg.

"I just…well…ugh! Only you can do this to me." I chuckled and she looked at me confused.

"Vampires don't have trouble getting words out. Yet for some reason you make me so…_human_." I told her with a poke to the side. She laughed and shoved my hand away, rubbing her side.

"Hey now, watch the scar." She smiled. I sobered. I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"Can I see it?" She looked at me with a weird expression on her face. She looked thoughtful for a moment but nodded slowly. She stood up and lifted her shirt. I got up on my knees so I was face to face with her neck, needing to crouch down some so I was face to face with her stomach. There on her right side just below the bottom of her ribcage, off to the side was a thick bumped up scar that was about four inches long. It was twisted slightly, clearly showing that it was a circular branch that had punctured her. I ran my fingers over it slowly and she shivered. I pulled my hand away quickly, but she caught it and placed it over her scar.

"It's alright, just startled me." I nodded and looked back down at the scar.

"So…breakable." I whispered. I felt tears welling in my eyes, though I knew they would never fall.

"Hey…what's the matter? I'm alright." She whispered putting her warm hand on the side of my cold neck. I nodded.

"Yeah, for now. Bella…you're not always going to be alright." I looked up to meet her warm brown eyes. They were glistening with tears as well.

"You're going to die someday." I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure she would hear me. The tears escaping her eyes let me know she had. Both of her hands came to rest on either side of my neck. I stood up onto me knees and she looked into my eyes.

"Yes…someday I will die." She said and I closed my eyes, refusing to let a sob escape my lips. I felt her gently pulling on my shoulders so I leaned into her and she wrapped her arms around me. I rested my head on her shoulder and we stood there hugging. I felt myself shake slightly, crying tearlessly. She only held me tighter.

"Em…this is the way life goes. I'll pass one day…but it's alright. Everything will be okay." I stayed still, knowing, for some reason, that it wouldn't be okay. A world without Bella was the worst fate. I didn't know where the sudden flow of feelings came from but I was in shock. _'You're falling for Bella.'_ I shut my eyes tightly. This couldn't happen. I couldn't feel for someone that will have to leave me at some point.

"I want you to stay with us forever." She stiffened and I sighed, knowing I shouldn't have said that. I pulled back and she placed her hands on either side of my neck again, her fingers lightly fingering through my hair. It felt amazing.

"Part of me…wants that too." My eyes opened instantly to look into her chocolate pools, swarming with tears.

"But…I can't…my dad…if I never aged, how could I be with my dad? If…okay… if the only way to keep me alive was to change me so my dad didn't have to bury his daughter…then I'd beg for the change. I can't put my dad through that. But I can't live in a world where I could never attend my dad's funeral or go on our father/daughter dates in public, because I selfishly asked for immortality. I…I'm sorry Emmett. You have no idea." She finished in a whisper. I nodded silently and watched her face. She had dropped her gaze to her own hands, still playing with my hair. How was I possibly going to say goodbye to her when the time came?

* * *

**Bella POV**

Looking down at Emmett I felt something… I never wanted to say goodbye to him. He was all I could ask for…I was falling…so hard…so fast. One look into his golden eyes, glistening with tears he could never cry…was all it took. He was devastated at the thought of losing me…and I struggled to do the right thing. It would be wrong of me to want anything but my normal human life. Forever is a long time to feel regret. And if I walked out on my dad…I would never forgive myself.

I looked back into his eyes, knowing it wasn't in my best interest, but I needed it. He looked into my eyes, almost begging me to change my mind, but I knew he wouldn't. I didn't understand where all of this was coming from, but over the last two weeks, we were inseparable. We did everything together. Alice scolded him daily for not sharing me with her and my dad, and he would just smile and stay close while I spent time with them. It was strange to me how fast you could connect with someone, but spending all day everyday with someone seemed to progress friendship by ages. I didn't think I could live without Emmett and Alice. Alice became like a mother to me…yet the sister I never had…and the aunt I thought I would never meet. She became a huge part of my world.

Telling my dad that Alice was actually Alicia Clarke was actually a little humerous. He didn't believe it at first, but the old newspaper clip was all the convincing it took. He was blown away that seventeen year old looking Alice was really 52, eight years older than him. Hearing the real ages of everyone shocked him. I wasn't sure why he and I were so easily accepting the fact that they were vampires…maybe not forgiving at first…but accepting. We were really good with weird. I knew my dad also saw how much time Emmett and I were spending together, though he wouldn't comment.

In the back of my mind, I could see Rosalie glaring at me for hugging Emmett right now. The thought made me pull back. He looked into my eyes, hurt flashing across his face.

"I'm sorry… I just…Rosalie…" He shook his head, standing up tall. I looked up to him and he held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"Rosalie isn't anything you should worry about." I looked down to my wrist, now free of the cast, and spoke as casually as I could.

"Yeah, for now…but she'll come back sooner or later…right?" I heard Emmett start pacing around and looked up to him. He walked aimlessly around the library.

"No, she isn't coming back." He whispered. I felt so guilty. All this time he has been there for me, and I wasn't there to help him through his breakup.

"I'm so sorry Emmett." I told him. I wasn't sure what else to say. I was hoping he would talk, giving me more to work with. Of course, he did.

"Don't be sorry, I think I've known for a while that it was over. I just loved her so much…I didn't want to accept that she didn't really love me back." He said, sitting in his usual chair. I sat down beside him in my usual chair.

"How long were you two together?" I asked. He looked to me and gave me a sad smile. I held out my right hand to him and he took it in both of his large, cold hands, drawing lines on the creases. He had told me the other day that the warmth of my skin calmed him.

"Since the day I woke up from the change. She rescued me from the bear. Took me to Carlisle…Carlisle changed me. Eighty-three years later… I'm getting divorced." I felt my eyes pop.

"You guys were married?" He nodded.

"Yes. See, vampires mate for life. We find our mates, and when we find them…it doesn't matter how long you have known them, you know you will never find anyone more perfect for you. It's a pull…it's like you are drawn to the person and no matter what you do…you can't stand to be away from each other. I guess…I was wrong. She isn't my mate…she didn't love me." I stayed silent for a few moments, letting him play with my hand.

"Then she is crazy…she'll never find anyone that can measure up to you. You're an amazing person Em." He shook his head.

"I'm not a person…I'm a vampire." I looked at him confused.

"Is there a difference?" He nodded casually.

"Vampires don't have souls." I took my hand from his grasp quickly, causing him to look up to me in surprise.

"You have a soul." I whispered. He shrugged in response.

"No, Emmett. You have a soul. I don't care what religion you are… what your beliefs are…your soul is your essence. Do you feel?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I never used to think of it as feeling, but Jasper said that he can feel what we feel…and it is human emotion. But I'm still not me. I'm not the person, Emmett McCarty. I'm a shell of him." His words brought tears to my eyes. I stood up and looked at him sitting in his chair.

"Emmett. You are **not **a shell. You feel…you care…you have wants and needs…you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. I don't know what your definition of "person" is, and I didn't know you as a human…but the change did not take your soul. It did not make you any less of a person." I finished, heated. I was now crying standing in front of him. Everyone came into the library to see what was wrong.

"Do you think you are soulless?" I asked looking around at them. Emmett was now standing in front of me and I moved around him. The Cullen's and my dad stood in the room watching me.

"Well Bella, it depends on your perspective. Some of us think we have souls…some of us don't." Carlisle replied. I shook my head.

"You have a soul." I cried looking around at Emmett.

"If you had no soul you would have left my dad and I for dead. You have a conscience. You have a heart…" I said placing my hand on his broad chest. "Even if it doesn't beat anymore." I looked up into his eyes and sniffed.

"The only thing the change did was freeze you in time. You aren't a shell Emmett…" I was quickly pulled into his arms and he held me tightly to his chest.

"It hurts so much hearing you talk like that…like you guys are…nothing." He rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"I agree with Bella. I would never think of your family as soulless." I heard my dad say. I just stood there with Emmett, falling into the feel of his arms around me. The coolness of his skin soon soothed me and I just relaxed in his embrace.

"Thank you Bella…so much." He whispered. I pulled back from him to look at his face. He was smiling at me and I smiled back. I then noticed we were alone.

"Where did…" He chuckled.

"You lose track of time better than I do. They filed out after a few minutes. Been gone for about twenty minutes now." I blushed.

"Oops." He laughed and poked my cheek.

"That used to drive me crazy." I touched my cheek as well.

"What did…"

"Your blush. It makes the scent of your blood more noticeable. Used to be hard to resist." I laughed.

"What, now I smell bad?" He smiled rubbing my cheek.

"No, you smell amazing…I mean…uhh…not like that…ummm…" I laughed, forcing myself not to give into the cute moment we could have had.

"I thought vampires didn't stutter." I told him with a smirk and he pushed me lightly.

"Oh shut it, Isabella. Get your homework done. Alice will rip my arm off and beat me with it if I keep you too late." I laughed and picked my textbook back up, getting back to work.

I was done all too soon, in my opinion. We were gathering our books when a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Em, you said…you 'loved' Rosalie. Do you not still love her?" He looked into my eyes for a few minutes before sighing and shaking his head.

"Her last words to me were enough to crush what I felt for her."

"What did she say?" I knew I could ask Emmett anything. I just felt comfortable with him…I couldn't explain it. He looked into my eyes again.

"She made me choose. Save you, or keep her. Anyone that would make me choose like that…doesn't deserve my love." I felt awful. I had broken them up. I lowered my head and felt a cool finger tilting my chin up.

"You did nothing wrong. You were worth it Bella. If I had to do it over again, I wouldn't have even stopped to think about it." I nodded silently to him and he chuckled, getting up and opening the door, revealing Alice, about to knock on the door. I smiled at this. Stupid vampire hearing. I was transferred to Alice, and we headed up to my room, poking our heads in to say goodnight to my dad.

"So Bella…what was with your little outburst." Alice smirked. I laughed, pushing her. She laughed when she didn't even budge. I grumbled a bit.

"You guys can't even pretend to move can you." She laughed shaking her head. I sighed.

"Well…I just don't like seeing someone with less confidence than they deserve. My dad and I owe you and your family so much…it killed me to hear Emmett say that he was just a shell with no soul. You all deserve more than that." She smiled.

"Bella this is what makes you amazing. You don't see what's placed in front of you." I gave her a confused look.

"You see what isn't there. You see the person for what is inside, what they can offer, what they present as their personality. Not their status. You don't see rich, poor, intelligent, uneducated, colour…human or supernatural. You go beyond that…that is why you make us feel so alive." I smiled at that.

"I make you guys feel alive?" She nodded.

"Bella, before you, we were almost the shell Emmett was talking about. You gave us hope that maybe we were more than just an animal. We always fought to control our inner monster, we don't feed off humans, we go to school, we live in houses…we consider ourselves a family instead of a coven. It has crossed all of our minds…why bother? Why fight against what we are? Then the answer walks into our lives. It's for people like you." I gave Alice a big hug.

"I'm so lucky to have found you Alice." I laughed.

"We are the lucky ones Bella. Thank you for not turning us away. I'm glad you took the time you needed, but I'm really glad you let us back in." I smiled.

"Me too."

"So…boys…" I held up my hands and rolled my eyes.

"No boy talk Alice! You know what, you're as bad as my mom sometimes!" She laughed and we settled into my bed to watch a movie before bed.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I was sitting on the couch playing video games when Alice came and sat beside me.

"Movie done?" I asked, giving her a nudge. She nodded and curled into my side. I knew she would talk sooner or later. Something was on her mind, she'd talk when she was ready.

"Em?" I looked down at her and she looked up at me with a smile.

"I've seen some things…up here." She pointed to her head and I laughed. Fifty-two, stuck at six.

"Oh really? Like…moving pictures?" She laughed and pinched me, I faked pain.

"Yes, some very…interesting moving pictures." I looked to the screen, waiting for the next section to load.

"And are you going to tell me what they are?" She shook her head.

"Nope. It's a surprise. I just have some advice for you." I nodded and paused the game once it had loaded. Her face sobered and she sat up straight, looking me dead in the eye.

"Be careful with her." I looked at her in confusion before I finally understood what she meant.

"Bella?" She just smiled and stood.

"Consider that a death threat from the Aunt." I watched her walk away and heard her talking to Jasper soon after. Be careful with Bella? What was I going to do with Bella? I played my game for a few more minutes thinking. I was still stumped, so I shut the game off and headed up the stairs. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in'. I opened the door to see Bella sitting on the bed crying.

"Hey! Hey what's the matter?" I rushed to her side and she shut her eyes tightly.

"Ch-Ch…Charlie horse in my leg!" She cried, pointing to her recently healed leg. I moved to her leg immediately and began massaging it carefully. Soon, her tears subsided and she laid back down on the bed. I continued rubbing, looking up at her.

There she lay, with her eyes closed. She was wearing short red plaid pj shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was splayed out over her pillow and she wasn't wearing even the slightest bit of makeup. Her cream coloured skin contrasted drastically with the navy blue sheets and comforter. She was beautiful. I rubbed her leg, noticing how smooth it was.

"Its been a really long time, but aren't girls supposed to have prickly legs by nighttime?" I asked with a laugh. She smiled, her eyes still closed. She gave me a lazy answer.

"Should be…but I wax." I smiled and shook my head. The silly things girls do. I felt her small, warm hand pulling at my shirt and I looked up to see her eyes open.

"That's so much better, thank you." I nodded, getting up from the bed.

"Stay and watch some TV?" She asked, looking up at me. I couldn't say no if I wanted to, but I didn't want to say no. I smiled and sat down on the bed beside her. She laughed and nudged me.

"You have to get under the blankets silly!" I chuckled.

"Bella I'll make you cold." I told her, shaking my head. The smile slipped off her face.

"You like the cold don't you?" I asked with an amused smile. She smiled softly and I shrugged, climbing under the blankets with her. She grinned at me and I couldn't help but toss my arm around her and pull her into my left side. She snuggled into me comfortably, resting her head on my chest. I put my right hand out and held it open, waiting for her hand. Like always, her little hand graced my large one and I began playing with it like usual. We watched back to back Family Guy episodes, and Friends was just starting. I noticed her hand had gone limp and looked down to see her asleep, her even, slowed breath music to my ears. I smiled and tried to carefully pull myself from her. Her arm curled around my stomach and she cuddled further into my side. I felt my dead heart swell a little and got comfortable, wrapping my arms around her. She sighed at the contact and I smiled. This had just become my favourite place to be. I listened to her heart, feeling it against my side when my eyes became wide. This is what Alice had meant…

"Be careful with her."

Had she seen me with Bella? How could that be? I could never be with Bella…it would be too easy to hurt her… and she didn't want immortality… how was this even a possibility?

"Em…" She sighed in her sleep, grasping my shirt in her tiny hand. I smiled, feeling what humans would call 'butterflies'. _'Oh. That's how.'

* * *

_

**Hope you guys enjoyed that ;) YAY!**

**Song: **

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You – Taylor Swift**


	16. What If Is A Horrible Feeling

**Hey guys! IM BAAAAAACK! Haha my exams are over, I just spent the last few days reading over Dying to Live Again so I can be updated on what I'm supposed to be writing about, and you can expect regular updates from me! I'm very excited to continue this story!**

* * *

_**aerobee82 **__– I'm so glad you loved how I played out the attack and that you are concerned for how / when / if Bella will be changed. It is important to the story! :) …..AND RELAX :D I have big plans for Bella, Charlie, Alice, Emmett, Jacob…the whole gang really… enjoy the story, and if I'm making you sad then I'm doing my job as the writer of this emotional rollercoaster ;) thank you for your reviews!_

_**smelsies – **__hey! Its been so long! And I love talking to you before my story. Haha I know you will love what is coming up in the next few chapters so just stay tuned! :D I have the whole story board opened up on my computer so no worries I have it all planned out, you just worry about reading it and loving it ;) AND I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOO lol_

_**Joey Vitelli – **__that is a huge compliment…thank you so much! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy!_

_**delilah69 – **__hey! Rose and Edward are still up in the air at this point in my mind, but I don't want them to be gone completely from the story so I will just have to let my brain get creative :) I am hoping to get more into Bella's head within the next few chapters…as you will know from this chapter I need to wrap up some loose ends before I can continue on! The Volturi will make an appearance at some point but I can't say why yet :D_

_**Aversa – **__I hope you all haven't lost interest in this story! I hope you will continue to read and enjoy what I have planned :)_

_**shadowslayers01 – **__I'm very glad you understand and can relate! I am finished now though until September so I'm ready to get this show on the road!_

_**Jasperscutie16 – **__hey! I am planning on finishing this story no worries :) enjoy! And thanks for reading!_

_**KyaKayToneRouko – **__Thank you for being so understanding! I'm just glad to be finished for the summer :)_

* * *

**Chapter 16: What If Is A Horrible Feeling**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"So…wait…I don't get it. The Quileute's are…wolves?" I was sitting with Emmett doing homework in the library again on a miserable, rainy night. The thunder and lightening struck the sky and usually made me jump, causing Emmett to laugh at me. I would go to punch him but he'd just warn me that I finally had my cast off and breaking my hand on marble wouldn't be my most brilliant idea. I sort of had to agree. My dad had been staying with the Cullen's for a month now and always seemed to have questions about the supernatural, which made me realize that I never did ask about the wolves. Emmett knew the best way to handle the situation was to just be open and honest about it so he put his calculus textbook aside and turned to face me.

"Yes. The way it works is that once a vampire moves into town the boys at the Res start to bulk up and somehow manage massive growth spurts. This fever sets in…usually they think they are getting sick. And one day they just phase into a wolf. Wolves and vampires are sworn enemies." He told me and I nodded.

"But...Jake has been bulking up…" He sighed and started rubbing my shin, which was resting on his lap.

"I know…he will phase one of these days. He already reeks."

"What did you just say Emmett Cullen?" He laughed and held up his hands.

"No, no. I mean that the wolves don't smell good to us just like we don't smell good to them." I felt my head tilt to the side as I gave him a curious look.

"So…what do you guys smell like? I can't smell anything weird about any of you…" He smiled and shook his head. I just loved it when he smiled like that. It was a special smile reserved for when I say something that is apparently obvious or, as he would put it, when I have a "Bella moment".

"Humans don't have a supernatural sense of smell silly. To us the wolves smell kind of like a wet dog would to a human. And to them we smell disgustingly sweet." I leaned forward and smelled his chest.

"You do smell kind of sweet…but in a good way." He continued rubbing my shin, which I loved. He did it a lot ever since I got my cast taken off. Almost like he is trying to make it stronger and less breakable. He did it a lot with my wrist and scar as well.

"Yeah vamps have special traits." I gave him a curious look and he knew I wanted to know more.

"Well…we are designed to be a human's worst nightmare. Everything about us invites people in…our voice is perfected during the change…our looks are made more beautiful than anyone can imagine…our bodies are made ideal…our natural scent is meant to be inviting to those around us…and we can even dazzle people." I had to laugh at that.

"Dazzle people? Oh come on Emmett." He grinned and leaned forward so our faces were about 5 inches apart.

"Don't believe me? Come on Bella…just tilt your head to the side and let me see that beautiful creamy neck of yours…let me just have a taste." I felt paralyzed. I couldn't do anything but look into his eyes and obey. I tilted my head to the side, never breaking eye contact. I couldn't even think.

"You going to let me taste you Bella?" Our eyes were still locked and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by those golden eyes.

"Yes." He looked down and sat back. I felt myself shift forward more, trying to follow him but realized what I was doing once I was released from his eyes.

"Woah…" was all I could muster. He looked up at me and gave me a half smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"See? …I could make you do anything." I reached my hand forward to rest it on his and he gladly scooped it up and held it gently between his own.

"Emmett…I know you wouldn't hurt me…you know that right?" He smiled to me and nodded but I could tell he still wasn't happy.

"Then what is it?" He sighed and began playing with my fingers.

"Em you're fidgeting." I told him softly with a smile. He smiled a real smile to me and shook his head, pulling me carefully onto the couch with him from my chair. I sat curled into his side as he continued to play with my hand.

"I just don't like that you aren't able to protect yourself if someone malicious tried that on you." I pressed myself deeper into him and he hugged me to him. I knew he was terrified of something bad happening to me. He decided that he wanted to have a night where we just asked each other questions…one where I could re-ask all of my questions from before I knew about them so I could get real answers. I thought it was very brave of him to do that for me when the answers sometimes got personal. He told me that his biggest fear was losing the sound of my heart beating. We sat curled up together for a few minutes just reminding him that I was still here when Alice busted through the door.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUESS WHAT!" I jumped toward Emmett in surprise and he laughed over my jittery nerves.

"Sorry Bella… but guess what!" I looked to Emmett and he looked at me.

"Alice if you say you traded in my truck for something newer…" She rolled her eyes at me and Emmett just chuckled to my left.

"Pfft I wish. NO! The wolves got them! They caught Victoria and Laurent!" I jumped up from the couch and hugged Alice.

"No way! Oh my God… that's amazing!" I turned around to see Emmett standing as well. I jumped into his arms and he gave me a big hug, lifting me off the floor and set me back down.

"When? Where? Who? Details Alice!" Emmett asked excited. I knew this would thrill him. He never let me out of his sight in fear that they would get me in order to get revenge for James's death. I looked up to see his smile light up his gold eyes and couldn't help but beam. _'Rosalie is such a fool to give him up…'_ I startled myself with that thought because I knew it was pointless. As much as I enjoyed being around Emmett and as much as we had connected…I could never be with a vampire. I was just an ordinary human girl…I looked to Alice and listened to her beautiful bell like voice as she spoke and realized how very ordinary I was. Emmett said so himself that vampires were made superhumanly beautiful in every way possible… and he had been married to Rosalie…how could a plain human girl like me ever compare?

"-and then Sam pounced on Victoria and just ripped her head CLEAN OFF. Then the other boys got in on it. They threw her on the fire with Laurent. Apparently Victoria put up more of a fight than Laurent which surprised me…she doesn't seem all than dangerous-"

"No." I cut in. I was looking down at my hands but I could feel their eyes on me.

"Victoria was so…terrifying. You could see it in her eyes…she just…" I shuddered at the thought. I saw her in my head holding that video camera…the gleam in her eyes as James tortured me…it was like she was getting a drug fix. She loved it.

"Hey now it's ok Bella, they are gone. You don't need to worry alright?" Emmett told me putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. I looked up to him and Alice and smiled. I didn't want them to worry I just knew it would be a long time before I could shake the horrible nightmare that was that night.

"Alice, they are here love. Hey Bella! How is studying coming along?" Jasper asked politely after giving Alice a kiss on the cheek. They were so in love. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey now Jas. We finish in plenty of time." Emmett told him with a smirk and Jasper just shook his head smiling to Alice.

"Ok guys lets go downstairs!" Alice said happily and I looked to Emmett with curiosity. He just smiled and nudged me along. As we began down the sets of stairs I could start to hear my dad in conversation with other men, though I couldn't place them.

"-you guys really pulled through here! I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Ahh Charlie it's our job. You owe us nothing. The safety of Forks is all we care about." I came into the living room to see my dad, Carlisle, Esme, Billy and five Quileute boys. I recognized one of them as Sam Uley though I couldn't place the others.

"Billy!" I bee-lined for him when I got his attention to give him a hug. I hadn't seen Billy in so long because I couldn't go down to the reservation in fear of Victoria and Laurent catching up with me. I missed him and Jake so much…

"Where's Jake?" Billy hugged me back and laughed.

"Bella you look so much better! Jake is at home. He's slightly under the weather right now." I nodded and looked to Emmett. He gave me a small, supportive smile and I turned back to Billy.

"Yeah…I'm feeling a lot better now. The Cullen's helped a lot." He nodded smiling.

"I'm sure they did. They really pulled through for you two. I couldn't be happier." I felt a cold pair of arms circle me and smiled at Alice.

"We just love Bella-sitting!" Everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes, though a smile crept onto my face. I sat down on the couch beside Emmett, who sat beside my dad. Jasper took the chair and Alice gracefully perched herself on the arm rest and Carlise and Esme took the love seat. Sam took the other chair and the younger boys all sat on the floor, though they didn't seem to mind.

"Well it's good to see you boys all back in one piece. We owe all of you a great deal and I am just relieved that a greater understanding could be reached between our families." Carlisle told them sincerely. I watched as the boys and Billy all nodded.

"Well Carlisle, I guess it was about time. We aren't a threat to you and you don't seem to be a threat to us. I think it is about time that we adjusted the treaty permanently." I sat there and looked around as the room went silent. I looked to Emmett nervously and he smiled and tossed his arm around my shoulders. He didn't seem worried, more so interested. I took that as a good sign. I looked to Carlisle who was smiling and nodding to Billy.

"I think that is a fantastic idea. How about we get together tomorrow night just after sunset. You bring the elders and the pack, and I will bring my family." Sam stood up and held out his hand to Carlisle, who took it happily. I watched as the two shared a look of mutual respect and I couldn't help but feel curious. Sam seemed to be of a leader status…kind of like Carlisle is with the family. I knew Billy was the elder chief of the Quileute tribe but it all seemed so strange. I couldn't picture the Quileute boys as wolves though I wasn't too sure which ones of them were actual wolves and which ones weren't. I looked over to Sam and he looked down to me and gave me a nod, but turned away quickly. I could tell he felt instantly uncomfortable…though I wasn't sure why.

"Alright well we should get going Billy…" Billy turned to Sam and nodded promptly. Something was for sure off. They were acting so strange all of a sudden but I knew better than to ask. We all stood and shook hands or hugged the Quileute boys and men. I stood at the window and watched them talking outside the house by Billy's truck. They helped him in and then all of the boys ran out into the forest. They seemed rushed and a bit worried. I just hoped everything was alright.

"Holy Bella. You know…I bet you would have the coolest power." I turned to Jasper who was smirking at me from his chair. I walked over to sit back beside Emmett and smiled.

"What are you talking about?" He chuckled.

"I get hit with realization, curiosity and understanding from you probably ten times a day. You are a very intuitive young woman. If you were one of us I bet your power would be pretty interesting." I looked to my dad and he laughed.

"Yea Bells has always been too smart for her own good." I laughed and shook my head.

"Yes but she never ever asks. She isn't nosey enough." I smiled to Alice who winked at me. It was true…I hated to pry.

"The whole… reading emotions thing… hard to get used to." I told Jasper and everyone laughed.

"Hard isn't it? Sometimes I'd like to give him an off switch." Emmett told me. I laughed and nodded. It had to be embarrassing at times. He could know everything you are feeling at anytime. I would have to watch my emotions around him what with me having an attraction to Emmett. I would hate for any of them to find out. I looked up to Jasper who caught my eye and winked. Great. He probably already knew. He started to chuckle and I realized I was giving off realization. That's embarrassing. He just smiled and turned to Alice. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up to pull me toward the stairs.

"Alright it's girl time! Say bye to Bella!" Everyone laughed and said goodnight to me. I looked at the way Jasper watched Alice as she spoke to everyone. There was so much love in that relationship. True love. I couldn't help but wonder how that must feel. To know for all eternity someone wanted to be with you… spend their existence loving you and needing you. I looked to my hand in Alice's as she pulled me towards the stairs and couldn't help but feel a little jealous and lonely. I never really bothered with guys. Yes I had kissed a boy or two in my time. I had one boyfriend in Phoenix but I felt nothing with him. I never felt anything with them… it was as if they flipped my off switch when I was around them. His name was David and he was a perfectly nice guy but…there was always something missing. I decided to just focus on school and not break another heart. And now… with my epilepsy and the fact that I seem to attract superhuman species…who would want me? I'm a complete klutzy mess…especially when I stand beside the perfect Cullen's. I looked over to Jasper one last time while Alice was pulling me up the stairs and he locked eyes with me giving me a sad look of understanding.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Sometimes I wish I could make people feel better and not have it be a temporary solution." Jasper said as he shook his head and turned back to his book on the history of Florida. He's been doing a lot of reading on Florida ever since we found out that is where Alice is from.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I got up to turn on my PS3. I could hear Jas put his book down on the table and knew he was waiting for my attention. I turned and he was giving me a look. I knew that look.

"What do you know Jas." He smirked at me for being smart with him.

"I know what you're hiding when it comes to Bella. I've known for a while." I sighed unnecessarily and looked down to my controller.

"Yeah but that doesn't-"

"And I know that she is forcing the same thing to the back of her heart." I looked up at him in surprise. Bella felt it too?

"But…we are… and she…" I was speechless.

"I know that it's complicated and I don't blame you. If she never wants to be one of us then it will never work Em. But when she left here I haven't felt anyone feel so lonely and unworthy. Only you. When Rose put you out of your room." I looked to him and his facial expression confirmed it. I never knew Bella felt so low…she was always fine with me…how could she be…

"I know you're confused…it's because she's happy when she's with you. The way I figure it…you sort of make her forget everything and she's just happy and content. Unless she is comparing herself to us. Then she's pretty disappointed." I looked at him stunned.

"She compares herself to us?" He nodded.

"Yeah…come on Emmett you shouldn't be surprised. A lot of people do."

""Yeah but… it's Bella…"

"I know I know…I agree. But look at it from her perspective. She is clumsy, a danger magnet, she is shy and awkward, she mutters and mumbles. Here we are with a flawless exterior and immortal. She's very breakable Em…a normal teenage girl with insecurities. I just wish it was easier for the poor girl. You know…I think Rose may have gotten to her." I watched him fidget slightly.

"Fidgeting now Jasper? Picking up on a few human traits I see." He became very still.

"Well there is something I have been wanting to tell you actually. I just had promised Edward I wouldn't." I sat up straight now and fully faced Jasper.

"Well…Edward knows what Rosalie told Bella when she caught up with her near the treaty line and he confided in me." I hadn't forgotten that Rose had had words with Bella. I also hadn't forgotten the episode that had occurred because of it. I just never thought that Edward would tell anyone. And I could never ask Bella that question…if I was ever the one to upset her…I don't know what I would do. I felt myself just waiting for him to continue.

"She laid into Bella about how you would never want anyone as flawed as her." I stood up angry and started pacing around the living room.

"How dare she." I muttered under my breath. Rosalie would be the bitch that sank that low. She knows a human can't compete with our modified appearance.

"Just stay calm Em." I felt a wave of calm hitting me and I rolled my eyes. I wanted to be mad…but I knew getting upset wouldn't solve anything.

"She had no right telling Bella that she is flawed." He nodded.

"I know Em. I just feel bad for Bella because I know she thinks she is flawed so no one will want her." I just sat there looking at my playstation controller. I knew deep down that I was falling for Bella. It killed me to know that she felt unlovable.

"She is so much better than Rose ever could be." I whispered to him. I looked him in the eye and he gave me a sad look. I got up and left the living room. I headed upstairs to Bella's room and went to knock on the door when it hit me. Wolf.

"Bella?" I opened the door and saw Jacob sitting on Bella's bed with Bella consoling him.

"Hey Em…can we have a minute?" I looked at them both and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Bella was sitting beside him hugging his now massive arm with her head on his shoulder and he had his head resting on hers, tears in his eyes, tears running down her face. I paused for a moment.

"Is everything alright?" I looked to Bella…she looked so sad. I saw Jacob start to shake a bit and he stood up fast from Bella and was instantly in my face. He was about four inches shorter than I am but he was still a lot bigger than before.

"Jake!" Bella called jumping to the edge of her bed. She was perched on her knees and on edge.

"Hey man. Take it easy. Don't you dare pull any of this shit in front of Bella." I told him sternly. I was not about to get into it with one of Bella's best friends.

"Everything alright? What do you think leech? Or should I thank you for the change I'm about to make." I looked to Bella who had another fresh stream of tears coming down her beautiful cheeks. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Look. If it were up to me this wouldn't be happening to any of you. But I don't have that kind of control." He bumped my chest with his trying to get me to come unglued. I wouldn't let myself though… not in front of Bella.

"Jake stop!" I could hear my family rushing up the stairs.

"Relax guys I've got this." I told them. I heard them outside the door and could practically feel them on edge.

"You do realize that if you do this here Bella is for sure going to have an episode." I could see the pain in his eyes and I could tell his guard was coming down.

"I feel bad…I do. But this wasn't my family. This was the nomads that came through here. It was them that sent you guys into the transformation. I wish I could keep this from happening Jake…" He hung his head and turned around to Bella, giving her a hug. I heard him whisper that he was sorry and to please think about what he had told her. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to see their closeness or Bella's tear streaked face. I felt so bad for them. Bella was taking this harder than I thought. Jacob was rightfully upset, but totally barking up the wrong tree here. I watched him hop out of the window, which was sort of impressive given that he had yet to make the actual change. I looked at Bella and she looked at me. I could feel the next round of tears coming on and took the few strides to the bed and took her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Bella." I whispered. I could hear my family come into the room but I didn't acknowledge them. She clung to me and I could feel her shivering slightly but I did my best to attribute that to the open window.

"Jas get the window." I told him and instantly the window was closed. Everyone was quiet and I could hear Alice breathing unnecessarily hard. Bella calmed down in my arms and I leaned her back and tucked her under the covers.

"I'm coming right back ok?" she nodded and I escorted my family out of her room and closed the door behind us.

Ok what the fuck happened." I looked to them. I glanced at Alice and she had her head down.

"I just…thought she'd be safe with him." She said quietly. I nodded.

"I wouldn't doubt that she'd be safe with him but he's going to be one pissed off wolf and that isn't good for us. He can't be in this house with us and Bella as a young wolf because he will be too unpredictable. I don't think we should keep Bella away from him I just think it would be best to not have them together here." Everyone nodded.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem because tomorrow Bella and Charlie are moving back home." I looked to Carlisle in shock. Tomorrow? I didn't have much of an excuse to be with Bella everyday now…which was good because I am too close to falling for her as it was…but I'd miss her like crazy.

"Yeah…look. I'm going back in there with Bella. I'll see you guys later." I gave Alice a reassuring smile and she looked like she felt a little better about the whole thing. It really wasn't her fault at all. Who would try to keep Bella away from Jacob?

"Hey Bella, how are you?" She sat up in bed and I slid in beside her, pulling her onto my chest and flipped on the TV. Seinfeld was on but I really couldn't pay attention to it. I was more focused on Bella relaxing. I started rubbing my hand up and down her tanktop clad back and she sighed into me chest.

"I'm alright. Just hate how upset Jake is…he doesn't deserve this Em…" I hugged her tighter and nodded.

"I know." She sniffled and let out a deep breath.

"He came here because he's scared Em…and I'm scared for him. Will… will it hurt him?" I shook my head.

"No it won't hurt him. I've heard it is a bit shocking at first because your senses are ridiculously heightened and it's difficult to get used to everyone being in your head but-"

"In your head?" I nodded again.

"Yeah, the wolves can hear each other's thoughts in wolf form." She let out a small 'oh' but said nothing else. I was sure she was just trying to take it all in.

"I'm really sorry Bella." She sniffled again.

"It's not your fault Em. Thank you…by the way…you really kept your cool with him." I looked down at her and she looked up at me.

"Bella…I would never lose my temper around you. You are too important to me and I was ever the one to make you have an episode…I'd never forgive myself." She sighed and looked away.

"Hey now…what's wrong?" She shrugged but I knew if I waited a moment she would answer me.

"It's just that…my epilepsy. I'm so…breakable. I hate people having to tiptoe around my health." I felt her melt hopelessly into my arms and couldn't help the overwhelming sadness from my talk with Jasper come over me.

"Bella. I don't think any less of you now that I know about your epilepsy-"

"Maybe not." She said and sat up. I sat up with her. "But I hate being so fragile. I'm the girl that falls down…runs into things…gets…attacked by vampires…" I felt panic come over me at this. "I hate that the people I care about have to worry that my natural clumsiness and danger appeal will kill me. I don't want people to worry anymore Em…" I nodded understanding.

"You know…I forget what it's like to be human. What it's like to be breakable…to trip…to bleed. But I do remember my little sister." She looked at me curiously. "I remember how much I loved her. And I remember how I wanted nothing more than to take care of her and keep her safe. Bella, be you human, clumsy or not. Or supernatural. The ones that are about you will always worry and always want you to be safe and unscarred, physically, mentally or emotionally. You don't need to be upset that people worry…it's natural." She watched my eyes, seemingly searching for the truth. I just looked right back at her with confidence. She smiled and put her head on my arm, hugging it like she did Jacob.

"You know…he told me something tonight Em." I rested my head on hers waiting for her to continue.

"He told me…that…that he …loves me." I felt myself tense. The jealousy surging through me was almost uncontrollable. I was sure Jasper was having a fit in his room.

"He…does?" I gritted out. She pulled back and sighed crossing her legs, fiddling with the strings on her track pants. I could just watch her. She was obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I was…stunned. I love him…I do. I always have and always will. He's my childhood best friend." I could feel the pain setting in my chest. But then she continued. "Is it…wrong that I don't feel the same love for him though?" I looked to her trying to hide my relief. I gave myself a second to compose myself. Weird feeling…having to take time to compose.

"No Bella…that isn't wrong. You can't tell yourself how to feel." I told her gently. She nodded and sighed.

"Is it wrong that I have a problem with the whole…wolf thing?" I looked at her in shock. Bella? Being wary of what he is? She was so understanding though…my confusion must have shown on my face.

"Not that I have a problem with the wolves it's just…my dad…his attack…it makes me nervous. How could I give him what he deserves when I'm afraid of what he is? When in the back of my mind…I'm scared that one day he could just…snap." I held her in my arms at this. I felt so bad for her. It was a horrible thing to be afraid of your best friend I was sure. She started crying.

"But then I think… i-it's Jake. H-how could he…he wouldn't hurt me. And then…I f-feel like a total jerk…for ever thinking he would." I started rocking her softly from side to side. I leaned back with her in my arms so she was again laying on my chest and started stroking her hair.

"I understand Bella. You aren't a bad person for feeling this way I promise. You are allowed to be concerned given the circumstances. Just do what you feel in your heart is right and you can never go wrong. At the end of the day you are the one suffering the consequences of your actions. Don't do anything you aren't comfortable with and I will always support you. No matter what you choose." I felt her melt into me again, this time in comfort. It completely made my day knowing that I could relax her and make her feel better. I continued to play with her long brown hair well into the night, ever after she fell asleep. This could be the last time I lay in bed at night with Bella. She was moving back home tomorrow and I would no longer have the excuse to do this with her. I'd miss this…the closeness…the ease. The comfort I felt hearing and feeling her breathe in and out…watching her eyes flutter as she dreamt. Hearing her mumble softly in her sleep. I took in every detail because I had the most haunting feeling…

What if she did choose to be with Jacob? What if…she felt bad for him changing and didn't want to see us anymore? What if…I couldn't find a reason to spend nights with her anymore? What if…is a horrible feeling.

* * *

_**DONE! Well until the next chapter. Which I am EXCITED TO WRITE! I can't wait to get it up because I think it will be a real shock! I'm back for good not guys, and thank you to everyone for being so patient! I am glad you all stuck by and let me take my time for school and are still here reading and reviewing when I have the time to love my story. **_

_**Thank you again!**_


	17. Forever Is Just Beginning

_**I'm glad you all loved the chapter! I wasn't too fond of it just because it's a buffer chapter to connect and take care of loose ends but I'm glad it was a success :) I am SO EXCITED to write this next chapter. I have to insist that no one hate me though. You have been warned.**_

_**aerobee82 **_– funny you should say we are at a crux and something needs to give ;) this may not be what you had in mind though haha enjoy!

_**smelsies **_– I always love your reviews :) I really hope you enjoy this chapter…I sort of have something planned that will make you very happy :)

* * *

**If today was your last day,**

**And tomorrow was too late,**

**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**

**Would you live each moment like your last?**

**Leave old pictures in the past,**

**Donate every dime you had?**

**And would you call old friends you never see?**

**Reminisce old memories,**

**Would you forgive your enemies?**

**And would you find that one you're dreaming of?**

**Swear up and down to God above,**

**That you'd finally fall in love?**

**If today was your last day.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Forever Is Just Beginning**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was getting all situated back in my own room when I looked around. It felt so…empty. No Alice…no Emmett…no one to feel my emotions or mother me. No doctor to tend to my every slip and fall. Just me and my dad. Not that I hated being with my dad…I loved him to death. But I wish we could both still stay at the Cullen's. I will miss having so many people around…

I sat on my bed thinking about last night. Jake had shown up in my room at the Cullen's and I comforted him. He would be changing into a wolf soon…and he told me he loved me. I looked to a picture on my nightstand of us when we were little. I grabbed it and ran my fingers over our smiling faces.

"Mudpies…" I whispered. I felt a few tears slip from my eyes and I wiped them away furiously. I didn't want to be sad. I just wanted to stop the change from happening. I felt someone sit down beside me and I didn't bother to look at who it was. I just put my head on their shoulder and sighed. I heard a Southern drawl try to sooth me.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I nodded and huffed a bit, lifting my head from the comfort of his cool shoulder.

"It's just so unfair Jas. I don't get why he can't make this choice. Why does it have to be forced on him…why can't he decide." I started crying and hugged the picture to my chest.

"I know this isn't the only thing troubling you Bells. Want to talk about it?" I looked to him curiously.

"You forget the super hearing." I nodded and looked down at the picture.

"What am I supposed to do? He told me he loves me…but…what if he gets mad? How could I feel comfortable with what his pack members did to Jessica and my dad? Should I let that bother me?...I'm so lost."

"Well Bella…there is only one thing for you to think about. Before he was making the transformation…did you have feelings for him?" I looked up to him and thought about what he was saying. I remembered the mudpie stages. I thought about how when I would come to visit my dad during the summer we were completely inseparable. I thought about how amazing it was to come here permanently and hang out with him…watching the game…just relaxing with someone that knows me like no other. I thought about how worried he was about me when I got to his house after Rosalie had given me an episode. How I could count on him to keep my secret and that he refused to leave my side until he was sure I was alright. I thought about last night when he made his beautiful confession to me and how terrified he was. it was like we were kids again…which made me remember when he lost his mom. We had been through so much together and now…I was left with a choice. Did I love him? What did all of our years together mean to me? I looked into Jasper's eyes.

"I love him." He nodded. "But I'm not in love with him." He nodded again and smiled softly.

"I know Bella…but I'm glad you do too." I leaned over and hugged Jasper. He was so reassuring.

"So I'm making the right choice?" He sighed.

"Well…I don't like to interfere. But yes. I have never felt romantic feelings from you when you have been around him. You aren't in love with him." I smiled sadly. I was glad that I knew I was making the right choice…but devastated that I had to hurt Jake.

"Why so conflicted?" I shook my head at his gift.

"I just…I know that I'm going to hurt him. I hate this part." He nodded in understanding.

"So you have had to do this before then I assume?"

* * *

**Jasper POV**

She nodded sadly. I felt so bad for Bella. I could feel the struggle going on inside her heart.

"Yes. There was this guy that I dated a few years ago back in Phoenix. He was so great…the nicest guy. Everyone loved him. He was never late…he kept his promises…he knew just what to say and how to handle me…but I felt nothing with him. I just…ugh. The look on his face Jas…when I told him I couldn't be with him anymore. Like…he was trying to figure out where he went wrong…and all I could think was…how could you do this to him Bella?" She shook her head and wiped away a tear. She felt so guilty.

"Bella it isn't your fault. You can't tell yourself how to feel. If you don't love someone then you just don't. You were right to break up with him." I told her gently. She nodded but sighed just the same.

"Yeah but…what is wrong with me? These amazing guys love me… and express their feelings to me yet I feel nothing. Why can't I just love what is good for me? Why do I feel nothing…" She hung her head, in shame it seemed, and started to cry again. I began rubbing soothing cool circles on her back and tried to calm her down.

"Bella I promise you…there is nothing wrong with you." She didn't seem to respond to me and just kept crying.

"Hey now… Bella look at me. Look at me…" I turned her gently so she would face me and her large brown eyes looked up into my golden ones. I felt so much pain…hers and my own. She didn't deserve to feel so low.

"I feel what you feel." She went to speak but I cut her off.

"No. Bella. Think about it…I feel what you _feel._" She looked at me curiously through her tears. I then felt devotion, embarrassment, and a hint of blooming love. She was thinking about Emmett.

"It's alright Bella…relax. I wouldn't embarrass you. But you need to know… you aren't dead inside. You feel. You feel so intensely that you may be the most intuitive, loving, caring people that I have ever met. But Bella…no one can expect you to do anything that you don't want to do or worse, that you don't feel is right. Please Bella…take it from someone that knows. Life is too short to live for someone else. You need to be happy too Bells." She looked up at me and smiled. I felt genuine gratitude coming from her and smiled back.

"Bella you are too good of a person to spend your life making yourself miserable. What if today was it. Would you want to have regrets? I really don't want you to regret anything...ever." I looked down until I felt curiosity flowing from her, making me lock eyes with her.

"Do you have regrets Jasper?" I could feel myself looking at her, yet I wasn't even in my own body at the moment. All I could think about was the many newborn lives I ended…the many human lives I destroyed. Before I knew it Bella was bawling hysterically.

"Hey hey! What's wrong?" I asked grabbing her shoulder worried. She shook her head.

"I don't know…I- I…just felt…s-so sad…s-so m-much…pain…" I instantly felt bad realizing I had been projecting. I gave Bella a dose of calm and lifted her mood a little. I could tell she was trying to feel confused but couldn't because I was giving her emotion.

"It's because I projected Bella, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" She nodded and sighed, drying her eyes.

"So…you do have regrets…" She managed uncomfortably. I looked at her and took her in a hug and sighed unnecessarily.

"Just don't ever do anything you are ashamed of…forever is a long time to live in regret." I whispered. She cuddled into my side and I couldn't help but feel protective of her. She was like a little sister. Then a thought hit me.

"Did it ever occur to you that technically you are my niece?" She sat up for a minute and looked at me. I could feel amusement coming from her and could see it dancing in her eyes. We stayed quiet for a moment before she burst out laughing. Just feeling the joy that came from her I couldn't help but laugh too. Before I knew it Emmett, Alice, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle were standing in the entrance watching us in amusement. I tried to sober up. It was rare to see me in a carefree moment and I felt a little foolish. I successfully regained my composure but one look at Bella who was looking at our audience and I was struggling again. She busted up laughing again, tears streaming down her face. She rolled off of her bed and landed in front of everyone and I lost it. Wasn't I just preaching to Bella to live life for her, regardless of what others thought? I let myself go and joined Bella rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"What's…going on guys?" Emmett asked but I just couldn't bring myself to speak. Bella attempted to answer him between breaths.

"He…I…Alice…their…NIECE!" At that Bella and I fell into another round of laughs and just let everyone else mull it over. Before I could control my emotion everyone started giggling and chuckling at us, though we knew they didn't get the humour in it. Eventually we calmed down and just decided to leave everyone else wondering what brought about the explosion. It was better left a Bella/Jasper moment.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I loved watching Bella and Jasper bonding the way they were. It was nice knowing that Jasper was really starting to open up in this life. Bella had progressed him so much. He now really had a handle on his thirst and he was slowly becoming more social and approachable than before. I still couldn't believe the effect one human girl could have on a family of vampires. I was thankful for her though. Without Bella in my life I would still be in a one-sided marriage…not even living my existence. She made me feel human again…she made me feel alive and important. I'm not just some block of marble…I'm a person with feelings and value. And she did that…I owed her everything. I sat beside her on the couch while her and Charlie had pizza and we all relaxed, enjoying being back at the Swan house.

"Hey Em…do you remember when you stayed the night and I made us breakfast?" I nodded at the horrible memory.

"Yeah… how did you do that? You guys don't eat…" she said and my family looked at me and a few chuckles escaped them.

"Oh my God, what did he eat?" Alice squealed in glee. I growled at her, causing Bella to jump. I put my hand on her knee to calm her, not realizing how intimate that was. I pulled my hand away quickly and gave her an apologetic look. She just smiled shyly to me and I could swear I felt butterflies. Bella turned back to Alice and laughed.

"I made us eggs and toast. I thought at first that maybe I was a horrible cook… I mean… who screws up eggs right? But now that I make the connection…" My family started laughing again and I felt a little more confident tossing my arm around her shoulder because it felt more casual and normal for us. I laughed at the memory of eating the eggs and toast.

"Nah…it just tasted like…the worst thing you could ever put in your mouth." Bella looked up at me in offense and I immediately chuckled.

"No not like that… that's not what I meant." Alice giggled.

"He means that to vampires, all human food tastes absolutely horrible. Could you imagine drinking blood?" Bella shivered at the thought and sank into me.

"Exactly little one. The things I do…" I winked at her and she smiled. Charlie chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't know how you guys do that. Poor Bella once fainted in her biology class from the smell of blood." We all looked to Bella, who was now blushing scarlet red.

"Dad! Come on…" He laughed.

"Hey don't blame me…you get it from your mother." We laughed at Bella's expense but she just smiled and had another slice of pizza. I looked down at Bella and she glanced up and me. I couldn't help the flutter in my cold stomach. The things this girl did to me.

* * *

**Bella POV**

It had been three days since my dad and I moved back to our place…three days since I last saw Jacob. I was sure he had made the transformation by now. It was Tuesday and I was having lunch with Angela when Emmett, Alice and Jasper came to sit down. Angela gave me the look. When she found out that Rosalie "dumped" Emmett she had a few things to say. 1. Rosalie was dumber than a post. 2. Oh my God he's single. And 3. Now is your chance. In theory…that would have been true. But what Angela didn't know was that the Cullen's weren't people that you could just…decide to date. I looked to Jasper who smirked at me because he could tell by our emotions what she was thinking. I shook my head and took a bite of my salad.

"Bella! How was your weekend?" Alice asked very chipper. I hadn't seen the Cullen's all weekend because they decided my dad and I needed father/daughter time…which we agreed with. I had missed the one on one time with my dad. Not to mention now we were actually able to go out and do things like we could before the accident. However…everywhere we went people recognized us from the papers and news. We had yet to make any real outings because Carlisle wanted my dad to take it easy to ensure his internal injuries were completely healed and his bad leg had taken a while to heal completely. We also took some time to take it easy and meet with his partner's family. We tried to keep a happy façade going but we had not forgotten about my father's partner who was killed that horrific night. What with everything going on…I spent the weekend with my dad instead of with friends. Then yesterday was quite sunny so the Cullen's weren't at school. This morning was pretty sunny as well but during my third period clouds began to set in and now it was pouring rain so Emmett texted me saying they were on their way. Today was the first day I got to see them since I moved out on Saturday morning.

"It was good!" I hugged Alice, Jasper and Emmett…sitting back down next to Angela and offering them a seat. "We went to Port Angles just to window shop…movies…had a junk food dinner night…had a-"

"Hold on." Angela cut me off. "Junk food dinner night?" I laughed and nodded. Emmett jabbed my stomach and winked at me.

"Bella and her dad like to forgo dinner some nights and just eat ice cream." I nudged him and laughed.

"Well…it's only once in a while…" Everyone laughed and I felt myself go a little red.

"It sounds like you had a great weekend Bella." Alice smiled to me genuinely. I nodded and grinned. I looked to Jasper and he was smiling too. He could feel my pure happiness.

"Well…this wise elderly man once told me to live with no regrets. Sort of…just do what makes me happy." I winked at Jasper and he busted up laughing.

"And guess what _Angelaaaa_. ICE CREAM MAKES ME HAPPY." She started laughing too and I grinned. Emmett tossed an arm over my chair, which was normal for us, though it didn't go unnoticed by Angela and I could practically see her excitement rising like the mercury in a thermometer. Jasper smirked too and just shook his head, though Angela wasn't paying attention to that.

"Well I'm glad. So you wouldn't mind having company tonight?" I smiled to Alice and shook my head.

"No of course not! Dad misses having all the kids around." At this they all smiled, but didn't correct me. Angela kicked me under the table and I looked to her.

"You alright Angela? I thought I was supposed to be the one that twitched." Her eyes went wide and I just laughed. Emmett leaned toward me a little more protectively and Alice looked down. Jasper got my humour though and laughed with me. Now that everyone knew about my accident, it was made public on the news that I am epileptic so there was no point in pretending now. I didn't have to like it…but I knew I didn't have to hide it now… which was a great feeling.

"Bella…I…" I winked at Angela and she smiled to me knowing I was just bugging her.

"That was a bad joke Bella." Emmett scolded me softly. I shook my head nonchalantly.

"Nah you're just too sensitive." Alice and Jas laughed at this and we all fell into easy conversation about…nothing really. Which was nice for once…to have nothing serious to talk about.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I sat at Bella's in her room on her bed watching her do her math homework when I decided to be a smart ass. I grabbed her around the middle and yanked her away from her homework. Her textbooks fell on the floor and she landed beside me on her bed.

"HEY!" I said excitedly. She laughed and shook her head.

"Hi Emmett." I smiled to her and she gave in and handed me the remote so I could flip on her TV and she made herself comfortable on my chest. This was my favourite time with Bella. I hated that I would go to any length to be close to Bella…because I knew it wasn't good for her. I shouldn't be so invested in this…we couldn't be together…no matter how much that hurt me.

"So what's up for tonight then?" She asked me. I shrugged and reached for my now ringing cell phone. I looked at the caller I.D. Alice.

"Yes darling sister?"

"Heya Em! So… laying with Bella again?" I knew I would have blushed if I wasn't cold marble.

"Yea…why…" She giggled and I could hear her shaking her head.

"I won't be coming over tonight Em. Have fun!" I could feel the confusion written on my face.

"Wait, what?" She sighed.

"Don't question me Emmett…just enjoy yourself." I knew this was one of her visions so I just decided to agree.

"Alright Alice…we will…bye…" She gave me a chipper goodbye and I hung up the phone thoroughly confused. What had that little pixie seen this time?

"Alice being Alice again?" Bella asked from my side. I nodded and settled back into Bella and our show. Bella didn't ask any more questions, which was normal. She didn't like to pry. We laid there until the sitcom was over and Bella sat up.

"Ok! No more lazing around. What should we do?" I smiled up at her and tossed my hands behind my head.

"Anything you'd like Bella." She looked thoughtful for a second and stood up quickly and started rummaging through her closet.

"You can go over the line right?" I looked at her curiously and hesitantly nodded.

"Great! I want to take you somewhere." I was a little uneasy about that. She wanted to go down to the res…I wasn't sure I should be hanging around there.

"Well…" She sat on the bed now wearing a soft mossy green zip sweater. She looked at me curiously…innocently. There was no reason to scare her…I just didn't think a vampire going on Quileute land while the kids were changing was a good idea.

"…I could just call Sam and let him know we will be there for a while…" A big smile lit up her face and I knew I should just relax. Sam would ensure we were left alone.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Emmett called Sam and let him know that we would be heading to the Res and we were now in Emmett's jeep heading to my spot.

Ever since I was little Jacob and I have gone to a certain spot down by the cliffs. My dad showed it to us when we were little and we would go fishing there every summer…minus Billy because it wasn't accessible by wheel chair. Anytime I needed to just think or relax I would come here. Two of the most important people in my life shared this spot with me…and I wanted to extend it to Emmett. He was more than just important to me…I was slowly realizing that I couldn't imagine my life without him. I couldn't imagine my life without any of the Cullen's… it scared me how much I needed them. One day I would have to give them up.

I looked over at Emmett and remembered the conversation I had with Alice about a month ago. They had to move around every few years because they would get to the point where they were supposed to be older than they looked and people would begin to notice. Sooner or later…they would have to move. And I would get left behind.

"Here?" I looked up as Emmett spoke and looked out the window. We were exactly where I told him we should be and I smiled. I looked out his window and saw the cliffs just across the way and got excited as I climbed out of his jeep. I hadn't been here since last summer when I visited my dad. It was a bit warmer now…the beginning of June was a nice time in Forks despite the cloud cover. The rain and clouds were started to break and I could see the sun poking through the clouds. I stopped at the front of the jeep and looked to Emmett who was looking at me curiously.

"Come on." I grabbed his hand happily and led him over to the opening in the woods where we could hike up to the cliffs.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" He asked halting me. I looked to him and gave him the look. The look that said…stop fussing over me. He grinned and shook his head, holding out his hand so I could lead the way. I needed to get us there before sunset.

Before I knew it we were entering the clearing at the top of the cliffs. The sun was fully shining in the sky as it set to beautiful colours…pinks…reds…oranges.

"Wow." Emmett breathed and I looked at him…but was struck with awe. I could do nothing but stare at him. His skin was…sparkling and reflecting the sunset. Truth be told I had never seen anything more beautiful than Emmett at this moment. When I didn't reply Emmett stopped walking to the cliff's edge and turned to me.

"Bella…what's wrong?" I looked to his beautiful, sparkling face.

"You…you're…" He looked down to his exposed forearms because of his rolled sleeves and chuckled.

"You didn't know we sparkled?" I looked at him and just watched the light and colours reflecting off of his perfectly chiseled face. I heard him chuckle again.

"I take that as a no…" He then pulled me into hug and brought me out of my trance.

"I had no idea it was like that…" I immediately felt so inferior to him. I remembered how beautiful Rosalie was already… and imagined her sparkling for Emmett like that. She had to have been breathtaking.

"So how did you come across this place?" Emmett asked me as he pulled away and started walking to the edge. I followed him and looked down to the ocean and rocks below.

"My dad showed Jake and I this place years ago. We would come fishing here every summer. It's my thinking place." I told him as I sat down on the ground.

"The sunsets here are amazing." I added as he sat down beside me. He nodded and we sat there together watching the colours change and blend into the darkening sky.

"So…how long has your family been in Forks?" I asked him hesitantly. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"About a year and a half now. We started when Alice would have been in 'grade nine'. Why?" I looked out to the ocean and nodded.

"Just…curious." He leaned over and tossed an arm around me, pulling me down to lay with my head on his arm. We looked up at the sky as the stars began to appear.

"What's bugging you Bella?" I sighed.

"I just…know that you guys… move around a lot." I felt his arm tighten around me. he knew where I was going with this.

"Yeah but… we could always stay longer in an area if we choose. We would just have to move on to college or university. I've been considering getting a few degrees actually." I nodded.

"But… what about Carlisle? Him not aging after a while… wouldn't that be…noticeable?" He sighed… probably unnecessarily…and propped himself up on his elbow, my head resting on his forearm.

"Bella… all you have to do is say the word…and I won't leave you." I looked into his beautiful golden eyes…the bright stars now framing his pale, flawless face and I felt…strange. Did he just say that he would stay for me?

"Em… I can't… I couldn't ask…"

"Bella. If you don't want me to leave… I won't. I will stay as long as you want me to. I promise." I looked into his eyes as he whispered.

"Just ask me to stay…" I felt myself go weak. I have never felt… like this before. All the times I felt dead inside for not feeling with guys and now… it's like I would never stop feeling… I felt like I was living for the first time. I couldn't stop myself from whispering back as I looked up to him.

"…Stay…"

Then it all happened at once. His face came down and I felt the amazing sensation of sweet, cold intensity on my lips. I felt like I was on fire…yet bathing in ice all at once and the feeling… it was magical. It felt supernatural…toxic…all encompassing… foreign...poisonous…yet I wanted to be filled with the dangerous taste of him. I needed his touch… I needed him to stay. I felt my lips moving against his and my hands find his hair as I pulled him in deeply and allowed myself to get lost in what I knew what forbidden. I was a human girl…and he was a vampire. Yet for some reason I knew…deep down... that something that felt this right…could never be forbidden or wrong. I needed him to never leave me. I needed to stay right here forever. Suddenly that thought broke me out of our magical moment of hot flesh and cold marble. I gently pushed him off me and stood up pacing.

"Bella… I… oh God. I'm so sorry…" Emmett put his head in his hands and sat on the ground devastated. For some reason… I could feel what he was feeling. Not that I could feel it…like Jasper would have been able to…but I just knew.

"Emmett don't be sorry. Please… don't be sorry." He looked up at me as I looked down to him and I felt the tears rushing out of my eyes. He just sat there… afraid to move…and watched me. Waiting. Begging for me to say anything at all… and I knew this… somehow.

"I have n-never felt…so…alive. Than I did j-just now." He just looked to me torn apart.

"But how…how could this happen? You're…you're a vampire Emmett. I'm going to get… old…and I'm going… I'm going to…d-die. One day. And you… you're going to stay young forever." He hung his head and I started pacing around again. I looked up at the sky begging God to just give me the answer. What do I do? What do I say? I took a deep breath and watched the stars twinkle in the sky. As I began speaking, I didn't need to be looking at Emmett to know I had his attention.

"All my life…I have felt dead inside when it came to love. I felt nothing…with anyone…" I paused to looked at my hands, and back up to the sky. "I felt alone… and awkward…and out of place. I have never fit in anywhere…and then…your family comes along and…it's like I…I…" I felt a cold pair of hands take my own and I looked up to a pair of sad eyes.

"I feel like I finally belong. And then… you kiss me… and it's like…" He took my face in his hands begging me to continue.

"It's like a dam broke inside of me…it's like… you just fixed every part of me that was disconnected and filled me with more emotion… than I ever thought possible." By the end I was whispering…looking into his eyes…his face inches from mine.

"What are you saying Bella?" He whispered to me…his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm saying… kiss me." This kiss was soft and tender…yet more passionate than the first. He treated me as if I was a porcelain doll on the verge of cracking… and inside I felt like I was. I just needed to stay here for the rest of my life. After a few moments he broke the kiss and gently rested his forehead on mine.

"Bella… I should get you home." I nodded and sighed. I didn't want to leave… I wanted to stay in this moment forever… and never leave this happy place. This place of feeling and emotion… of feeling flawless and loved…but I had to. This isn't my reality. This isn't how my life is supposed to go. I am a simple human girl. I don't live in a magical fairytale and prince charming doesn't exist. Yet for some reason looking at Emmett…I couldn't help but feel my heart telling me that I was wrong.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I couldn't believe what happened tonight with Bella. How could I have let myself get so out of control? Her head was spinning I was sure, and for some reason I knew that she was putting herself down trying to convince herself not to fall into this. I was trying to convince myself to do the same thing…but I knew it was too late. I was madly in love with Bella… and I couldn't do anything about it. Bella and I had had the talk a million times about the transformation…and it wasn't something that she ever wanted to indulge in. She wanted no part of becoming a vampire and she had made that very clear. I had to agree with her to an extent…I could never be the one responsible for taking her away from her dad. She had made her choice…and now I had to deal with my own consequences of not being able to control myself. I looked to Bella who was strapped into the passenger side of my jeep and I sighed sadly. I couldn't believe how badly I needed her…but she was too far out of reach.

"Is it bad that…I don't feel awkward about this?" She asked me thoughtfully. I looked at her and realized that I didn't feel awkward either.

"Actually… I know what you mean…it's not weird at all." She nodded and looked to me. Before I knew it she was laughing and I couldn't help but smile at her joy.

"What's so funny?" She ran her hand through her long chocolate brown locks and sighed.

"I just can't help but feel…like this doesn't change anything…which it should. But I mean…I feel like we won't change. And that is so strange to me…" I nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Bella I will always be here for you. I don't want to give you up. She looked down to our hands and nodded. I pulled into her driveway and we sat in my jeep in calm silence.

"I don't want to give you up either." She whispered. I let her sit there with her thoughts for a moment before she spoke again, this time at a relatively normal octave.

"So I was thinking that I need to buy a new truck." This time I was the one that laughed. She looked at me amused and I shook my head.

"I kiss you and you're thinking about trucks. You're such a dude." She laughed and I loved that we could still be us.

"Shut up…" She said and got out of the jeep and I began to follow her inside. I could smell him once I stopped focusing on Bella and was instantly anxious. I saw Bella fidget with her sweater as we walked up her steps and I nudged her.

"I don't know… I just…can tell you are anxious." That was weird. She knew what I meant…and she knew I was anxious? Was I that easy to read? She reached for the door and we came into a house full of yelling.

"Wow… I completely missed their truck sitting out there…" Bella whispered to herself as she walked to the living room. I followed and we found Charlie, Billy and Jacob sitting in the living room watching a baseball game and they were, as always, yelling at the TV.

"Jake you cut your hair?" Bella asked devastated. I looked to Billy and sighed. I knew Jacob had made the transformation and I wasn't sure if Bella got that. Billy nodded to me and smiled sadly. He knew I wished Jacob had been spared and that I had nothing to do with the change to begin with… but Jacob was throwing a glare at me in hatred.

"Yeah." He told her harshly and I felt myself go on the defensive. A low growl escaped me and Jacob stood up fast. Bella stood between us immediately.

"Guys!" I looked to her when she spoke and let my guard down completely. Not in front of Bella.

"Jacob. Lose the attitude with Bella. Now." Billy scolded tightly and Jake's defense fell fast. He melted looking at Bella and I had to admit, I knew where the kid was coming from.

"Sorry Bells…come here." She hugged him and I felt incredibly jealous watching them, but I forced myself to keep it in.

"Jake you're so warm…" He nodded to her.

"Comes with the wolf thing." He told her…not as nicely as I would have liked, though I kept my mouth shut this time.

"So…your hair…" She asked reaching up and feeling his short cut. He nodded. I saw the tears escape her eyes and watched her throw herself into Jake's arms. I couldn't feel more sorry for the two… I knew Jake was better for her than I was. I knew she should be with her childhood best friend… the normal kid that her dad loves. But now he isn't normal. He is a wolf… and I couldn't help but feel for the kid. His whole life he had been waiting to tell Bella how he feels and now… it wasn't going all that smoothly. Edward had given me a glimpse into Jake's mind once and I knew that the kid loved Bella. He loved her more than anything… they had been through a lot together. I knew what the right thing to do was… I had to walk away.

"I just brought Bella home… I think you guys should have some quality time together so… I'll take off." I watched as Billy smiled to me, he knew I was a good guy. Charlie nodded and stood to shake my hand and Bella turned from Jake to walk me out.

"You don't have to go…" She told me at the door but I shook my head.

"Yes Bella, I do. You and Jake need this time to talk and I think you should be there for him… I know you want to be." She looked guilty and I picked her chin up so she would look at me.

"I want you to be there for him Bella… don't feel bad. I think you need to do what is best for you. I want nothing for you but what makes you happy ok? Whatever that may be…" She nodded and closed her eyes as I kissed her forehead. I knew I was a fool… I could potentially lose her to Jake. But I knew I didn't really have her in the first place… I could never take away her heartbeat.

"I never want this to stop beating Bella…you know that right?" I told her as I placed my hand on her heart. She nodded and looked up to my face.

"Do what is best for you ok?" I told her sadly and with one last hug I went to my jeep. I gave one last look at Bella before I drove away… having the horrible feeling that this would be my last moment with her.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I went back into the house to find Jacob waiting by the stairs for me.

"I missed you Jake…" I told him. He nodded and pulled me into a hug. He was so warm… I never realized how good the warm felt until now. I smiled into his chest and followed him into the living room where my dad and Billy were still yelling at the TV. Jake sat down on the couch and pulled me down into his side. He tucked me there and we all watched the game together. I needed to be there for Jacob…I love him… he is my best friend. But it was nothing compared to how much I knew I loved Emmett. I looked to my dad and felt so selfish. How could I even consider Emmett? The only way that would work would be to give up my mortality. And how could I abandon my dad like that? I felt Jake's heart beat through his shirt and I sighed. I knew what Emmett meant. He knew that Jake was better for me than he was… he was the more obvious and normal choice… he was the proper family choice… he was the mortal choice… he was the man I could grow old with choice…

But he wasn't my first choice.

* * *

A few days of sunshine meant that I hadn't seen the Cullen's for the rest of the week. I couldn't help but be devastated by that. I hadn't heard from Emmett…Alice…none of them. I wasn't sure why… did Emmett feel awkward about us now? Did he tell them to give me space? Did he not want to talk to me? A million questions ran through my mind at lunch as I ate my apple. Angela allowed me the silence I needed to keep my thoughts in order and we ate comfortable in each other's company.

Jacob and I had hung out every night since Wednesday…the last day I saw Emmett. My dad was thrilled that I was spending so much time with Jake…so was Jake. Everyone had always assumed that one day he and I would get married and have children. That one day we would fall madly in love and that would be it…that we had found our soul mates in our childhood best friend. I was at a loss…do I do what is best for me and my family? Do I make the normal choice and choose the man that can give me a relatively normal life with children, mortality…and growing old together? …or do I do what is best for my heart.

I heard the bell ring and looked out the window to the sunny sky. I loved the sun…but I was soon growing to hate it.

"So… not to cut into your thoughts but…am I still coming over after school Bella?" I looked to Angela and smiled, nodding.

"Of course! I need a little girl time. I'll meet you at your car after school?" She nodded grinning. I loved Angela time. She was so relaxing to be around. She was perfectly human and she didn't pry. She hadn't even asked me about Emmett since I saw him last. It was Monday afternoon and people were starting to comment on how the Cullen's had been missing since Wednesday. I just told them the Cullen's were on a camping trip when they asked. Angela could tell I was uncomfortable though…so she didn't ask once. I was grateful. I just couldn't wait for school to be over with and for my Angela time. And if we didn't get some rain soon… I was going to go crazy. I needed a reason to see the Cullen's… just to know they were still here.

Class was ridiculously boring without the Cullen's. I hated being there without them…it just didn't feel like school. But as I walked from my locker to Angela's car I noticed the sun was still shining brightly in the sky and I huffed. Stupid weather.

"Aren't you supposed to love the sun?" Angela laughed nudging me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Yeah, yeah. Just drive." I told her with a chuckle and she pulled out of the parking lot that just felt empty without the white jeep parked in it's usual spot.

"Bells!" I heard a happy voice greet me as I got out of Angela's car. I looked over to see Jacob coming out of the house to greet me. He hugged me and lingered a little too long for my comfort. It just felt so wrong…I knew it wasn't what my heart wanted. I smiled anyway though… knowing in my head this is how life should be. When would I just want what is best for me?

"Hey! I'm Jacob." Jake said shaking Angela's hand, even though he kept an arm around me. I shook myself from my thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry! Angela this is Jake, Jake this is Angela." They said their hellos and I looked to Jake.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me I forgot we had plans…" I felt bad thinking I had forgotten about Jake but he shook his head with a laugh.

"No my dad and I are here hanging out with your dad. I took the day off school again. Not quite… feeling 100% yet. You know… flu." I nodded and Angela spoke.

"Oh yea! That flu hit our school hard too. About ¼ of the students are out sick right now."

"Holy. Not many people at the res have it… must be a pale face thing." He said with a wink. I smiled at how cheery he was and couldn't help but feel proud that I helped bring his happiness back. As much as I missed Emmett… I did love Jacob…even if it wasn't in the way he wanted me to.

"Ang I'm just going to talk to Jake for a second how about you go up to my room and I'll be there soon." She nodded and with a smile and wave she disappeared into the house.

"So what's up Jake?" He shrugged and tossed an arm over my shoulder. We began walking aimlessly through the yard to the back. There were trails behind my house that we used to walk all the time.

"Oh just needed my dose of Bella before I had to share you." I shook my head with a laugh as we headed down a trail.

"How have you been feeling?" He sighed.

"I dunno… the transformations are easier to control but I still feel weird. I nodded.

"I'm sorry Jake…" He shrugged again..

"Not your fault Bells… the blame is easy enough to place here…" I stopped walking and looked at Jake.

"Jake… they didn't want this for you." He stopped and turned to me, a blank look on his face.

"Really… they didn't. They wanted a normal life for you." His face contorted in anger and I tried to keep him relaxed.

"How could you stand there and defend them Bella? Look what they did to me." He took a defensive stance and I ran my hands through my hair.

"Jake it wasn't them that did this to you it was Victoria, James and Laurent." He waved a hand in my face.

"No. I know what this is about. It's about you and the big one getting all chummy." I was taken aback by this statement and looked at him confused.

"…what do you mean?" I hadn't told him anything about Emmett…

"I know you guys kissed and were all romantic and shit Bella don't play dumb." I immediately felt my anger spike.

"Play dumb? Don't use your new wolf attitude with me Jacob or this conversation is over." He looked at me stubbornly.

"Why can't you admit that I'm better for you than he is?"

"When you can turn back time and make it a vampire that attacked my dad!" I slapped a hand over my mouth as soon as I realized what I had said. I didn't mean to… I just… got so upset when he said that Emmett wasn't good for me.

"So this is about me being a _wolf?_ You can love a vampire but a wolf is out of the question. Someone that has a beating heart and blood running through his veins… not for Bella right? God you're fucking weird." I felt all of my anger surging through me at that second and I snapped… I shouldn't have… but I did…

"_Ahhhh my hand!_" I yelled as my fist bounced off of his hard jaw. I felt like it for sure had to be broken. I watched as he huffed and I felt my eyes go wide. I was scared… but for once my legs didn't fail me. I took off running back to my house as I saw Jake start to shake. I had just reached my backyard when I heard something shred behind me. I turned around and began walking backwards into my yard looking at the giant wolf that now stood before me, clothing laying in pieces on the ground.

"J-Jake… relax…" Oh no… stuttering… Jake growled at me and I felt myself go stiff. I couldn't back up anymore.

"Jake…p-pl-please… don't d-do this… I'm s-s-sorry." He stalked toward me and I felt a small amount of energy in me… I reached out to try and sooth Jake but he just growled and lunged at me.

I felt pain… mass amounts of burning pain…I felt my flesh hanging off of me and I could feel warm liquid surrounding me… my own blood. I could hear screaming… though I wasn't sure if it was me… or Angela who had just joined me in the yard. I could hear a man… my dad I think… and then crying. I saw Jacob… human Jacob… and I felt myself begin to convulse. I was having a seizure and knew the end was coming. I wasn't going to survive this…I was dying…slowly and painfully… my best friend had killed me.

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Charlie calm down I can't understand you!" I urged into my phone. There was screaming… so much screaming. My family and I were on a hunt near our house when Charlie called me in a panic.

"BELLA! JAKE! SHE'S… GOD COME QUICK PLEASE… SHE'S IN SHREDS… oh God… Bella breathe…please just stay with me!" That was all I needed. I was running before he could get half way through his sentence. Sun or nor sun, my family and I were running full speed to Bella's house not knowing why or how…

I could smell mass amounts of blood before we got anywhere near Bella's place and I just wanted to collapse. Bella… my Bella… I could smell wolf too. They would pay… God I would make them pay! Within the minute we were arriving in the Swan's backyard and I immediately knocked Jacob on his ass. He was crouching near Bella crying hysterically. I then looked to her. She was dead silent now… laying in a pool of her own blood. She was ripped open in her abdomen, her face was scratched up. Her legs were mangled and her arms were lying at disturbing angles. She wasn't even recognizable anymore. All I could hear was the screaming sobs of her friend Angela who was on her knees and the soft whispered from a crying Charlie…begging Bella to stay alive. My family went into a panic.

Carlisle was beside Bella checking her vitals and Emmett… he was on the ground…watching it all unfold. His eyes… his movements…he was dead inside.

"Save her… please just do something!" Charlie yelled at Carlisle… but Carlisle could do nothing but look at Charlie with unshed tears in his eyes.

"There…there's nothing I can do…" He whispered. Bella began shaking uncontrollably and I started screaming. I pushed Carlisle away from Bella and began sobbing.

"Please there has to be something! I can't lose her… I can't… there has to be something!"

"Change her." Everything went silent and all eyes turned to Charlie.

"Wh…what?" Emmett sputtered and was beside me in an instant.

"_Change. Her._" He repeated forcefully.

"Dad…I-I-…I love you… Dad…." Bella sputtered, spitting blood. I looked to my family in a panic. What do we do?

"**Change her now.**" Charlie demanded and I felt myself panic. How did we… could we…was there time…. Who would…

"If you are going to do it, it has to be now." Carlisle urged from my other side and I nodded. I looked to Charlie's tear soaked face and to Bella's wide-open eyes. They never left her dad's. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and lifted Bella's wrist in a hurry…and pushed my venom into her arm, moving quickly to her other arm, and to her ankles. Finally I pushed my venom into her neck and waited… we waited and waited…but she didn't make a sound.

"No… NO! She can't be… no…" I began shaking my head. She couldn't be dead… she just can't be… but she made no sound. All of a sudden Jasper dropped to his knees.

"She isn't! Oh God the pain…Oh my God... Bella…" Jasper crawled over to Bella and I felt doses of calm hit me…then frustration.

"She won't calm down! I can't make it stop… I'm sorry Bella… I'm sorry…" That could only mean…

"She… she's alive?" Jasper nodded in agony. I looked to Charlie who looked to Jasper in shock. We all thought that she was dead. The change is supposed to be one of the most painful processes…and she wasn't making a sound. All of a sudden she started shaking again.

"She is having another seizure… everyone get back." Carlisle grabbed Bella up in his arms.

"Get Angela and Charlie to our house now." He said so quickly that no human could have made it out. I grabbed Angela and Emmett grabbed Charlie and we ran behind Carlisle back to our house, leaving a sobbing Jacob in the Swan's yard.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"She didn't want this…" I whispered sadly as I looked at Bella's slowly healing wounds. She was in the guest bedroom on her bed with everyone around her. I sat at the foot of the bed watching her slowly change. A human wouldn't have caught it…but I could. She was slowly healing… the wounds already beginning to close. She was covered in so much blood though that it was difficult to really tell what she would look like. I looked to Charlie and he had his head down on the bed beside Bella sobbing quietly. This poor family… hadn't they gone through enough? Hadn't they had to endure enough heartache?

"I know Emmett but this is what Charlie wanted." Carlisle told me softly. I looked to Charlie and he lifted his head.

"I can't lose her… not like this…" Alice began rubbing his back gently.

"Shh…it's okay Charlie. I promise… she will be okay now." Alice, like I could, could see her wounds healing.

"It's true Charlie… the cuts are starting to heal." He looked closely at Bella but looked frustrated.

"You need our vision to see it… but I promise it's there." She whispered to him. He nodded obviously terrified. I looked to Bella… who would start shaking on occasion… though she would never make a sound.

"I don't know how she is doing this…" Jasper said weakly. He was on Bella's other side holding her hand. He had been giving off strong doses of calm trying to help Bella through the pain but to no avail.

"It's like…she keeps rejecting what I give her. I hit a wall and it just bounces back at me. But I can't even give myself enough calm to not feel her pain. How is she not screaming?" I shook my head and looked at my hands. How did it get to this? I thought I was doing a good thing by letting her stay close with that mutt. I thought he was better for her…

"I hate you." Came a peep from the corner of the room. I looked over to see Angela's tear streaked face. We all fell silent. She got up as Esme came into the room with a large bowl of hot water and a few cloths.

"I can't feel anything but calm as I watch my best friend lay on a bed… a bloody mess… and you tell us about how much pain she is in…and still… no one will tell me what is going on. We all looked at each other and Alice nodded as she went to sit beside Angela on the floor. She began softly explaining everything to Angela… from what we are… to the wolves… even Bella and Charlie's real accident, as Esme began wiping the blood off of Bella…cleaning her up.

What would she have done differently if she had have known that today was her last day to be a normal teenage girl? How would she have changed her life if she knew that she would die at the age of 17…and be stuck that age forever. And now it's all happening…and it's too late for her to go back. Forever is a long time to have regrets… and her forever is just beginning.

* * *

_**Please don't hate me! I know this isn't how some of you would have wanted this to go down… but this is how I pictured it in my head. I have a reason for it all… and I hope you liked this chapter! It's long… and it was so hard because I just feel I could never write this part perfect enough. I hope you enjoyed this chapter… and I can't wait to hear what you think!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Song:**_

_**Nickelback – If Today Was Your Last Day**_


	18. What I Never Did Is Done

_**I know there are mixed feelings about the last chapter… some loved it…some hated it. This is how I wanted it to be…it had to be a traumatic event so Bella would have seizures. It couldn't be calm and planned…but this will work out, I have the whole storyboard in front of me and this completely fits into the plan. Thank you to everyone that reviewed! And by the way… The fact that Jacob was the one that did this to Bella… KILLS me. I just thought it would be so much more realistic for Bella to push Jacob's buttons than someone else's.**_

* * *

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river, at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**

**What I never did is done**

* * *

**Chapter 18: What I Never Did Is Done**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Fire. That's all I could feel… intense heat swallowing me whole. I could hear them too… somewhere…in the distance. I wasn't really sure where I was…or who all was with me…it was hard to remember why this was happening. I remember…Jacob. He was him… and then he wasn't. I remember a bear…no. No…it wasn't a bear. It was a wolf…but how did I know it was a wolf? My memories were getting fuzzy and it was so hard… why was it so hard? What was happening to me? Why was I on fire… did I get into an accident? ACCIDENT! I remembered James… and Victoria and Laurent. And the wolves… the wolves saved me in the woods. So did the Cullen's. My dad…he…was he ok? The fire became too much to maintain my thought process though and I held back screams. I couldn't scream…I couldn't move. I was frozen in fire… though I could feel myself occasionally convulse. Right…epilepsy. That had to be why I couldn't move or scream. Which reminded me… I was hit by a car…but that felt like it was a long time ago. I wasn't too sure though.

"Bella I'm so sorry…" Who was that? They felt very close to me…but almost like their words were hitting a wall.

"Charlie it isn't you're fault." Charlie? My dad was here? I felt frantic instantly. Where was he? Was he ok? Why couldn't I move… why wasn't I completely coherent? Was I in a coma? I felt someone touch my left arm.

"But Jasper said she is in so much pain… I did that. I told you to do this…" My dad! My dad was here… he was touching me! Good. He is ok. That means though…this isn't from James in the forest. I then remembered visiting my dad in the hospital every day…I remembered being mad at the Cullen's. But I also remembered making up with the Cullen's. Alice…Carlisle…Esme…Jasper…Emmett. Emmett. Oh my God…Emmett and I kissed! I-

"Guy's calm down she's gone frantic!" I heard a pained voice from my right cut off my thoughts. I felt myself convulse again and the person on my right gripped my arm hard and I felt small waves of calm in the distance… almost hitting the same wall as the voices. That had to be Jasper! He was trying to keep me calm. Where am I? I was so frustrated…what the fuck happened to me?

"Now she is frustrated… what is going on here?" Wait a minute. Jasper can- but I was cut off by my own pain… horrible…scolding flames licking my whole body. I heard Jasper hiss in pain and I felt terrible once the pain went back down to almost tolerable.

"Oh Bella…don't feel bad. Please don't feel bad…" Jasper told me.

"She feels bad?" Someone said in the distance…Alice? Maybe? Right! That's what I was thinking. I can reach Jasper through my emotions and let him know I can hear them! This way if I'm in a coma it might help them to help me. But what should I feel?

"Yea…she…wait. Why would she feel bad?" They were close! OH! I want to know what is going on… maybe some confusion…

"She's…confused? Alright. Either she is having the craziest dream ever or she can hear us guys." Yes! Yes thank God. He gets it!

"Now she's excited! Guys! She can hear us! Bella we are all here…this is Jasper. You're dad is on your left, Alice is here…so is Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Angela." Angela? No…no…no…why is she here! Jasper shut up or she will know you have a gift! Oh God…their secret is going to come out…I felt myself convulsing again. When will it end? Was I going to die?

"Shhh it's ok Bella…it's ok. Why are you panicked?" I wish I could tell him… I wish I could do anything… why can't I just wake up? Why is the pain so bad? What did I look like… why couldn't I stop having seizures? What was my dad thinking? Was Emmett alright?

"Shhh… Bella don't be scared it's alright. You're ok…just let me help you Bella. Let me give you some calm…" I wish I could! It just wasn't getting to me…it was almost like it was bouncing off of me. I felt very confused. Jasper has never had difficulty helping me before…

"Maybe you should go out for a hunt Jasper…take a break…and come back strong and maybe you will be able to help her." That was Carlisle…I could tell by his smooth, paternal voice.

"I want a few minutes alone with Bella." I heard a small voice say. She sounded so far away… much farther than anyone else. I then felt intense pain again and couldn't focus on what anyone was saying. I started to convulse again…even though it went without saying that I was having convulsions almost every 5 minutes. Why wasn't anyone freaking out? Why weren't they making it stop?

"Bella… can you hear me?...Jasper says you can…" That was Angela. I wish I could reach out and let her know I was here! How are they keeping their secret in front of her?

"Bella…I just want you to know I'm not upset that you didn't tell me…you know…about the Cullen's." Woah…what?

"The vampire thing…Bella it's so strange. I thought that stuff only existed in books and movies…but it's been in our town…in our school…and the wolves…God Bella…why did this have to happen?" How the fuck did she know all of this?

"When you are…one of them. Bella just please know I never want to stop being your friend." One of them? What does she mean…

"I'm just scared Bella…what will everyone say tomorrow when you aren't at school? What are they going to think when they get told you died…" Died? I'm dying? Why? What happened to me? My dad! Oh God… oh God! I felt the worst convulsions yet… I just couldn't stop this time… I tried…so hard. It just wouldn't stop. I could hear Angela screaming in the distance…but the pain was too much. I started to shut off. This was it… I was going to die. I was going to leave my dad here with no one…leave Alice…when she finally found a real blood relative. Leave Emmett…before I could confess how much I love him. I hid inside myself…not wanting to hear anymore. I was dying…I'd never see the ones I love again. I never thought I would be one of those people that would die young…I never thought it would be me. There was so much I wanted to do…so much I wanted to experience. I just wanted to shut off…what I never did…is done.

* * *

After what felt like forever I could feel someone rubbing my right arm and I could feel that calm bouncing off of me again. Jasper? I felt the need to open up for a second…I was still coherent.

"Bella relax honey…don't be afraid alright? You're going to be ok." How could he say that? I was dying. I wouldn't be ok. I could feel myself falling into a pit of despair and depression.

"What happened to do this to her?" That's what I'd like to know. How did I get here?

"I was just talking to her…" I heard Angela say.

"About?"

"Just about people having to be told that she had died…what people at school going to think…that I know about vampires and wolves…"

"Okay well there's the problem." Yea…problem. I'm sure her talking is the problem. **I'm dying here.** I just wanted to be left alone.

"Wait…do you think she knows…what's happening to her?" That was my dad once again on my left. Silence.

"Bella…can you hear me?" That was…Emmett!

"Oh she can hear you alright." Jasper said and I realized he must have felt my feelings for Emmett when he spoke. I then felt someone grab my right hand. It was Emmett. He sighed.

"Oh Bella…sweetheart you are in the process of becoming a vampire."…what. I was **what? **I told them **I did not want this.**

"Explain! She is pissed Em." Jasper told him. I then felt Emmett rubbing my forehead…which felt amazing. His cold hand on my face helped the sway the flames.

"Bella relax…you're dad asked us for this. We knew you weren't going to survive the attack…he didn't want to lose you." My dad? Attack? What was going on? Why was my world being flipped upside down?

"She is still confused Emmett." Jasper said quietly. I just wanted answers. Emmett sighed and I could feel his cool hands on my arm and my head.

"Bella…do you remember getting into the fight with Jacob?" Fight…what fight? Why would Jacob and I fight?...then it started clicking. His transformation. He blamed the Cullen's. I defended them…the woods…I hit him…

"Hold on… hold on she is going to lose it…" I could hear Jasper…but I didn't care about his words. Jacob attacked me. Jacob ripped me to shreds…Jacob **killed me.** I started convulsing and I didn't care. I just wanted to move. I just wanted to hit something and make a mess. I wanted to trash anything in my path…and if convulsing was the only way I could move then so be it.

"Bella…Bella relax…please just try to stay calm." I could hear Emmett…and hearing his despair made me want to try…I wanted to. But I couldn't. Jacob ripped me apart. My dad begged for me to live…and I was becoming a vampire. Angela knew about the supernatural world…I could never seen my friends or family again. I wasn't going to graduate as a human girl… oh my God…I'm going to be 17 forever…

I would never lose my virginity…I would never have kids…I would never dream again…I'd never cry again…and I wanted to cry so badly right now.

"Jasper…you have tears in your eyes…what's wrong?" Jasper was crying?

"She…she is so sad…" I felt Emmett trying to sooth me again and I just had no idea what to do with myself. I felt so lost…nothing would ever be the same…ever. My world was tossed upside down and I had no idea how to deal with it.

"Bella…if there is anything I can tell you…just please. Remember every memory. Go through it all…I don't want you to miss out. I don't want your human life to be a mystery." I heard Emmett tell me sadly. I then realized that was why my head was so fuzzy. I felt frantic. I needed to remember every little thing… every laugh…every tear…every memory…

I felt myself closing up…inside my own little bubble. I could no longer hear them and I was no longer aware of their presence. I went through every memory from the first memory I could remember…my mom and I in the park…she was pushing me on the swings for the first time…the sun was shining…the air was heavy with heat. I remember laughing as she pushed me…the sensation of swinging back and forth…the warm air on my face and flowing through my curls…I had curly hair as a child. The joy in my mom's beautiful green eyes…she was so happy. She loved spending time with me…I'd miss her…so much. I kept going…remembering and storing everything I could…while I laid here in silence…in pain…in my own little world…cut off from everyone else.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"What happened to her?" Jasper asked suddenly. I didn't know what he meant…I couldn't even be bothered to turn and face him. I was too busy watching Bella. She seemed so peaceful…but I knew she wasn't. I remembered the transformation like it was yesterday. It was the most horrific…painful…excruciating thing anyone could ever go through…or so I thought. This…this was harder. I could see her wounds slowly healing…I could hear her heart weakening…the blood in her veins slowing. I would hear her heart's final beat…it wouldn't take longer than another two days. I never wanted this for her…I never wanted her to not have human experiences…I never wanted her to stop breathing.

"What do you mean Jas?"

"I don't know Alice…she…it's like she just shut off. I can't feel anything…not even the pain." This made me pay attention. She wasn't feeling?

"But…I can hear her heart and her blood…she isn't dead…she sounds like she sound for the first day of the transformation." I said easing Charlie's terrified demeanor. He looked afraid to touch her too tightly…it was hard to find a part of her that didn't have open sores on her. Carlisle had wrapped her in gauze but Charlie was afraid that he might hurt her. He didn't realize that Bella probably had no idea she even had cuts on her. The pain of the venom was worse…plus the wounds couldn't be made worse…the venom was already fixing them. When the gauze was off…she'd be a new person.

"Well that is very interesting. We will monitor her and make sure her vitals are responding accordingly. This could be apart of something we can't explain until the change is complete." Carlisle told us. That seemed to settle it as she began convulsing again. It hurt so much to see her like this…one seizure after another. I don't even know if I could be mad at Jacob for this…the look in his eyes in her yard…he would never forgive himself. He just turned the woman he loves into the one thing he hates. I shouldn't have left her with him for so long. I never thought he would… I just thought…she needed the opportunity to live out a more normal life. Jacob could give her things that I never can. A real life…children…he could go out with her in the sun….

Now… looking at Bella I knew…she would miss so much of her human life. Angela was right…how would people at school react? How would her mom react? I looked at Charlie and I couldn't be more happy that he knew about us. She wouldn't have to say goodbye to her dad at least…and he would still have her. He looked so lost though.

"Charlie…you didn't do anything wrong…" I told him. He looked at me as tears fell down his cheeks.

"But…what if she didn't want this? Was that a selfish decision? How could I do this to her…" I shook my head.

"Charlie all she wants is for you to be happy. She just wants to be in your life…I can guarantee you the thought of leaving you behind in this world was worse for her." He looked at me sadly and put his head down on the bed and sighed. He needed to get some sleep, but I was not going to be the one to suggest he go lie down. I don't think anything could tear him away from his daughter right now… and there wasn't much that could take me away either. I would need to hunt on occasion… but I couldn't leave her alone. Not after what I let myself feel for her…

Bella is…more than I ever…I never thought I could feel like this. Yes, I loved Rosalie…but it was never like this. I physically needed her. Charlie said it best…was I selfish because part of me wanted her to be a vampire as well so I wouldn't have to live without her?

"Why am I feeling so much guilt in the room?" We all turned to Jasper and I noticed people hanging their heads. I sighed.

"Because we want her to make the change…for our own selfish reasons." Even Angela was hanging her head. She didn't want Bella to die as much as we didn't.

"I can't lose her Jas… I just can't…I finally found her…I just wanted the best for my niece…" Poor Alice…I knew how frustrated she got when she wanted to cry.

"Your _niece_?" Angela asked in disbelief. Alice nodded.

"Wait… how is that possible? How old are you guys?" Carlisle started to explain the story to Angela because Alice was in no condition to.

"I just can't live without her…" Jasper hugged his distraught wife.

"I don't think any of us can Alice…Bella has made quite the impression on our family…there is no point in feeling guilty though. What's done is done… we just need to focus on the positive…we need to be happy for Bella. When she wakes up…she is going to be terrified." I nodded looked to Charlie…who looked scared.

"What do you mean…what happens when she wakes up?" I looked to Jasper. He shouldn't have said anything…there was no reason to worry Charlie with this right now.

"She…won't be herself Charlie."

"Jasper don't do this right now." I told him and he shook his head.

"No, Emmett. He needs to prepare for this. Charlie…she will be what we call a newborn. She won't look quite like we do... and she won't act like we do. Angela you should pay attention to this too if you want to be apart of Bella's life still." Angela walked over to the foot of the bed and showed Jasper her undivided attention.

"Look. It takes a lot of strength and discipline to maintain such a composed lifestyle. Vampires by nature are hunters. We are nomadic creatures that don't typically enjoy the confines of a home. They may travel with a few members of a coven…but they don't usually appear as we do. We are like the outcasts of the vampire world because we prefer to maintain a permanent residence and sustain ourselves with the blood of animals. But…newborns have the cravings of a normal vampire. Human blood will call out to her…it will be the sweetest thing she has ever smelled…her body will ache for it. She will wake up so thirsty…" Jasper had to cut himself off because his eyes were getting darker with every word.

"Jasper is our newest vegetarian. Out of all of us…he knows the struggle and discipline it takes to refuse human blood." Carlisle told Charlie and Angela. They both looked hesitant but Alice quickly comforted them.

"Don't worry…he would never hurt you guys. He just needs a moment." She then walked over to Jasper and kissing him lovingly on the cheek. He opened his eyes, which were once again golden.

"I'm sorry…she will wake up very thirsty and she won't know why. She won't know how to control her new strength and speed. It will take a while to adjust to her new senses as well."

"New senses?" Angela asked quietly. Jasper nodded.

"Yes. Vampires have super hearing, super sense of smell…we can see the finest details…every movement… nothing gets past a vampire." Angela began asking more questions so Jasper decided to just give her an example.

"This is the ability of a vampire. Alice…" She nodded and began racing around the room at top speed. I could see her just fine but she would have been invisible to the human eye…at the most a blur. Alice and Jasper also held a steady conversation during this time. Within 15 seconds Alice was back beside Jasper and Angela and Charlie were stunned.

"You couldn't see her, hear her…or me. That is what Bella will be capable of when she wakes up…and she won't know how to handle it. She could also be very scared…territorial…and she will be freakishly strong. She could take on my family at once and probably win. Newborn strength wears off within the first year or so…but until then she will be very easy to anger and upset. Her emotions will be all over the place making her very dangerous. We…may need to discuss not having you two here when she wakes up." Charlie's eyes went wide and I knew this wouldn't go over well.

"What do you mean not be here? That's my little girl no matter what she is changing into. I won't leave her." Jasper held up his hands to calm Charlie down, though he refused to change Charlie's mood.

"I know Charlie but hear me out. If Bella slips up and happens to hurt you by mistake, she has to deal with that guilt for all of eternity. She can't ever escape it. It would just be easier and safer for you to not be here. Your blood will be so appealing to her…how would Bella feel knowing for the rest of her existence that she killed her father?" Charlie just looked at Jasper in defeat. A tear fell down his face but he dropped his gaze and wiped it away quickly. He nodded sadly and I knew that he had to be falling apart inside.

"What if…we set up a webcam? You can watch the whole thing from home…" I suggested. Charlie only nodded. He was devastated…but he knew it was for the best.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

It had been two days since Bella was bit. Two of the most painful days of my life. Carlisle insisted we go to school to pay our respects to Bella's human world and be able to give Bella answers when she awoke. This also gave Charlie some time alone with his daughter before the transformation was complete. Who knows how long Charlie will have to stay away form Bella for?

The atmosphere at the school was one of the worst I have ever seen. People everywhere were crying and completely useless. Bella had only been here a few months but she made such an impact on so many people. I even overheard Mike Newton crying as he claimed that he was going to ask Bella to prom. The depression and despair was too much for me. I had tears in my eyes constantly. A few people patted me on the back and told me I was a strong young man. People knew that we were very close to Bella…and it wasn't hard for us to be sad. We knew that Bella wasn't gone…but she would never see these people again. We felt so horrible for what Bella had to leave behind.

Alice had an amazing idea for Bella. She put together a scrapbook and left it in the school lobby with pictures of Bella. People came to put flowers down and would write messages in the book. Little things that they would have wanted Bella to know. We told them that Charlie would be given everything and to just write what they feel. There were some beautiful messages for Bella to wake up to by the end of the first day. The second day at school wasn't much better though emotion wise. People were starting to wonder about a funeral service, which was something I would have to run by Charlie. Emmett was so focused on losing Bella's humanity…and Alice was afraid Bella would be mad that she changed her… Charlie was devastated about Bella's pain… I was the one making the more important decisions for Bella at the moment. I always felt close to Bella…but I never knew how much she meant to me until I realized the hardest part of all. Not feeling anything from her.

At least when Bella was in pain we knew things were going according to schedule. She would seizure and everything…but she was responsive at least. Now…we had no idea what was going on. Bella would convulse but there was no feeling or emotion with it. It was as if she had shut down mentally and was disconnected from the world. She should be waking up by tomorrow afternoon…but we couldn't be sure now. It was the end of the school day and we were all meeting up at Emmett's jeep when Angela called over to us. We turned to see her saying goodbye to Eric and Mike, who looked nervous about her joining us. We hugged her hello, which everyone found surprising and she leaned against the jeep.

"Can I…come back to your place with you? I want to see Bella again before…you know…" I nodded and opened a door for her. We let her know that there was going to have to be a period where she didn't see Bella for a while, at least until Bella could control herself.

"You had quite the audience coming over here Ang." Alice told her while slipping in beside her. I drove and Emmett sat quietly in the front.

"You alright Em?" I asked him. Everyone went quiet waiting for his answer. He hadn't spoken in two days. He shrugged. I started to pull out of the parking lot but drove at human speed for Angela.

"Emmett come on…talk to us." He sighed and hung his head.

"Her heart is going to stop." He said quietly. I knew how devastated he was…I could feel it. This was the guy that would sit outside her bedroom at night just to hear her heartbeat. Angela started to cry in the backseat and Alice put an arm around her in comfort. Within seconds I could sense Alice glazing over it didn't take long for her eyes to go wide.

"STOP!" I hit the breaks and we all turned to look at her. She looked terrified.

"Bella is waking up soon. Quick…get Angela to her place. We need to get home NOW." Emmett jumped out of the passenger seat and took off toward home. We knew he wouldn't want to be away from Bella for another second. Alice was itching to go too so I threw myself in motion faster than humanly possible. Within a minute Angela was home, though I was careful to take back roads. We apologized as Angela stepped out of the jeep and Alice took the time to get out and give her a hug. Angela had silent tears falling from her eyes and Alice promised she would call her. Angela nodded and went up to the house. Once we were sure she got inside we took off for home…not sure what we would find.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

We had just sent a sobbing Charlie home. He knew it was best for him to go…but he had a hard time leaving Bella. Once he left Carlisle began taking off Bella's bandages. I sat beside the bed looking at the new Bella when Alice and Jasper rushed into the house and bee-lined for the guest room. We knew it was a matter of seconds… we could tell by the slowed heartbeat…the far too relaxed pumping of blood. Our attention was stolen by Alice's shock.

"No…it can't be…" She looked stunned coming out of her vision.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper asked. I was looking between Bella and Alice…it was so close…

"She…I can't believe it…"

"What Alice!" I urged. Before I knew it I could no longer hear the faint sound of a heartbeat. I couldn't hear anything…there was no pumping of blood…no heartbeat…no breathing. All of the sounds I loved when I had my Bella were gone. I looked to Bella and I knew…I knew I still loved her. She was Bella. She was the one I couldn't exist without. She taught me how to live in this cold, dead body. I had vowed to never be without human Bella…and I had vowed to be there when her heart stopped beating…when her last breath was taken away. And now…I vowed to be there for her for the rest out of existences. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and looked at Bella as she started to stir. She hadn't opened her eyes…but we knew she was awake. I saw her face contort into a mix of fear, pain, and despair…I couldn't believe it.

Our Bella…vampire Bella…was crying. Real tears.

* * *

_**There you have it guys…I hope you enjoyed! This was just a chapter for Bella's transformation but there is more to come soon!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Song: If I Die Young – The Band Perry**_


	19. I Can't Kill

_**I hope you guys enjoy this! There is no song for this chapter because I couldn't find the perfect one. If you guys have any suggestions I would love to hear about them in a review! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: I Can't Kill**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I laid there with my eyes closed…the pain was finally gone…but only the physical pain. After going through all of my memories I remembered a lot of painful things…including being attacked by Jacob. What would I look like now? Would I be a scarred mess? Would I have open wounds still? I wasn't sure how the transformation would affect my bloodied body. I was torn apart…he literally ripped me apart…and turned my life around. That hurt…a lot. But not hearing my heart thudding against my chest…not needing air in my lungs…knowing the blood inside me flowed no more…I was scared. How could I ever adjust to this life?

Everything around me was dead silent…though for some reason I knew I was surrounded by people. I could smell so much…I could now see what Emmett meant about the smells of vampires…they smelled sweet. But good sweet…not like they would smell to the wolves. The wolves…I could smell them too. I could smell Jacob probably…on me. I would have to shower. I could smell the sweet smell of grass…and the crude smell of sanitizer. They must have cleaned my torn body. I could also smell some kind of animal…though that smell was faint…and I'm not sure how I know it is an animal…but I could smell it. I could smell its blood…though the thought of it gave me mixed feelings.

I reached a hand up to wipe away a tear that came from my face…but I couldn't believe how fast I moved. I would have to remember to slow down. Feeling my cold hard cheek made me shed a few more tears. I didn't feel as hard as the Cullen's felt to me when I was human…but I could still tell the difference. My cheek was slightly chilled and smooth…like marble. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of my old guest room. So that's where I was. I sat up slowly and looked around the room to everyone. I saw Carlisle…Esme…Jasper…Alice…Emmett. They all looked terrified…but I was more scared. Is this what they saw? Is this how they saw the world? Every little pixel was exaggerated and magnified. I could see everything… Jasper was covered in little half moon scars…like the one on my wrist. I looked down at my wrist and it was still there…very pronounced. Then I saw my creamy white skin. I looked up and across to the mirror on the wall and gasped. I slowly put my feet over my bed and walked to the mirror. I touched my reflection in awe.

My hair was very long… longer than I remember it. It reached my belly button and was a darker chestnut brown. It was curled in beautiful waves…though I'm sure no one did my hair. My face was flawless…though I had a small claw shaped scar on my cheek. It was closer to the side of my face though…on my temple by my ear. My eyes were blood red… they were bright and very noticeable…and I felt slightly foolish because my eyes didn't match the Cullen's eyes. My lips were a rosy pink colour…nice and plump. My teeth were more pointed…but not much different. They were a dazzling white colour and perfectly set in my mouth. I felt like snow white…with the dark hair and light complexion. My eyelashes went for miles…there was no way I needed makeup. I looked at my attire…I was in a white dress…there was no more blood on me…except some in my hair that would have been hard for them to wash out. The dress had long sleeves that were loose around the arms but tighter around the wrists. It was made of satin I think… and came to just above my knees. It hugged my bust but flared out after that creating the baby doll look. On my exposed skin… I could see scars. I had a few minor ones on my neck…and quite a few on my legs. I gulped and lifted my dress to the top of my thighs and the scars only continued up my legs. I shook my head and let it fall back down to my knee. I brought my hand up and ruffled my hair and looked back up to my surprising reflection. Then the most surprising thing happened…around me was a white aura. I felt very angelic…

I turned around to look at the Cullen's and saw something more surprising. Alice and Jasper were shining too…they both shone green. It was a beautiful summer green…I walked up to Alice and tried to touch her aura…it rippled when I touched it. Alice looked at me sadly and touched my longer, darker hair. My aura didn't move for her like hers did for me…

"That's so weird…" Alice looked at me shocked and I couldn't understand why. I looked to Jasper and touched his aura as well…it rippled too. I then looked to Emmett…he didn't have an aura. I went up to him and tried to touch where the aura should be…but there was nothing there.

"Bella are you alright?" I looked to Jasper and watched as his aura moved along with him. He stood up from his chair and approached me hesitantly…like he was afraid of me.

"Yes…why wouldn't I be?" He looked to Alice nervously.

"Ok what's going on…why are you…what's wrong?" He shook his head nervously and held up his hands.

"Nothing Bella, just making sure you're-"

"Don't lie to me." Somehow…I knew he was lying. He wasn't telling me the truth. His demeanor was all wrong… there was a shift in his voice…and his eyes were slightly darker than his usual gold…but not thirsty…they were more…orange. I looked him dead in the eye…and something weird happened.

"You are just acting very strangely and I am worried something went wrong with your transformation." I looked at him in shock and Alice scolded him.

"Jasper! How could you say that to her!" He looked stunned as well…

"I don't know…it just came out." I then felt myself going into a trance…almost like Alice would. In my head there was like…a computer system. There was a scanning system in my mind and it scanned Jasper over.

_**Jasper Whitlock**_

___**Senses**_

_This vampire is an empath, which means they can alter the emotions another creature is feeling. This is probably due to being very emotionally aware of others as a human._

I came to again and was stunned. I looked around to the worried faces looking back at me. It was obvious they were concerned.

"Bella…are you alright?" I looked to Emmett and half nodded, confused.

"She is very impressive Jasper. Better than any newborn you have ever seen I'm sure." I looked to Carlisle curiously.

"He just means that you are handling this very well Bella." Jasper explained. Right…empath.

"How so?" He motioned for me to sit on the bed so I did. He sat beside me…but everyone else stayed back…weird.

"You are handling your new senses very well. The speed. The sight. The smells. And the thirst…" I nodded. I could feel a slight clenching in my throat but I didn't want to eat right now…I wanted to explore this new system in my head.

"And I'm worried Bella." I looked to Jasper, indicating for him to continue.

"You didn't make a sound during the transformation. I know you were in pain, but you didn't scream at all. Not even a whimper. Then all of a sudden you just…shut off. I couldn't feel anything coming from you Bella." I nodded taking it all in. I remembered shutting myself off from them…but I didn't know it shut my emotions off.

"And Bella…you cried…" I looked to Alice who looked scared. I nodded.

"Yea…so?" She looked at me nervously and then it clicked. Vampires don't cry. Did the transformation go wrong? Was I broken? Was I still part human? I began to feel very emotional and Jasper jumped away from me and held his hands up throwing calm at me, but it was unnecessary.

"Jasper I don't know what you're doing but I'm alright. I-" Then it clicked. I jumped up and looked at Alice. I tried to figure out how I did it before.

"Alice look into my eyes." She did so and I focused…I scanned her and went into my trance.

_**Alicia Clarke**_

_**Premonitions, Child Barer **_

_Due to mental instability as a human, this vampire can tell the future, though it is subject to change based on decision. Because this vampire has a blood relative that is a vampire, this vampire has the ability to have children with their mate, but only their mate._

I then snapped out of it and nodded. I had an idea. I rushed to the mirror and looked myself in the eye. I was in my trance again as I scanned myself.

_**Isabella Swan**_

_**Shield, Humanistic, Gift Analysis, Lie Detector, Gift Giver, Epilepsy, Child Barer **_

_This vampire is a shield meaning they have the ability to block others from using mental gifts they may have and can project a shield around themselves and others to protect them from outside affects. They also have human traits and can easily camouflage into the human world. They can analyze the gifts of other vampires using a mental database and see their aura, which is green, blue, or white. Green indicates a gift that affects the body, while the blue aura indicates a gift that affects the mind. A white aura is given to vampires that can affect both the body and mind. This vampire can easily tell when someone is lying and is very perceptive, though they are able to look into someone's eyes and demand the truth from them. As well, this vampire has the ability to grant any vampire three gifts or wishes. Because of brain trauma, this vampire suffered epilepsy as a human, granting them the ability to immobilize any creature completely when they are upset, like epilepsy would do to a human. Because this vampire has a blood relative that is a vampire, this vampire has the ability to have children with their mate, but only their mate._

I came out of my trance shocked. I was…I had gifts. I turned around and everyone was looking at me concerned…I was kind of concerned as well. I had so much power…and I was used to being a weak human girl.

"I need to sit down…" They looked at me confused and Emmett came up and put his hands on my shoulders. Even as a vampire…the cool still felt nice.

"Bella are you ok?" I shook my head and he led me to the bed for me to sit. This was so weird…and then it also clicked…Alice had another gift too. Oh my God…

"Alice…you have a gift!" She looked at me strangely.

"Bella…what do you mean? Of course I do…" She took a small step toward me and looked very nervous. I then knew that I had to start from the beginning.

"It's hard to explain…"

"Bella…what are you talking about?" I could tell Alice was very worried about my behaviour. I was in shock. I was…useful. I would never again need protecting…I wouldn't ever need to be babysat or hidden away from the world because of how breakable I used to be. I could be helpful…I felt myself starting to cry.

"Don't be scared…I'm alright. The transformation was completed…" I told Alice who had sat down beside me scared. She started rubbing my back and I began to try and explain what I could about my gifts.

"I have this…gift analysis thing…it scans people. I go into a trance and it scans the vampire and tells me their human name, what kind of gifts they have and explains them to me." The Cullen's looked stunned.

"I know… that isn't all though. Because of it I can…see who has a gift and who doesn't. Vampires with gifts have auras."

"Auras Bella?" Carlisle asked. He looked very intrigued as he crouched down in front of me.

"Yes. Green, Blue or White. Those with green auras have gifts that affect the body, blue affects the mind, and white affects both. Alice and Jasper both have green auras around them… I can touch them…" I said as I touched Alice's aura, watching it ripple.

"I assume you guys can't see them though. I have a white aura."

"A white aura? Bella you have more than one gift?" Jasper asked. I nodded. I decided to try and explain this as best I could.

"I'm a shield which means I can block people from getting into my head…I can also extend it apparently…and shield anyone I want from other people's gifts." Jasper nodded excitedly.

"That has to be why Edward couldn't read your mind. And why I couldn't calm you." Carlisle looked to me to continue. I wish I held his same excitement.

"I'm humanistic…which apparently means I have human traits, which would explain the crying…and why I don't sound as perfect as you guys do…" Jasper came to my side and grabbed my hand. He could feel my insecurity I was sure. I squeezed my uncle's hand and continued.

"I'm a lie detector…which is why I made you tell the truth I guess. I am perceptive and just know when someone isn't telling me the truth…and if I look into their eyes they feel compelled to tell me the truth." Alice laughed.

"You were a ridiculously perceptive human." I nodded and half smiled.

"I'm also a gift giver…I don't really get that one." Carlisle perked up and was immediately curious.

"A gift giver?" I nodded.

"Apparently I can give any vampire I want three wishes. So…I'd assume that would include anything? Like…if you decided you wanted to be a gift giver I could make you one and use up one wish?" Carlisle nodded.

"That is exactly what it means. Bella this is extraordinary. You…are extraordinary." I blushed and put my head down.

"Bella! You're blushing!" Alice yelled. I giggled a bit and sighed. I hated blushing.

"There is one more thing…" Carlisle looked to me.

"I…have this thing…called epilepsy. But it's a gift." Carlisle gave me his undivided attention.

"I can make people immobile when I'm upset…like I used to be when I was having an episode." Everyone went silent. I knew they were taking it all in and I let them. I put my head on Alice's shoulder and waited. I decided to keep the child-baring thing to myself until I could talk to Alice about it…that floored me. I didn't even know how that would work. I just sat there quietly until I just couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Who changed me?" I asked. There was more silence. After about a minute Alice took a deep breath, causing me to move my head.

"It was me, Bella." I looked at Alice. She was afraid.

"I changed you." I felt my mouth gap open a bit…I was genuinely surprised. If anything I thought Carlisle would be the one to have changed me.

"I'm sorry…but we couldn't lose you that way…and Charlie was devastated and he was begging me to change you…" I looked to her.

"Jasper mentioned that…didn't he." She nodded. I turned to Jasper and he smiled sadly to me. I hung my head.

"I can remember…his face. I remember looking up at him when I was laying on the grass. He was so frantic…" I let a few tears fall out of my blood red eyes. Jasper didn't give me any calm…but I was glad he didn't. I had to live with this forever…I need time to feel it.

"Where is he?" I asked sadly. I couldn't wait to hug my dad. I just needed to be reminded that I was still his little girl.

"He's at home Bella." Alice told me, comfortingly playing with my hair. I nodded.

"When can I see him?" The room fell silent. I looked around at everyone and rested on Emmett.

"I can see him right?" His face was pained and he looked away. I felt Jasper touch my shoulder.

"We just want to get you fed and adjusted first Bella. Sometimes the smell of human blood is very hard to resist because newborns are so impulsive and act on reflex. We just want you to get a feel of your strength and limits first. You have to be scorching right now, how about we try getting you fed?" I looked to him and knew he had a point. I nodded.

"Alright. I'm not that bad but…you make sense." Jasper looked relieved, but I decided not to pry. Just because I had the ability didn't mean I needed to know everything. Jasper stood up and clapped his hands.

"Alright guys lets hunt." Alice was bouncing and Emmett nudged my side and smiled. I blushed nervously. I still wasn't sure where I stood with Emmett after our kiss…but right now I was more nervous about eating. I don't like blood.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I couldn't believe Bella. She was beautiful…her natural features were accented but she was still Bella. She still had her traits…the blush…stumbling through her speech. I loved it. I loved Bella's imperfections…its what I was falling for. I don't want some supernatural perfect being…I don't want what Rosalie tried every day to be. I want someone that can embrace herself for who she is…someone like Bella. I looked over at her as we led her out to the forest behind our house and I couldn't believe she was going to be with us forever…

Jasper halted us and looked at Bella.

"I think I should be the one to take Bella out for her first hunt." We looked at him and everyone else agreed. I looked to Bella for a second…I wanted to be the one to do that…but Jasper had a point. He had more experience with newborns. I nodded and shot Bella a reassuring smile. She looked really nervous.

"Have fun Bella! And take it easy on her Jasper." Alice told them with a kiss to Jas and a hug for Bella. I watched Jasper lead her off into the forest and soon I could hear them break into a run and Bella giggle. She is going to be an amazing vampire.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Bella and I started running and it wasn't long before we got the scent of a deer. I stopped her and held her shoulders.

"Take in that scent Bella. What do you smell?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her nostrils flared and her mouth quivered.

"Deer." She whispered. I smiled. She'd be a natural… I watched her twitch a bit and then it happened. She bolted toward the animal and within seconds she had it pinned. It just laid there looking up at her and she paused. That was when I smelled it. A human.

Bella looked up at the human man walking on a trail about 40 feet away and remained frozen. This isn't good… she is in hunt mode…there is no stopping her attacking that man. I kept my distance because I knew I couldn't fight her off if she attacked me instead. She will have a hard time dealing with murder…but she'd never forgive herself for attacking me. I stayed very still and let her unfortunate nature run it's course.

We waited there for what felt like forever though it was only a few seconds. Then she did something that surprised me. She looked down at the still deer, terrified…knowing it didn't have long left. I could feel it's despair…then I felt…guilt. Bella began petting the deer…she got off of it and let it get up slowly to it's feet and she kept petting it. After a minute she stood up and turned back to me, letting the deer run free. I looked at her in shock.

"Bella…what are you doing?" She began to cry and I wrapped her in my arms.

"I j-just can't do it Jas…I can't." I ran my hand through her hair to comfort her and sighed. The poor girl…it's hard but I didn't think she'd be able to stop herself when she smelled that human. As I picked Bella up newlywed style and carried her sad frame back to the house I knew she would astound us all.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I felt Jasper set me down and I looked around the room. I was standing in the living room of the Cullen house. I knew that before I opened my eyes, which felt weird to me. I am never _that_ intuitive. But I guess it is a vampire thing. I could tell by the smell… and the feel of the room. I could smell Alice…and Carlisle… and Esme…and…Emmett. I looked up to Emmett and knew he was concerned. I wish I could know what they were thinking…

'_Her eyes…the red is so…strange. I miss her brown ones.'_

I jumped back stunned. Everyone looked at me as I panicked.

'_Oh God Bella stay calm…'_

'_Something had to have spooked her…'_

'_Poor Bella!'_

'_Ugh…I wish I could help her…' _

Everyone's voices were jumbling together and it was just too much. I couldn't help but clutch my head and close my eyes tight.

"Please stop! Stop talking!" But it didn't stop. I looked around to see no one was talking…it was their thoughts.

"How did I… guys please! Stop thinking!" Then they mentally went into a rant on how they could stop thinking…but at least then they were all thinking the same thing.

"God I wish I just couldn't hear you!" All of a sudden it stopped. I couldn't hear anything…I opened my eyes and looked at them all…they all stared at me like I was crazy… yet I smiled because it was silent.

"Finally… I wonder what that was all about." The only one that looked at me like I wasn't totally insane was Carlisle. I approached him and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Bella, I think we can work through this." I nodded and looked to everyone knowing I should explain.

"I could hear you… all of you… in my head." Alice looked shocked…so did Jasper. Emmett seemed uncomfortable and Esme seemed concerned.

"I can't anymore though…" I thought about it and tried to make sense of what happened. They were all looking at me…and I…

"Hold on. I wished it…and it happened."

"Well Bella, that would make sense. You are a gift giver remember?" Carlisle said I laughed.

"That works for me too?" Carlisle chuckled and sat me down on the couch. Everyone else sat too and Carlisle touched my hand.

"There was an issue hunting I understand?" I looked to Jasper and my eyes fell when I saw his curiosity. How could I ever explain this? I was silent for what had to be minutes before Jasper spoke.

"We were hunting, I was teaching Bella to feel for the animal and recognize its scent when we smelled a deer. She pounced on it, expertly really, until a man walked by…" There was a collective gasp around the room and I looked up.

"I didn't do it!" I stood and paced around the room.

"I didn't. When I saw the man… I thought about my human life and my dad…and I looked at the deer and I saw its life flashing through its eyes… and…I just couldn't do it." I started crying and I looked at the Cullens.

"Jacob attacked me and took my life from me because he was mad. Just because I'm hungry I should take the life of something else? I was a human vegetarian. I can't…I can't kill." I hung my head and listened to the silence. I didn't want to know what they were thinking this time. I could hear someone get up and once they were in front of me I could smell that it was Emmett. He tilted my chin up and I could see his sincere golden eyes looking into my blood red ones.

"We can find an alternative then." I looked to the rest of the family and saw Carlisle nodding.

"You have to drink blood Bella, but we could get it another way. I can get bags from a butcher. Many people cook with it." I smiled to them.

"So I don't have to hunt?" Jasper chuckled.

"Even though you're a total natural…no. You don't have to." I grinned. I couldn't have been more relieved. Soon I was in Carlisle's car headed to a butcher in the next town. Because it was mostly country roads Carlisle could drive much faster than he did in town. I now understood why they drove so fast… it wasn't that bad. I could easily process the scenery now. Before we got out of the car Carlisle turned to me.

"Bella you may want to do something about your eyes. I nodded though no one would know me here I would look very odd walking in with red eyes.

"I wish I had brown eyes." I looked into the rearview mirror to see my chocolate eyes staring back at me. I smiled to Carlisle who smiled back. We got out of the car and entered to butcher shop. The smell was overwhelming. I hated meat…I hated blood. There was a reason I had been a vegetarian as a human. Meat repulsed me. It wasn't as bad now that I was a vampire but it still bothered me. I looked around as we approached the counter and my eyes fell on the short plump butcher. He had rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. He smiled a warm smile to me even though I could sense his hesitation. I smiled back to try and ease him and gave him a cheery 'hello'.

"Why hello dear, sir! Escaping the rain for a bit?" I looked to the window and saw it pouring still and sighed. I hated the rain. I turned back to him and nodded.

"For the time being, yes. How are you today?" His eyes sparkled in delight at the conversation and we chatted for a few moments. I looked to Carlisle who was smiling at me.

"Here with your dad I take it?" I laughed and Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, my daughter has offered to make the family dinner tonight." I felt momentarily shocked when he called me his daughter, though I wouldn't let it show. I looked back to the man and he smiled.

"Well what can I get for you two today?" I looked to Carlisle. I didn't know cuts of meat.

"We will take four round eye marinating steaks and…three…four liters of blood."

"Ahh have you ever tried making gravy with the blood?" Carlisle nodded.

"Yes and my daughter even makes a special dipping sauce that is a bit lighter than gravy. Stocking up again." He nodded.

"Well then let me see what I can do here." The man disappeared into a cooler and came back out with four steaks and a box. He winked at me and rang us through.

"And don't worry about the extra, no charge because you have such a polite, lovely daughter." I smiled to Carlisle and he gave me a side hug.

"Yes, her mother and I are very proud of her." We paid for the steaks and blood and left the butcher shop with a wave and smile. We got into the car and I could feel the scorching getting worse. Carlisle saw me eyeing the box and smiled. He pulled out of the parking lot and waited until we got into the country to open the box with one hand and hand me a packet of blood.

"Wow, good job Bella. This guy gave us a lot more than we asked for. Go ahead, just pull the tab there and drink it. It won't be the best because it isn't warm but it will help with the pain." I looked at it and knew I had to get over my distaste and just drink it. I had no choice…vampires survive on blood. I pulled the tab and slowly raised it to my mouth. I let the cold liquid touch my lips and pulled it away. I smelled fairly good…I'm sure it would smell better warm like Carlisle said. I licked my lips and tasted the bittersweet taste of the cold blood. I brought it back up slowly and sipped from the bag and let the liquid sooth my burning throat. I looked to Carlisle and smiled. He shook his head smiling at me and let me sip from the packet all the way home. He even drove slower so I could eat in peace.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I walked into the house somber as the kids approached me, all of them looking hopeful.

"Did she manage to drink darling?" Esme asked me and I nodded. They all took a second to take in my demeanor and I sighed.

"Bella and I had a bit of a disagreement in the car." The confusion was thick in the air as I continued.

"She thought that now that she had eaten she could see her father, to which I expressed that it may not be the best idea yet." Emmett shook his head and huffed.

"I don't know why we thought she would just be okay with this. She isn't going to let us keep her from Charlie for long. I'll just go talk to her." He headed to the front door but when he looked out the window and saw the empty passenger seat he looked to me confused. I sighed again sadly.

"She's gone."

* * *

_**Helloooooo guys. Sorry for the delay just wasn't sure how to finish this chapter off! I know how I want the next chapter to start it was just getting there that I was having an issue with. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope this chapter shocked you! :)**_


	20. A Plea For Your Forgiveness

Hello everyone!

I am so sorry it has been so long. I've had a few major complications in the last year… last summer I was diagnosed with cancer and my grandma just recently passed away so I have not thought about writing in a long time. I am ready to keep going though and I am DETERMINED to finish this story this summer! I am just going to read through it tonight and get a grasp of the characters again and keep going!

I love you all, thank you so much for your loyalty and understanding, you're all rockstars!


	21. All My Life

**Hello! I have had a lot of support from reviewers and I really appreciate it. I just want to relax everyone, I had all my cancer removed and I am cancer free. Mentally I am coping much better and I am making sure I have regular check ups to ensure I stay that way.**

**I have also been asked to create a blurb about what happened recently in the story.**

* * *

_**Bella was attacked by Jacob during a fight they were having over the Cullens and she punched him in the face when he told her she was playing dumb about her growing romance with Emmett. Jacob lost his cool and phased, attacking Bella and ripping her apart. Charlie called the Cullens to come and help Bella and Angela watched the whole mishap through Bella's bedroom window. The Cullens got there and Charlie begged them to change Bella so he didn't have to lose her. Alice changed Bella and she woke up after two days of silence because of her epilepsy.**_

_**Bella woke up crying and it turned out she had a few incredible gifts. She is humanistic – giving her many human traits, like the ability to blush and cry; she is epileptic – giving her the ability to paralyze another vampire as she would be during an episode; she is a shield; she is a lie detector – giving her the ability to know if someone is telling the truth and force them to be truthful; she is a gift giver – allowing her to give any vampire she chooses three wishes and with this gift she can also grant herself unlimited wishes and can "scan" people to see their name and what their gifts are. This ability also allows her to see the aura of someone with a gift – green=physical, blue=mental, white=both. Her last gift is being able to produce a child, which is because she has a blood relative that is a vampire, aka, Alice. Alice was also given this gift when Bella was changed but Bella has not brought it up yet. The school was told that Bella was killed and they had a memorial day for her at the school like they did for Jessica.**_

_**Bella has just realized that because she was a vegetarian in her human life, she finds it impossible to eat the way the Cullen's do and Carlisle came up with the idea to get blood packs from a butcher shop so she can eat that way. Charlie and Angela both know about Bella's transformation and the wolves and vampires but the Cullen's don't believe Bella should be around them yet for their own safety. On the way back from the butcher shop with Carlisle, Bella ran from the car when she was told she couldn't see her dad yet.**_

* * *

**I hope you are all caught up! Let me know if you are confused by anything and I can send you a message to clear up the story for you :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**You tuck me in,**

**Turn out the light.**

**Kept me safe and sound at night.**

**Little girls depend on things like that.**

**Turned around and you were there,**

**The two of us made quite a pair,**

**Daddy's little girl was here at last.**

**Looked away and back again,**

**Suddenly a year was ten,**

**Don't know how it got so far so fast.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: All My Life**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I couldn't do it. He told me that I couldn't see my dad yet and I just lost it…I wasn't even sure why. It was impulsive. '_Well Bells they told you that you could be more emotional than usual.' _I felt really bad for bolting from the car as soon as Carlisle stopped… I didn't mean to be so rude to the man that went out of his way to make me comfortable but I think I've already proven my restraint…I could never hurt my dad.

I ran and ran until I found it…home. It's only been a few days but I feel like it's been an eternity. The last time I was here I was laying on the grass out back…bleeding to death. I shuddered at the thought of how I ended up in this state and tried to push it from my mind. I could smell a lot of things in this clearing. A musty, woodsy smell that I somehow knew to be my dad, wolf stench, the Cullen's, a sweet lavender smell, and very sweet, delicious smelling vanilla brown sugar. I knew for some reason that smell was mine from when I was human and I found it very off-putting.

"Wow…I did smell good." I mumbled humourlessly as I tried very hard to move at a human's pace up to the door of my home. Yes, it was still my home. I may be another species but this house will always be my home. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and knocked on the door, rather loudly. I blushed a bit at my newfound strength and waited patiently. I didn't want to barge in and scare my dad…I just felt with my new self I needed an invite. I could smell my dad coming to the door and I could hear his foot shuffle glumly, his throat clear. Everything was so pronounced. The door swung open and there stood my dad, shock on his face and something in his eye. He was thrilled to see me but I also knew there was a hesitancy.

"Bells?" he choked out. I gave him a moment to take me in… I had changed a lot. I knew my appearance was going to take some getting used to and I wanted him to ease into this whole experience…I was trying to. I saw lines on my dad I have never seen before. He looked warn down…I saw his grey coming in a bit fuller. He began moving towards me but hesitated.

"Dad?" He looked shocked at my voice. Even though I knew it wasn't much different, I knew he would find it to be a big change. He just stood there watching me.

"Dad I'm ok to be here…I promise." I held my hand out to him and he slowly brought his own hand out to meet mine and held it delicately.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

As soon as I made contact with her hand I felt the cold marble she was now encased in and it made me so sad. My Bella…she was standing here, more beautiful than ever. Her hair was longer and darker…her skin more pale and polished. She seemed smaller than before, a little shorter and more slender. She was wearing a very pretty white dress and it contrasted drastically with her blood red eyes. I knew she would look different than the Cullen's but it made me uneasy. I could see a few very faint scars on her legs and chest but nothing too drastic…she looked so much better than she did after the attack. I couldn't believe how well she healed up.

I held her hand in two of my own and felt how rock solid her skin now was. She was so cold… I ran my hand up her arm to her shoulder and it was like touching a smooth piece of marble…like a statue. She was perfectly still; not breathing…not blinking…it kind of freaked me out. I put my hand on the side of her face and she smiled and a tear escaped her eye and I immediately pulled her into a hug…well…I more so pulled myself into her because she didn't move. I hugged my daughter to me and she hugged me back. A little tight but nothing I couldn't handle. I just wanted her to be close. I stood there for a few minutes letting tears fall from my eyes and she did the same. I needed this…I didn't lose my daughter but in a way I did. And she lost her life. We both needed to grieve and begin to heal and adjust.

"I love you Bells." I whispered, hugging her in the doorway of our house.

"I love you too dad."

* * *

**Emmett POV**

We rushed to Charlie's house hoping to make it there in time. Bella can be so stubborn…I know she loves him but that's the exact reason she needs to be sure that she won't slip…she would never forgive herself. The thought of Bella suffering that amount of guilt pushed me forward more and I urged myself to go faster. Soon we were standing back where it all happened. I looked to the backyard where Bella laid and felt so sad for her. Everything happened so fast it's been hard to process. Alice rushing past me shook me out of my thoughts.

"She's already inside." She said in a rush. She led us running to the front door and we didn't knock, we just ran into the house to find Bella and Charlie. We stopped short in the living room, an amazing sight in front of us. There was Charlie and Bella sitting on the couch together, chatting about the last few days, with the game on. We all just looked at them in awe and they looked to us surprised.

"Hey guys, good to see you!" Charlie said with a smile that almost reached his eyes. Bella was holding his hand and sitting very still beside him on the couch with the same smile on her face.

"Hey…Charlie…Bella." I said. I looked to my family and no one really knew what to say. It was safe to assume we were all shocked at Bella's restraint.

"Bella, we were worried about you when you left the house." Carlisle said from beside me, stepping forward. Bella's head dropped in shame. She stood from the couch a little too quickly and blushed at her mishap.

"I'm sorry I left Carlisle…I didn't mean to be so rude I just knew I was ready to come see my dad. I wanted some alone time with him." Charlie looked to Bella and Carlise.

"Bells, did you leave without telling them?" She looked sheepish but nodded slowly.

"Guys I think we should focus on something more important here…look how amazing Bella is doing." Came a southern drawl from behind me. Jasper walked up to Bella and put his arm around her.

"I've never seen a newborn be so safe. You've done really well Bella. I'm proud of you." Bella grinned to him and turned to look at her dad to share in the joy but she bolted backward, knocking both herself and Jasper over. We all were instantly on edge and watched Bella sitting on the floor stunned, watching Charlie.

"Bella…sweetheart what's wrong?" Jasper asked her. She just shook her head and squinted at her dad. She stood up way too fast and in less than a second was in front of him touching the air around his head.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. A grey aura had formed around my dad. I looked very closely at it…it rippled like ours did…it moved like ours did. But it was grey. My dad looked up at me and I locked eyes with him and my scanner popped up.

**Charles Swan**

_Lie Detector_

_This human is very perceptive and if he became a vampire, he would retain the gift of lie detector._

I snapped out of my scanner and my dad was looking at me with concern. I looked to everyone and they were on edge watching me.

"That was so weird…Carlisle…do our gifts work on humans?" He looked at me hesitantly and nodded. I sat down beside my dad and put my hand on his.

"Dad, you have an aura!" He looked confused and I turned to Carlisle who looked interested. Everyone sat down once they realized I hadn't lost my marbles and waited for me to explain.

"Dad I have this gift…I can give gifts to any vampire I choose. They get three wishes…kind of like a genie. With that gift I can also see what gifts others have and those with a gift have an aura. There are green auras, blue auras and white auras. Green is for a physical gift, like Alice seeing the future, or Jasper's empathy, blue is for a mental gift, like Edward's mindreading, and white means you can do both, which I have. But you…you have a grey aura." He still looked confused and overwhelmed so I turned to Carlisle.

"Interesting…Bella can you scan him like you did with the others?" I nodded.

"I did that…it said that if he was a vampire he would hold a certain gift. Could grey mean that the gift is not yet solidified?" He nodded in thought.

"That's pretty likely but I will look it up once we get home." I smiled and turned to my dad.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" He said confused. I laughed and put my hand on his again.

"What I'm saying is that if you were a vampire, Emmett would classify you as a 'cool toy'." Emmett chuckled and my dad smiled a bit. I clarified.

"My gift must tell me what gifts humans would have if they were to become a vampire, because when you looked into my eyes a sort of database opened up in my mind and told me your full name and that you are human, but if you were a vampire you would be a lie detector." He still looked a bit confused.

"Charlie a lie detector can tell based on pure instinct if someone is lying and when they look into someone's eyes they can then force the liar to tell the truth. Bella has that gift as well." Alice told him. He looked interested and turned to me with amusement.

"So I'm a cool toy?" I laughed and nodded. The mood was lightened then and we settled into easy conversation. Emmett sat beside me and tossed his arm around my shoulders.

"Did Bell tell you she's a cool toy too?" Alice asked and Emmett laughed a booming laugh.

"Bella isn't a cool toy. She is a jacked up toy kids beg for at Christmas!" Everyone laughed and I poked his side. He laughed and let out a real 'ow'. I grinned. I kind of like not being so weak.

"Well what does the Bella action figure do?" My dad asked and I giggled. Everyone started talking about my gifts and I took that moment to really take everyone in. I looked to Carlisle and Esme sitting together on the loveseat. They looked very flawless but I could see a few more things on them than before. Esme had a scar that started on her neck and disappeared under the collar of her shirt. It looked kind of like mine…jagged, like a tear. I remembered that she had thrown herself off a cliff and I assumed it was from her accident. Carlisle wasn't marked at all other than two small puncture wounds on his neck. _'Where he was changed.'_ I thought sadly. From what I understood, Carlisle was just changed in the middle of a London street hundreds of years ago. He went through the change all on his own…I couldn't imagine.

I then turned to Jasper. His golden curls sat on his head delicately and I could see the crescent moon shaped scars all over his arms that were exposed from his t-shirt. I could see them up his neck, his arms, disappearing behind his shirt. He looked not a day over twenty. I remembered the pain he felt when we were talking about regrets and I knew there was more behind those scars and one day I would ask him.

I looked to Alice as she was talking to my dad and I noticed how young she looked. She was only eighteen when she was changed…a year older than I am. She had a few different puncture wounds on her neck and a few on her wrists. _'James.'_ That sick bastard left those scars when he tortured her for years, biting her and sucking the venom out. I never noticed these scars with my human eyes…maybe humans can't see mine?

I then turned to Emmett. He looked even more handsome than before. His dark chestnut coloured hair contrasted brightly with his pale skin, curling ever so slightly. His face was perfectly chiseled and he didn't seem t have any scars I could see…not even puncture wounds. His muscles practically ripped under his shirt and he fidgeted slightly. I noticed his slight movements, forced blinking…breathing…though he really didn't need to. I suppose its habit for all of them. I looked around the room and saw them all doing it and I looked down at my own body. I was as still as a…well…dead person. I started trying to blink and "breathe" normally but I looked up and saw Jasper snickering at me…obviously I looked foolish. I smiled and shot him a fake dirty look and kept trying. Carlisle was now talking to Charlie about the ins and outs of the change so no one else had noticed. _'He must have felt my curiosity.'_ I tried toning the movements down a bit and made them less robotic…but I ended up blinking like 10 times in 2 seconds. Jasper chuckled, receiving a few looks but he let it drop. I watched him closely as he tried to demonstrate and I tried to mimic him. I could tell I wasn't quite "human like" but he smiled and shot me thumbs up anyway. I grinned and looked around to see everyone now staring at me. I didn't even notice they had stopped talking. I looked at their amused looks and I laughed exasperatedly.

"What?! It's hard!" Everyone laughed and my dad put his hand on mine.

"Bells…are you upset with me?" I looked to him curiously.

"No…why would I be upset with you?" He looked down and sighed.

"I know you didn't want this but…I couldn't help but want them to save you…any way possible." I shook my head.

"Dad…I can't lie to you. I feel a little lost. My whole world is different now but…I've never felt more powerful and in control. You never need to worry about my epilepsy or clumsiness. I can't get into a car accident or get attacked and end up in the hospital… you never need to worry about me dad. I feel so indestructible and powerful that I could punch through a mountain. I can finally live in a world with the people I love and know that I can't disappoint them." He looked at me sadly.

"Bells…you were never a disappointment." I stood up, feeling the need to pace._ 'Humanistic trait I suppose.'_

"I know dad but in a way I was. Who wants to have a daughter or friend that you have to tip toe around? That you have to hold back with?" I looked to a silent room. I shook my head.

"Exactly. You never need to worry about me now." I sat down beside him and held his hand.

"You will never. lose. me. And the fact that I can be a daughter that you don't need to worry about…I have never been happier to give that to you. I should be thanking you…for this amazing chance to be that person." I looked to Alice as well.

"I should thank both of you." My dad wiped a tear before it could fall. I pulled him in for a hug, careful to not squeeze too tight. I heard a resounding gasp but ignored it. I would never hurt my dad…I couldn't. I pulled back when I heard Alice's phone ring. She excused herself but we could still hear the conversation. It was Angela.

"Well…can I come see her?" she asked.

"I don't see why not I suppose. She's doing well but I will check-"

"Yes Alice! Yes." I called. She laughed and turned back to Angela.

"Come on over to Bella's." They soon said goodbye and I stood up, probably suddenly to them, and went to the kitchen.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

We watched Bella go into the kitchen and gave each other a look. I looked to Charlie and he seemed amused by his daughter's new quirky attitude and just looked at us with humour. I got up and went to the kitchen to find Bella pulling a few pieces of chicken and veggies out of the fridge, along with pasta out of the cupboard. She, of course, did all of that in only a few seconds. I leaned against the counter and watched her for a few moments. Within the minute, she had four pieces of chicken in the oven and pasta in water on the stove, and she was just starting to chop some celery. I cleared my throat and she turned to me without stopping her chopping.

"Yes?" I chuckled.

"What are you up to Bella?" She looked at me curiously, still chopping furiously.

"Making dinner of course. My dad and Angela need to eat." I smiled to her and could hear Alice explaining to Charlie what Bella was doing. _'She's such a cutie.'_ I just stood there watching her for a few minutes. So much had changed in the last few days and I had yet to process the most personal aspect of this transition… Bella and I had kissed and couldn't be together because she was a human and I was a vampire. But now…that problem isn't in our way. I watched her maneuver the kitchen like a human would but warp speed. She's gorgeous…so naturally beautiful as a human and those features have been enhanced from the change she just…she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. No amount of beautiful girls, vampires, sunsets or starry nights could compare to the person standing in front of me. Watching her I knew…I am so in love with this girl that it hurts. I know that it will take time and that I need to let Bella adjust but…I couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope that this could be what I've been looking for all my life.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know that chapter wasn't as long as I should have made it but I felt like this was a good break in the story line between this chapter and the next. I'm starting the next chapter now! Hope you enjoy!**

**R&R!**

**Song: Butterfly Fly Away – Miley Cyrus**


	22. Gifts and Phone Calls

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

* * *

_**What seems so out of reach,**_

_**We're holding it right in our hands.**_

_**Let's give up everything,**_

_**Let's jump in and never look back.**_

_**This is all I ever wanted,**_

_**But life got in my way.**_

_**You're all I ever wanted,**_

_**I didn't see how it could change,**_

_**That something was missing until today.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Gifts and Phone Calls**

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

I sat at the Cullen house talking to Angela and Alice, chatting about a new movie coming to theatres next week. It had been a week since I woke up in this new world, a week since my dad and Angela saw me for the first time. I felt really proud of myself for how well I've done. It wasn't all the difficult to be around my dad…Angela smelled better. She was the lavender smell in my yard that I noticed when I went to visit my dad. I was able to get over it after a moment to take her in. _'My own blood smelled much better than theirs anyway.'_ I thought humourlessly. It is kind of a strange feeling to know the best blood I've smelt so far is my own…and that blood no longer lives. I've been really good about the whole transformation…better than I thought I would be. I feel amazing, I get to keep my dad and my best human friend…and I know that I can give my dad the bulletproof daughter he's always wanted. Things have been an adjustment…I mean instead of pizza I drink blood out of bags from the butcher, I can see tiny lint particles on my dad's jacket 20 feet away and I still go way too fast…but I'm getting there. Carlisle thinks that it's such an adjustment because I am so humanistic. Go figure…I'm a supernatural being and I'm still clumsy. Well…as far as vampires go. My dad and Angela had commented on how graceful I have become but myself and the Cullen's can hear the slight stumble over my words and the hesitancy of my movements. Though I have to admit it's a big improvement.

I have spent my week "relaxing" as Alice put it. I just want to get myself in check and focus on self-control so that I can be more predictable for those around me. It is difficult when I am with my dad and I zip in and out of the room to grab him another beer or lunch. We have been at the Cullen house since the day I woke because we cannot chance others coming by and seeing me now that everyone believes I am dead. Angela convinced her mom that her and the Cullen's have become really close, Alice even went to "hang out" with Angela at her house one day after school for show and so her mom could meet Alice. Angela has been coming here almost every day after school and Carlisle or Esme always offer to drive her home so that Angela's mom doesn't worry. Since my death everyone has been on high alert in Forks. The entire town thinks that a "bear" attacked and killed the police chief's daughter in their own backyard. Apparently no one feels safe and no one knows what to do. We know that the threat is gone because James, Victoria and Laurent are all dead and the wolves have no new vampires to mistake with humans anymore, but the town is still terrified. Carlisle even suggested to my dad that they go bear hunting and once they have gotten a bear they can tell the town the peace has been restored. That is the goal next week apparently.

"Bella? You there? Youuuu-whoooooo." Angela said to me and snapped me out of my daze. I looked to Alice and Angela and was met with amusement. I could feel Jasper and Emmett looking at me from their place on the couch playing videogames as well. I shook my head.

"Sorry guys. I was in deep thought. I didn't hear a word you guys said." Alice giggled and Angela smiled to me and repeated her question.

"That's ok Bella. I just asked if you wanted to go see the movie next week?" I thought for a moment, which was like one second to Angela because my mind can work so much faster now.

"I'd love to!" Emmett spoke from the couch.

"Yea but you guys can't go to Port Angles. You can't risk someone recognizing Bella." I hadn't thought of that. Angela looked disapointed but nodded. Alice smiled.

"That's alright! If you don't mind letting one of us drive we can go to Port Townsend, even Seattle instead!" Angela looked wary.

"Three and a half hours just to see a move?" I laughed and looked to Alice.

"Well Angela, if you remember from when we drove you home the day Bella woke up…we can drive a lot faster than a human." Angela looked thoughtful until realization struck her.

"OH! I honestly didn't know if that was just my mind because of my panic… or if you guys actually drove THAT fast. That's…wow." I laughed. I knew how she felt.

"We could all go if you wanted. One of us could drive. We could even all fit in my jeep if you want? I haven't been to Seattle in a while." Emmett said from the couch smiling. I looked to Angela who smiled as well.

"Deal! I'm so excited Bella! I feel so lucky…everyone at school…they all think you're gone. It's getting so hard to sit there at school and listen to people be sad and cry and talk about you and Jessica when I know that I get to come here after school and see you. I get to be apart of your new amazing life and I just feel…so lucky. It's hard but when I come here and can see you…I remember that I'm keeping this incredible secret for you and it's worth it. Angela told me sincerely. She had tears welling in her eyes and I put my hand on hers. She shivered and I took it away but she found it again and shook her head.

"No, I don't mind. If being near you means dealing with the cold then I am willing to do that. I really can't thank any of you enough. You didn't need to let me in…and you did. You have all accepted me into your lives because you know how much I value my friendship with Bella and I'm so grateful." I gave Angela a hug and wiped away a tear. I pulled back and looked to my hands.

"Umm…so what was school like? You know…when the news was released?" I looked to Angela, who looked down. I turned to Alice, Jasper and Emmett. None of them would look at me. I waited patiently; I knew one of them would talk.

"It was awful Bella. Everyone was told that you were ripped to shreds by a big bear and everyone just lost it. I don't think people are over Jessica's death…and then your accident with your dad…no one was really expecting it and all the emotion just just…overwhelming." Angela told me. I heard Jasper sigh behind me.

"You're damn right it was overwhelming. Everyone was devastated when Jessica died but there was so much more…despair and hopelessness this time. Almost like people were thinking that if it could get the chief's daughter, no one was safe." I nodded.

"It was horrible. Having to sit there in class…knowing that you were here…silent…not moving…and have to convince myself that you were alive and making the change. Healing…and have everyone around you talk about how you were gone." We turned to Emmett as he spoke sadly. He wasn't looking at any of us. He just looked…broken. I stood up and sat beside him on the couch, giving him my hand. He took it gladly and clutched it.

"It was hard to remember that you weren't actually gone." He said so softly, I wasn't sure Angela would be able to hear him. I put my head on his shoulder and let him wrap his arms around me in a hug. We stayed quiet until Alice spoke.

"I know what you mean Em. It was like…you almost wanted to lash out at everyone and argue that you were still alive." Angela nodded.

"Sometimes its still hard to not lash out. I mean…when people talk about you it's hard to not just tell them they are wrong and that you're still here. Mike was saying he wanted to take you to prom and he misses you so much but…he was a total jerk when you were in school acting all protective about something he never had. I almost just want to shake him and tell him you're not gone and you'd love to give him a piece of your mind. He's just acting like you guys were so close and he's using your death for attention." I felt Emmett's embrace tighten when Angela spoke about Mike. I gave him a squeeze and pulled away.

"Seriously?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yea a few people are. Mike…Lauren…they act like you guys were best friends. Its so annoying." I shook my head. Mike and I haven't really spoken much since I let him have it about the Cullen's and Lauren always hated me.

"It's odd though because a lot of people have actually approached us and told us they are sorry for our loss. We have spoken to more students in the last week than we have since we got here 2 years ago." Alice said. I laughed knowing how weird that would be. Everyone would give me strange looks for talking to the Cullen's and now everyone was approaching them. I watched Angela for a moment, she seemed out of place.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked her, she looked up to me and nodded slowly.

"Yea, I'm good." Her eyes went from dark brown to an orangish hazel colour and I locked onto her.

"You're lying." I broke eye contact so that I didn't force the truth out of her but everyone looked at me incredulously.

"I will never get used to that. How does that gift work?!" Alice said excitedly and I looked to her and laughed.

"Eyes change colour when you lie."

"They do?" Angela asked me interested. I nodded.

"Yours just went an orangish hazel colour, eyes go orange when you lie. When I woke up and Jasper told me nothing was wrong, his eyes went orange. It's like a "tell"." Jasper looked interested, but I knew he would do some research. I turned back to Angela.

"So…what's wrong Ang?" She sighed.

"I just…feel so guilty. You guys are amazing…and I haven't taken the time to get to know you in two whole years. I just feel really bad." She hung her head and Alice placed a hand on hers.

"Hey now, it's ok. We don't blame you…we are hard to approach. It's in our nature to draw in prey on an individual basis but when you come across a group of us it's natural to avoid us. We are different." Angela smiled.

"Yea but you guys are incredible. I just wanted you to know that I wish I had have given you a chance before Bella came along." Alice shook her head.

"No! No, no. Never regret the past. Are you happy right now?" Angela nodded.

"Of course I am." Alice smiled.

"Then never wish to change something from the past. Your life has played out exactly to this moment. Take it from me…the future can always change based on what you decide. If you are happy where you are just know you made the best good and bad decisions." Everyone was silent for what felt like forever and I smiled.

"Never bet against wise, old Aunt Alice!" She rolled her eyes and pushed me. This time, I didn't move.

"Hah! Take that! You can't faze me." She laughed and shook her head at me. I excused myself, as slow as possible, to the kitchen. I came back a few moments later with a green plastic cup with a lid and straw.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

* * *

Bella came back into the room sipping on this green cup with a straw and sat back down on the floor beside the girls. I looked at her with interest; I could smell the blood.

"Bella…what are you doing?" She looked to me confused.

"…Having dinner?" Jasper chuckled and Angela looked a little unsure, looking at the cup.

"Bella…what's in there?" She gave a one shot laugh and looked at Angela.

"Angela. What do you think is in the cup? You guys act like I'm so strange…I was hungry!" Alice giggled and looked to Bella.

"Bella it's just strange because usually vampires can't feed around others so calmly. Blood sends us into hunt mode. We don't abide by human meals times…we hunt once every day or so and that's it." Bella looked down to her cup and took another sip. She really is incredible.

"Bella doesn't have a 'hunt mode' it seems." Jasper chuckled and Bella shot him a "you hush" look.

"Angela, I promise. It's just blood from a butcher shop, you don't need to worry." We all looked to Bella, Angela hadn't said anything. We were all silent and Bella put her cup down.

"Oh…sorry. I accidentally wished in my head that I could know what you guys were thinking. Angela couldn't shake the thought that it was human blood in my cup."

"God Bella stop being such a cool toy!" I yelled jokingly. We laughed and the girls fell back into conversation and Jasper and I continued our game.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

I asked Alice to come for a run with me so that I could expel some energy, considering I don't go for a daily hunt. Alice said she could eat so we said goodbye to Angela at about 9pm and Carlisle took her home. Alice and I had been out for about an hour now when I knew we were far enough from home, and both fed, for me to talk to her.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something Alice." Alice looked to me with curiosity.

"Weird, usually I can see things like that." I grinned.

"I temporarily found this gift and I can keep you from seeing parts of my future." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"God girl! You're like an app store!" I laughed and nudged her.

"Oh hush. But I do need to talk to you about something." We stopped and sat up in a tree with a beautiful view of the stars and I had her full attention.

"Well…I have a gift that I haven't told anyone about." She looked at me curiously and I continued.

"And when I was figuring out my scanner system I scanned you guys…and you sort of have another gift that you don't know about too."

"I what?" She asked me in shock. I nodded.

"You see…there is apparently special gifts that are only given to vampires with blood relatives that are vampires."

"So, do we have the same gift?" I nodded.

"Oh my God that's so cool! So what is it?" I took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"Well…we are what they like to call a 'child barer'." She gave me a weird look.

"It's a very rare ability, and I'm not entirely sure how it works yet…but because we are blood relatives we now both have the ability to pro-create."

"Bella what are you saying?" Alice said in a low voice, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"We can have children with our true mates."

* * *

I wasn't sure how long we had been sitting in the tree, just looking at the stars but I made sure to not read her mind. She needed time to process this. After what felt like forever I heard Alice speak quietly.

"But I don't see how that would work…" I nodded.

"I know. We will have to do some research." We were silent again for a few minutes until she spoke.

"I have always wanted a family. I am so lucky to have Carlisle and Esme…Edward…Emmett…Jasper. I was even lucky to have someone like Rosalie. Kind of like that sister you just can't get along with. As great as my family is I always knew it wasn't the family I always wanted. And then I found you." She looked to me with tears glowing in her eyes.

"I just knew you were what I always wanted. You felt like home Bella. And now I know why I was never able to give you up even when I know we weren't good for you. Finding my niece after decades of living in this existence… now being able to place myself in this world I feel…like the luckiest girl on earth. I didn't even know I was missing such a huge part of my maternal nature until now. Jasper always bugged me about treating you like my daughter. You brought out my maternal nature and I thought that was because I wanted to protect you but…maybe that wasn't the entire reason." I looked to her curiously.

"I didn't realize how much I wanted to be a mom until you told me I was able. I feel like my entire existence has just been completed…that I have the last puzzle piece. I can have a child…have a family…a biological family. I always just ruled it out and never considered that it was missing from my life. I didn't know it was missing until now." I watched Alice break down without breaking down. She was baring her heart and soul to me and I felt for her. If anyone in this world deserved to have kids it was Alice. She would be such an amazing mom…and Jasper would make an amazing dad. I smiled to her and gave her a hug.

"You would make the bets mom." I whispered to her and she giggled.

"Oh my God…I have the chance to be a mom! What is Jasper going to say?!" I laughed and beamed at her. I felt so good for making her day. She was wiping her dry, tear-brimmed eyes and grumbled.

"Grr! I wish I could just CRY" I smiled to her and looked her dead in the eye. All of a sudden tears began to flow from her eyes. She looked at me in shock.

"Bella! What-?" I smiled at her.

"I've always heard you say that you wish you could cry. You deserve to hold those human traits that you miss." I looked into her eyes and my scanner popped up.

_**Alicia Clarke**_

_**Premonitions, Child Barer, Humanistic**_

_Due to mental instability as a human, this vampire can tell the future, though it is subject to change based on decision. Because this vampire has a blood relative that is a vampire, this vampire has the ability to have children with their mate, but only their mate. They also have human traits and can easily camouflage into the human world. _

I smiled as I came back to Alice and she was laughing as she cried.

"Oh my God…I cannot remember crying…I…woah my voice…" I grinned.

"I gave you the humanistic gift." She squealed and threw herself at me. She was still graceful as ever but she now possessed the ability to cry, stumble over her words, and other humanistic traits.

"Bella I don't even know how to thank you." I shook my head.

"Alice…you gave me the gift of life and invincibility. It is my pleasure to give this to you."

* * *

**Emmett POV**

* * *

Bella and Alice came back after a few hours and we could all tell something was off. Alice went and hugged Jasper immediately and began crying REAL tears. Not the ones she always got frustrated with because they wouldn't fall…but real human tears. Bella went to get Carlisle from his study and brought everyone together to the living room. We all stood around nervously…Jasper was fiddling with Alice's shirt sleeves…maybe he is projecting? Alice was smiling and wiping away tears and Bella looked fairly proud.

"Alright girls, you needed to speak to the family?" Alice and Bella looked to each other as Carlisle spoke and Alice broke into a fresh round of silent, happy tears.

"Well…Alice and I went for a run because I wanted to talk to her. There is a gift that I kept from all of you until I could talk to Alice about it." We all looked at each other surprised. This wasn't what we were expecting.

"Alright Bella, what is the gift?" Carlisle asked. Bella took a deep breath.

"Well, as I explained to Alice, there are certain gifts that I have found are restricted to vampires that have vampire blood relatives. When I became a vampire, Alice and I, as blood relatives, each gained an ability." Jasper looked to Alice, who was almost bouncing out of her skin. Bella continued.

"I don't know quite how it works, but I know that it is only possible with our true mates. Alice and I…we are child barers." Everyone was silent, not sure it meant what we all no doubt think it means. Alice was grinning and Bella went to hold Alice's hand.

"We have the ability to have children with our true mates." Bella confirmed and everyone had different reactions. Carlisle looked stunned, Esme's eyes were brimming with unshed tears and she was smiling with her hand over her still heart. Jasper looked at Alice incredulously. I see his mind swirling, as he stood there with his mouth wide open. Alice laughed at him and nodded.

I couldn't help but just watch Bella. Bella stood there watching Alice happily and everyone was no doubt thinking about what this meant for Alice and Jasper but it did not go unnoticed to me that Bella was able to have children too. Bella…my Bella…but what if she wasn't my Bella? She would be able to have kids with her true mate…and what if that isn't me? Bella and I hadn't been spending as much time together as we did when she was human because I have wanted to give her the time to adjust to her new life. I haven't forgotten that kiss though…the feeling I got when our lips met…I looked to Bella longingly. I want to be that person for her. I want so badly to be hers…but I might not be.

"You mean you…" Jasper finally got out, staring at Alice. She nodded.

"And Bella gave me her humanistic gift as a wish! I can cry!" She said as a few more tears fell. I chuckled looking to Alice. She wouldn't be frustrated anymore over her tears, and I was happy for her. I looked to Carlisle who was trying to smile.

"Carlisle what's the matter darling?" Esme asked, placing a loving hand on his shoulder. He sat there for moment thinking.

"I just need to do some research into this gift. We need to know what the implications are here. If you are both able to get pregnant by your true mate, you may need to consider contraceptives. And we need to understand how the ability works. Vampires are not meant to bare children and your reproductive system is not prepared to house a baby. We need to know how safe this is and until we do know, I need to press on the two of you the importance of being careful." Alice and Jasper nodded. Bella stood there awkwardly, no doubt a little uncomfortable as a virgin discussing her sex life with five other people.

"Do you think it could be unsafe for them Carlisle?" Jasper asked protectively. He moved between Alice and Bella, clearly concerned for his wife and niece.

"Well I am unsure. I have heard of women giving birth to immortal children…and the mother almost never survives. They are usually ripped open by the children during the birth." Esme gasped and Jasper pulled Alice close and held Bella's hand paternally. Bella looked horrified I was focused on her. I couldn't lose her.

"But there has to be a way if it is a 'gift' Carlisle, don't you think?" Esme asked softly. I nodded looking to him and he looked thoughtful.

"If there is something I will find it. Until then girls, be safe?" Alice nodded and Bella laughed.

"Noo worries here." Carlisle smiled, almost like a proud father and retired to his study, no doubt to start his research. Esme approached Alice and put her hands on her stomach.

"Just think Alice…if this goes well you could have a little baby in there!" Alice beamed and nodded. Bella smiled and went to look out the window at the night sky. I watched her, unsure of what to say. How could I reopen the huge shift our relationship took with that kiss without making things awkward? How could I find out if she was truly my Bella?

I felt eyes on me and I turned to see Jasper watching me. He must have felt my despair because he nodded knowingly. My life would be officially complete if Bella was my true mate…if I could give her children… I shook my head of those thoughts. Right now I wanted to be there for her so I stood and went over to stand beside her.

"I feel like this is a moment that you share with your mom, you know? You tell her the big details…" I looked down to her as a tear fell down her cheek.

"She emailed me yesterday and I just couldn't reply. What can I say? If she gets told I died…I can't be replying to her now. But how can I be responsible for my mom being told that I died?" I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I just don't know how I could tell her about all of this. How can I explain to her that her only daughter is now an immortal, supernatural being?" I could hear the others go silent and heard someone approach us.

"Renee? You mean… my sister Renee?" We turned to see Alice a few feet from us looking hopeful. Bella nodded.

"I…I would love to meet my sister." I looked to Bella who looked confused.

"What are you saying Alice?" Alice grabbed Bella's hands, pulling her from me.

"I'm saying…I think you should tell your mom. I think she should come here and meet everyone." I looked at her surprised. I turned to Esme and Jasper who looked skeptical as well.

"But Alice…that may be too much I mean…I don't know how ok my mom and Phil will be about this whole thing." Bella told her hesitantly. Jasper nodded.

"Yea Alice maybe this is where we should draw the line. How can you be sure that will go well?" Alice shrugged.

"I don't know guys it's just a feeling. Look at where we are. Bella is a vampire; Charlie and Angela come here and are ok with the whole thing… Bella and I can have kids?! Why can't this be ok too?" I looked down to Bella who looked back up to me as if asking my opinion. I smiled to her.

"Well Bella that's your call." She nodded and turned back to Alice.

"I'll talk to my dad about it tomorrow?" Alice squealed and hugged Bella as a few tears fell.

"Ahhh! I love crying!" We all laughed, she always manages to lighten the mood.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

I was currently getting ready to call my mom. I had spoken to my dad about it today when he came to see me on his day off. He was skeptical about telling my mom too but we both knew this was a lot easier than having to tell my mom that her only child had died in a brutal animal attack. My nerves were in overdrive as I listened to the phone ring…I could feel epilepsy symptoms that never took full form in my behaviour. I could feel my insides quivering but I was steady as a rock. I could also feel my thoughts jumble and knew that if I wasn't a vampire I would be stuttering from the stress. I liked not having those tells though. I enjoyed not being so breakable.

"Hello?" I heard Phil answer and I cleared my throat out of habit, unsure if my voice would fail me.

"Hey Phil, it's Bella. Is my mom there?" He was hesitant on the other end, probably because of my more perfected voice.

"Uh…yea hey Bella, she is just pulling into the driveway. How have you been? Still feelin' 100%?" After my accident with the nomads and in the woods my mom was a wreck. The only way we could convince her to not come here with the chaotic mess our lives were was by promising that when I was well enough to travel and I would come to Phoenix and see her. I also let her know I was staying with friends whose dad was a doctor, which eased her mind a lot.

"Oh you know…healthy as a horse. What about you?" He chuckled.

"Sound like your dad. Things here have been good, your mom has been complaining that you need to come for a visit." I laughed when I could hear my mom come in the door.

"Is that Bella?! Let me talk to her! Don't pick on me!" Phil chuckled and said goodbye as he gave the phone to my less than patient mother.

"Bella? Baby, how are you! You didn't respond to my email I was worried." I smiled and shook my head.

"Yea, you always did know how to worry mom. Everything is great just wanted to call and check in."

"I miss you Bella…when are you coming to visit me?" I looked nervously at my hands.

"Well mom, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I-" but she cut me off before I could continue.

"Hey now, no. You promised Isabella!" I could hear Jasper laughing as he sat on the couch beside me reading a book. I smiled and continued.

"Mom I'm not calling to cancel, just relax. I wanted to ask if you and Phil wanted to spend a bit of time here instead? I'm doing really well I just don't know how much I want to travel. And I would love for you to meet the Cullen's who took care of dad and I. You could come here and stay for a few days or a week…whatever you guys wanted." I could practically hear the excitement on the other end of the phone.

"Baby that's an amazing idea! When works for you? I mean you have school but we could work around that and…wait a minute. Bella it's 11am on a Thursday. Why aren't you in school?" I looked to Jasper and he looked to me stunned. I didn't think that through. I sighed.

"Well mom that is something I wanted to talk to you about when you got here…I have some news for you." I heard her demeanor change.

"Isabella Swan. Don't you dare tell me you're pregnant? I have told you that you need to be careful! Something like that changes your whole life!" I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Mom! No…I'm not pregnant. I do have news but it's nothing like that I promise." I could hear her relax, though I knew she was still on edge.

"Bella…are you ok? You sound…different." I sighed.

"I'm alright mom, I promise. I think I should just explain when you come here. But please don't worry ok? I've never been better." She wasn't convinced, but I knew she would be able to wait.

"Well, alright then. What if we came on Sunday? Phil has a week's holidays and we can come there and book a return flight when we are ready." I smiled.

"That sounds great mom. You can even stay here at the Cullen's house. They have plenty of guest rooms and have said it's no problem."

"Is that where you're staying Bella?" I realized my slip in saying 'stay here'. I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Umm.. yea. I am. Dad and I are getting along great, he actually comes here almost daily it's just…complicated. I have to ask that when you come here you don't tell anyone here that you are coming. And don't listen to anyone if they act like I'm not alright." My mom went quiet on the other end.

"Bella what is going on." She asked me determined.

"Mom…I know this isn't fair and that this is a lot to ask of you. But I promise you…everything is ok and I can't wait to see you. We are going to have an amazing time once you get here. Just please…trust me?" I waited a few moments to let my mom collect her thoughts.

"Alright Bella, but you'd better explain Sunday." I nodded.

"I will I promise. I love you mom…let me know what time your flight should be here and someone will pick you up from the airport in Seattle alright?" She agreed and we said our goodbyes. I took a deep breath and turned to Jasper, who was staring back at me. We sat in silence for a few minutes until he started to chuckle.

"So…_Isabella_." I nudged him and shook my head.

"Hey! My mom is the only one that can call me that!" He chuckled and tossed an arm around my shoulders, pulling me in for a hug.

"It will be alright Bella. I promise. We will get through this." I nodded and closed my eyes, just enjoying my uncle's comforting embrace.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it's a bit longer. I know it's not very action packed but I need a few filler chapters to keep the story progressing. Let me know what you think!**

**R&R!**

**Song: All I Ever Wanted – Brian Melo**


	23. A Family, A Home

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! I had a few questions about what I have planned for the Wolves, Jake, Rosalie and Edward and I promise that no one has left the story yet! All in due time! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_We're too far out we're in too deep,_

_And we've got miles to go before we can sleep._

_I said, we've been walking a thin line._

_You've got one hand on the devil baby and one hand in mine,_

_But don't let go no it's not too late you know._

_Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night,_

_Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light._

_Don't fight it we've been running for far too long,_

_We're going back where we belong._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Family, A Home**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was waiting at the Cullen's house with Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle and my dad had gone to pick up my mom and Phil, with my dad driving of course to keep it human speed. It's Sunday and their flight will be coming in around 11:45am. It's about 11:30am now and I should be seeing them by three. I looked around the living room thoughtfully…what would they think when they came here? I giggled a bit at my first thought ever stepping foot in this house. Everyone looked to me and I smiled warmly.

"I was just thinking about what my mom will think of the house and remembered my first thought when I came here a while back." Emmett nudged me to continue and I laughed again.

"I thought that it's so clean and because my mom is a total germophobe that she would fall in love with just how spotless this place is." Everyone laughed and Esme smiled to me.

"Well dear, I suppose that's easy to do when we really could just…stay in one place all day and not mind." Alice giggled as well.

"Yea with us there is no in between. It's either spotless, or a total wrecking yard. It's never just 'lived in'." Emmett chuckled beside me.

"Yea remember the mess Rosalie left in my room? Total destruction." I grimaced at the thought and slid a little further into his side. We were sitting on the love seat with his arm casually around me, talking with the others, not really paying attention to the House Hunters International on the TV. Alice was laughing again.

"Oh God she did quite a number on that room. Good riddance to her being gone though…such a downer." I chanced a glance to Emmett who seemed to be nodding in sincerity. I chose not to speak. A look from Jasper told me that he knew I was worried…what if Rosalie came back and apologized to Emmett? What if she wised up and realized what she had done…and wanted to be the woman he deserved? He loved her passionately once…he could again. I knew I was feeling despair but I didn't bother to look to Jasper and see his concerned eyes. I just wanted to ignore those feelings and pretend everything was normal. There was no kiss…no feelings…no fear. I sighed and got up and went to the kitchen for a snack, grabbing a packet of blood and heated it half assed on the stove in a pot. It was so gross to think about but…really it's like soup or warmed milk to us…it's food. I poured it into my sealed cup with a straw and went into the living room again, plopping beside Emmett, though not into his side where I was.

"I have no idea how in the hell you do that Bella." Emmett said from beside me. I looked to him as I swallowed my sip and put my cup down.

"What do you mean?" I looked to the others as well. Esme looked amused and was smiling her warm smile, Jasper was just as confused as Emmett…but Alice looked odd. I turned back to Emmett.

"I mean that you drink the blood like its nothing more than munching on an apple." I laughed as I took another drink.

"I don't know…I get a craving for a snack sometimes. I don't go out and take down four or five deer like you guys do…I have a packet or two at a time." Emmett shook his head and chuckled.

"Weirdo." I smiled and looked back to Alice. She was looking at my cup.

"Alice? Are you alright?" Everyone turned to her and she looked up to meet my gaze.

"I…I just… I've never felt like this before." I gave her a questioning glance and she just looked closed off. _'I wish I could read Alice's mind.'_ I thought and waited.

"_Oh Bella…I wish you would just read my mind… I don't want to say!" _I smiled and winked at her and she lit up, knowing I was in her head.

"_Bella I feel like…I want a snack too. I just want a little something…not a full hunt. Why is that? I've never experienced this before…"_ I thought for a moment and nodded. I stood up.

"Just a minute guys." I went to the kitchen and heated a packet of blood for Alice, putting it in another sealed glass with a straw. I came back and handed it to her. Everyone watched us unsure as Alice hesitantly took the glass. I sat back on the loveseat and watched as Alice took a small sip. I could hear her internally hoping it didn't send her into a hunt craze but I just had a feeling it wouldn't. She looked up to me smiling as she swallowed.

"Bella this is so weird!" I wished I could no longer read Alice's mind and smiled to her.

"But it's convenient!" She laughed and took another sip.

"Alright what's going on. Alice how are you doing that?" Emmett asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know…I just felt like…" She stopped talking and started picking at her glass. That's when it hit me.

"Oh my God Alice! It's the humanistic trait!" She looked to me curiously and Jasper looked like he hit his ah-ha moment as well.

"You and I are both humanistic because of my gift…which means we act more human than other vampires. We stutter, fidget, cry…and crave _snacks_! That's why we can fight down the hunting craze that overwhelms the others…we don't need to hunt when we are feeling a bit hungry…we just need a little something to sustain us." She nodded in understanding as she took another drink.

"This is actually really nice…I feel like we are chatting over drinks or something Bella!" I laughed and Emmett shook his head smiling.

"You two are weird." Alice stuck her reddened tongue out at him and I laughed as she closed her eyes and took a bit swig.

"It's been so long since I've…savoured a meal like this. Usually when the hunt takes over we just down anything we can but this…feels so right." I smiled and looked to Jasper as he beamed at my aunt, no doubt thrilled that she is so happy. I'm happy for her too. Then a thought hit me.

"Why don't you guys go hunt before my mom and Phil get here and leave us girls to our caesars." Jasper roared in laughter, understanding the joke but Emmett just watched me curiously. Alice beamed at me and Jasper shook his head.

"Come on Em, I'll explain." They then left the house while Jasper explained that a caesar is a blood red alcoholic beverage that people would drink on an outing over good gossip and catching up. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh from just into the forest once he understood. I smiled to Alice, who sat down beside me.

"So Bella, tell me about my sister." I smiled and nodded, taking another sip.

"Well, she is 40 years old… she will be 41 in September. She is a bit taller than I am…blue eyes. Dark blonde hair. She's very lively…very scatter brained." I said laughing.

"She loses anything and everything…I took care of her a lot I guess you could say. I don't know. I loved feeling needed but at the same time I wanted a mom, you know? One to look after _me_ for a change." Alice nodded and held my hand.

"But I guess I have that in my aunt." She beamed at me and I smiled.

"Even after everything she put my dad and I through…I still love her to pieces. She's my mom…growing up she was my best friend. I know she always did what she thought was best for me even if she was wrong sometimes. I suppose she thought growing up in a home built on true love was better than growing up in two parts of the country but she just didn't think it all through." Alice nodded and I sighed.

"She is a worrier though. She is probably flipping out in my dad's car right now asking a million questions. That's why I was glad my dad went with Carlisle. My dad is good at reining her in a bit. She's a lot of fun though and once this is all out in the open I'm sure it will be a lovely visit." Alice smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I looked to my glass and took another drink.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I'm terrified…I mean…I'm exposing my mom to vampires. I have to break the news to my own mom that I died…and she will want to know how…I just never thought I'd be the one delivering my own death notice to my mom. Especially not after what she went through last Christmas." Alice nodded. I turned to her.

"She is going to be so happy to see you though once the shock wears off. She missed you so much…we would have discussions about what we speculated you would be like… and what you would look like. How you would fit into our family…how our lives would be. I know that isn't quite normal but she never let go of the thought that you were still out there somewhere. She's a very hopeful woman." Alice shed a few tears and smiled.

"Bella I'm so excited. I mean…a few months ago I had no sense of who I used to be…where I came from. And now I have a whole family…a biological family. I have a niece and a sister…a brother-in-law! And I can have kids…Bella this is all thanks to you." I wiped a tear from my cheek as she continued.

"I always felt this weird connection to you. I would tell the others that you just felt like family…like home. And I could never explain it. I knew it sounded crazy and for a while I thought I was genuinely losing my mind but looking at our lives now…I am so thankful for everything. Is that selfish of me?" I shook my head no.

"Not at all Alice…I know what you mean. It's sad for me…but I can relate. I feel like…this is how it was all meant to be…in a way. And I owe you an apology. I know you saw me turning into a vampire for a while and that you didn't know everything…but I also know now that it wasn't your fault…and I really need to thank you for everything you've given me and my dad. We both really appreciate it and I'm sure my mom will too once she comes around." Alice hugged me through her tears and I reciprocated. We sat like that for a few moments until we sobered a bit and turned back to our snack and the TV.

"Hmm…a house in Hawaii. Wouldn't that be nice?" I laughed at her.

"You missing the heat Miss. Jacksonville?" Alice laughed and smiled.

"Must be…I have this odd urge to soak in some sun." I smiled.

"We will have to go to Jacksonville some day to see where you grew up." She squealed as only Alice can do and I laughed as she began planning the trip already.

* * *

I was standing in front of the window watching my mom and Phil get out of my dad's police car. My mom looked awestruck at the gorgeous home and I knew that's what I must have looked like the first time I came here too. I stood alone, having asked the others to give me some time with my mom before I introduced them and they understood.

"Carlisle your home is beautiful!" I heard my mom say and smiled. I missed her a lot. Carlisle thanked her and told them both where they could find me. He knew I wanted time with them as well. My dad came into the house with them and my dad led them to the living room. When they entered, my back was to them and I was trying to calm myself. _'Oranges…mango…and fresh cut grass.'_

"Bella! Baby I missed you!" I heard my mom squeal and I couldn't help but smile. Her and Alice are more alike than I thought they were. I took a very **necessary** deep breath and turned around as my mom enveloped me in a hug. I held my breath just in case and hugged her back, but I felt her freeze. I looked to my dad and sighed. '_I wish my eyes were brown.' _ As my mom pulled back to look at me I could tell she was the one that smelled of orange and mango as she rubbed her hands over my rock hard, cold arms. I was wearing a gunmetal grey long sleeve shirt with a modest v-neck and a pair of jeans. Just simple, but I wanted to keep my exposed skin to a minimum due to my scars. She looked at my arms confused. She could feel how strange I was… she looked up to my eyes and face. She touched the scar on the side of my face and I saw tears coming to her eyes and rolling down her cheek.

"Bella what happened to you." She whispered and I averted my eyes to my hands fidgeting. I glanced to my dad who looked sad, but encouraging and Phil, who looked stunned.

"Come sit down over here mom and we will talk." I said and she seemed to be stunned by my voice. I grabbed her hand with my cold one and gently pulled her to the couch, trying hard to be careful. I really needed to keep myself under control here.

"Bella…did you get plastic surgery?! Isabella Marie Swan!" I held up my hands and asked her to sit back down on the couch she had just jumped off of and shook my head with a genuine smile. I giggled.

"No mom… I promise. Just please…I want to talk to you." She nodded looking afraid as she slowly sat back down. I took a deep breath and looked her dead in the eye.

_**Renee Clarke-Swan**_

_**Enchanter, Child-barer**_

_This human is quite creative and would have the ability to make others see any scenario in their mind as she would see it and alter their surroundings completely. Because this human also has biological vampire family, she would be a child-barer._

I was pulled out of my scanner and smiled, _'Oh mom…always the creative one.' _ I smiled half-heartedly and took another deep breath. My mom was sitting there waiting for me to come out of my odd trance

"Bella I want to know what's going on." I nodded.

"I know mom…and you deserve to know I just need you to promise me one thing." She looked skeptical, but nodded slowly.

"I need you to promise that you will let me get through my story without interrupting me or freaking out…and I need you to be as open minded as you can possibly be. Can you do that for me?" Phil took her hand as he sat beside her on the couch. My mom looked to my dad with a questioning look but he just nodded assuredly and smiled. She looked back to me and swallowed with a nod.

"Well…you know that when I came here I met the Cullen's, and dad was attacked by a large animal. Another girl I went to school with was attacked as well and she died. And they figured it was the same animal that attacked dad and I that night we ended up in the hospital." My mom nodded. I took another breath.

"Well…the thing is that what attacked dad, Jessica and I wasn't a large animal really…it was a really large wolf. You know the legends of the Quileute tribes?" My mom and Phil nodded. I figured they would because they had both spent a fair amount of time living here and socializing down at the Res.

"Well the legends are true. They were werewolves. And it was a new werewolf that attacked dad by mistake, and that attacked Jessica." I stopped for a moment to let it all sink in. My mom looked ready to bust out of her skin so I continued.

"Well there is another thing about Forks that you should know and that is that…there are more supernatural beings living here and passing through. The night dad and I were rushed to the hospital was because I had been attacked…by three vampires. And dad tried to save me and got caught up in the mess." I saw a light come on in my mom's eyes.

"Just like Alicia would talk about…" She whispered. I wiped a tear from my eye and nodded.

"Well…about two weeks ago…I was attacked by a wolf." My mother's eyes went wide and Phil started to sputter.

"But…how are you…what?" I held up my hand for him to let me finish.

"Mom…dad and the Cullen's got to me as fast as they could but…there just wasn't anything modern medicine could have done to save me." I could feel her grip my hand tighter as tears welled up in here eyes. Her face was blank.

"The Cullen's…they aren't like other people. They are special…they were able to save me."

"Bella what are you." My mom whispered, so low I'm sure I wouldn't have heard it without my vampire hearing.

"Mom, the Cullen's saved my life…by turning me into a vampire." I waited…and waited…but no sound or movement followed my confession. Both Phil and my mom sat there very still… only I could hear their shallow breathing and heartbeats. I looked to my dad who looked worried. I nodded to him, assuring him they were alright and looked back to my mom. I placed my other hand on hers.

"Mom I know this is a lot to take in and that it's hard to believe. I know how difficult this must be for you and I'm sorry…I just need for you to believe-"

"I believe you." She told me quietly. I looked to her concerned. She still wasn't really responding. I just waited for her to come to.

"When I was little…a man would come to my window, just like Alicia. That's why I was put up for adoption. He was…p-pale white…ice cold. Eyes the most blood red colour… he w-was…" She looked to me for confirmation and I nodded sadly.

"He was a vampire mom. I met him…actually…he was the one that led the attack on me in the woods. His name was James. He is dead now. The Cullen's killed him." She looked shocked but nodded. We sat for another ten minutes or so in silence until Phil spoke.

"This isn't real…" but my mom turned to him, moving her body for the first time in twenty minutes.

"Yes it is Phil and we just have to accept it." She looked to my dad, who smiled and nodded.

"You knew?" He nodded again.

"I found her after the attack Renee and I just…I couldn't let our girl go. I asked the Cullen's to change her. She stood in front of him in silence for a few moments until she suddenly threw her arms around him and sobbed.

"Thank you…Charlie. Thank you s-so much…" They shared a moment or normalcy, it seemed. They both shed tears of sadness, their child was dead. Phil continued to look at me in awe. I knew he only half believed it, which was normal. His mind would want to protect him from the unknown…from the fear of evil and danger. I wanted them all to go through this process, so I gave them this time. I thought about what the others were doing upstairs and when I tuned into them I could hear a quiet conversation about how bad they felt for me. I knew they didn't need to feel bad though… this was going so much better than I thought. My mom believed me. All of a sudden I was pulled from my thoughts by my mom.

"Bella… stand up." I hadn't noticed she was standing in front of me. I stood and waited for her to take me in. She roamed her hands over my shoulders, up and down my arms. She looked closely at my hands and face.

"You're… like stone." I nodded slowly.

"The venom gives us a smooth, marble like exterior." She nodded, looking into my lying brown eyes.

"And inside?" She asked. I put her hand on my heart and smiled.

"Inside I'm still…frozen really. But I am still Bella." She nodded and shed a few more tears.

"What else should I know?" I sighed and closed my eyes. _'I wish my eyes would go back to their natural colour.'_ I opened my eyes and could see on her face that my eyes were now a reddish, amber colour.

"My eyes are going to be gold…not red. They just haven't changed completely yet. The colour depends on diet. Gold for animal blood and-"

"-Red for human blood." She finished quietly and I nodded.

"How did you change your eyes Bella?" I smiled.

"Well, some vampires have gifts. I have a few…I am a gift giver…which means I can grant any vampire I choose three wishes for a gift and I can grant myself wishes as well. I can wish for my eyes to change colour because I have a humanistic gift as well…which enables me to cry…stutter…snack…and blend in with humans." She nodded in awe.

"What else?" I grinned and shook my head.

"You sound excited!" She laughed a little, wiping away another tear. I smiled and continued.

"I have a mental shield that I can use to protect myself from mental gifts, I have epilepsy, so I can immobilize other vampires like I would when I had an episode, I am a lie detector, which helps me to tell when someone is lying to me and I can force the truth from them, I have a gift analysis scanner in my mind that tells me what gifts a vampire has, or a human would have and allows me to see the aura of those with gifts." I said touching her grey aura and watched it shimmer.

"I have an aura?!" She asked in shock and I nodded.

"You'd be a cool vampire mom! You would have the ability to make people see anything you wanted them too…completely change their surroundings in their mind. It's called an Enchanter." She grinned, as I knew she would. She loves this paranormal stuff.

"I should have known how accepting you'd be." She smiled and cupped my face.

"Bella…you're my baby. You will always be my baby." I nodded and gave her a soft hug. We sat down and she cleared her throat.

"So…the Cullen's are…" I nodded.

"Yupp. Vampires." She nodded.

"Are they all here?" I nodded again.

"Yea, is that ok? I mean…are you guys comfortable staying here?" She looked at me unsure.

"Are they all…like you?" I laughed and smiled.

"If you mean 'do they all boycott human blood' the answer is yes. They all have golden eyes." She nodded with a smile.

"Like Carlisle?"

"Yea, Carlisle is like the family patriarch. He's great isn't he?" She nodded and smiled.

"Mom…there is one other thing you need to know before you meet everyone." I heard everything upstairs go silent and my mom looked to me curiously.

"What is it baby?" I took a deep breath and looked to her.

"Well…remember Aunt Alicia?" She nodded sadly.

"It really was a vampire that terrorized her, wasn't it?" I nodded as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Not a day goes by that I don't miss your aunt." I smiled sadly.

"The vampire that would visit her…that was James too mom." She nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm not surprised." I sighed.

"And…I have another gift that I didn't share with you." She gave me her attention and waited.

"I am a child-barer." Even my dad looked at me curiously…I hadn't shared this with him yet.

"I have the ability to have children with my true mate…because I have a biological vampire relative." My dad looked shocked but my mom's eyes turned dead. I knew this was going to be an overload but she needed to know before she saw Alice.

"What are you saying Bella." She said in a low voice.

"Mom… I found her. She goes by Alice now…but she is here. Aunt Alice is a vampire…and she really misses you." My mom sat there frozen for about ten minutes before she hung her head and quietly whispered to me.

"Bella, I want to see my sister." I nodded and got up, going upstairs. I went into Alice and Jasper's room and saw Alice standing there crying, with the others looking nervous.

"It's ok Alice, come on." I held my hand out to her and she took it like a child might. She looked so fragile and afraid but I tried to sooth her enough to give her some confidence.

"She wants to see you Alice." She nodded and I took her from the room and led her downstairs. We entered the living room to see my mom looking at the doorway with tears streaming down her face. As soon as she saw Alice she rushed to her and wrapped her in a huge hug. Both women sobbed and fell to the floor holding each other. I went and stood by my dad and Phil, my dad's arm around me. I reached for Phil's hand and he gave me a drained smile and took my offered hand. We watched the two women sit in a heap on the floor and cry for all their lost years. I felt so bad for them…but at the same time it was this life that brought them back together. I cried happy and sad tears for them both and we allowed them this time to reconnect and grieve over the absence of each other throughout their existences.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

We all sat in the living room with Bella and her parents, chatting and going over introductions. Like Charlie was, Renee and Phil were shocked to find out our real ages and our abilities. Phil seemed a little more reserved than Renee did, which was understandable. Renee seemed to jump in headfirst. It was a slow process getting to the truth for Bella. We were all upstairs listening to her talk to her mom and Phil but she got there.

"Alicia…you look exactly as I remember you… but with shorter hair." Alice nodded and smiled.

"Yea…frozen at 17 forever." Renee gave a snorting noise. I recognized the sound from when Bella was human.

"What I wouldn't give!" We all laughed at the response.

"So mom…are you really ok with this?" Bella asked. She sat beside her mom on the big couch and Renee looked at her an smiled.

"Of course I am Bella. I get to keep my daughter…I have my sister back…it's all totally crazy and terrifying but yes. I am ok." She smiled and Bella laughed a bit and gave her a hug.

"I really have to thank you all…you kept my baby alive when no one else could have…on more than one occasion I understand." She said with a look to Bella who rolled her eyes with humour. Such a mother-daughter moment.

"Thank you. From the bottom of my heart…thank you." She told us and we could feel her sincerity. Soon we fell into easy conversation, allowing Renee and Alice to catch up and get to know everyone a bit better. Bella was tucked where she belongs, into my side, with her dad and I on either side of her on the couch, Phil on Charlie's other side. Alice and Renee were on the love seat, Carlisle was in the chair, with Esme elegantly perched on the arm rest. Jasper was on the floor close to Alice. I looked around for a moment and couldn't help but smile. This house has never felt so…warm. I could see vampires and humans mingling together as a cohesive family and I knew this is where I belonged. This is something I've always wanted…a family. A home.

The Cullen's have always given me a family but even everyone else seemed more…at ease. This is an incredible thing and I can't help but be thankful for all that I have. I looked down to see Bella smiling at me and I nudged her nose with my own on instinct. I almost regretted it… until I saw her smile up at me and saw the happiness in her eyes. She placed her head on my side and relaxed into me like she had found where she belonged too. I know it's been a rough few weeks and that things had fallen off the track a bit… but somehow I just knew that this wasn't over. There truly is something between Bella and I, and I can't give up yet. I kissed her hair and felt her melt into me more…and I knew she felt it too. We still have a ways to go…and this won't happen over night…but Bella belongs with me. And I belong with her.

I feel like our funk over the last few weeks is slowly melting away and we can be free to be ourselves again…spending every waking hour together…which is constant anymore. Just loving the company and the feelings it brings. I'm in love with Isabella Swan…and I won't be complete until I can truly call her mine.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter! Coming up next…maybe the wolves? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Song: Where We Belong – Thriving Ivory**


	24. I Have A Soul

**Thank you guys for all of your amazing reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I've made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: I Have A Soul**

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

My mom had left yesterday after she had been here for four days. I missed her already but the Cullen's all promised that we would take a trip to see them soon, now that we could explain needing to stay inside during the day. I smiled at the thought as I walked quietly through the forest at a human's pace. I wasn't sure where I was going…or if I really cared. I just wanted alone time to think and process everything. I'm a vampire now. I still have my family…but the whole town other than the Cullen's and Angela thinks I've died. Well, and the wolves. I hadn't heard anything from them since I changed…I wasn't sure if that was because they don't care…or if it's because they feel guilty. Either way…they hadn't been in touch with us, though they no doubt knew what I had become.

I still don't know how I feel about Jacob. He killed me…my best friend. Killed me. I closed my eyes as I walked, remembering the event like it happened moments ago.

_"Jake it wasn't them that did this to you it was Victoria, James and Laurent." He waved a hand in my face like what I had to say didn't matter…it wasn't like him._ It was the wolf. I remembered sighing as I replayed the events in my head.

_"No. I know what this is about. It's about you and the big one getting all chummy." _

_"…what do you mean?" _

_"I know you guys kissed and were all romantic and shit Bella don't play dumb." _I could feel my anger spiking again at the comment as I shoved a branch out of my way, snapping it.

_"Play dumb? Don't use your new wolf attitude with me Jacob or this conversation is over." _

_"Why can't you admit that I'm better for you than he is?"_

_"When you can turn back time and make it a vampire that attacked my dad!" _I know I shouldn't have said it…I know it was wrong. It wasn't Jacob's fault that a wolf had attacked my dad but he had just pushed me too far. It came out so wrong…

_"So this is about me being a __wolf?__ You can love a vampire but a wolf is out of the question. Someone that has a beating heart and blood running through his veins… not for Bella right? God you're fucking weird." _I remembered punching him in the jaw...no doubt breaking my hand. I rubbed my hand as I walked and shook my head. It was a dumb move on my part. He started huffing and shaking…which was when I got really afraid. I remembered running back to my house from inside the forest where we had been walking and I remembered the sound of his transformation behind me. When I looked at him I just remember feeling more afraid than I ever had been. I was afraid of James and Victoria…even Laurent. But I knew what to expect from them…they had wanted to torture and kill me. With Jake I didn't know what to expect…would be try and hurt me? Would I be able to calm him? Not knowing made me even more nervous and afraid…

_"J-Jake… relax…" _Jake growled at me and I remember going stiff. I couldn't back up anymore.

_"Jake…p-pl-please… don't d-do this… I'm s-s-sorry." _He stalked toward me and I felt a small amount of energy in me… I had reached out to try and sooth Jake in a final attempt to calm him and reason with him but he just growled and lunged at me.

That was when I cold remember the pain… mass amounts of burning pain. My flesh hanging off of me and warm liquid surrounding me…my own blood. I remembered the smell of my yard when I had gone to see my dad…I could hear my own screaming in my thoughts…and Angela's. I saw Jacob… human Jacob… and I began to convulse. I had known I wouldn't survive the attack…and I knew my time as a human was coming to an end quickly I just had never imagined it would be at the hands of Jacob…or that Alice would give me the change that would save my soul. My human life was done… I'm dead. But my soul isn't.

It was then walking through the forest and arriving at my thinking spot that I knew I had been right when I fought with Emmett about his soul. Vampires were not soulless beings…I still felt mine inside me…helping to guide me. It helped guide me to the lifestyle of not killing humans or animals. It helped me maintain relationships with my dad, mom, and Angela. It throbbed when I thought about Rosalie coming back for Emmett. I shook my head at the thought and sat down, not wanting to face that fear but I knew I had to. This was why I wanted alone time…why my feet led me to my spot. I knew I needed time to think and reason out everything I was feeling.

So…what if Rosalie _did_ come back? What would that mean for me and Emmett? She wouldn't be happy that I was a vampire now…and she would probably be pissed about the bond that held me to Alice, and in turn, the rest of the Cullen family. And she wouldn't be pleased that humans know about their existence. She was in no way supportive about me befriending the Cullen's and she would not be happy about this. I could kind of see her point now…it was a huge secret to leave dangling in the hands of a mere human like I was. But at the same time…she should have trusted Emmett. There is no doubt in my mind that had she been better to Emmett he never would have strayed from their love. Which brings me to my next thought.

What if she came back and wanted a second chance? Part of me knew Emmett wouldn't give her that chance. He said he wouldn't. But what if she tried? I knew I would be devastated…which meant I was jealous. But why would I be jealous? I sighed looking out at the water, the smell of wood, the ocean and wet dog floating through the air. _'Hah…that does smell.'_ I thought without humour.

I know I have feelings for Emmett…but does that give me a right to not want his mate to come back? '_Bella what if Rosalie isn't his mate?'_ My mind told me and I thought for a moment. I thought about Alice and Jasper…Esme and Carlisle…they were truly in love. Soul mates for the entirety of their existences…I know neither of them would leave the other. I knew they did everything they could do to keep the other happy and safe. I also knew that isn't the relationship Rosalie and Emmett had. Emmett may have thought they were mates but a big part of me knew that was a lie. They weren't mates…and they didn't belong together. That thought made me happy and I picked up a stick, crunching small pieces between my stong, slender fingers.

If Rosalie wasn't Emmett's mate then his mate is still out there. What if he found her? I felt a growl escape my throat and it caught me off guard, dropping the stick and the dust from my hands. I was obviously very possessive of Emmett but…was that my right? I thought back to our kiss and closed my eyes. It had been like…the world moved around us. Everything in my life just…melted away except for him and how he had made me feel. I could also feel him…the way he moved and felt…it was like a connection. That connection has died down quite a bit since that night but I felt it surging inside me the other night when we sat on the couch together…when he rubbed my nose with his. It was screaming at me and trying to claw its way to the surface…but I was afraid. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he didn't want me that way…what if I wasn't his mate either?

I wasn't sure how I felt about that thought…it devastated me…but did I want to be his mate? I wasn't sure. I loved him…that was obvious. But was I in love with him? I had thought I was. Choosing between Emmett and Jacob had been easy, though it was difficult. I couldn't have Emmett because I was human and he was a vampire, which left me with Jacob. Jacob was never my first choice though…Emmett was. I also knew that the issue we faced almost a month ago now, no longer stood in our way. We were both vampires…we would both live forever. I felt like we were slowly falling back into step with each other…and that thought made my still heart flutter. Maybe…things would be better now that I wasn't as breakable? I sighed and shook my head. I never expected it to still feel so complicated in my head. I looked out to the water again when I smelled it.

Very concentrated wet dog.

I stood quickly and spun on my heel to see Jacob in human form stepping out of the forest, his brown eyes meeting my shining gold ones.

I can't really say how long we stood there looking at each other but I wasn't backing down. Jacob finally looked away and hung his head.

"Hello Bella." He said quietly and I nodded curtly.

"Jacob." He glanced up at me…probably to gage if he should continue. He scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Look Bells…I don't know what to say. I…I just don't know." He mumbled and I stood tall.

"Well how about we start with you attacking me in the woods." He shook his head.

"Bella I'm sorry. I'm so unbelievably sorry. I…I can't live with the guilt. Bella I'm so sorry." He said falling to my feet. He was on his knees in front of me and I started to feel bad for him. I could see it was eating him alive. He looked up to me and reached for my hand. I hesitantly brought it up for him and he took it in his own.

"I will do anything to make this up to you Bella… look what I've done… you're…you're one of them…" I felt tears welling up in my eyes when I saw the tear stains on his cheeks.

"You had so much life… you had so much potential…" I felt confused and looked to meet his gaze.

"What do you mean Jake?" I asked quietly. He hung his head and sighed.

"Now you're one of them and it's all over." I gently took my hand back and gave him a curious look.

"Come on Bells…you're a _vampire_ now. It's not like you can have a life now. It's just a dead existence…forever." I shook my head, trying to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Jake… I still have a life. I see my parents and Angela… they all know. And I have the Cullen's-" He scoffed.

"Yea some prize they are." He stood to level with me, even though he was still much taller than I am.

"I can't believe you would put Charlie in danger like that Bella." I narrowed my eyes, daring him to continue. I suppose he was feeling brave.

"You're a mess Bella. You're a bloodthirsty creature now and you allow yourself to be around him? What happens when you slip, huh?" They smell of wet dog was growing and I could hear others in the woods. Suddenly Paul and Sam appeared on the cliffs with us but I could tell there were others in the woods still.

"_When I slip?" _I asked dangerously low.

"Jake man, take it easy." Sam said to him with a glance at me. Paul looked a tad disgusted by me…but I could also see sympathy in his eyes.

"No Sam, she's putting residents of Forks in danger."

"Pardon me but if you'd look at my eyes you'd know I don't hunt humans." I spit at him. He scoffed again.

"Yea but I bet human vegetarian Bella wouldn't approve of you killing animals either."

"I'll have you know I don't hunt animals! I get blood from a butcher so I don't have to kill!" Sam and Paul both looked at me in awe…they seemed impressed. Jacob looked stunned for a moment but shook his head.

"I came here to apologize for doing this to you and you have to make it an argument don't you." I laughed without humour looking around the clearing.

"Yea some apology that was… you know. You had me until you started in on how my existence is just dead and unforgiving. You act like I'm ruined."

"Well it's not like you have a soul." That was when I lost it. Sam grabbed Jake and Paul grabbed me. A few more wolves came from the forest and stood on the side lines just in case. I should have been worried about an ambush…but right now I didn't care.

"How fucking **dare you!**" I yelled at him. I could feel Paul shake, as I no doubt was. I was trying to keep my cool.

"If you remember back to that day **you **were the one that pushed me. **You** were the one that called me dumb. **You were the one that killed me!**" Everyone fell silent and stopped moving. I could feel Paul's grip on me loosen. _'I wish I could hear what the wolves were thinking.'_

'_I should just let her fucking destroy him.'_ I heard Paul think and I inwardly smirked. Good to know I wasn't on my own up here. I turned off my wolf-o-vision and watched Jacob. He hung his head and sighed.

"I may have a hard exterior Jacob but I am the **same girl** I was before. I have feelings and I have morals. I know that I would **never** have done to you what you did to me. I have a soul. I know I do because I actually feel sorry for you." He looked up at me confused. He seemed to be waiting for me to tear him apart…which was maybe what he wanted. But I wasn't going to do that. By now Paul only had his hands placed on my shoulders and I could step away if I wanted…but I wouldn't. I knew better than to do something I would regret.

"Yea I'm sad. I had my entire human life ahead of me Jacob and you took that away from me. Then my dad begged the Cullen's to change me and I had _no say_. I couldn't say anything… because I was too busy convulsing on the ground to speak…I was ripped apart and bleeding everywhere thanks to you. I had no control over my future…I didn't ask for this." I could see a faint tear welling in Sam's eye but I knew he wouldn't let it fall. I could also feel Paul gently running his thumbs over my shirt-covered shoulders. I gently pulled away from Paul and took my long sleeve shirt off, leaving me standing there in a spaghetti strap tank with my arms exposed. Sam and Paul both gasped at the scars covering my body and one of the wolves whimpered. Jake just stared.

"I didn't ask for **this.**" I said indicating my scarred body. With my anger returning Paul grabbed me again gently…and I welcomed it. He was warm…he made me feel a bit more grounded.

"I didn't ask for the opportunity to tell my mom that I **died and was reincarnated as a vampire!**" Jacob hung his head again.

"But that's what I have." I said quietly.

"This is what I was given. This is my life now. I have never had an easy ride Jacob…I have never been perfect, but neither have you. And for you to come in here trying to mask this ridicule with an apology is disgusting. I work **hard** to be a good _person_. That's right Jacob. I'm still a **person.** I have thoughts and feelings and I feel sad. My human life is over and I was killed by my best friend, who yes, I did love." He looked to me with new tears in his eyes.

"And yet I feel sorry for _you_. Not me, _you_. I have the _self-control_ to be near my dad without harming him. I have the _restraint_ to always remember that I am Bella and not a monster. Even as a newborn vampire I can control my strength and hunger. But **you** Jacob…you clearly have an internal struggle between man and wolf. You have to face this guilt of knowing you attacked me and killed me. You have to deal with the fact that you turned me into something you despise. And for that…I feel sorry for you. That's how I know I have a _soul_ Jacob…becauseeven as a bloodthirsty vampire **I** have the ability to put others and their feelings before **myself**. And I would never attack you or allow myself to feel an eternity of regret because I got angry." Jacob tried to pull away from Sam but Sam held him still. I felt Paul wrap his forearm around my front protectively as Jacob tried to free himself.

"Bella I'm sorry!" I hung my head and felt tears falling from my eyes. I shook my head.

"So am I Jacob… but I can't accept your apology. Not right now." I told him quietly. I just felt broken down inside…I felt betrayed and angry and hurt. Paul held me a little closer as Jacob started to shake.

"Jacob that's enough. Get into the forest. Now." Sam ordered, pushing him toward the tree line. As Jacob disappeared and I heard the sound of shredded clothing I felt myself collapse. I just felt so drained and I cried. I sobbed there on the ground with Paul beside me holding me to his side.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him and he just shh-ed me and rocked me gently. We sat like that for a few minutes until Sam came back.

"Paul, go make sure Jacob is headed back to the house please? I want a minute to talk to Bella." Paul nodded and with one last side hug, he got up and headed into the forest. I heard him phase and I wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam… I know we are sworn enemies now and I crossed a line… I just-" But Sam interrupted me as he sat in front of me, crossing his legs.

"Bella do not apologize. The pack and I feel for you…we really do. We've seen in Jacob's head what happened that day at your house and Jacob was so out of line it actually made Paul sick. Paul hates vampires but if there is one thing he won't stand for and that's hurting a woman. He really feels like Jacob let his anger take over and in turn… he attacked a defenseless woman and killed her."

"But Sam he…Jacob isn't abusive he just-" He held up his hand.

"But that's exactly what he did Bella. What if that was his wife or daughter? When you break it down that's exactly what he did because you're right…he can't control the monster living inside of him. I truly know he feels horrible for what he did to you but at the same time… he let it get that far."

"I know but I shouldn't have said what I did Sam…I shouldn't have swung at him." Sam nodded.

"Well no…but he was out of line before that. He pushed you and pushed you until you did something to set him off and that is just self-destructive behaviour. Jake needs a lot of work but I want you to know that we don't fault you." I felt a few more tears falling down my cold cheeks and he reached up and wiped them for me with his warm hand.

"I thought vampires didn't cry?" He asked curiously and I laughed without humour.

"They don't, apparently I'm just special." He looked at me with a small smile and tilted his head asking for an explanation and I laughed again.

"I have a few gifts as a vampire, one of them is a humanistic gift, which enables me to cry…stutter…snack…you know…blend in a bit better." He nodded with a smile.

"That's pretty cool I suppose eh?" I nodded.

"I gave the gift to Alice too…she's loving it." He chuckled and shook his head.

"It was a nice surprise to see that you're still so…you Bella." I smiled up to him.

"Thanks Sam…it's a nice surprise to still feel like me." He nodded. He started fiddling with a rock and I took this chance to ask him a question I had been wondering forever.

"Hey Sam…that day. At the Cullen's? You and the guys came over and were talking about killing Victoria and Laurent…you would hardly look at me. Why was that?" He sighed and rubbed his face.

"I don't know Bella…I just…felt bad." I gave him a curious look and waited for him to continue.

"The last time I had seen you…you were laying on the forest floor crying and shaking…and screaming… I looked down at you and you were so afraid. I just felt like…I wasn't doing my job as Alpha if I had let three vampires attack a defenseless girl." I put my hand on his as he continued.

"And then when we caught those leeches…the red-head was mocking us… saying that she had fun filming the torture of our little 'pet'. It was disgusting…and I just found it hard to look at you and now feel horrible. I still feel bad…" I shook my head.

"You were the black wolf weren't you?" He nodded and I smiled, remembering that day in the woods. Truth be told I was actually terrified when he stood over me but now I knew it was him being protective.

"Sam look at me. I'm ok. I never blamed you guys…and without you both my dad and I would be dead. The Cullen's couldn't have done it without you guys just as you couldn't have done it without them. Thank you, Sam, for being an amazing leader." He looked to me in shock. I'm not sure how often he gets that praise, but he deserves it.

"Bella…that's very kind of you." I smiled to him brightly.

"Not kind, truthful." He smiled and sighed. I spoke thoughtfully.

"You know…I'm not sure why you guys and the Cullen's were ever enemies. You guys have very similar goals…their whole existence is dedicated to not being a monster…not being what nature intended them to be. I know how hard it is. On my first attempt at hunting when I woke up I ran into a hiker…his blood was…it was hard to turn around and go home." I told him embarrassed. He looked to me with slight worry but seemed relieved that I hadn't attacked.

"I'm uncomfortable giving into that nature given my beliefs as a human but none of the other Cullen's had those views. Carlisle helped them all to see reason and not attack humans…and they work hard every day to keep humans from danger." He nodded and smiled.

"You are all truly remarkable Bella. I think maybe we should all get together soon to adjust that treaty for good like we had spoken about. You're right…we really do have the same morals." I nodded. He patted my hand and stood, helping me up like a gentleman.

"Bella I…I'm so sorry about this." He said motioning to my scars. I nodded looking down to them. They would be just as pronounced to him as they were to me. I looked like I was sewn back together…

"At least it's not all over my face…I can try and forget when I have a long shirt on." He nodded.

"Are you really ok Bella?" He asked so sincerely that another tear fell down my cheek. I wiped it away and sighed.

"I look and act like this strong girl…I'm practically made of marble…I'm bulletproof…I am physically strong on the surface but…inside I'm still the same, scared girl. I can feel convulsions inside when I'm afraid…I just feel so demolished…but I know it will get better. Being around the Cullen's and my dad helps a lot…and getting to keep Angela as a friend is a blessing…I just need time I think. I need time to heal and feel like me again." He nodded and gave me a tight hug. I melted into his warmth, feeling very soothed.

"I never thought I'd say this, because I always loved the cold of Emmett and Alice…but the warm feels so nice." He nodded into my hair. He's a lot taller than I am… so he has to lean down to hug me.

"You just feel like…Phoenix. You feel like the warm sun that I miss." He chuckled and stood back. I found myself missing the warmth.

"Well then we will need to amend this treaty right away! Can't lose our Bella can we?" I laughed and shook my head. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Oh my God…the treaty. Sam I'm so sorry…I didn't even think that this is your land!" He waved a hand at me.

"Bella I didn't give it a second thought. You are welcome here anytime, as are the Cullen's. I just ask that you don't go terrorizing the kids." He told me with a wink and I rolled my eyes. I put my shirt back on and we started walking through the woods.

"Oh yea… let me just go hang out with the people that think I'm dead." I laughed and he sobered quickly.

"Is that what you guys told everyone?" I nodded.

"Yea…unfortunately. Everyone in Forks was told that I was attacked by a bear or something and died." He sighed.

"I really am sorry Bella." I nodded and smiled sadly.

"I know…but you don't need to be. I can give my dad the indestructible daughter he's always wanted!" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Not little miss accident prone anymore?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope! I'm like the best and newest technology. I run soooo smoothly." He shook his head and gave me a friendly push. When I didn't move he laughed even harder and I smiled big.

"Don't fuck with a newborn, Sam." He laughed and we said our goodbyes, parting ways. I walked back home at a human's pace and sighed as I saw my new home. It was dark now and the windows were glowing warmly in the dark forest and I could see Alice pacing in her room, talking to Jasper who was sitting on their bed on the third floor. I could also see Carlisle working in his study on the first. Esme was playing the piano in the basement and Emmett was looking out the window in the living room. He saw me and grinned big, flying from the window and out the back door to see me.

"Heyyy Little One! Where've you been?! I was going to send a search par- WOAH! Hanging with some big bad wolves?" He stopped dead once he realized I smelled like wolves I smiled and nodded.

"Yea…ran into Jake at my thinking spot." He shook his head.

"Bella that's Quileute land, you can't go there anymore…" I shook my head.

"No it's ok. I spoke to Sam and he wants to amend the treaty like he and Carlisle discussed. He said we are all welcome there anytime." Emmett smiled big and tossed his arm around my shoulders.

"Look at you bringing the family together!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Yea, yea…Come on, I need to get this smell off me so you can start breathing again." I said, noticing he was holding his breath. He laughed a booming laugh.

"Hey it's not my fault you stink." I playfully pushed him and set off to take a nice hot shower.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Bella came back down after what felt like forever, smelling of oranges and brown sugar like always. She hadn't changed shampoo or body wash since I met her and it made me smile. I was sitting on the couch playing a videogame with Jasper and she came and sat beside me.

"Mmmmmm you smell much better." I told her mockingly. She stuck her tongue out at me and I winked to her. She sat with us until we finished our race (Mario Kart WIN) and I put my controller down.

"Alright Bella time, maybe Alice will want to play." I told Jasper with a smile. He rolled his eyes at me and I picked Bella up and tossed her on the loveseat. She laughed, I knew she was more durable now and I didn't have to be nearly as careful as I used to be. Alice came down, having heard me and started playing against Jasper. I tossed my arm around Bella's shoulders and she cuddled into my side.

"You abandoned me all day." I told her with a fake pout and she giggled and shoko her head.

"I went for a leisurely walk." I smiled and nodded. I straightened up and looked to her.

"So you ran into Jacob huh?" I heard Alice pause the game and turn to us.

"You what? Are you ok?" Bella nodded to her and smiled.

"Yea I'm ok…he tried to apologize and it just turned into an argument. The pack was there though and they backed me up." Alice looked sadly at Bella.

"Alice really…it's ok. Don't be upset. I had a good talk with Sam and they all think Jacob was way other the line…Paul even feels like he's abusive. I let Jacob try and make amends and I guess he's just not ready to. I can deal." Alice nodded and Jasper nudged Alice. They turned back to the game and I was thankful so I could talk to Bella. Internally I felt a bit jealous that Jacob had tried to smooth things over with Bella. He really didn't deserve to. He'd never recover from what he's done in my books. He just wouldn't.

"I know how you feel about this Emmett, but I had to let him at least try." I looked to her and her eyes held such understanding. I gave her a confused look.

"Are you in my head?" I asked her but she shook her head.

"No…I don't know…I could just tell. Is that weird?" I thought for a moment. I felt that connection too. I could tell she was nervous right now…I didn't need her to tell me or need a gift to know it… I could just tell. I shook my head and smiled warmly.

"No…I know what you mean." I whispered and rubbed her nose to mine. She closed her eyes and settled into my side and I rested my head on hers. I loved this time with Bella…this was my time to really soak her in. I just felt complete holding her close to me. I had my eyes closed to when I could hear Carlisle come into the room.

"Oh good, you're both here. Esme?" I opened my eyes to see Carlisle standing in the room and I heard the piano stop playing.

"Yes dear?" she replied.

"Could you come in here please?" She soon joined us in the room and Carlisle looked to Alice and Bella.

"I've been doing some research on Bella's gifts and the child-baring gift. I have some answers." Bella nodded and sat up a little straighter, though not leaving my side. Alice and Jasper paused their game and gave Carlisle their attention.

"So I found that there actually is a way for you two to have children safely. It's quite extraordinary really. Bella what does your scanner say about the gift?" She shrugged beside me.

"Well it only says that because I have a biological vampire family member that I am able to have children." He nodded and smiled.

"Well it seems that it works a lot like human pregnancy would, with a few supernatural twists. You can only have a baby with your true mate and cannot get pregnant by just anyone. Once pregnant, your inside reproductive organs soften and your blood intake will need to increase in order to keep the baby alive and yourselves strong. Vampire women often feel quite fatigued during pregnancy and they become quite sensitive and need a lot of protection because if injured during the pregnancy, both baby and mother could die because of the softened organs." I looked to Bella and held her a bit closer.

"Now, some vampires experience odd cravings…there are even some cases of vampires craving human food." I internally shuddered at the thought of eating the eggs Bella made me a while back.

"Birthing is natural and you will experience the pain and contractions a human would experience, but you should be able to have a natural birth and produce a baby that is half vampire and half human." Bella gasped beside me and Alice looked to her with the same confusion Bella had expressed.

"But…how is that possible?" Carlisle nodded and continued.

"Well…the baby will be living on human blood…unfortunately you girls must consume human blood during your pregnancy in order to keep the baby alive." Alice stood up in a panic and Bella clutched her throat. Esme looked horrified.

"But Carlisle the girls just can't…" Carlisle nodded again, holding up his hands.

"I know, but that's the price. Now I could probably get packets of blood from a blood bank to sustain you so you do not need to hunt humans but the baby will not be able to survive on the blood of animals." I stroked Bella's arm while Jasper tried to calm Alice down.

"Will that make the baby crave human blood once it's born?" Bella asked quietly.

"I don't think so… the baby should be as any other baby would be…able to survive off of human food or blood, whichever it prefers. But because there is no blood flowing through your veins, you will need to consume human blood to help the baby grow, and it must always be the same type." Bella nodded and looked to Alice. Both girls seemed a bit more relaxed once they realized they wouldn't have to kill humans but I could tell they were still skeptical about drinking human blood.

"What about the girls getting addicted to it Carlisle?" Jasper asked protectively. Carlisle shrugged.

"It doesn't sound like they should…the body goes back to normal about three days after the birth. The insides harden back up, although there are cases of needing a small injection of venom to aid. The cravings and symptoms should be gone within those three days and they should be able to go back to their normal diets." Jasper nodded looking to Alice and Bella.

"How long will the pregnancy take Carlisle? A full nine months?" Esme asked.

"No, it should only take three from what I've read. The growing process of these babies is remarkably quick. You should average a human fourteen weeks every month." Esme nodded and Bella laughed humourlessly.

"That's like three and a half weeks every week!" Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, that is why fatigue is so high during the pregnancy. You girls may even find that you sleep during this time because all of your energy is harnessed into growing the baby." Bella nodded and sunk into me a little more. I could tell she was afraid.

"Is this safe for them Carlisle?" I asked protectively. He nodded and smiled.

"As long as their mates look after them they shouldn't have any problems. Having the mate close keeps them stronger and with the whole family here protecting them it should be a very easy three months to be honest." I nodded and gave Bella a kiss on the top of her head. I'd always protect her.

"But you girls should be warned, contraceptives are absolutely necessary if you do not want to get pregnant. Fertility rates for vampires are surprisingly high." He said chuckling. I shook my head with a smile at his humour. I looked to Alice and Jasper. Alice was smiling softly and looking at Jasper who just shook his head with a grin. He laughed as he spoke.

"We will discuss it." He told her and Esme laughed, tears welling up in her eyes. Truth be told, I was really happy for them. They got to explore this new avenue in their relationship that they never thought would be possible and I could tell Alice was enjoying the idea. Jasper was too but he is more realistic than Alice usually is. She nodded excitedly and Bella laughed and stood up to hug Alice. I looked to Bella and felt a pang of hurt. What if I'm not her mate? I can't give her up… I want so badly to give her a child…make a family with her. I looked to Jasper who gave me a stern look…but smiled. He understood. Bella sat back down after she thanked Carlisle and I gladly tucked her into my side again. I kissed her temple and placed my head on hers as Alice and Jasper went back to their game. I just need a sign… some kind of clue that tells me I can profess my love for Bella and know that neither of us will get hurt. I just need to know that she is meant for me. deep down inside I know she is…nothing has ever felt this right.

* * *

**There you go guys! Pregnancy details…wolves…an apology? Hmmm…seems like all I'm missing is the return of a few stray vampires? Read and review guys!**

**Song: Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park**


	25. Is That Enough?

**Ahhh! I'm so sad! Only like…SIX CHAPTERS LEFT! It's getting depressing figuring out how I am going to wrap this story up guys! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_So you were never a saint_

_And I've loved in shades of wrong_

_We learn to live with the pain_

_Mosaic broken hearts_

_But this love is brave and wild_

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Is That Enough?**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sat with Emmett in my room and we were swapping war stories.

"I'm telling you Bella, I remember I fell out of the tree and my arm was like… backwards." I 'ewwwww-ed' like a little girl and laughed. I liked hearing about Emmett's human life and he seemed to like talking about it. It's been about two weeks since I ran into Jacob and since then the wolves have come to visit the Cullen's to talk about building a partnership. I smiled remembering Sam's words.

"_We really have a common goal here and I think we should use that to strengthen our friendship, Carlisle."_ He had winked at me and I had just laughed. My thoughts drifted back to Emmett and I smiled as he threw himself on the ground, mimicking falling from the tree and I couldn't help but fall backwards laughing.

"Careful, Old Man, wouldn't want to bust a hip." He popped up at the side of the bed and growled playfully.

"HEY. Just because you're a youngin' doesn't mean I'm old!" I scoffed with humour.

"Please, you're 103!" He grinned at me and chuckled.

"Yea and that's a baby compared to Carlisle." We heard a mock=offense 'Hey!' from downstairs and we busted into another round of laughter. I love spending this time with Emmett. For the last two weeks we've been virtually inseparable. I smiled to him as he settled back down across from me, crossing his legs. We used to sit like this when I was human and we would have our late night talks.

"So what did you do?" He smiled lovingly and I was almost mesmerized.

"My little sister was with me…I'm pretty sure she ran to the house and got our dad." He looked like he was in deep thought so I let him think.

"She was really scared…I think…she was screaming and crying…I forced myself my to cry just to make her feel better." He looked to me and smiled sadly.

"What was her name?" His eyes glazed over and I could tell he was scanning through probably blurred memories. His smile fell and he shook his head.

"I can't remember to be honest. I know she had black hair…and bright green eyes. I like to think I had the same green eyes but Rosalie always told me my eyes were blue." I put my hand on his and thought deep. I had realized I have an index of gifts in my mind and I could go through them and get descriptions of them and I wanted so badly to help him remember. I knew I had glazed over when Emmett sounded so far away but I couldn't come to, I needed to keep scanning.

_Ability Identification, Addictive Contention, Beauty, Brave, Child-baring, Compassion, Gift Giving, Elemental Manipulation, Empathy, Enchanting, Enhanced Leadership, Enhanced Self-Preservation, Epilepsy, Evil, Fighting, Happiness Induction, Humanistic, Know-It-All, Lie Detection, Life-long Seer, Love, Manipulation, Memory Preservation, Memory Retrieval, Mental Invisibility, Outcome Manipulation, Pain Illusion, Physical Attack Diversion, Physically Attractive, __Psychic Electro kinesis__, Relationship Identification, Relationship Manipulation, Repulsive Magnetic, Seer, Self-Control, Sense Deprivation, Shield, Shield Penetration, Speed, Strength, Tactile Telepathy, Tactile Thought Projection, Telepathy, Temperature Control, Tracking, Virtuous, Weather Vain, World Atlas_

So many to sift through…I can't possibly go through them all. _'I never knew there were so many gifts…'_ I came to and had a better idea.

"Oh hey there friend. Welcome back. Can you warn me next time before you disappear into that chaotic mess of a mind you've got going there?" Emmett told me with humour and I smiled shaking my head.

"Shut up and look at me." He gave me a curious look and I looked straight into his eyes. All of a sudden my scanner popped up.

_**Emmett McCarty**_

_**Strength – Passive Gift**_

_This vampire does not possess an aura or traditional gift, however they are much stronger than the average vampire._

I popped back to reality in shock. Emmett had a gift.

"Emmett! You…you have a gift!" He scoffed and me and rolled his eyes.

"No Emmett…I'm not kidding. It's called a passive gift. I've never tried to scan you because you don't have an aura but that doesn't matter…I wish I had've known!" He was looking at me stunned.

"Bella what's my gift?!" I smiled.

"You're super strong. You have the gift of strength…you're a lot stronger than the average vampire." He grinned an Emmett grin and chuckled.

"I suppose that makes sense… that's kind of cool." I smiled, remembering my intention.

"Sorry, I got distracted. Ok look me in the eye." He obliged and I focused, trying to remember how I did this before.

"_I wish that Emmett could be a Gift Giver.'_ All of a sudden I felt a shift… I looked into Emmett's eyes and I knew he felt it too. It was like a much stronger, interwoven connection. I felt like I was the closest I've ever been to him and we weren't even touching.

"Woah…Bella what was that." He whispered and I smiled.

"I gave you a gift Emmett." His eyes went wide and his disappeared into his mind and I could tell he was going through the gifts in his mind. Once he came to he looked stunned.

"Bella what the fuck was that?!" I laughed and smiled to him.

"I gave you the gift giving gift. You can go through all of those gifts in your mind and pick and choose which ones you want but I think they are temporary…I always shut mine off when I'm done with them. You can grant any vampire three wishes as well. I…I found a few gifts in that database that might help you remember your human life better." I could see tears forming in Emmett's eyes and I smiled warmly to him.

"Bella…I don't know what to say. You…that's the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me." He whispered and I could feel my heart swell. A white glow began to form around him and I touched the aura, making it ripple.

"There. Now you glow too!" He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"You and those auras. I don't even know what they look like." I grinned.

"So? Wish that you could see auras." He looked at me funny but did as I asked and when he opened his eyes they went wide.

"Bella! You're glowing!" I laughed and poked his aura.

"So are you!" He looked at his own aura, bewildered as it moved with him.

"This… is…amazing." He told me as he started jumping around, watching his aura move to keep up with him. I smiled.

"Now you're a _super_ cool toy." He grinned and lunged at me, enveloping me in a hug.

"You didn't need to do that." He whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"I know…but I want you to have this. I know you'd never abuse it and that it will help a lot in remembering your human life." He pulled back and kissed my temple and I fought back a sigh. _'I love when he does that.'_

"You think there are some gifts that could help me?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yea. I know it can be overwhelming at first but if you can locate the Memory Preservation and Memory Retrieval gifts those could help…and there might be an organization one…I'm not sure. There are a lot I was only able to remember about thirty." He nodded and disappeared again. I knew he'd faintly hear me so I leaned into his ear.

"I'm going to go grab some lunch…you take your time." His eyes moved a bit so I knew he had heard and I got up to leave the room. I went downstairs and saw Alice and Jasper in the living room talking. Alice looked a bit upset.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Alice forced a smile.

"Oh not much. How's boy time?" She said with a look and stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed, letting it go. Her eyes went bright orange and I knew she was hiding something pretty big but I wanted to give her the privacy she needs. I looked to Jasper who shot me a look of thanks. He seemed almost proud of me.

"Oh Alice, you know I love you too!" She giggled and smiled genuinely at me.

"I'm going to grab lunch Alice, want some?" She nodded in thanks and I went to the kitchen to start heating up lunch. Carlisle was right, it's a lot better warm. I shuddered thinking back to the cold blood I had drank in his car. It did the trick but it was pretty nasty.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I rubbed Alice's back as Bella left the room. She was pretty upset, though I knew she'd never want Bella to know. I smiled at the thought of Bella though. She had every ability to know Alice was lying, and she knew. But she respected Alice's privacy enough that she wouldn't force the truth. Many of the gifts we are given when we wake are very dangerous in the wrong hands. I remembered back to when I would use mine to help me train newborns…and mask their pain when I had to kill them. In truth I could torture someone and make him or her like it. It's a very morbid gift…but I refuse to use it for evil. Alice knows the limits to her gift as well. She could go around telling people their futures…but then what's the point of living? Where is the privacy? She won't even tell me if she's seen us having a child. And Bella is one of the best people I know to be so powerful. She could force truth out of you, get in your head with the gifts she could turn on and off…but she doesn't. She's a very trustworthy girl and I'm proud to have her as my niece. I smiled at that thought. After all this time I never thought I'd ever have a connection like that. I love all of the Cullen's as my family of course…but the only one I have a true connection to is Alice. My sire isn't a Cullen…the ones that found me weren't the Cullen's…I lived a whole separate vampire life before the Cullen's…I've killed a lot of people. But Alice really brings me in and makes me feel like I belong. The Cullen's have been so unbelievably welcoming and understanding. I owe them a lot…I found my soul again when I found Alice and this family. But having Bella around…especially with being here when she woke. I feel very protective and paternal over her. I'd never take away from Charlie but I actually feel like I need to be a strong male figure in her life. I'm her uncle…

Knowing how I feel about having Bella in my life makes me really want to have a child with Alice. I'd love a baby girl of my own…one I can protect and be a father to. A little girl I could spoil and raise with my values and morals. I looked to Alice and thought about our little girl looking just like her and it almost brought a tear to my eye. I love Alice more than anything else in this world. If I lost it all…if everything was gone but her, I'd be happy. That's how I know she is my mate…if I ever lost her I don't know if I could ever go on…I wouldn't want to. My existence is Alice…that's what makes it so clear.

I can feel love and devotion surging between Bella and Emmett but it is hard to tell if they are true mates or not…only they could know. I know this love is stronger than anything Emmett and Rosalie possessed, that's for sure. Rosalie loved Emmett…but she wasn't in love with him. She was in love with herself. But again, messing with people's emotions and telling them how others feel about them is taking advantage of this wonderful gift I was given.

I smiled at the thought of Bella and Emmett together. They would make a great couple. I really couldn't think of anyone that would be better to Bella than Emmett, and vice versa. I chuckled at the thought of giving Emmett a stern talking to about "his intensions" with my niece and looked to Alice who was watching me curiously. I hadn't realized I'd been smiling like an idiot for a few minutes and she just laughed at me. The image of being protective of my own daughter when she finds a nice boy of her own popped into my head and I knew I wanted to give Alice a child. I knew she'd want a whole coven of her own if I'd agree to it but I think that would get a little out of hand. I kissed her forehead and smiled to her.

"I love you, Alice. More than my existence itself." She smiled lovingly up to me and I could feel a flutter in my still heart.

"I love you too, Jas." She rubbed my nose with hers and gave me a small, sweet kiss. I pulled her into my side.

"It will all work out. Let's not worry about it right now, ok?" She nodded and sighed. Bella soon came back in and handed Alice her glass and they "had lunch" together. I chuckled at the two of them.

"You ladies enjoy, I'm going to go ask Emmett for a hunt." I stood up but Bella stopped me.

"No, no, Emmett is in his head right now." I looked to her weird and she realized she didn't explain.

"Oh, I gave Emmett my gift-giving gift so that he could pick a few gifts to help him remember his human life. He's upstairs in his head right now." I smiled to Bella and nodded.

"Well look at you spreading the joy. First Alice, now Emmett? It's like we're getting a makeover." She laughed and shook her head and I just grinned, heading to the open window.

"Alright, I'll be back soon, girls." I heard a resounding 'Bye Jas!' as I hopped out the window for a hunt. I was glad to have the alone time to sift through my many thoughts.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"So, giving Emmett a 'cool toy' gift?" I laughed at Alice as she mocked Emmett. I nodded.

"Yea, it's easier than giving him a gift that won't work and wasting a wish right? This way, I took up one wish and he has the ability for trial and error." She nodded and smiled, taking a sip of her meal.

"That's true. Good thinking Bella." We talked about meaningless things for a few minutes until the phone rang. Alice grabbed the phone.

"Heyyyyy Charlie! Yes, Bella is here, one moment please!" I heard my dad sputter "Oh Alice, you and your visions!" I laughed and took the phone.

"It's like you just _know_." I told her, remembering back to having lunch with the Cullen's at school. I once told Alice she was annoying because it's like she always just _knows_ things. Little did I know at the time, she actually did know things.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Oh just miss you, haven't seen you for a few days what with the hours I've been working." I nodded.

"Yea you've been working a lot…anything going on?" He sighed.

"Not a thing…but the station wants me on duty as much as possible with the town still afraid. I tried telling them it was ok…we got the _bear_, you know. But… I suppose they think we're bound to get another." He said dryly and I nodded.

"Yea I suppose they wouldn't get it." He 'hmm'-ed into the phone in agreeance.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come over tonight Bells? I've been working like a dog and could use some company." I smiled.

"Of course dad, how about I'll make you a nice meal and we can watch movies. Whatever you want." I heard him perk up on the other end.

"Well if you want to…I mean I could get my own dinner of course…" I cut him off.

"Dad that's silly. I'm never without energy. I'll make you something good and we can have a night in." He sighed in "defeat".

"Alright Bells, you can bring the Cullen's if you want, I don't mind." I smiled.

"Actually Emmett was just saying he wanted to get over there to see you soon, so I'll ask if he wants to come." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

"I'm going to need to grocery shop…I know my dad has nothing in the fridge." I told Alice with humour and she giggled.

"No, probably not. You can't go though Bella, but I'm sure Jas and I could go for you. Make me a list and we will go as soon as Jasper get's back." I nodded in thanks and scribbled out a list for her.

"Stuffed shells with beef and cheese...and some garlic bread. That way he can freeze what he doesn't eat and have it for leftovers later. That should be what I need, Alice. I'll grab you some money-"

"Oh please, Bella. Don't be ridiculous. I've got it." I shook my head at her, but sat back down. Her and I have had the money talk before and it was a lost battle at this point. She just tells me that when I've been a vampire for thirty years I'll have the money to treat everyone to ridiculously expensive gifts too. That was when I came back from a walk with Emmett and saw a shiny new 2013 black Range Rover Sport Autobiography with a V8 engine sitting in the driveway that cost six figures. It has all tinted windows so people can't see in at me and is…admittedly…gorgeous. They insisted I have my own way around and something that I can enjoy so I don't have to stay cooped up and worry that someone could see me. Of course, going to my dad's I have to come through the woods but I am able to go out of town in it and enjoy it. A brand new, very extravagant SUV showing up at my dad's house often might raise a few questions.

Alice winked at me and stood up, finishing her lunch. She put her dishes in the sink and with a smile and a wave she hopped out the window to find Jasper. I sighed and listened upstairs. Still not a peep out of Emmett. I smiled as I stood as well, ready to do the dishes. I'm sure he was having fun in his own mind. The "databases" as I like to call them are very overwhelming but really it's spectacular. There are so many different things to explore. I know it won't be as overwhelming for him because he doesn't have the scanner in his mind as well but it's still a big adjustment. While doing the dishes I saw Alice skip out of the forest with Jasper close behind her. They got into Jasper's truck and headed off down the long, private driveway. I finished up quickly and decided to give my mom a call.

"Hey baby! How are you?" I smiled. She still treated me like her baby girl.

"I'm good…you?" She sighed.

"Oh you know…trying to get my gardening done. It's tough when Phil is gone a lot… you know. Spring training." I nodded.

"Mom, why don't you come for a visit?" I could hear her grin on the other side.

"Bella, I was just there!" I laughed.

"I know… but I feel bad having you stay cooped up alone for weeks at a time. Now that Phil is gone a lot I'm sure you could spare some time to be here more often. I'll even cover your flights."

"Now Bella, that's just silly." I shook my head.

"No, it's not. I have all that savings just sitting there…I was saving for school, which won't happen right now…but I have forever to make more money and only a lifetime to spend with you." I heard her sigh sadly on the other side. I forced back the tears and just hoped she'd agree. Since my transformation I had been able to really set aside the brutal secrets my mother had kept from my dad and I…I just wanted to be able to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Come on mom…the flight is free…the stay is free…you're there alone anyway…" She giggled.

"Alright. When would you like some company?" I smiled big and laughed.

"Anytime! I know Alice would love having you come visit more often too so really…whenever you want."

"Well I'll call Phil tonight and I'll let you know tomorrow?" I nodded.

"Sounds good mom. I miss you." She let out a deep breath.

"I miss you too honey." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone to see Emmett standing at the door with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey Bella. You ok?" I nodded as he came to sit beside me. He tucked me into his side and I welcomed the comfort.

"Yea I just miss her. I see what you guys wish you had and I just don't want to regret not spending as much time as I can with my parents before… you know." He nodded.

"I know." We sat there in silence for a few minutes, his fingers tracing shapes on my arm. Being home with the Cullen's I never worry about exposing my scars. I was never cold so I usually just grabbed whatever Alice had tossed into my closet. Today was a ribbed thick-strapped grey tank top and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. I liked that no matter what I wore I was always surprisingly comfortable.

"Your hands are much softer now." I said quietly, breaking the silence. He chuckled.

"Well we are the same temperature now. And made of the same thing." I smiled.

"I did love the cold though." He nodded against my hair.

"I know. You weirdo." I laughed and jabbed him.

"Ouch…Jesus Bella." I laughed harder and looked at him.

"Yea yea…funny girl." I smiled and turned to face him, crossing my legs and grabbing his hand to trace on.

"So? Find anything interesting?" He grinned big and nodded.

"Yea, Bella that thing is so cool! I can wish for any gift… and then shut it off." I nodded and smiled.

"Yea it's useful for sure. Alice and I often have conversations you guys don't know about." His jaw dropped in confusion and I giggled.

"I just wish to read her thoughts and she can see the response I would have in her head and I can hear her thoughts. It's a system we worked out." He shook his head.

"Sneaky little brats." I laughed big and smiled to him. I waited for him to get to the meat of the response.

"I did find something…its this gift that helps me go into a coma like state and just…search. I can search my entire memory for everything I've ever thought important enough to store. I'm sure that's the catch. You know how Aro can read every thought with a touch? Well I can't go back through every thought…just what I wanted to remember." I nodded.

"I found a lot of my human life actually…my sister…her name was Charlotte." He smiled big and I felt my heart flutter. I was so happy he found what he was looking for. I wanted to badly to help him…and now that he was looking at me with such happiness in his eyes I felt more…complete.

"That's a beautiful name, Emmett." He nodded.

"And I remembered that my mom's name was Helen, she had brown hair and blue eyes…I kind of remember my dad. He had the black hair and green eyes, like my sister. I must have gotten my blue eyes from my mom." I smiled softly still tracing shapes on his hand.

"My dad…he died when my sister was baby I think. I was kind of the 'man of the house' after that. I feel like…I abandoned them." I shook my head, looking into his eyes.

"Now Emmett Cullen you listen to me. You did **not** abandon them. They would never have blamed you for your attack and would have never held it against you."

"How do you know though…" I smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Because they helped shape the person you are. Someone as amazing as you could only come from incredible people." I saw tears come to his golden eyes and I closed my eyes tightly and went through my mind. Maybe I could project. _"I wish to see Emmett's human eyes."_ I opened my eyes as his eyes began changing to the most beautiful shade of green. My mouth hung open and I couldn't help but stare.

"Emmett…they were green. You're eyes were green." I whispered. He looked at my oddly and shook his head.

"No…Rosalie told me they were blue." I shook my head and pointed to the mirror. He got up and went to look in the mirror and gasped.

"Bella how the fuck did you do that?!" I got up and stood beside him.

"I just projected… my humanistic trait allows me to change my eyes back to their human colour and I wished I could see your human eyes. Emmett they are green!"

"Just like Charlotte's." He whispered, touching the mirror.

"She lied?" I shrugged sadly.

"I don't know, Em. I just know that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." He turned to look and me and I felt the connection again…so strong. He lightly grabbed my chin and tilted it upwards, giving me a soft, sweet, lingering kiss. I felt like had I been human, my legs would have given out. I would have been lost for oxygen and all thought…I was blurry now. He pulled back and I looked into his eyes, which were now turning bright gold again and smiled.

"Thank you, Bella. You've given me more than I ever hoped I would have. I feel like I have a place now…like I come from somewhere. I feel more like a person." I touched his still heart and smiled.

"You were always a person, Em. You just lost your home." He looked into my eyes and I saw…something.

"I guess…I found it again." I felt my breath hitch at his words and thanked the lord I didn't need to breath. I closed my eyes and tucked into his chest, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his massive arms around me and held me close. I know I love him. He's my world…my everything. He's practically my existence. But is that enough?

* * *

**Emmett POV**

After the day we had I was happy to join Bella at her dad's house. I ran with Bella through the woods to the back of Charlie's yard and met Jasper and Alice there who had brought the groceries. Jasper gave me an odd look and I knew I was practically radiating happiness, love, devotion…all that mushy crap and I didn't care. I love Bella Swan. With all my heart. I just need to know that's enough before I take the next step. Jasper smirked and me and I shook my head, unable to hold back my smile. Alice of course was practically giddy. I'm sure she saw me kiss Bella. Hell…I was still reliving it. Every time our lips meet it just feels like... I'm getting closer to happiness. I smiled at the thought. Looking at her I knew I wouldn't have been able to not come with her today. I just needed to be around her. Near her. Touching her. I brought my hand to the small of her back as we went in the back door with Alice and Jasper and ignored the smirks following me.

"I got you everything you wrote down…look good?" Alice asked as Bella unloaded the bags. She nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Alice, that's perfect. Did you guys want to stay? My dad loves having you guys over. They smiled.

"We might come back later but we want some time alone." I nudged Jasper with a grin and wiggled my eyebrows. He rolled his eyes and Bella laughed.

"Emmett you're gross. That's my Aunt and Uncle!" I let out a booming laugh and shrugged walking into the living room.

"Well…they need to make babies somehow Bella!" I heard her laughing from the kitchen and smiled. Her laugh warmed my cold, dead heart. Truth be told, around Bella I didn't feel so cold and dead. I felt lively…warm. Complete. I looked out the window to see a neighbour looking back at me from their curtains and rush away from the window.

"That can't be good…" I heard the phone ring about thirty seconds later and went to the kitchen to see the others just ignoring it.

"Guys, I think a neighbour saw me." Bella turned to me non-chalantly.

"That's ok, Em. So my dad has company…no big." I nodded hesitantly but shook it off. I'm sure Bella's right. I sat with Bella, Alice and Jasper in the kitchen for a bit when there was a knock on the door. Bella's eyes went wide and Alice began pushing Bella up the stairs.

"Hide. Now." She went to the door and opened it politely.

"Hello? How can I help you, officer?" I went to see who was there and saw a hesitant looking policeman eyeing Alice and myself. I looked to see Jasper but he was nowhere to be found. I heard him whispering to Bella upstairs and knew he had followed her up.

"I got a call from a neighbour saying there was mysterious activity in this house. Is the owner home?" Alice smiled again and giggled.

"No, Charlie is at work. I was a friend of his daughter's and I'm just making Charlie dinner for when he gets home." The man seemed to soften at the mention of Bella.

"Would you mind if I take a look around, mam?" Alice created a path for the officer and nodded.

"No problem." The officer came in and looked around the living room and kitchen, seeing the half cut up onions, mushrooms, peppers and grated cheese. There was a box of shells on the counter and a pot not yet filled out on the stove. There was also a fresh loaf of bread and jars of pasta sauce.

"What's for dinner?" He asked Alice.

"Oh just some stuffed shells. Good for work lunches." He nodded with a smile. I knew he was putty in Alice's hand now.

"My wife makes me manicotti. Freezes good. Great for overnights." Alice giggled and nodded.

"Yea it does the trick!" He smiled to her, glancing at me.

"And this is…?" He asked her and she put a hand on my arm.

"This is my brother, Emmett. He came for the free food and male bonding." She said with a laugh. That seemed good enough for the officer who grinned.

"Mariners on tonight." I nodded and grinned.

"Hell yea! We're gonna kick some Angel's butt tonight!" He chuckled and smiled.

"You two look familiar." Alice nodded.

"Our father works at the hospital here in town." He snapped his fingers and pointed to us.

"You're Dr. Cullen's kids!" Alice smiled and nodded.

"A few of them, yes. We've stayed close to Charlie…now that it's just him we like to help when we can." The officer nodded, removing his hat.

"That's mighty good of you kids. Poor guy has gone through enough. I suppose the neighbour thought they were being helpful but it seems they just caused more hassle than it's worth." Alice waved her hand casually.

"At least he's looked after." He nodded.

"I suppose…sometimes nosy is a better word." He said with a wink to me. I chuckled. Nosy old bitch spying over here.

"Well kids, I'm sorry about the trouble. Gotta follow these up." Alice smiled warmly.

"No, it's no trouble. We can appreciate the job." With a smile and a "take it easy" from the cop he walked over to the neighbours house. I could faintly hear him explaining the situation to the woman, though it was a lot more businessy than our comversation.

"I saw that old bat looking out the window at me. I bet she was the one that called over here." I told Alice who rolled her eyes. Bella and Jasper came down the stairs and Bella had tears in here eyes.

"That man is a good friend of my dads…used to come to my birthday parties." I pulled Bella in for a hug.

"Oh I _do_ recognize him! He was at the funeral." Alice said as an after thought. Jasper smiled at Bella as she pulled away from me and I pulled away. Jasper scooped her into his side and I knew he wanted a moment with her. As soon as he had his arm around her she was more calm.

"That woman has always been nosy. She's always calling over here. "There's a strange car in your driveway. Are you alright?" meanwhile it's just Billy over here watching the game…like every night." I chuckled at Bella.

"Well at first it was helpful…now it's just annoying. Probably was her that called." I nodded.

"Oh well. I'm sure she got an earful from that cop." Alice said and Bella nodded.

"I never thought I'd be hiding in my own home." She whispered and Jasper pulled her closer. I truly felt bad for her. The whole situation really wasn't fair. Soon Bella and I were in the kitchen…Bella cooking and me trying to stay out of the way, and Alice and Jasper had gone back home. My "bow-chicka-wow-wowww" wasn't fully appreciated by Bella and she hit me…and yes. It hurt.

"Well maybe you should mind your manners, Mr. McCarty!" I laughed and shook my head at her, smiling.

"I kinda like that. McCarty. Emmett McCarty." She smiled at me and I momentarily lost my train of thought. I smiled back though, truly happy.

* * *

Charlie came home and gave me a firm handshake and pat on her back.

"Emmett, my boy. Good to see you." He gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He headed for the kitchen rubbing his stomach.

"Smells incredible Bells! What's for dinner?" Bella grabbed his shoulders and spun his around, pushing him towards the living room.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet! Go clean up, you stink. Dinner will be done in about twenty minutes." Charlie grinned and winked to me, holding his hand up in defeat.

"Fine, fine. No need to go all hulk on me." I laughed at Bella's reaction and went back into the kitchen with her as we heard the shower turn on.

"So what do we do with this?" I asked, holding the loaf in my huge hand. She giggled and took it from me, grabbing a serrated knife.

"Garlic bread. Want to grate some of the cheese please?" I nodded, happy to help rather than be in the way. Soon we got the bread in the oven to crisp up and set a TV tray up in the living room for dinner for one. Bella said her dad usually enjoys eating in front of the TV anyways. Soon we were all in front of the TV, Charlie eating and Bella and I sitting on the couch chatting with him.

"So I asked mom if she wanted to come visit. She's going to call me tomorrow with a date." Charlie nodded, a mouth full of food, and motioned his hand as if asking for more information.

"Well, Phil is in training over in Jacksonville and mom is home all alone. So I told her she should come hang out with me. I'm going to pay for her to come visit more often while Phil is gone." He gave her a look.

"Can you afford that Bells?" She laughed.

"Dad I have like thirty grand saved for school." My mouth hung open

"How long did it take you to make that?!" She giggled and shrugged.

"I aways knew I wanted to go to college or university so I've been putting good chunks of every paycheck away since my first job when I was fourteen." I nodded and smiled. I could see why she always had a fit when people tried to buy her stuff.

"Yea but Bella…that money is still for school…" Bella nodded calmly.

"I have every intention of going to school dad… I will probably get a few degrees to be honest. But I only have one shot to spend time with you and mom and I will be this young forever. I have plenty of time to make more money for school. I just don't want to go right now." He looked to her for a moment but nodded with a shrug.

"I suppose that makes sense." I tossed my arm around her shoulders.

"You'll need to go back to high school first kiddo. You haven't graduated." She realized this and nodded.

"True…I didn't think of that. And I can't do that now or around here anyway." Charlie nodded and the subject was dropped. I don't think anyone wanted to talk about Bella needing to move away from Forks.

"So old lady Carson sent Roger over here today eh?" Charlie asked, breaking the silence. Bella scoffed and nodded.

"Yea. She saw Emmett looking out the window and called over here. We didn't answer, so she called the police." Charlie chuckled and shook his head.

"Well. Just trying to be helpful I suppose. Roger called me after he left saying Alice and Emmett Cullen were at my house and I let him know it was alright. He kinda chuckled and said he had thought so. You know…procedures." Bella nodded.

"How is he?" Charlie shrugged.

"He took it hard. Thought of you like a niece or something. It's hard not being able to just tell people… hey no worries! Saw her yesterday… you know?" I nodded this time, knowing what he meant. Angela…Alice…Jasper…myself…we all felt that way at school. Alice, Jasper and I didn't go to school very often since Bella died. The school called saying they understood and offered counseling for us if we needed it but that if we missed more than 40 days we wouldn't pass. Not that we cared. We could try again another time… but Bella insisted we graduate and go for Angela. We went most days of the week unless its sunny or one of us just feels like…not. Most days Alice will go and spend time with Angela and Jasper and I are a little less strict about it.

I saw Bella open her mouth when we heard a knock on the door. "Dad…shit." I heard from the other side and a growl escaped me. Bella put a hand on my chest and I settled. She looked to my dad and went to the door, opening to reveal Billy and Jacob.

"Shit…I forgot Billy comes over Sundays for the game…" Poor Charlie… he's been working so hard he doesn't have his head on straight.

"It's fine, come on in." Bella said stiffly, stepping aside. Billy rolled in, looking sad and shocked by Bella's appearance and Jacob just looked shameful. He hung his head and came in quietly, standing before Charlie and myself. I stood up, my expression murderous and Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her.

"Emmett, enough." She told me quietly and Billy looked at her with a small smile.

"Bella…my dear you look beautiful." He told her, reaching out a hand. Bella took it carefully and smiled softly.

"Thank you Billy." He sighed, putting his other hand on top of hers.

"I wanted to say on behalf of the Quileute tribe that we have the utmost respect for you and your new life. I'm sorry it had to be this way…but I still love you like my own." Bella wiped a tear with her free hand and gave Billy's hand a squeeze.

"Thank you." She whispered. I put an arm protectively around Bella as Billy let her hands go, respecting their moment but not willing to be away form her for long with that _thing_ in the house. I never took my eyes off Jacob as he looked up to Charlie.

"Charlie…I…I'm so sorry. I feel horrible for what I did and I have no excuse. I understand if you don't accept that apology…Bella hasn't accepted my apology. But I came with my dad just to face you like you deserve. I truly do regret what I've done." He told Charlie and for a moment…I believed him. Until I felt the shutter of the beautiful woman in my arms and my glare returned to my face. Charlie looked to Bella and myself. He stood up and looked to Jacob.

"I'm not really ready to accept your apology yet either Jacob, to be honest. But I'm going to." Jacob looked up to Charlie in shock and Bella just watched her dad, blank faced.

"I look at my daughter and I think about how she can't even be seen in this town anymore. How she didn't finish high school. How she has to sneak around…and worry about how long she has with her family and I hate you. But I look at Bella and also see someone I know can take care of herself. Someone I know I don't need to be afraid for. Someone strong…and happy…and confident. And for that I kind of…thank you." He finished and I looked to Bella and saw that too. Really… without Jacob attacking Bella I would never have the ability to be with her… hold her the way I do… kiss her the way I did…I'd never have a shot. I want to thank him for that but knowing he took her heartbeat away from her…I'm not ready.

"Charlie…I don't know what to say. I really don't deserve this… but thank you. So much." Jacob said as he shook Charlie's hand. Jacob turned to Bella to see her tucked to my side. The corner of his mouth twitched dangerously and Bella turned her body fully towards him.

"And that right there is why I _don't._" Billy looked to Jacob and hit the side of his wheelchair.

"Hey! That's enough Jacob." Jacob broke his stare from me and looked to his dad. He turned back to look softly at Bella, holding up his hand.

"I know… I'm sorry. I can't help it." I pulled Bella behind me and stood in front of her, completely blocking her from view.

"Well you'd better start." I said in a low growl. Bella grabbed my arm and nudged me.

"Emmett do not start something in my father's house." Jacob looked to her and Charlie, who looked on edge.

"I'm sorry Bella but he _will_ be respectful to you and he will have a bigger problem on his hands." I said, holding my own fist.

"I have to agree with Emmett." Billy said in a clipped voice. Jacob looked to his dad and back to me and nodded once, breaking eye contact.

"I know. I gotta go." He moved to the door and turned, looking at Bella who was now in front of me as I looked to the door.

"Look Bella… if you ever want to talk. Just… come on down to the res, ok? I fucked up. I know I did. Take your time and…I'm going to do my best to support you." He said looking broken. He looked at me pointedly when he said that he would support her and I saw her soften.

"I'm sure I will be able to do that one day Jacob." She said softly and he nodded, leaving the house. I put my hands on Bella's shoulders and she sighed, turning back to Billy.

"Billy I'm sorry about all of this I just-" But he cut her off with a raise of his hand.

"Don't be silly Bella. I love my son but he has a lot to account for and I personally think you two are easier on him than I was. Bella…when I found out what he did I…I don't think I've been that upset since Laura died." He said. Bella moved to put a hand on his shoulder and he put a hand on hers. By the context I assume Laura was his wife.

"That was a sad day for all of us." Bella nodded and he looked to her.

"And it was equally as sad when you died Bella." Charlie coughed a little, clearly uncomfortable with that term. Bella wiped a tear from her eye and shook her head.

"Dead but not gone Billy. I'm still dancin'." He smiled through his own tears and nodded, chuckling a bit. There was a joke there…I just didn't get it. Billy seemed to though and Bella gave him a hug. We all sat around the living room as Bella got Billy a plate of dinner and we watched the game, getting along better than ever. Soon though we had to be going. I got Billy into the truck as Bella said goodbye to her dad.

"You take good care of her, son." Billy said to me with a pat on my shoulder and I smiled, nodding.

"I hope to, sir." He winked at me and backed out of the driveway. I went back in and said goodbye to Charlie, who planned to stop by after his fishing trip with Billy tomorrow. Bella and I ran back to our house…and I smiled like a little girl when I thought of it as "our house". We went in to see everyone talking and laughing in the living room and Bella nodded to Alice.

"Would you two cut that out!" I hollered and Bella just laughed while everyone looked at me confused. Alice had a small smile on her face but didn't offer more than that.

"These two," I said pointing at them both. "Have been having secret conversations!" Jasper looked to Alice and Esme looked to me with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"Bella turns on her telepathy and hears Alice's thoughts, and Alice can see Bella's response! They just did it!" Bella called from the kitchen as I heard her put a pot on the stove.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about!" Alice laughed and smiled.

"But it's so much fun!" I shook my head and sat on the floor in front of the only spot left on the couch, saving it for Bella who emerged from the kitchen five minutes later with two cups, Alice took one with a "thank-you". We sat around and spoke while the girls "ate"…keeping it light hearted.

"So. Emmett got big news today." Bella said, nudging me. I looked to her and she winked. If I could blush, I would have. I loved talking to her about it but I'd never really spoken much to the rest of the family about it.

"Oh yea? What's that dear?" Esme asked with a smile. I turned to face her and grinned.

"I remembered a bunch of stuff from my human life." Everyone was buzzing immediately about how fantastic that was and I felt Bella lightly stroke my neck on my hairline and melted into her touch. I felt a little more confident at the contact.

"My sister's name was Charlotte. She looked just like me really… my dad died when I was young and I was left to take care of my mom, Helen and sister." Carlisle smiled genuinely.

"Son, that's great news! How did you manage to remember it?" I grinned motioning to Bella.

"Bella said there were a few good memory gifts she had found and that instead of giving me a few gifts and wasting wishes she'd just give me her gift-giving ability and I could wish for them on my own. Only spend one wish that way." Esme nodded and smiled to me and Jasper patted my shoulder.

"That's awesome man, I'm really happy for you." I smiled to Jasper but turned back to Carlisle, who looked stunned.

"What's the matter Carlisle?" I asked him and everyone went quiet. He looked from me to Bella and seemed to question Bella with his gaze.

"You gave Emmett your gift-giving ability?" She nodded hesitantly.

"Well…yes. Only because I know he wouldn't abuse it. I know that isn't a gift to treat lightly." He didn't respond, only looked to her.

"How did you do it?" She shrugged and I could tell she felt uncomfortable. I put my hand on her shin and rubbed it like I used to. That was the leg she had broken.

"Well…just like I gave Alice the humanistic gift. I just sort of…looked him in the eye and wished that he had it." Carlisle again, didn't respond.

"Did…did I do something wrong?" She asked softly and I looked to Carlisle who started to smile softly. He shook his head, looking from me to Bella.

"No…I'm just shocked. That isn't a gift you can give others Bella." I looked at Carlisle curiously.

"What do you mean Carlisle?" Alice asked in a maternal tone. He paused for a moment, again looking from me to Bella.

"Well…I did research on Bella's gifts. As Bella said before with the child-baring gift there are limits and restrictions to gifts and abilities. You can't just give certain gifts to anyone and the gift-giving ability is not a gift that can be shared." He said.

"How did she transfer it then, darling?" Esme asked, looking concerned to Bella. Carlisle smiled and took Esme's hand in his own, looking back to Bella.

"The gift-giving ability can only be given to the mate of the one that possesses it." Everyone went quiet and I looked at Carlisle stunned as he smiled to us. I turned slowly to see Bella's face, mimicking my own I'm sure. She looked at me wide-eyed and opened her mouth, only to close it again. Maybe love is enough. I never saw Bella coming…and I could never explain my pull to her. And now I had my sign. I loved her when it was wrong…and even more now that it's right. Looking into her golden eyes shining with tears I knew…I'd never be the same.

* * *

**There you go you beautiful creatures! I hope you are all pleasantly surprised at my ending…I was going to add more but I just couldn't trample on that moment you've all be waiting for. Read and Review!**

**Song: State of Grace – Taylor Swift**


	26. The Fog

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

_If God's the game you're playing_

_Well we must get more acquainted_

_Because it has to be so lonely_

_To be the only one who's holy_

_It's just my humble opinion_

_But it's one that I believe in_

_You don't deserve a point of view_

_If the only thing you see is you_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Fog**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I couldn't process anything. I just sat there staring at Emmett. I heard the others leave to "give us a moment" a little while ago…how long we had been alone I couldn't say. Emmett got to his knees in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"Bella…what are you thinking?" I didn't move. I could just sit there staring. It was almost epilepsy-like…but I didn't feel the quivers and pain. Just frozen.

"Look Bella…I'm as shocked as you are…and I want you to know. You're…you're my everything. I would never do anything…that would-"

"I know." I cut him off quietly. He nodded at me.

"Yea?" I nodded.

"Ok. And you know I'd always be good to you? And that I…lo-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Don't!...say it. Please." He looked hurt and I moved my hand to cup his face.

"I do too. But… don't. We…can't." He leaned into my hand looking into my eyes.

"Not yet." He looked to me curiously and I sighed, standing up and pacing.

"Emmett…I don't want to just…be told who to date and know it's forever. I want to date…and fall madly in love…but when I look at you…and when you kiss me…" I stopped in a whisper touching my lips.

"I'm already there." He was in front of me in an instant.

"Bella I-"

"You're still married." I cut him off and his arms fell to his sides.

"I'm still married." He said stunned.

"You're damn right you're still married." I turned from Emmett and looked to the doorway into the living room and felt my eyes go wide. There standing in the doorway was a very angry looking Rosalie with Edward holding her arm keeping her in place. I looked to Emmett who looked shocked as well. He hadn't known she was coming.

"Well, well, well. Look who's immortal." She said, yanking her arm from Edward. The others soon appeared in the room, Alice hugging Edward and coming into the living room closer to me.

"You're a bit early, aren't you Rosalie?" Alice said. She must have seen her coming.

"Well you know I like to surprise, dear Alice. Changed my mind last minute to come sooner." Edward shook his head. He must not have known her plans.

"So how did they do it, hmm? Tell you all about their secret life and you just jumped at the chance to finally steal my mate?!" Rosalie yelled and I had flashbacks of the last time we were this close. I was a stuttering mess. Not this time.

"Ahh, close. Attacked by a werewolf and ripped to shreds." I said removing my zip sweater revealing my scars. Edward gasped and took a few steps closer.

"Bella…" I looked to him and smiled sofly. I turned back to Rosalie who looked momentarily stunned. She soon found her voice.

"And I'm sure you were begging for it." I laughed dryly. Crossing my scar-covered arms.

"Well actually I couldn't speak. You know how I get when I'm scared. Right Rosalie?" She shot me a glare and I smiled.

"Actually it was my dad that begged Alice to change me so he didn't have to lose me." Edward gave me a sad look. We had spoken about how much I loved my dad and he knew how hurt we both would be if one of us disappeared.

"Look Rosalie. She doesn't owe you anything. What are you doing here?" Emmett cut in as he stood in front of me protectively. She glared fiercely at the contact between he and I…this time I felt possessive. Emmett is _my _mate. And he was sticking up for me. I place my hand gently on his back in support. I felt him lean into me and smiled a little. I looked to Edward who smirked.

"_I wish I could read Edward's mind."_ I thought.

"_Well I'll be damned. He finally found her." _I smiled and turned it off. He must have read Emmett's mind.

"I came back to talk some sense into you Emmett. I know we belong together and I think we could work this out." She said soothingly. It was like… she was a different person instantly. I looked at her closely and saw an aura starting to form around her. A blue aura. _'Blue auras are for mental gifts…'_ I thought. I didn't know Rosalie had a gift. I managed to lock eyes with her and she didn't look away so I was able to get into her head.

_**Rosalie Hale**_

_Manipulator, Beauty_

_This vampire has the ability to convince others very easily and win their trust without much hesitation. This vampire also has a passive gift and is more beautiful than most vampires._

"I don't believe it." I whispered. I had cut Emmett off mid-sentence and he turned to look at me.

"What's wrong Bella?" I looked to Rosalie shocked.

"So, you've had a gift all this time and didn't even tell your _husband?_" I said and everyone looked shocked.

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle asked me, stepping forward. I stepped around Emmett and he put his hands on my shoulders, holding me to his chest.

"Go ahead Rosalie. Tell them." I could see the panic in her eyes, which were already turning vibrant orange.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about _little girl._" I laughed.

"Oh ok then. How about I tell them. You see Rosalie, I woke up with a few gifts…one of them is an ability identification gift that enables me to see the aura of those with gifts and lets me lock onto their eyes and see a list of their gifts and what they do. Correct me if I'm wrong but you're glowing blue. Which means you have a mental ability. And your gift is manipulation." Everyone went silent and stared at Rosalie. Her eyes flashed dangerously and I could see the worry pulse through her.

"You're a manipulator?" Emmett asked weakly. I felt him grip onto my shoulders and I reached up and held one of his hands. This had to be rough for him.

"This little bitch is lying!" She snarled and Emmett was in front of me in a second. He wasn't as quick as Alice though.

"Don't you _DARE_ talk about my niece like that!" She bit dangerously.

"_Niece? _You delusional woman." Rosalie scoffed.

"She's not kidding Rose." Edward said hesitantly, looking at Alice.

"Bella's attackers the night you made Emmett choose between you and Bella knew her. He was the one that used to visit me as a human. Turns out I'm Bella's biological aunt. I'm 52." Alice said looking to Edward. Edward beamed at Alice and I.

"That was the connection you must have felt Alice…" She nodded, smiling.

"Alright party's over. I want to talk to _my_ husband in private." Rosalie demanded glaring at me.

"I'm not going anywhere with you-" But I cut him off.

"Just go, Emmett." He turned to look at me, confusion on his face. I forced a smile up to him.

"Really. If you want this settled…you guys need to talk. Really, it's ok." He kissed my forehead, much to the annoyance of Rosalie, and nodded. He went up to his room and she followed him as if she was entitled. I could hear them talking but really I wanted to shut it out, so I focused on the people in the room with me.

"Bella! Did you guys talk?! What happened?!" I laughed and shook my head.

"You guys weren't listening?" She shook her head with a smile.

"No… we wanted to give you privacy. I didn't even hear Rosalie and Edward come in right away." I nodded.

"I don't know Alice…this is kind of…huge." She nodded. Jasper came up and put his arm around me smiling.

"Bella there is no pressure." I smiled and nodded.

"I know… that's what Emmett told me."

"Oh good! I don't have to hurt him then." Edward chuckled.

"Dutiful uncle now Jasper?" He grinned and nodded.

"Damn straight." He winked to me and I rolled my eyes. I went up to Edward and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back Edward." He smiled to me and nodded.

"Welcome to the family Bella." He turned to everyone and sighed.

"Look…I'm sorry I left. I just didn't want to be apart of ruining someone's life. Seeing Bella and her dad in the hospital…I just didn't want them to feel obligated to be apart of our lives knowing what our world was doing to them." I remembered back to Edward's last words to me before he left.

_"Bella…I am so sorry. This never should have been brought upon you. Please, please know that I couldn't feel worse for all that you have suffered. I wish you a full recovery." _He was so sincere and I felt bad for the Cullen's. I had felt responsible. I smiled to him as he spoke.

"I am really happy to be back though. I've been wanting to call…but Rosalie always seemed to convince me it was a bad idea. I suppose I know why." I looked to my hands and shook my head.

"She had him under her spell didn't she." I could feel the tears coming and I was angry that I couldn't stop them. I looked up to Alice who mirrored my own sad look. I shook my head.

"That's not fair…you can't toy with people like that." I wiped a tear that was falling and Edward jumped back.

"You…you're…what?!" I laughed without humour.

"I also have a humanistic gift. I can cry…blush… stutter. I gave the gift to Alice too…oh yea. I can give gifts." I said dryly, wiping another tear. He looked shocked but turned to Alice as she wiped a tear as well and he gave her a hug.

"Aww Alice…you're crying!" She giggled.

"I know…dream come true right?" Jasper swung his arm over my shoulder and I sighed. He was very comforting.

"A lot has changed since I left." Alice nodded to him.

"That's nothing. Bella and I can have babies!" Edward's mouth fell open but he must have read Alice's mind because he nodded.

"Wow. Congrats girls. That's amazing!" I smiled to Alice. The smile slipped from my face as I thought it through.

"Wait…that means…Emmett and I…" Alice nodded with a wink. I took a deep breath and nodded once.

"Don't talk about it. I don't want it…getting around." I whispered and motioned to the stairs and everyone nodded.

"No worries Bella. We won't say anything." Alice said with a smile. I took another deep breath and went to look out the large living room window to the night sky.

* * *

It was about 3am and Rosalie and Emmett had been in his room talking for about three hours now. I looked to the others sitting in the living room and chatting. I hadn't moved from the window. I was just thinking about today. I had found out Emmett is my true mate on the same night his wife rolls back into town. I rolled me eyes at the thought…I'm _that_ girl now. I couldn't start anything with Emmett while he was a married man. If he chooses to formally divorce Rosalie then I'd devote my existence to him…not give it a second thought. But if he chose her…I wiped a tear and wrapped my arms around myself. _'I'd give him up.'_ I closed my eyes and felt a pair of cold hands on my shoulders. I turned my head to see Edward.

"He won't choose her." He whispered, putting his chin on my shoulder. I turned back to the night sky and looked as far as I could. The forest was too thick though…couldn't see to the road even.

"Is it weird that I can read your mind now?" I turned to him, giving him a curious look.

"I've been trying to give you privacy but…yea. I can." I held up a finger and went into my "database" for a moment.

_**Telepathy**_

_Telepaths can read the minds of those around them. The only flaw to this gift is that shields can protect their minds and a telepath will be unable to read their mind until the shield is willingly lifted or expanded._

"Hmm… that's interesting."

"What's that?" I shrugged.

"I'm also a shield which means that I can protect myself from mental gifts. That had to have been why you couldn't read my mind before…I didn't even know I had lifted it." He chuckled.

"Well aren't you a fancy one." I held up a hand.

"Correction: cool toy." He chuckled again and put his chin back on my shoulder, looking out the window with me. It was kind of nice…I had many father figures…a mate…an uncle…but no one who is like a brother to me. Jacob used to be that person and now… Images of the attack flashed through my mind unwillingly and Edward shuttered, wrapping his arms around my front tighter. Edward kind of felt like he filled that role nicely now. He nodded his head on my shoulder and I sighed contently.

"How do you know?" I asked him. He knew what I meant.

"Well…I just do. Emmett was always very confused by you. You were very unnerving to him because he just couldn't pull himself away. He and Rose fought constantly over you and he could never figure out why he couldn't just make her happy. I knew why…so did Jasper. He loved you from the start Bella." I felt my breath hitch involuntarily and he patted my shoulder.

"It will all work out Bella, I promise." I nodded and we stood there for a while longer. About an hour later Alice came up and touched Edward's shoulder so he would move and expose me. Edward wasn't huge or anything, but I seem to have gotten smaller during the transformation. I was very slender, slight curves, and only about half an inch taller than Alice who was only 5 foot. She smiled to me lovingly and I smiled back.

"Can I get you a snack Bella?" I nodded, thankfully. Edward must have read our minds because he looked to us oddly.

"No way…really?" Alice nodded and grinned.

"We have lunch dates." I laughed a bit at Alice and Edward shook his head with a smile.

"Come on Bella. Come sit. No use staring into a black sky... Edward is right." I went and sat by Jasper, his arm tossing itself around my shoulders.

"We both have known for a while how Emmett feels about you…and how Rosalie makes him feel. You have nothing to worry about. Ok?" I sighed and nodded half-heartedly. I knew they made sense but I couldn't help but remember Rosalie's manipulation gift. Who knows what damage she could do? I jumped at the sudden screaming from upstairs.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I couldn't believe she was back. Truth be told, I knew she'd return eventually but I never thought it would be the same night I finally got my sign about Bella. I thought about poor Bella downstairs…knowing her mate is shut in his bedroom with his wife. I needed a divorce…and fast.

"What do you want Rosalie?" I asked her as she shut the door. She turned to me a smiled. It's funny…before that would have looked like a genuine smile. Now that I knew she was a manipulator though…I could see how insincere it was. It was a front.

"I missed you too, Emmett." She told me pointedly. I rolled my eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"The night I left did not leave us on a very good note and I wanted to smooth it over." I chuckled dryly.

"You mean the night you tried to convince me to let Bella die?" She took a breath, and put the smile back on her face.

"I wouldn't say that…I just wanted to know you loved me." I shook my head.

"You know I loved you Rose. Everything I've done during this existence was for you. I told you and tried to show you countless times that I loved you and it was never enough for you." I saw her struggling to keep her composure. I wanted her to crack though. I didn't want to stand here and have a nice conversation with her. I wanted to be mad and show her that it was over.

"That wasn't always clear, Emmett. Maybe to you it was but it wasn't to me." I shook my head, sitting on the bed. She tried to come sit beside me and I held up my hand.

"You can sit in the chair." I said in a low voice. She looked stunned.

"But Emmett…that's our bed." I chuckled.

"Yea, not anymore. You can sit in the chair." I said pointing to the chair across from the bed. She took another deep breath and did as I said. We sat there in silence for what felt like forever.

"Emmett give me a chance…let me fix this." I glanced to her. That voice again…it was so compelling. I know she's using her manipulation. I thought back to how many times that voice has worked before and it only made me more angry.

"Fix what Rose? Eighty years of marriage that was a total waste of my time?" I thought I saw anger…but it was quickly replaced by hurt. She stood up from the chair and got to her knees in front of me. I glanced to her, my elbows on my knees.

"Emmett I have a lot to apologize for…I know that now. I was so blind before. I know I couldn't see the amazing man right in front of me but now I can." She put her hand on mine and I know I shouldn't have…but I let her.

"You are kind, strong, handsome, loving, caring, forgiving, passionate…you're everything I've ever wanted. You are the best there is Emmett…and I have never appreciated having you as my husband. I can't take that back…all I can do is tell you that I see it now. These last few months without you hurt…so bad." I felt her hand on my cheek and I leaned into it, my eyes closed. I heard her breath hitch and looked to her eyes, filled with unshed tears.

"Emmett you're my everything. I love you. So much. And I'm so sorry that I didn't know how to show it. I didn't know what I had and now that I do I just can't let you go. I need you to know how sorry I am for how I've treated you. You've always been my everything." I looked into her eyes and she leaned in, her face inches from mine. She smelled like Roses. I smiled at the thought…that's why I called her Rose. My eyes fell shut and I inhaled her beautiful scent.

"I love you, Emmett." I felt her lips touch mine softly…and then I felt myself responding. Both of her hands were on my face, one slowly moving to curl into my hair. She stood slowly, putting herself in my lap…and I let her. I wrapped my hands around her back and the kiss deepened. I felt myself falling into her and I didn't stop it. I let her draw me in. We kissed for what felt like hours until I heard something…

"It will all work out Bella, I promise." That was Edward. He was talking to Bella…Bella. God I love Bella…so much. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and inhaled deeply. Roses. Where was the brown sugar and oranges? I pulled back to see Rosalie and I threw myself off. I looked around the room realizing what had just happened. I had been lost…it was like I couldn't think. Rosalie had been all I saw and I couldn't escape it. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I was scared. I looked to the clock and realized I had just spent the last hour and a half making out with my soon to be ex wife…while my mate was downstairs probably a nervous wreck. I felt a sob escape my throat.

"What did you do?" I whispered, so quietly I'm not even sure I heard myself.

"What's the matter baby? Are you ok?" Rosalie came closer and I looked around again hopelessly. What did I just do…how did I get in this position.

"**What did you do?!"** I bellowed. My voice echoed off the walls and I know they heard me downstairs. Rosalie stumbled back and looked at me in shock.

"You thought you had this is the bag didn't you?! **Didn't you?!"** She struggled to keep her composure. I clutched my chest. I felt like my heart was about to rip into a million pieces. What did I do? I looked to the door and all of a sudden I was in the hall and headed for the stairs.

"Emmett, wait!" Rosalie called, but I didn't listen. Bella. I had to get to Bella. I ripped down the stairs and was in front of her in an instant. She looked terrified. She was sitting between Edward and Jasper on the couch and I knew I had to tell her. She placed a hand on my cheek and scooted toward me.

"Emmett what's the matter?" She asked soothingly. I closed my eyes, feeling another sob escape my mouth. I looked to Rosalie who was standing by the stairs glaring at Bella. I turned back and shook my head, looking Bella in the eyes. I saw Edward shake his head out of the corner of my eye. I chanced a look and he looked disgusted.

"Emmett, please…tell me what's wrong." Bella whispered. I could hear the love in her voice and it killed me.

"I can't…I don't know…Bella I'm so sorry." I put my head in her lap and she ran her hands through my hair. I could hear Alice enter the room and I knew I was in for it but I just needed Bella. I needed to get the feeling of Rosalie off me. I shook my head into her lap.

"We kissed Bella." I whispered, but I knew she heard. I knew by the way her body froze. She wasn't stroking my hair anymore…she was just frozen. I heard Rosalie chuckle from the stairs and I was up in an instant.

"I don't know what the **fuck you did to me** but I'm **not yours!"** I yelled again and this time she didn't waver.

"Emmett you know you love me, let's just be happy again." I shook my head.

"**NO!**" I saw one of the pictures shake on the wall but I didn't care. I heard Carlisle and Esme enter the room but I didn't have time to explain.

"_I do not love you._" Her eyes flashed with anger.

"If this is about that brat Emmett I swear to God." I pointed to Bella, who was still frozen on the couch looking forward.

"That girl is my **life** Rosalie. I don't know what you pulled up there but it's not working again! I want Bella. _I love Bella_." She looked like someone had just slapped her in the face, and I was glad.

"I want a divorce." I told her defeated. I had just fucked up so bad…I looked to Bella who was still frozen and knelt in front of her. Jasper and Alice were glaring at Rosalie and Edward couldn't even look at me. I grabbed Bella's hand and kissed it.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I'm not going to make an excuse…it was wrong and I'm sorry. I only want you, Bella. That's it. Just you." She finally looked to me, tears drenching her beautiful golden eyes. A few fell down her cheeks but I quickly brushed them away.

"Bella you're my reason for existing. Without you I would be lifeless." Her lip quivered.

"Then why would you do that?" She whispered and my head fell back into her lap. I had no answer.

"Bella I don't know. It was like I couldn't stop. My head was a fog and I couldn't process what I was doing." Tears formed in my eyes again and I knew how Alice felt when she got frustrated. I wanted very badly to cry right now.

"What?" She whispered, pulling me up to see me face.

"What did you say?" She asked again when I just stared.

"I said I didn't know what I was doing… the only thing that pulled me out of it was when I heard your name down here…until then my head was like a fog. Bella I'm so sorry." She looked into my eyes and must have found what she was looking for because soon she was up and Rosalie was slammed into the wall. Jasper and I were at Bella's side a second later, trying to calm her down.

"**You used your manipulating brainwash on him didn't you!?"** She yelled. She had Rosalie by the throat and had her pinned to the wall. Bella was a lot smaller than Rosalie so it looked quite odd but I knew Bella had her newborn strength still and that Rosalie was in serious danger. Not that I minded…but I did need her to sign divorce papers.

"What. Upset that Emmett was upstairs in _our_ bed kissing me and running his hands over my body for the last two hours?" Rosalie snarled spitefully and another tear fell from Bella's eye. Her grip seamed to tighten though because Rosalie's eyes flashed with fear. Edward came over too and tried to help. I had my arms around Bella from behind, trying to calm her down and Edward and Jasper were at each of her arms.

"All you ever do is think about _yourself!_ You are **not **the only one your **horrible choices effect!** _You don't deserve an opinion when all you see if yourself!"_ Bella snapped and inwardly I was cheering. Rosalie really did deserve this.

"Bella it's not worth it, just let her go." Edward told her gently.

"**You are not God.** Stop fucking with people! If you **ever** effect Emmett like that again, _I will kill you_." Bella growled and I had to admit. This behaviour only made me love her more. Mates get very protective and territorial of each other so I knew this was simply nature for Bella.

"Come on, Little One. I'm right here. It will never happen again…come on. I love you." I felt her soften a bit at my words and Edward and Jasper were able to pry her hands from Rosalie's throat. When they did I pulled her back and hugged her. I knew she had calmed when she turned in my arms and buried her face in my chest.

"Bella I can't apologize enough." I whispered and she shook her head, letting me know not to speak. I looked to everyone watching us…some looked angry. Others sympathetic. Rosalie just glared. I scooped Bella up and took her up to her room and was pleased when she pulled me closer, wanting me to stay. I sat on the bed, resting my back against the headboard and Bella curled into my side and closed her eyes. we stayed like this until I saw the sun poking through the trees.

"Bella…you are my everything." She nodded.

"I know." She whispered. She looked at me, her eyes still drowning in her tears.

"You're my everything too." I nodded.

"I'm so sorry." I choked out. I never cried…never. But I couldn't help it now. I had done such a bad thing…and it hurt. A lot.

"Emmett it isn't your fault." She told me and I shook my head.

"Bella I don't want off easy here…" but she put her hand on my cheek silencing me. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love and trust.

"Emmett. I'm a lie detector, remember? I can see it in your eyes. You are sorry…and you are genuinely confused at why you did that. I know you are telling me the truth. When I was on the couch after you told me I looked it up in my mind. A manipulator can…fog you…kind of. They capture you in a trance and once you look into their eyes you're like putty to them. You slow lose your senses and you believe you're doing what you want to be doing." I shook my head angrily. I knew I was lost.

"How was I snapped out of it then?" She smiled sadly.

"My name." I looked to her confused and she wiped a tear.

"When you heard Edward say my name it brought back your senses and you realized what you were doing. Your mate's name is kind of like a release button in that situation." I didn't hesitate to touch her lips with mine. This kiss was soft and tender…but filled with love. I inhaled and smelt only brown sugar and oranges and moaned into the kiss. Bella deepened it and I welcomed her eagerness. I gently rolled her onto her back, leaning over her to run my hand over her side as she wrapped her hands in my hair. This was where I belonged. Not with Rosalie or anyone else. This was where I felt loved, safe, cared for and needed. This is home and Bella is my existence.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Emmett decided to go to school today…mostly because I made him. Alice and Jasper went as well and I was home with Edward hanging out. We bonded quite a bit, swapping stories and whatnot. I fully explained the biological connections Alice and I had after my mom called me. She would be flying in Wednesday and I was going to meet her at the airport.

"So are you going to tell your mom about you and Emmett?" Edward asked and I smiled softly at the thought of him.

"Probably. Things will probably move pretty quickly once the divorce is finalized and she has a right to know I suppose." He chuckled and nodded.

"How was she with the whole thing?" I shrugged.

"Well…better than I thought. I wasn't sure at first but she took it really well. Her and Alice are thrilled to have each other back." He smiled and shook his head.

"Hard to believe that after all those years Alice knows where she fits, you know?" I nodded.

"She was so happy to have the answers." He nodded. I smelled Rosalie coming back into the yard from her hunt and gave Edward a look. He knew I still didn't want Rosalie to know Emmett was my mate. I didn't want to give her more fuel to try and rip us apart. As soon as the divorce is final Emmett and I will be free to do as we please...until then I don't want to give her any reason to not sign the papers. And finding out I am Emmett's mate would probably piss her off enough to decline the finalization.

"So how long is your mom staying?" Edward asked and I smiled.

"Probably a week. Phil is in spring training right now in Florida so she's alone for weeks at a time. He nodded in understanding.

"You're mother is coming here?" I heard Rosalie before she came into the room, typical glare set on her annoyingly beautiful features. I kept my composure.

"Yupp. Wednesday." I told her politely, yet curtly. She snarled.

"Just what we need. More humans around." I ignored her and turned back to Edward who winked at me. He knew how much of a struggle I was having in my mind and I shook my head at him.

"Shut up." I said with a laugh and he laughed too, throwing his hands up.

"I didn't say anything!" I smiled.

"Yes you did! With your mind!" He laughed again and we settled into more light conversation until the others got home. Emmett came right in and scooped me off the couch and sat down, putting me in his lap.

"Oh hi Little One!" I laughed and settled in.

"Hello! How was school Old Man?" Edward chuckled and Emmett shrugged.

"Boring. Only two days left!" I smiled and nodded. Exams started on Thursday but because of the loss the school had face between Jessica and myself this semester, as well as the stress of potential animal attacks, the principal opted to give students the grades they finish classes with and boycott exams. Graduation was this upcoming Saturday.

"Yea June came quick eh?" I asked and he nodded into my shoulder.

"While we are in Seattle on Wednesday I have to stop in and see Jasper's attorney Jenks." He told me quietly. I nodded, knowing it was about the divorce papers. Alice caught my attention and I got up and followed her into the kitchen. Very quietly she whispered.

"Bella I wish I had your shield." I looked at her for a moment, surprised…but I nodded and looked her in the eye.

'_I wish Alice was a shield.'_ I could tell she mentally started toying with in and with a quiet "Thank you" she disappeared. I heard her go up the stairs. _'Weird'_.

"Alice would you like a snack?" I called and heard a muffled "Sure." From her room. Something was up…but I'd give her some space. Edward looked off…maybe Alice had put up the shield and her thoughts were protected? Probably. I shrugged to him and he went back to his conversation with Emmett. I went back into the kitchen and began warming up some blood for Alice and I. I had been stirring for about five minutes when Alice finally came back into the kitchen slowly. Her fake smile fell as soon as she entered the kitchen and she closed the door.

"Hey, what's up with you?" She hushed me and came to me, reaching for my hand. I gave it to her and she put something into it, closing my fingers around it. I gave her a curious look and looked down to my hand. There, in my hand, was a positive pregnancy test.

* * *

**Big chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it… keep reviewing! I'm getting less and less reviews…I want to hear what you guys think! Favourites are going up and reviews are decreasing! Keep them coming!**

**Song: Playing God – Paramore**


	27. One Day

_Who's to say_

_What's impossible_

_Well they forgot_

_This world keeps spinning_

_And with each new day_

_I can feel a change in everything_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: One Day**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I stared at my hand for a moment stunned. I knew now why she needed the shield. I locked onto her mind but her shield was still up. I gave her a knowing look and she just stood there. I think she was stunned.

"Hey guys," I called from the living room. I eyed Alice, she didn't move. I walked into the living room, throwing a smile on my face.

"Alice and I are going for a drive I think, girl time!" I told them. Emmett gave me a look.

"I thought you were going to eat?" I nodded with a smile.

"Yea we are going to take it to go…kind of like…coffees I suppose. You know… human things." He chuckled and nodded. I knew he didn't fully believe that Alice and I just up and wanted to go for a drive, but he didn't pry. I smiled to him and he nodded once. I said goodbye to the others, going back into the kitchen. I put the blood into two cups with straws and grabbed Alice's arm, taking her through the garage entrance from the kitchen. We went straight to my SUV and climbed in. I opened the garage door, pulled out, and closed it again. Neither of us saying a word, I started driving…to where? I wasn't sure. As far away as possible.

Once I felt we had driven enough, I turned to Alice.

"Are you ok?" She hesitated, but nodded.

"Ok. How are you feeling?" She again, hesitated. Her voice almost failing her.

"I'm ok…I think. I…I peed." I gave her a look and burst out laughing. She didn't find it funny…but I did.

"You peed?!" She nodded.

"Yea. I did so at school today…which is when I knew something was wrong. So I grabbed that test and took it when I got home…Bella why am I peeing!?" I smiled to her again.

"Well Alice, I assume it's because that's how you find out if you're pregnant or not… you have to pee on the stick." She nodded, halfheartedly.

"Will it stop? It's really annoying." I laughed and shrugged.

"I don't know… I remember Carlisle said that our insides soften up and become a lot more human during the pregnancy… you may be in this for the long haul." She grumbled and I laughed again.

"Really Alice? You're a pregnant vampire and your concern is that your bladder is functioning? Shouldn't you be more worried about how you're going to handle this…how you're going to lose your girlish figure…who the father is…" That was when she smacked me.

"Isabella Swan!" I laughed more, thanking God for my heightened ability to drive. Once I sobered I noticed that Alice had already finished her cup of blood off and was eyeing mine. I took a swig out of it and handed it to her.

"Here, you're eating for two." She smiled softly and took the cup.

"Thanks." I nodded, pulling over on a country road. We were about a human 2 hour drive outside of Forks…it had only taken us about thirty minutes once we were outside the town. I didn't drive as crazy as they did…but I did enjoy the speed. I turned to Alice.

"Alright. So, lets just say this once. You're pregnant. Say it with me now?"

"I'm pregnant." She managed. I smiled.

"There. You said it, now it isn't so scary, right?" Her smile wavered, but she nodded.

"Ok. First step, you need to tell Jasper, then Carlisle." She nodded.

"And you need to be calm, and take a moment to sort out your emotions." She nodded. I gave her privacy while she thought. After about five minutes she spoke quietly.

"I'm going to have a baby." I smiled warmly to her and nodded.

"And you are going to be an amazing mom." She grinned for the first time and I was glad she had gotten over the initial shock.

"I'm sorry Bella… I guess I was really freaked out." I nodded.

"Understandable." I told her.

"I really am happy about it…it's just very soon. But…I've always wanted to be a mom." I smiled again.

"Are you alright now?" She nodded, rubbing her still flat stomach. I laughed.

"You're going to get a baby belly!" She squealed in excitement and clapped her hands. I laughed again and clapped my own hands.

"I'm going to have a baby cousin! Please let it be a girl? No smelly boys!" She laughed and calmed herself.

"Ok, I think I'm ready to go back. Thank you for getting me out of there Bella. I needed to relax and have my privacy." I nodded and reached for her hand.

"You need anything at all. I'm always here." She wiped a tear and smiled.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Alice." We hugged and composed ourselves. Within the half hour we were back at the house and Alice decided she would take Jasper for a "hunt" and tell him privately.

"Good thinking. Just make sure you don't hunt…you're not durable anymore." She nodded and we went inside.

"Hello ladies! How was your drive?" Jasper asked and I smiled, taking the open seat next to Emmett. He tossed his arm around me instinctively and I shrugged.

"Oh it was good. Got some solid girl talk in." They chuckled and Alice smiled brightly.

"Hey Jas, want to go for a hunt?" She asked him. He looked ready to question her offer, but didn't. He just smiled and nodded. She shot one last smile at me and I nodded, watching them leave.

"Alright, Swan. What's up?" Emmett asked me. I was sitting in the living room with Emmett, Edward, and Esme, I could hear Rosalie up in her room and Carlisle was working until seven. I shrugged, making sure my shield was up.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. Emmett snickered and Edward just smiled.

"Well you both have blocked your thoughts." Edward told me. I smiled and shrugged.

"Don't know what to tell you guys." They groaned and grumbled but I didn't crack. It was Alice's business to tell, and they would just have to wait!

* * *

**Alice POV**

I was so thankful Bella had taken me away from everyone so I could get my head on straight. I'm not used to being speechless but I definitely needed a moment. She just helped me remember that this didn't need to be scary and that this was what I've wanted since I found out we were able. Jas and I small talked and wandered for a bit until we reached a tree we often climb and hang out in. We went up to our branch and sat for a moment before he spoke.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I looked to him and smiled.

"Maybe I just wanted to hunt!" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I know you, Alice. What's going on?" I looked into his beautiful golden eyes and sighed. I was so nervous… and he could tell. He took my hand and stroked his thumb over it until I was ready to speak.

"I…we…we're pregnant." I told him bluntly and his eyes went wide. He sat there for a moment and I gave him the time he would need, I could relate. After about ten minutes he broke into a huge grin and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you so much Alice." I felt the tears falling from my eyes.

"I love you too Jasper." He pulled back and put his hands on my soon to be changing stomach and grinned.

"There's a baby in there?" I nodded and he looked up to me and I could see unshed tears in his eyes. He pulled me in and kissed me with so much love and passion that I just felt like this was it. This was the perfect end to my existence…and really it was just starting.

"We are going to have our own little family Jas…you, me, and our child." I could practically feel the excitement radiating off of him and I couldn't be happier. We sat in our tree brainstorming baby names for both sexes for about an hour until I couldn't handle the thirst any longer.

"I must be craving more because of the baby…and I can't hunt. We should go back." I told him and he nodded, giving me a dose of calm.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

After the last twenty-four hours I couldn't be more content to have Bella by my side. We sat on the couch chatting with Edward and Esme just enjoying the evening. Alice and Jasper were gone doing…whatever they were doing. And Rosalie is up in her room…no doubt pouting over the divorce. I couldn't wait to just get this divorce finalized and be able to start building my life with Bella. I want to be able to legally marry her one day… I want to be with her forever. I thought about how understanding she had been last night and it only made me love her more. I wish that wasn't the memory we would have of the first time I told her I love her…but I can't change it now. Once Rosalie and I have both signed divorce papers I will become official with Bella and it will be special. I smiled at the thought.

Alice and Jasper cut me from my thoughts as they came into the house, both grinning ear to ear. Bella broke into a huge smile too…something was up. I heard Rosalie coming downstairs at the sound of Carlisle's car pulling into the garage…no doubt wanting to complain.

"Oh good! Carlisle is home!" Alice said and I gave her a curious look, she just stuck her tongue out at me and giggled.

"Must you always be so annoying?" Rosalie's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. I rolled my eyes to Bella who shook her head.

"Bite me." Alice shot back, her smile never faltering. Soon Carlisle was in the room and Alice spoke before Rosalie had the chance.

"Jasper and I have something we would like to announce." Alice said happily and I looked to Bella, whose smile had returned. Jasper could hardly contain himself, so Carlisle sat on the arm of Esme's chair and waited patiently. Alice looked to Jasper and nodded, turning back to us. Jasper was the one that spoke.

"Alice and I are going to have a baby."

Those were the words that started it all. Everyone had been so unbelievably excited for Alice and Jasper, cheers and hugs were passed around, until Rosalie spoke.

"What the **fuck?!**" We all turned to see her fuming.

"How is that even **possible?!**" Jasper placed a calming hand on Bella's shoulder as Alice pulled out of her hug with Carlisle.

"Alice and Bella are biological family. Aunt and niece. Because they are both vampires, they both were blessed with a child baring gift." Jasper told her and Rosalie's eyes darted between Bella and Alice.

"Oh. Isn't that fucking cute. You get your way, you take my man, and you both get babies." Carlisle held his hand up, stopping Rosalie's rant.

"Rosalie, that's enough. They can both only have children with their true mates, and they both will be at great risk during the pregnancies. So cut them some slack. It is what it is." She just huffed and stormed back upstairs, clearly jealous. I winked to Bella who put a smile back on for Alice and Jasper.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Esme said, hugging Alice and breaking the silent tension. Alice wiped a tear and sighed.

"Thanks guys… we are really excited." I clapped Jasper on the back.

"Good work man." I saw Bella shoot me a disgusted look and wiggled my brows at her. Jasper just chuckled. We all sat back down as Alice and Jasper went to Carlisle's office to discuss pregnancy matters with him.

"That's crazy!" Edward said and I nodded.

"Yea…I wonder how it will even work…" Bella laughed, turning to me.

"Well Carlisle explained it before…but I'm sure they will figure it out as she goes. She is already craving blood like it's going out of style." She said with a smirk and shook her head.

"She ate my lunch!" I chuckled and gave her a nudge.

"Then go catch your food like the rest of us!" I told her with a playful growl and she laughed again.

"Hell no! I'm a true vampire vegetarian!" We all laughed at this and I watched as Bella got up to head to the kitchen.

"I am hungry though…" I chuckled and excused myself, following Bella into the kitchen.

"It's so great about them, isn't it?" She asked me and I nodded, leaning against the island by the stove while she put some blood into a pot.

"Yea it is… and one day… that could be us." I told her, wrapping m arms around her waist and whispering in her ear. I saw her smile and nuzzled her neck. She sighed and started stirring the pot.

"You mean will be." She whispered back and I grinned. I loved the idea of Bella having my child.

"I can't wait for this divorce to be finalized and for us to be free to live our lives as we please." I whispered again and she nodded. She then began speaking at a normal level.

"I love how… this existence never stops surprising me. These gifts…the abilities we have…people would have told us it was impossible. And now look at us… Alice and Jasper are actually having a baby. I can see the changes in her already. She seems more fragile and vulnerable." I nodded against her shoulder.

"Yea. And she's glowing." She nodded back, smiling.

"They both are. They are both so happy." I smiled as I placed my large palms on her small, flat stomach.

"One day." I whispered and she rested her temple on mine.

"One day." She whispered back.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Today is Wednesday and Emmett and I are on our way to the airport to pick up my mom. I was very nervous… I had so much to fill mom in on. I have found my mate in Emmett, his ex-wife is back and they are filing for divorce, Alice and Jasper are having a baby and I know my mom will be more than curious when I will start popping out little sparklers. I thought for a moment about that and started chuckling to myself. Emmett looked to me from the passenger's seat and I sighed.

"Little sparklers." I mumbled and started laughing again, moreso to ease my own tension. He looked at me as if he needed more information. I shrugged.

"Well I was just thinking about how much has changed since my mom was here last. We found out we are mates and meant to be together, your ex-wife is back living with us, you're getting a divorce, Alice and Jasper are having a baby…and all I know for sure about this visit is that it will result in my mother borderline pestering me about giving her grand-vampires." He paused for a moment.

"Little sparklers." He chuckled and grabbed my hand in his own.

"I don't want you to worry about the divorce, ok?" I gave him a nervous look and he sighed. I pulled into the waiting section of the parking lot at the airport and put the car in park. He turned to face me in his seat.

"Look, Little One. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and I would give everything for you to be happy and safe. I just want this whole ordeal to be dealt with in a civil manner so that I can show the world how happy I am." He leaned in and gave me a soft, sweet kiss. When he pulled back he rubbed his smooth thumb over my marble cheek.

"I see you in a beautiful white dress…with a big swollen belly…in a house all our own…three other little ones running around barefoot...a terror just like their beautiful mother." I felt tears welling in my eyes and could do nothing but revel in the feeling of his skin on mine.

"I love you Bella." He whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too Emmett." With one more kiss he got out of the car and headed into the airport to retrieve my mom. I wouldn't be able to meet her at the gate because it would be a disaster if someone recognized me, either from school, work or the news. Emmett promised he would meet her though. She understood. I just sighed and turned the radio up and patiently waited.

Before I knew it, Emmett and my mother were happily walking toward my SUV, laughing about whatever conversation they were having. Within seconds my mom threw herself into the front seat and tossed her arms around me.

"Hey sweetheart!" I laughed and hugged her back. Emmett went to toss her luggage in the back.

"Hey mom! How was your flight?" She shrugged, pulling away.

"Oh you know, a flight. I couldn't want to land though! Seeing Emmett waiting for me was a nice surprise." She told me with a wink that she thought was inconspicuous. Emmett saw though, but he humoured her.

"Anything to help Mrs. Swan." I laughed and shook my head as I started to pull away from my spot.

"Oh don't be silly. Call me Renee!" She told him and he smiled to her with a nod.

"So, what's new kids?" I laughed again.

"Mom, you do realize that Emmett is 103 years old, right?" She looked momentarily horrified, looking back at Emmett who gave her his signature Emmett smile and waved to her.

"Oh…well how old were you when you…you know…" He chuckled.

"Twenty, mam." I snickered at the 'mam' and she, again, looked stunned. Turning back to me she shook her head.

"Wouldn't it be nice to look that good at 103 years old?" I broke out into a fit of laughter and shook my head.

"Oh mom, I love you." We kept chit-chatting as I drove the short distance to Port Angles to stop by Jenks' office for Emmett. I found a spot out front and he reached into a bag in the back seat, grabbing a sport coat. He had dressed for the occasion.

"I'll just be a moment." He told us kindly and I nodded, my mom looking confused. He got out of the truck in his dark wash jeans, collared dark grey shirt, and black sport jacket.

"He cleans up nice. What's the occasion?" My mother asked me and I smiled sadly.

"Well, a lot has changed since you were here last, mom." She gave me a look and I sighed, turning the radio down a few notches.

"Well…Emmett is married. Has been for the last eighty or so years." She looked shocked but waited for the rest of my story.

"He and Rosalie have basically called it quits since the night of my accident with the tree nomadic vampires…the one that landed dad and I in the hospital." I explained. She nodded.

"That night, Rosalie told Emmett he has to choose between saving me, and being with her. He chose me." She gasped at that and I nodded, holding up my hand.

"I know. She showed up last week for the first time thinking her and Emmett would just be…on again. He told her he wants a divorce. So he is here dropping by Jasper's attorney's office to pick up divorce papers for Rosalie to sign." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Wow…that sucks doesn't it?" I nodded and looked to my nails, fidgeting.

"Does the…does the divorce have anything to do with the two of you?" I felt another sad smile creep onto my face and sighed.

"Isabella Marie you give me details!" She turned right around in her seat staring at me and I gave a nervous laugh.

"Well…while Rosalie was gone, Emmett and I sort of found out that…we are true mates. That's it…our existences were made for each other. And now that Rosalie is back Emmett wants to get a proper divorce…but the thing is we can't tell Rosalie about our realization because we are worried she won't sign the papers if she knows that he and I will without a doubt, get married." My mother's eyes welled with tears and she threw herself into my arms for a hug.

"Oh Bella…I'm so happy for you and so sorry for you at the same time. I'm so sorry this is how your life with Emmett is going to start…but I'm so happy you've found him. He's just perfect for you. You move, he moves. It's like you're made from the same scrap of fabric." I laughed at her reference and nodded.

"That's kind of what it's like mom. The supernatural world seems to have these…signs. Werewoves imprint. When the wolf looks into the eyes of its mate his or her whole purpose shifts. That's how they know…it's similar for vampires. Except our tell sign was that I was able to give him a gift that is so rare it can only be shared through mates so it can be contained." She nodded, wiping a tear. I smiled.

"But that's what it's like. Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle…myself and Emmett. Just us two were made from that piece of fabric." She got all giddy like a schoolgirl.

"Like I said mom. Not a word about it. Rosalie will be able to hear you even in the yard." She sealed her lips and threw the key away.

"But…" She said and I smiled.

"I'm smitten." I told her and she squealed again. I laughed but sobered when I saw Emmett returning in my side mirror.

"Shh mom. Be cool." She winked at me and when Emmett got back into the truck we both burst out laughing. He sat there awkwardly for a moment.

"Is this about me?" He asked with humour, tucking a manila envelope onto the seat beside him, tossing the sport jacket on it. I just smiled innocently to him and my mom turned in her seat to face him.

"I approve." She told him sternly and I just shook my head with a smile. I saw a goofy grin spread on his face and felt his perfect hands rub my upper arms on both sides from his seat behind me.

"Aww young love." My mom said turning back around to look out the front window. I couldn't shake the loving smile on my face the whole way home.

* * *

"Alice!" My mom screeched when we came in the door. Of course Alice was there, waiting for mom to come through the door. They hugged and began chit-chatting immediately. We met the rest of the family in the living room. I smiled to Alice who winked at me. She couldn't wait to tell mom about the baby. I smiled to the rest of the family.

"Mom you remember Jasper and Esme. But this here is Edward, and this is Rosalie. Guys, this is my mom, Renee." I told them. My mom went to shake their hands, Edward warmly welcoming her, Rosalie pretending she didn't even see my mom. Though my mom didn't seem offended. Based on our talk in the car, mom knew Rosalie wasn't the most fun to be around.

"It's nice to meet you both!" Edward immediately struck up conversation with her, getting to know each other and explaining his absence, though my mom never asked. I'm sure she thought it though.

"…so I just decided to take a break and go off for a while, I didn't want to see Bella or Charlie suffer." He told her kindly. I smiled and walked up to them, he tucked me under his arm in a very brotherly way.

"But now here she is. Durable as ever." I laughed and my mom rolled her eyes with humour.

"She always did know how to get herself in trouble!" He chuckled and nodded.

"I can tell." They spoke for a while until Alice stole the spotlight. Renee! Jasper and I have something to tell you." My mom smiled and sat beside Alice, waiting for story time. I smiled up to Emmett, standing close to him. He drew light circles on my back. We decided that until the divorce papers are signed that we should reel back the PDA when Rosalie is around. No need to fuel the fire, right?

"Well…remember when Bella told you about our child-baring gift?" That was all it took. My mom was on top of Alice in an instant.

"Oh my God, Alice!" I laughed and watched Emmett chuckle too. My mom hugged Jasper too before she spoke again.

"You'd better take care of my sister." She told Jasper sternly, earning a laugh from us all. Even Rosalie's lips twitched a little.

"Mom. You do realize that Jasper is 165 years old?" I told her with humour. She shrugged.

"Doesn't make it any less true my darling." I shook my head and smiled to Alice. They spent the rest of the night talking babies, which of course encouraged baby Bella stories that I did not appreciate, but achieved many laughs and 'awe's.

* * *

"Bella…what's going on baby?" My mom asked as I crept into her room. It was three in the morning and my mom had been rudely awoken by the screaming.

"Shh, it's alright mom. It's Rosalie and Emmett. They are in Rosalie's bedroom which is right below this one." I told her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why are they screaming?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Emmett served her with divorce papers about an hour ago. I'm amazed they didn't wake you sooner." She nodded and sighed.

"Poor guy." I nodded.

"Yea…I'm really sorry mom. Would you like a pair of earplugs?" She took a look at the alarm clock and sighed again.

"No it's alright. You up?" I laughed softly.

"Mom, I don't sleep." She looked at me shocked until it clicked. She laughed and tossed the covers off.

"Right, right. Well I'm up now anyway. Is there any coffee?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yea I'll make a pot." She smiled, slipping on her slippers and robe. We went downstairs, my mom cringing as we passed the floor Emmett and Rosalie were on. They sure were on a roll. At least it wasn't quiet in there like last time.

We came down the stairs and went into the living room to find Edward and Jasper sitting together, watching TV. I could smell Alice in the kitchen heating up some blood and called to her.

"Hey Alice, make me a glass, would you?" She agreed and my mom shook her head.

"I'll never get used to that." I laughed and sat beside Edward on the love seat, him tossing his arm around me.

"Sorry you couldn't sleep, Renee. I would like to say it isn't always like this, but it was like this before I left too." Edward said and I cringed.

"Because of me." I said sadly. My mom looked at me concerned from her spot in the chair and I just shook my head.

"Yes and no, Bella. It was inevitable. And _now_, you don't need to feel guilty." Jasper told me. I smiled, knowing that by _now_ he meant realizing that we are mates. Alice soon came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in one hand for my mom, a cup of blood tucked under her arm (with a lid) and another cup in her hand. Both cups, thankfully, were not see-through. Alice handed my mom the coffee and me the blood.

"What's that?" My mom asked and I smiled hesitantly, watching Alice take a sip.

"Don't freak out." I told her. I had made sure to not feed in front of mom and Phil last time they were here out of courtesy.

"It's blood." I told her and she cringed.

"Blood?!" I nodded, Edward laughing beside me.

"Gross, isn't it?" He said, earning a glance from my now smiling mother.

"Alice and I haven't been hunting, we get blood from the butchers and heat it on the stove. We can snack all day like this and now that Alice is pregnant she can't hunt anyway." My mom looked to Alice concerned.

"Why not?" She asked and Alice swallowed.

"Well, my insides have softened to house the baby and I'm not durable enough to hunt and not cause injury." My mom nodded, clearly interested.

"So it's kind of like…you're more human?" Alice nodded with a smile.

"Yea, kind of like that." My mom smiled too and we all fell into easy conversation, trying to block out the screaming that was still ongoing upstairs. It continued for hours and I truly felt bad for Emmett. One day…he would be appreciated. One day I would make him feel like the most loved man in the world. One day we would have everything he described today. A wedding, a baby, a family, memories of our own to cherish forever.

One day.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I hope to get the next one out soon!**

**Song: Upside Down - Jack Johnson**


	28. Savour The Moment

**It's slowly coming to an end! How did we get here?! I'm sad.**

* * *

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Savour The Moment**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I felt horrible. Rosalie and I had yelled at each other from around 2am to around 7am. I forgot how nasty she could be. I realized though that her manipulation no longer worked. I just made sure Bella's name popped up a few times and it kept me in line. I currently sat in the living room with the others, head on Bella's shoulder as she ran her delicate fingers through my hair in a soothing manner. I sighed, inhaling her beautiful scent of brown sugar and oranges and smiled for the first time. I looked to the filled out and signed divorce papers on the coffee table and closed my eyes.

I had joined Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Renee in the living room around 7am and we'd been sitting here together for about twenty minutes when Rosalie huffed out the door for a hunt and Esme and Carlisle came back from their date. Carlisle finally had a day off and planned to spend it with the family.

"Rough night?" Alice asked concerned from her spot on the couch with Jasper and Edward, who had moved so I could sit beside Bella on the love seat. Renee sat in the chair and Esme and Carlisle stood comfortably with us. I nodded to Alice.

"Yea, but it's over with. I just have to mail them the Jenks and get it finalized." Bella squeezed my hand and I returned it. We both knew what this meant. We had everything we needed from Rosalie. We could finally start relaxing. Renee sighed.

"I'm really sorry Emmett." She told me sincerely and I lifted my head politely with a smile to meet her gaze. I shook my head.

"Thank you, but don't be sorry Renee." I sat up fully and kissed Bella's hair. I pulled her close and gave her a loving hug.

"I have everything I've ever wanted now. This divorce is the best escape I could have asked for." Bella smiled up to me through watery eyes and I kissed her nose. She tucked herself under my arm and relaxed against my side. Renee smiled to us and I knew she was happy too.

"So, what did this mean for you two?" Carlisle asked with a fatherly smile. Bella looked to me and a faint blush crept to her face. God I loved that blush, even if it wasn't real blood rushing to the surface and just a humanistic show based on emotion. I ran my thumb over her rosy cheeks and shrugged.

"Happiness? An eternity of happiness." Alice, Renee and Esme 'awed' and the guys just grinned. Bella closed her eyes, feeling the moment and buried her face into my chest. I loved that I still make her bashful.

"Maybe take a page out of Alice and Jasper's book." Esme winked to me and I laughed my booming laugh. Renee then stood up fast and looked wide eyed.

"You…you! You can have babies!" I laughed as Bella sat up.

"Here we go." She said with a smile she couldn't hide.

"Just with your mate, right?! With each other?! You two can have babies?!" Alice beamed and Bella nodded.

"Yes. We can, but don't rush us mom!" Renee grinned, sitting back down.

"While I'm young though, alright?" Everyone laughed and Bella eased herself back into my side.

"Besides mom, this is Alice's time! We can't go stealing her thunder!" Alice laughed loudly and shook her head.

"No! Steal away! I'd love a baby buddy!" The guys chuckled and the girls all looked hopeful, besides Bella.

"When it happens, it happens." She said laughing and everyone let the topic drop. We sat together talking for a while before I got up.

"Where are you going, Old Man?" I laughed and shook my head.

"You just wait. Once you hit 100? It's ON!" I told Bella and she scoffed.

"Oh please. Like I'll care. I'll forever look like an eighteen year old." Renee sighed again with humour and shook her head.

"I hate you guys." Everyone laughed, Bella turning her attention back to me. I picked up the divorce papers from the table.

"Just going to rub these to the post office. I'll be back soon." I told her with a kiss to her forehead. She nodded.

"Why don't you just let the mail carrier take them?" Renee asked and I smiled dryly.

"Well…don't want to take a chance that they make their way out of the mailbox before the mail carrier can get to them." She nodded, looking shocked, but she understood. I gave Bella a smile and said goodbye to everyone before I got into my Jeep and sighed. A little alone time would be nice to shake the last five hours off…but I couldn't wait to just wrap myself around Bella and start the best part of my existence.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I relaxed on the couch with Esme, my mom, and Alice, Alice and I each drinking a cup of blood.

"This is your sixth one today Alice! And it's only 2pm!" She laughed and patted her non-belly.

"I know…but Carlisle said the baby will probably grow really fast and I'd crave a _lot_ of blood." I smiled to her and nodded in understanding.

"So have you discussed names?" My mom asked and Esme perked right up. I laughed and turned to Alice who smiled.

"Well…yea. We are stuck though. We have tossed around a few…if it's a boy we've considered Jole, Dylan, and Liam. And for a girl we are undecided between Juliette and Sophie." I 'awed' along with Esme and my mom.

"Those are adorable!" She smiled and nodded.

"What do you guys think?" She asked and I thought about the names.

"I really love the name Liam for a boy…and I could really see you with a little Sophie." I told her and she grinned.

"I know! Jasper chose both of those names…he said them and I fell in love! I almost don't know which I'd rather have, a boy or girl!" I laughed along with the others and somehow, Alice felt it appropriate to bring up my situation.

"So…wouldn't it be fun to have babies together, Mrs. McCarty?" I almost choked on my mouthful of blood and turned to her wide-eyed. I swallowed hard while the others giggled and shook my head.

"Alice! We haven't even started officially dating! And keep it down, I think Rosalie is upstairs." Alice shrugged.

"You don't have to worry now Bella. The divorce papers have been sent off and Emmett is confident. You can finally breath easy." She told me and I smiled. I knew that, I just felt the need to pull back. It wasn't Emmett…something just didn't feel…right.

"I at least want to be married and settled before I think of kids." Alice nodded with a sigh as Esme spoke.

"We understand sweetie. But we will be very excited when the time comes.' She said with a look to my mom, who was beaming.

"My baby is growing up!" She said with watery eyes. I laughed and shook my head.

"At least you don't have to worry about the whole 'you could ruin your life at 18' thing most parents go through. I will continue to mature yes, but I'll always have what I need and the ability to catch up to myself." Esme smiled and my mom wiped a tear.

"Yea that's true I suppose." My mom said with a smile. The boys came back in from their hunt in a good mood. I was happy to see that Emmett and Jasper had Edward back. They really were like brothers.

"Hey all!" Emmett greeted with a kiss to my forehead. He sat on the arm of the couch beside me, scooping my hand up into his. Jasper kissed Alice as well, positioning himself on the floor at her feet and Edward sat on the love seat beside Esme.

"Hello, how was your man time?" Alice asked. They all grinned.

"It was good. Nice to be back." Edward chimed and I smiled to Emmett as he kissed my hand.

"Feeling better?" I asked him and he nodded happily.

"Much." I smiled and turned to Jasper as he spoke.

"Where's Carlisle?" He asked and Esme smiled lovingly.

"He's in his office reading more on the pregnancy. He wanted to do a little more research into the gift so he could help predict the growth rate of the baby." He nodded and took Alice's hand from his shoulder, kissing it.

"So what do you guys do to keep yourselves busy now that you guys have graduated?" My mom asked and I looked to the others, curious as well.

"Well," Emmett started.

"We can do anything we'd like. Take some time off, get a job, go to college or university…and when we move away we can start as young as we can so we can stay there as long as we'd like, and then move on again." I paused, looking to Alice.

"Move?" I asked and she looked from Emmett to me hesitantly.

"Well..." She said, unsure what to say. I looked back to Emmett.

"What I mean Bella is that once we look too young to be as old as we claim, we need to move. We could stay here for a while longer though…it's usually because Carlisle just can't look older than 40 at the most…just can't pass." I nodded, that made sense.

"So…when are you…I mean… how old is Carlisle claiming to be now?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer. Alice sighed and Emmett just played with my hands.

"Thirty-five dear." Esme told me kindly and I smiled dryly.

"So…you'll need to move soon." I said. I looked to my mom who gave me an encouraging look.

"But Bella, even if you wanted to be here a while longer than the family can be…we travel easily so a few of us could always stay behind…" I looked to Emmett and shook my head.

"You can't split up the family." I told him. He smiled, kissing my hands.

"Bella you don't need to be afraid of leaving your dad. If you need to stay, I will stay with you." He told me gently. I just looked to our hands and sighed.

"We really understand Bella. But we have a few years before we need to worry about that anyway. We will stretch it as far as we can." Esme told me reassuringly and I nodded.

"I guess…I just never thought about it." Alice nodded with a smile.

"It will work out Bells. You never have to be without your family. We promise." I smiled back to her and we let the topic drop. it was too depressing when everything has been going so well.

* * *

"Just where do you think you're taking me?" I asked Emmett playfully as he held my hand, leading me into the woods. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully in response and kept leading me further into the woods.

"Can't tell you." He said with a grin and I shook my head laughing.

"You do realize I have a much better sense of direction now, right?" He kissed my hand, which was delicately held in his own and we walked through the woods West, and chatted about anything and everything.

"I really like your mom." He told me with humour and I laughed lightly.

"Yea she likes you too." I told him and he chuckled.

"I noticed." I smiled up to him.

"I like that you get along so well with my family…it almost makes me feel…normal." I told him and he looked to me with sad eyes. Before he could respond, we walked into a beautiful clearing. The night sky was completely visable through the canopy of trees that surrounded us from our spot on top of the cliff and there was a huge waterfall with a small river that ran between the two cliffs. I looked around curiously.

"That's Quileute land." I said, pointing to the other side. He nodded.

"Yea, the river is part of the line." I nodded, turning to him. he must have seen the question in my eyes.

"This is _my_ thinking spot. I used to enjoy coming here to escape when Rosalie and I would have a fight or I just needed a little me time. I wanted to share it with you." He told me and I smiled, melting into his arms. He reached down, taking my chin between his finger and thumb, lifting my face to his.

"Bella I never wanted anything but a normal life for you. And I'm sorry this is how it has to be. I just-" but I cut him off with a small kiss.

"Shh…" I told him as we broke apart. "Don't…don't apologize. Without this life…I wouldn't have you." He smiled down to me, rubbing his thumb over my cheek.

"I don't know what I would ever do without you Little One. You are…everything to me. I just want to spend the rest of my existence making you happy." I closed my eyes, savouring the moment. He sighed and took both my hands in his.

"Bella, from the moment I met you, I knew you were special. Alice was so enthralled by you and even when everything told me not to support her, there was a large part of me that couldn't help but want you around. I didn't know what it was then…until the moment when Rosalie presented me with that choice. In that moment…I knew it was my heart. My head told me to fix my marriage but…my heart wanted you. And in that moment, the thought of losing you made my own existence irrelevant. I needed you…and I always will." I looked into his eyes, tears filling my own.

"From the first time we met until now, you've become everything to me. You are my best friend, my accomplice, my drive, my family…my mate. You're my truth…you have always appreciated me, and you love me for me…Emmett McCarty. I never need to be anyone else for you and I never realized how dead I actually was until you showed me how to live again. For everything you are and everything you make me feel, I've found where I belong. I belong right here, beside you. I've made many mistakes, and you have shown me nothing but love and forgiveness. I know now what true love is and what it feels like to be wanted and loved…you were worth the wait." I watched, wide-eyed as he dropped to one knee, reaching into his pocket.

"Bella, I know this is sudden and I know my divorce has just been signed off. But I have known from the moment I saw you smile, heard you laugh…watched you trip and fall down…that I love you. My heart knew all along that you were it for me…and that feels like an eternity ago. You know me better than anyone has ever cared to, and you make me feel safe and loved…you're my home. No measure of time with you will be long enough…but let's start with forever."

I paused, looking down at the diamond ring presented before me, shining in the moonlight. Nothing but the sound of the river and nature surrounding us. I felt myself busting at the seems with love and devotion for the man kneeling before me. My hands over my mouth, smile so large I couldn't possibly get any words out I nodded, looking into his sparkling eyes. He picked my up instantly, spinning me around and I threw my arms around him, laughing with happiness. He put me down, crushing his lips to my own in a moment of pure love and passion. Once we broke apart, he took my left hand in his own, sliding the ring onto my ring finger. I looked down to it, smiling.

"I suppose I didn't take into account how small your hands are…" I laughed at his observation, knowing what he meant. The diamond had to be at least one and a half karats, but it was just the one diamond, simple and sweet. I smiled to the extravagant, yet simple ring.

"It's… gorgeous." I said breathlessly. He grinned to me, taking my hands again.

"I love you, Bella." I smiled up to him.

"I love you too, Emmett. You just made me…complete. The only part of this life that makes sense…is you. I have family and friends…I have everything I could ask for but…you make it all worth it. I've never felt so connected to someone…I didn't even know I could feel this much…but that's you. You've shown me things I could have only dreamed of…I could keep my family and friends as a human…but I could never have you the way I needed you. The way I wanted you. The moment on the cliffs in La Push sealed that for me. I knew I was in too deep but…when I made the change the only thing that got me through was that I didn't need to die and leave my family behind…and that we finally had a chance. You've just made me the happiest girl in the world." I told him, trying to pour my heart and soul out to him. He took my in another kiss, making my knees weak. That night we made love for the first time, laying on the cliffs in the clearing, passionate and sweet. Nothing but the sound of the water around us.

* * *

We made it back to the house around 3am, to my surprise everyone was up and waiting in the living room. I laughed, looking to Emmett, who winked to me. I saw tears willing all the women's eyes and large grins on the men's faces.

"Well…?" Alice pushed and I grinned up to Emmett again. He kissed my forehead and I nodded to everyone else. An eruption of cheers broke out and my mom rushed to hug me.

"Congratulations baby!" I looked up and saw my dad there too. He had tears in his own eyes, giving me a loving hug.

"I love you Bells." He whispered in my ear and I felt tears fall from my own eyes.

"I love you too dad." I whispered back. It was a moment we didn't get often…a moment I wouldn't forget. I looked to everyone as they hugged me and shook Emmett's hand in congratulations before they just _had_ to see the ring. I showed them and they all oo-ed and awed over it. My mom giving Emmett thumbs up.

"Gosh Bella, that's beautiful!" She squealed and I laughed, nodding. Alice gave me a hug and winked to me.

"You brat, you knew." She laughed and shrugged.

"Well, duh! We all did!" I shook my head to her and glanced to Emmett.

"She called me Mrs. McCarty today and I almost had a heart attack." His eyes went wide looking to Alice and she scoffed.

"Oh hush. You liked it. And I wouldn't have told her Em!" He chuckled and put his arm around my waist. I saw Rosalie glaring at me from the stairs and I felt myself shrink back a bit. I'm not sure why…but something was still off. There was a secret in the room, that much I knew. But I didn't quite know what. I pulled myself away and hugged Edward as he approached me.

"Welcome to the family, officially, Bella!" I smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks Edward." He winked to Emmett, giving him a man hug.

"I suppose now I'll just have to stick around." I smiled big up to him.

"You'll stay?" I asked and he smiled happily to me.

"Of course. This is where I belong…with family." I felt my heart swell looking around the room. Family. A new beginning. I took that moment to relish in the happiness in my heart, wanting to savour every second.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

A week after Bella and I got engaged, Bella felt the call. Her mom had just left two days ago and Bella began acting odd. She grew nervous and secretive until I had cornered her in our room. She had looked to me wide wide, watery eyes and told me something I never thought I'd hear. We were going to have a baby.

I knew we should have been more careful, but we didn't think. Just the one time on our engagement night and we were now on the same path as Alice and Jasper. Of course, Alice was thrilled when Bella told her, claiming they could be baby buddies. I grew very possessive and protective of Bella, though Carlisle said that was normal. Both girls would be very fragile during the pregnancy, like a human woman would be because their insides soften to carry the baby. Alice seemed to be going along at a rate of three and a half human pregnancy weeks in only one week. Making her most likely due in about three months. Carlisle used that information to give both Bella and Alice tentative due dates. Alice was due around September 20th, Bella due around October 1st. They were, of course, two peas in a pod it seemed. Rosalie did nothing but bitch and grumble, stalking around the house, and Bella and Alice were inseparable, sitting on the couch, drinking ridiculous amounts of blood a day. I smiled as I sat beside Bella on the couch. She had announced her pregnancy two days ago. Neither her or Alice were showing yet but Alice had only gotten pregnant about two weeks ago and she was already "seven weeks" pregnant. It would go fast.

"Ok Alice, you win." Alice laughed and nodded.

"That's right! Never bet against me Swan." She said and I chuckled. She was bugging Bella about the pregnancy thing, having asked Bella if she wanted to be baby buddies before we were even engaged. I nuzzled Bella's hair with my nose, kissing her temple.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I whispered to her, though Alice and Edward heard too. Jasper was currently gone to the butcher to get more blood. He, Carlisle and Esme all went a day or two apart so they wouldn't be associated together and it wouldn't be odd if one person went in and got a ridiculous amount at once. Bella and Alice were going through a lot of it. I heard the mail car drive away from the mailbox slowly down the drive and smiled to Bella.

"I'm going to go get the mail, I'll be back?" She nodded and let me kiss her hand, standing up. I walked casually down the driveway, enjoying the summer air. It was the beginning of July and I couldn't help but just feel…compete. Everything wasn't going necessarily according to plan, but it was wonderful. I finally reached the mailbox and found a manila envelope stuffed into it with a stamp on it in red ink labeled **IMPORTANT**. It was addressed to me. I curiously ripped into it as I began walking back up the driveway and stopped dead in my tracks at what I pulled out. There in my hands, were my returned divorce papers. I looked at the letter typed and attached to the front of the papers on Jenks' letterhead.

_**Mr. Emmett McCarty,**_

_**It is with great sadness that I return these papers. Unfortunately, all of Mrs. Rosalie McCarty's paperwork is not completed, as she did not sign the final page of the documents. I would be happy to put the papers through again once they are completed in full.**_

_**If you have any questions or concerns, do not hesitate to contact me in the office.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**J. Jenks**_

I flipped to the back page and stared at it in horror, seeing it left blank. I trusted her. After five hours of non-stop screaming she had finally had enough and agreed to sign them and I fucking _trusted_ her. I looked to the house realizing the predicament I was in. In that house sat Bella. My fiancé. Carrying my child. And I was still married, divorce papers not even completed. I glared at the wave of blonde jumping out the window on the second floor and bolting into the woods.

Heads will role.

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed it, had a bit of a twist up my sleeve! Read and Review!**

**Songs: When I Look At You – Miley Cyrus**

****ALSO! I used the final words of Edward's wedding speech to Bella from the Breaking Dawn Pt One movie in Emmett's proposal. ****


	29. Beautiful, Wonderful, Brilliant, Alice

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_And you'll say_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: ****Beautiful, Wonderful, Brilliant, Alice**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Life has been…interesting. I am currently three weeks pregnant (ten and a half normal weeks), I am engaged to the love of my life…and he is still married to his ex-wife. How did that happen? I'll tell you how. Rosalie thought she could buy herself some time. I had known something was off…and now I know what. Rosalie was lying about having finished her obligations to submitting the papers. Of course I had flipped out when Emmett came in from getting the mail a few weeks ago fuming…but he couldn't hide it from me if he tried. I snapped when Rosalie came back from her hunt and forced it out of her that it wasn't a mistake, she had intended to send the papers in incomplete. Since then, I've been avoiding Rosalie as much as I can, leaving Emmett to deal with her. He's been begging her for just over two weeks now to sign the last sheet and she sure is taking her sweet ass time.

Of course, she knows now that Emmett and I are mates. Otherwise, I wouldn't be pregnant. She didn't take that well either. If I didn't hate her so much…I'd feel bad for her. She really seems to have just lost her way and now she can't get back. But that's not my problem. I have more important things to worry about…like supporting my fiancé and staying healthy for my unborn child.

Carlisle has been meeting with Alice and I regularly to tell us everything he knows about our pregnancies. It seems, we are progressing at about three and a half pregnancy weeks per week, which is rounded up slightly…so we should manage between 13-14 weeks of pregnancy per month…which leads to a full 40-week pregnancy over only three months. Our bodies are, of course, feeling that rush. Alice and I can't stop drinking blood, downing a good 7-9 cups a day…Alice usually managing about 12. We aren't sure why she's been craving more than I am, but it could be because she is farther along.

At this point, Alice is just over seventeen pregnancy weeks along in only five weeks. She has of course started to show and she looks just adorable, a little ball forming on her perfectly petite physique. She loves every second of it. Our bodies have grown a bit warmer to house the babies and so we are very sensitive. Everyone is particularly protective of us, but it's nothing compared to Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle said the natural primitive need to protect one's young is coming through, coupled with the instinct to protect their mates. Emmett seems to really enjoy the warmth of my belly though, every time he is close his hands are rubbing my very slight bump. Carlisle said showing at ten weeks for someone my size is normal though.

We have both been in various amounts of pain because our bodies have changed so much so fast. We are managing, however Alice was right. The peeing was annoying. It stopping though, the babies taking in all the blood they can. It stopped about one week into the pregnancy. The whole process was just odd and Carlisle usually looked perplexed when we come to him with a question, though he's been really good with finding more information than we could have hoped for.

I currently sat in the living room with Alice, me on my fourth cup or blood, her on her 7th, and it was only 1pm. I sighed, swallowing my mouthful.

"If it wasn't painful, this could be considered a vacation." I told her. She looked to me curiously. I laughed.

"Well, we do nothing but sit around all day, drinking and having people wait on us." She thought for a moment and laughed as well.

"Yea it is, isn't it?!" I laughed at her enthusiasm. Alice's emotions had been a bit shaky lately, very over the top happy, or angry…or sad. She's all over the place. I had to laugh because I wasn't there yet. I nodded. She sobered, sighing.

"Though…your predicament isn't much of a vacation." I sighed too, shrugging.

"Yea…but what can we do? Emmett just wants everything finalized before the baby is born." She nodded.

"I don't blame him. Hopefully she will come around?" I nodded.

"I hope so…I've been debating asking Carlisle to sit them both down and mediate. I know she gets under Emmett's skin…which causes him to lose his temper. Before you know it they are both screaming and nothing is getting accomplished." She took a long sip from her glass, nodding.

"Yea…the screaming is getting fucking annoying." My eyes widened at her choice of words and I laughed as she grumbled.

"Pot-ty mouth!" She snickered and took another swig.

"God…I'm so hungry today! I need another…" I looked to her, shocked that she'd already finished. I shook my head, getting up.

"I got it Alice, you rest." She smiled to me thankfully and I went to the kitchen, making up enough blood for three more cups. I knew I could go for another and she'd probably want two. I had just pulled out a pot from the cupboard when Rosalie came into the kitchen. She stopped on the other side of the island, seemingly waiting for me to acknowledge her. I sighed, knowing that being polite was the way to go when she literally held my upcoming marriage in her hands.

"Hello, Rosalie." I said with a smile, looking to her. She seemed shocked that I took the high road, her glare faltering.

"Why are you doing this to me." She more-so stated than asked. I poured the blood into the pot and turned the stove on before I turned to her, giving her my full attention.

"Look, Rosalie. I have always wanted nothing more than to get along. When I first met your family, I had no intentions of ever hurting you. I even would sit with Emmett while he spoke so highly of you and tried to give him pointers on how to make you both happy together. I supported the relationship you shared until he told me it wasn't what he wanted anymore. I am sorry for a lot of things, but I am not sorry for falling in love with Emmett. He is my mate and this is just how the chips are falling. But I am sorry that it hurts you." She looked to me, glare slipping from her features. She looked almost…helpless. Vulnerable. She shook her head, stoning up her features once more.

"Why couldn't you just disappear." She whispered, deadly quiet.

"Because Rosalie, this is how it was meant to be." I told her, trying to keep my cool. She leaned further over the island to me snapping her words at me.

"No they are how you planned it you little brat!" I slapped my hands down on the counter hard enough to make the entirety of it shake. She backed away slightly and I heard footsteps rushing to the kitchen.

"Listen here Rosalie, I've had just about _enough_ of you and your self righteous attitude! You take and take and **take** until people have nothing else to give! How about you think about what your actions are doing to the people around you!" She slapped the counter too, Edward and Jasper appearing in the doorway.

"I won't give him up! I love him!" She told me, her eyes turning orange. I gripped the countertop, cracking it in my outrage at her lie.

"If you loved him, you'd let he be **happy** Rosalie. You'd let him file those papers and let him plan for his baby with no stress hanging over his head!" She narrowed her eyes at me and I leaned closer, my voice deadly low. I saw Emmett come into the kitchen now.

"You can't lie to me Rosalie. Remember that. I will _always_ know." Her eyes flashed with momentary panic, she realized I knew she didn't love Emmett. She realized her mistake. It wasn't hard to tell but now I had proof and she knew I would hold it against her if need be.

"Hey now, let's relax." Emmett said, coming to my side. He gently pulled me from the counter, standing between Rosalie and I. He took my hands in his and kissed them, letting one hand fall to my cheek, and one to our baby.

"I don't want you worrying about this ok? I want you to relax and focus on the amazing task ahead of you. Don't let her get to you Little One." I closed my eyes, a tear falling from my eyes.

"I'm just so tired of this hanging over our heads." I whispered and he nodded, pulling me to his chest and into a hug. I held him tightly, his comfort a necessity at the moment. Jasper came to the stove and stirred the pot, taking the finished blood off the stove for me and Edward politely asked Rosalie to give us some space. I heard Carlisle waiting in the living room for Rosalie, asking her to come into his office.

Emmett kissed my hair and lifted my chin to give me a loving kiss.

"We have our whole existence ahead of us. We will be a family…we will get married and have this baby together…don't let her ruin it for you Bella. I will make sure I have this divorce finalized before October…I promise." I nodded sadly, giving Emmett another kiss. He led me into the living room where Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch, Alice sipping on her straw, Edward was sitting on the chair and my cup was on the table in front of the love seat. Emmett and I sat down, him pulling me into his side as I took a long, calming sip of the blood.

"Bella, don't let her get to you sweetie." Alice told me in a motherly voice. I smiled to her and sighed.

"I know…it's just so hard when she pushes it in my face, you know?" She nodded. We sat in comfortable silence for a bit until Edward shook his head, muttering under his breath.

"So stubborn." He rolled his eyes. A moment later, Rosalie came stomping out of Carlisle's office and up the stairs to her room. I looked to Emmett sadly and he just ran his thumb over my cheek.

"She can't take what's ours Little One. Just remember that." I put my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. Never needing to be able to escape into sleep so badly.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

It's the middle of August and time is slowly running out. Bella is currently about 24 weeks pregnant, which only took a month and a half…and she's got a beautiful round belly. We even found out what we are having…and I can't wait for my baby girl to come into this world. I thought for a moment as I sat on the bed about what she might look like…I kind of hope she looks like Bella, a spitting image of her beautiful mommy. When I told Bella that she shook her head with a loving smile on her face. I'll never forget what she told me.

"_I hope she looks like Charlotte."_

Just the memory of that moment brought tears to my eyes. Bella was…is. Amazing. Which is why I sat here, in Rosalie's room, waiting for her to get back from her hunt. Yes, I am still technically married to her, and no, I'm no closer to getting her to sign. It was wearing on both Bella and I, and the whole family really. The tension is thick…even Renee could tell when she came to visit Bella and Alice.

Of course, Renee was thrilled by the pregnancy, as was Charlie. They were surprised by the speed though. It was a lot for them to get used to. So many changes in such a small time…it left the girls lacking energy. They have even been napping! Usually no more than two to three hours at a time, but Carlisle isn't sure if that is due to the child-barng gift, or the humanistic gift. Renee has been to visit twice in the last month trying to help, though she hasn't been able to be of much help to either Bella or Alice. She just can't handle heating the blood…and there isn't much else she could do. I have given Bella a few back and foot massages, but that was because I was strong enough to push through her softened marble muscles. Bella loves having her here though, even if it is only for moral support.

Alice…she's huge! Turns out, her pregnancy is a bit different than Bella's. She's having twins. They assume twins must have run in Jasper's family, though none of them could remember. Neither Jasper nor Alice wanted to know the sex of the babies though, deciding to be surprised. I smiled as I heard Alice crying again downstairs. She is about twenty-eight and a half weeks pregnant and the poor girl just can't escape the hormones. Carlisle has, of course, warned her of early labour because she is carrying twins, claiming she is "measuring at almost thirty weeks"…whatever that means. The girls understand it…but I've just had more on my mind.

I could hear rustling through the trees outside the window and as I suspected, Rosalie tossed herself back through the open window into the room. When she saw me waiting for her, she looked momentarily shocked, throwing on a calm exterior quickly.

"Emmett. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, trying to sound seductive. I looked away from her eyes and cleared my throat unnecessarily.

"Well Bella is asleep and I thought we could just talk." I said, tossing Bella's name into the mix. She still didn't know Bella's name is the trigger for her manipulation, but I wouldn't be soon forgetting it. Not when I have so much to lose.

"Ahh, the little brat is finally unclenching her talons from you, is she?" I smiled dryly, excusing the jab at my mate.

"Let's just talk Rose. You and me, civilly. I don't want to argue. I just want to understand each other." She gave me a curious look, sitting on the chair by the dresser.

"You want to talk." She echoed. I nodded.

"Yes. I'd like to know what you've been thinking about lately." I told her honestly. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know, how it only took a matter of hours for you to purchase an engagement ring for that bitch after signing divorce papers." I sighed. When I had taken the papers to the post office, I had gotten the ring too that I had ordered from the jeweler in town. I nodded.

"Fair enough." I told her. She huffed.

"Not to mention how unfaithful you were to me." I held up my hand to stop her.

"Watch your words Rosalie. I was never unfaithful." She scoffed, standing up and pacing.

"Oh please Emmett. You didn't give our marriage a fighting chance once that asshole came along. You pushed far away from me and the sent me packing." I shook my head, remaining seated.

"Yes. I did realize there was something wrong with our marriage when Bella came along, but that's only because she is my mate, Rosalie. It's been proven. Bella gave me a gift that can only be passed through mates. We know this is the real deal, and I'm sorry you and I were fooled by our emotions for so long, but I didn't send you away. You gave me an ultimatum that was not fair, regardless of what Bella was meant to be to me. She could have been a perfect stranger and it would have been wrong for you to ask that of me." Rosalie just watched me.

"Rose, please. You deserve someone that is made for you. You deserve someone that compliments you better than I do…that's why we never worked. Because I'm not it for you. He's out there, waiting for you to brighten his world and all I'm asking is that you let me be as happy as I want you to be. I want you to be loved and cared for…but that's not my purpose. My purpose is to take care of the two girls down there wrapped into one package. I need to be there for them in every way I can be…and I want to hold my daughter first time as nothing more than Bella's. I don't want to be married to another woman. We both deserve better than that Rose." She looked to the door, a vulnerability coming to the surface.

"She's…she's having a girl." She whispered and I nodded.

"She is. Rose, this isn't your fault. But it's also not Bellas…it's not mine either. I'm not trying to punish you or hurt you…I just want what is best for everyone involved. I want you to find your life…like I found mine." She shook her head, clearly not as cold as she had been.

"This isn't fair Emmett." I sighed, standing.

"I agree." She looked to me curiously and I continued, looking her dead in the eye.

"I know this isn't fair. It's a mess. Fair would have been us knowing we weren't meant to be before hand…or us actually being mates. Or fair would have been you meeting your mate when I met mine…I know this isn't fair Rose…and I'm sorry. But you need to stop punishing Bella and my baby girl…and stop punishing yourself." She stood there silent, and I took that as a good time to end our encounter.

"I'll give you some time to think…just…please. Sign the papers. I'll never ask another thing of you…just stop hurting me and stop hurting yourself by drawing this out." I walked out of the room, closing the door as I left. I went down to the living room to see Jasper and Alice sitting on the love seat, Bella still sound asleep on the couch. I sat in front of Bella on the floor and smiled warmly. She was so beautiful…and she's mine. I brushed her hair off her face and kissed her forehead, making her sigh in her sleep. I looked to Jasper and Alice who smiled softly to me.

"That was really nice, Emmett." Alice told me and I scratched my head, sighing.

"I just want to be there for Bella and the baby. I want to be focused…I don't want Bella to hurt anymore." Jasper nodded sadly. I looked to Bella's ring and couldn't help but smile at the night I'd given it to her. It was beautiful. Nothing but Bella and myself on the cliff…she was so beautiful in the moonlight. I felt familiar delicate fingers roaming through my hair and turned around to see Bella looking back at me smiling.

"Hello beautiful, how did you sleep?" She stretched and nodded sleepily.

"Good…feeling more energized." Alice giggled as Bella sat up and I joined her on the couch, pulling her back into my side.

"Aren't naps wonderful?!" She asked enthusiastically. I chuckled and rubbed Bella's bump.

"I assume so, you slept for about four hours today." Jasper told her chuckling and Alice sighed.

"Yea…I've been worn out lately." Bella nodded.

"You're almost there Alice, a few more weeks." Alice smiled.

"Oh, I know." She winked to Bella and Jasper did his best not to ask. It was no secret that Alice would see herself giving birth, even Bella…but Jasper didn't want to know. He wanted it all to be a surprise and Alice respected his wishes. Bella and I had wanted to know though just so we could plan for whatever we were having.

"Alice! We need to throw you a baby shower!" Bella said excitedly and Alice smiled shyly, which wasn't like Alice.

"Actually…I was thinking that we could throw a double one, once we both give birth." Bella sat up straight, tears instantly brimming her bright gold eyes. Here come the water works. I just smiled to Jasper, who looked horrified at what was to come.

"Alice…that's…that's beautiful!" Bella cried standing and walking to Alice. Alice tried to get up and Jasper had to give her a boost, but she made it, tears already flowing.

"I just w-want to share this amazing experience with y-you!" They both hugged, sobbing. I chuckled to Jasper and he just smiled. We both knew better than to poke fun… they were like savage beasts lately. We let them hug it out, until they were both hungry of course, and then Jasper and I went to get them their cups and let them chat about baby stuff in the living room.

"So…you think Rosalie will cut you some slack?" I looked to him as I was stirring the blood on the stove and shrugged.

"I don't know…I hope so. I feel like I might have gotten through to her…but I don't want to press the issue and upset her, you know?" He nodded in understanding. We heard Edward come into the living room, back from his hunt. He made a comment about them crying again and, of course, he was scared into the kitchen by angry screams. He looked terrified as he burst through the swinging kitchen door to be met by our sarcastic smiles. Jasper shook his head.

"When will you learn?" He asked with a chuckled and Edward looked at us, wide-eyed. I just smiled as I filled the cups with blood, leaving the pot still three quarters full on the stove, keeping warm. They were up to about 13 cups a day for Bella and a whomping 20 cups a day for Alice. But with twins, we now understood. I handed Jasper Alice's cup and we all went back into the living room, guarding a nervous Edward.

"I'm sorry girls, you know I think you're not crazy, right?" They shared a look at Edward's apology and looked to him smiling, as if they hadn't a care in the world.

"That's alright Edward." Bella said with a smile and Alice nodded, a big smile on her face too. Edward smiled back and gave me a worried look. I just grinned and tossed my arm around Bella. They were like fussy babies that just received their bottles. Both quiet, eating away. I didn't dare let the chuckle escape my mouth though as I kissed Bella's temple and giving her the nurturing comfort I know she needed. I smiled to Jasper as he did the same. No matter their mood, we loved them more for what they were giving us. I rubbed our little girl as Bella drank and us guys settled into easy conversation, letting the girls enjoy dinner.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

This is it. Today's the day! September 6th, 5pm. Alice is in labour at thirty-eight weeks pregnant. I couldn't be more nervous…or thrilled. Bella is of course at Alice's head, holding her hand while I rush to call Carlisle home. He's at the hospital but he has converted is office into a delivery room for the girls. He told the other doctor working that he has a family emergency and must go home, should be here any minute. I rushed back into the room to see Bella talking Alice through another contraction, almost busting at the seams herself at almost thirty-five weeks. I relieved Bella of her duty and Alice grabbed for her hand.

"Bella!" I shushed her lovingly and grabbed her hand.

"Bella just needs a break sweetie, she'll be back, I promise." She nodded to me, finally settling back into the bed. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, waiting just a few minutes for the next contraction. Everyone was in the living room waiting, except Bella. She had been coming in and out at Alice's request. I heard Carlisle pull in and calmed Alice as the next contraction started.

"It's ok sweetie, Carlisle is home. Breathe through it, you've go this." She screamed in pain and I held her hand tighter. Her massive belly heavy as she breathed fast through the contraction and soon Carlisle was in the room with us.

"Alright, let's see what we have, Alice." He did some stuff under the sheet Bella had set Alice up with and he nodded.

"Six centimeters. You're close but it will be a bit. How are you doing?" Alice finally settled again through the contraction, nodding.

"I'm…I'm ok." She breathed and called for Bella again. I had to smile. I spoke to Carlisle as Bella came back in, her own stomach protruding, and held Alice's hand, stroking her hair.

"Contractions are about four minutes apart…getting more intense." I told him and he nodded with a smile.

"Could take ten minutes, could take two hours. We will just have to push through it, right Alice?" Bella laughed and patted Alice's hand.

"No! No. He didn't tell you to push Alice, relax." She visibly relaxed and held Bella's hand tight.

"Bella.. I don't want to scare you. But it hurts so fucking much." Bella cringed and closed her eyes, clearly terrified. I patted Alice's leg soothingly.

"Hey Alice, let's let Bella go into the living room ok? We don't want to traumatize her before she gives birth." Bella nodded thankfully as Alice let her hand go.

"Alice I'll be here if you really need me but I just need to go sit…" Alice gripped my hand again as another contraction came, two and a half minutes this time. Carlisle seemed to take note. It felt like a long process but Carlisle checked Alice again fifteen minutes later and Alice was up to eight centimeters dilated.

"Shouldn't be long now Alice, I'm just going to give you two a few minutes and ill be back to check you again." She nodded and watched as I kissed her hand.

"They are coming!" I whispered happily to her and she smiled, clearly nervous.

"Yea." I ran my thumb over her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so thankful for you. You're just…perfect Alice." She smiled genuinely and we were able to have about ten minutes with a few contractions before Carlisle returned.

"Alright Alice, it's time." He told her. She looked at me wide-eyed and I smiled reassuringly. I nodded and she nodded back.

"I love you Alice." I told her. She had tears in her eyes already.

"I love you too, Jas."

* * *

I sat in the living room with our family, Alice cleaned up and on the couch 's been about three hours since the birth of our twins and she's already starting to feel better, other than the occasional burning in body. Carlisle had injected her with venom and said she should be back to her normal vampire self in no more than three days, kind of like the change.

"Alright! No more waiting. I need to know the names!" Renee said excitedly. She had come to stay for a few weeks now that Alice and Bella could give birth at any time. Alice smiled painfully as she was hit with another burning sensation of the venom. I took the baby I was holding and gave them to Renee.

"We would like you to meet little baby Liam," I started, handing his away carefully. Everyone 'awed' on cue and I smiled, taking our other baby from Alice, looking to Bella. I walked to her and handed the baby over carefully.

"And this, is little baby Sophie." Bella didn't bother wiping the tears from her eyes as she held my baby girl.

"One of each Alice!" Alice laughed, exhausted. She nodded and smiled.

"Yea! I didn't have to choose!" Bella laughed and looked down to Sophie.

"Sophie, you have a playmate coming anytime now, are you excited?" Sophie stirred a bit and we all laughed quietly. I looked to Alice and kissed her forehead. I didn't need to say anything. She knew. I was beyond proud of her…and loved her more than I ever thought possible.

And there we sat. Our family joined as one, humans and vampires alike. I looked around seeing Edward, Bella, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Phil and Angela…and our new additions Liam and Sophie. Life was perfect, and looking at Bella I knew it was about to get even better with her little girl coming any day now. I smiled to Alice knowing my existence could never have been half of what it is without her. She was my one and only true love…and I'd be eternally grateful the fates gave me her. Beautiful, wonderful, brilliant, Alice.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I went up to my room to get another pillow for Bella so she could sit comfortably on the couch with the family to spend time with Alice and the babies. I still couldn't believe how amazing they are…two beautiful bundles. Jasper couldn't have looked happier…and Alice did amazing. I know Bella is a bit freaked out about the whole thing but she's a strong girl. I can't wait for our time. I sighed as I passed Rosalie's room. She still hadn't signed any papers and Bella couldn't have been more down about it. I just shook my head and continued up to my room I shared with Bella. There, tacked to the door, was the manila envelope. I looked at it curiously, taking it down and opening it.

_Emmett – _

_I'm sorry this took so long. I have done a lot of thinking over the last few weeks…I realized I was wrong. I know you told me not to punish Bella or myself…but that isn't what this is about. And I'm not even caving for you. But I want your little girl to have the family I never had. I want her to have both her parents and know love. _

_I hope you can forgive me for this mess. I truly am sorry. I'm not sure when I'll be back…maybe never. But I wish you all the happiness you wish me._

_Rosalie_

I flipped through all the sheets settling on the last one, holding an unnecessary breath. There it was. Signed and completed. I smiled in sheer relief. I could officially submit these papers and file for divorce. I could be all Bella's and my daughter's from now on. I walked back downstairs to Bella, pillow forgotten. She looked to my curiously, taking the note from my hands. As she read it, tears formed in her eyes, falling down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, holding the letter to her heart in relief. Everyone went silent, watching us. Finally Bella whispered,

"She signed them."

* * *

**Only two chapters left guys! I'm sad…but I'm excited! I do warn you all, the following two chapters are quite short, so don't hate me! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Song: Ours – Taylor Swift**


	30. I'll Be Ok

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE TO FOLLOW THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Most kind of stories_

_Save the best part for last_

_And most stories have a hero who finds_

_You make your past your past_

_Yeah you make your past your past_

_It's a brand new day_

_The sun is shining_

_It's a brand new day_

_For the first time in such a long, long time_

_I know, I'll be ok_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: I'll Be Ok**

* * *

**Bella POV**

There we sat, our family grown by three in such a short time. The whole house was done in white decorations, with pink and blue accents. I greeted my dad at the door, letting his eyes roam over me to see that I'd gone back to normal. Brand new, supernatural, durable, Bella. I led him into the living room where Alice and Jasper sat talking to Renee, Angela was holding little baby Sophie, who was growing fairly quickly, Carlisle holding baby Liam. Esme was doting over everyone as she always does and then my eyes landed on Phil, talking to Emmett who was cradling our four-day old baby girl. I smiled, remembering the first time I held her those few short days ago.

"_Bella I am so proud of you." Emmett told me, his eyes sparkling with tears. He kissed my forehead and gently kissed our baby girl's head. I smiled to him and kissed his lips, cherishing this moment of pure bliss. I could feel it…today was new and bright. It was 6:30am and I had been in labour since 11pm the night prior…but it was all worth it. The sun shone through the window onto all of us and to my surprise, our baby sparkled too. That was when I knew…everything was going to be alright. I looked to our baby girl as she started to fuss and found myself admiring her hair, dark as Emmett's. _

"_So? Have you decided on a name Little One?" I smiled, tears brimming over my eyes as I nodded. It had been such a struggle, but in this moment I knew. A name that never even occurred to me…but as I felt her settle in my arms I knew it was perfect. I looked up to Emmett and smiled through my tears._

"_Charlotte." I whispered and his face displayed his shock._

"_But that's-"_

"_You're sister's name." I finished for him. He looked to our baby girl and gently took her from me. He looked to her and she grabbed his finger, melting him completely. I saw a sob escape him and he closed his eyes. He opened them and tears fell down his cheeks. I knew he had wished for the humanistic trait so he could cry and I let it pass with nothing more than my own tears matching his. He nodded as he sniffled._

"_Charlotte." He whispered. That was the most perfect moment I will ever experience in my existence. _

I smiled as Charlotte fussed in Emmett's arms and he skillfully calmed her. He had picked up parenting quickly.

"Bells, what's wrong?" My dad asked me softly and I realized I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I smiled and shook my head, pointing to Emmett. He understood and kissed my temple. He pulled me over to the windows for privacy.

"Bells…I've never been one for mushy moments. But…I just wanted you to know…how proud I am. I love you Bella. And you're going to make an amazing mom." I smiled through my tears to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you dad." He sniffled and I knew he was holding back tears.

"I love you too Bells."

* * *

We had all finally settled in and Esme came into the living room on a mission.

"Alright everyone, who wants a coffee and who wants a _snack_?" She asked politely, using the term snack instead of "cup of blood". I had to laugh and Alice grinned.

"I do!" Our appetites have gone down significantly since we gave birth, me four days ago on September 10th, and Alice eight days ago on September 6th. I nodded in agreement and my mom stood up seeing that all of the humans wanted coffee.

"I'll give you a hand Esme." Esme smiled to my mom and they both disappeared into the kitchen. I sat beside Emmett, admiring Charlotte when I caught Alice's eye. We shared a look we never had before…but I knew what it was. Gratitude, pride, and admiration for one another. We had done it together, like she said. I wouldn't have had it any other way. She looked away, taking a fussy Sophie from a very uncomfortable looking Angela. I had to laugh. Angela smiled to me and came to sit beside me on the couch and nudged me, no longer shivering at my cold, hard skin.

"Sooo… how does it feel?" I laughed at her sing-song question and smiled happily to her.

"It feels amazing." I told her. She admire my ring again as I spoke and sighed, giving me a happy look.

"There was a time…when I felt really bad for you Bella. I just…couldn't have imagined going through what you did and being content. And now…I look at you and how things have blossomed and I couldn't imagine it any other way. I'm really happy for you Bella… and I'm so proud of you." We both had tears in our eyes and I hugged her instantly. She hugged me back fiercely and I couldn't imagine not having her here. She's the only human friend I had here…but she was enough. I saw here eyeing Charlotte so I gently took her from Emmett, who pouted, and gave her to Angela, who beamed.

"God Bella, she's gorgeous. And the name Charlotte is beautiful." I smiled admiring my baby girl again.

"It was Emmett's little sister's name." I told her and she grinned. I felt Emmett curl his hand around mine at the confession and felt his love. I looked to him and he gave me that look…the one he gave me right before he proposed and it melted me. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. I lived for these little moments.

Soon our moms were bringing beverages to the living room and once everyone was settled with their respective drinks, my mom clapped her hands together in a very Alice way.

"Presents time!" She called and Alice clapped her own hands together. I laughed and instinctively checked on Charlotte, who was now fast asleep in Angela's arms. I smiled and looked up to see my dad presenting Alice and I each with a large box. I looked to her and saw her eyes light up. We opened the gifts and I grinned at what we had.

The gifts were identical, except Alice had a girl and boy version of each gift. In the box was a yellow baby book done in a spring theme, a yellow and white soft baby blanket, a yellow sun dress sized 6-8months with a matching pair of yellow baby socks, yellow crib bedding with pink spring flowers on it, and matching yellow curtains with pink spring flowers on them. I grinned up to my dad.

"You got the yellow memo?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Your mom co-coordinated me." I had to laugh, looking to see Alice had all the same gifts but in pink prints and second sets of boy prints. That was when my mom and Phil brought in three cribs, all done in beautiful dark wood. I gasped as Alice and I each stood up.

"We know they will grow fast…so they convert into bed frames once they are too big for a crib." My mom said. I grinned looking at Emmett. He smiled lovingly back to me and I hugged my mom, Phil and my dad, as did Alice.

"You guys didn't need to do that!" She said but my mom silenced her.

"Alicia that's enough of that. The years of gifts that we have missed out on…this doesn't even begin to cover it." They hugged again and we all sat down. Next came Angela's gift, which was one hamper for me and two for Alice, filled with the necessities. Mine had bottles, soothers, wipes, socks, booties, onesies, mittens, hats, a few outfits, a yellow and brown flowered baby bag, cute headbands, extra bottle nipples…and gift certificates to the butcher. I grinned to her, hugging her tight.

"Thank you!" She hugged back, happy I loved the gift.

"Diapers?" Phil asked and I laughed a bit shaking my head.

"No Phil…vampires don't use the bathroom. The babies will grow until they are adults and then stop aging. They are supernatural children." He looked bewildered and I smiled comfortingly. He was trying to hard to be understanding but I knew it was still tough. Next came Esme and Carlisle's gifts. They led us to the guest room across from Jasper and Alice's room, which used to be Rosalie's room. They got Alice to open the door, and it was painted bright green, with baby pink accents and blue accents. It was equipped with dressers, rocking chairs, book shelves… just waiting for the cribs. I watched Alice squeal as Esme took Emmett and I upstairs.

"And this is for you two." She told us, taking us to the guest room by our room, the one my dad stayed in after our attack. I looked to Emmett and he nodded to me to open the door. I opened it and was blown away.

The walls were painted a very light, earthy grey, with dark wood furniture. There was a dresser, a rocking chair with yellow cushions, a bookshelf and it all matched the crib perfectly. I imagined the yellow bedding, yellow curtains and other yellow touches and I knew it was the perfect nursery. I stood in the middle of the room as Emmett curled his arms around my waist, resting on my once again, perfectly flat stomach. I melted into his touch and he kissed my temple.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." I smiled, closing my eyes.

"I love you too, Emmett McCarty."

* * *

That night Emmett and I spent our time in the nursery, perfecting everything for our little Charlotte. I sat in the rocker, soothing our fussy daughter as Emmett was a perfect gentleman and hung curtains. I grinned to him once he was done.

"Perfect." I told him. He grinned, proud of himself and went to hang up a mobile we got that consisted of smiling spring daisies and bumblebees. I smiled down to the now sleeping baby in my arms and sighed. Standing up, I put Charlotte into her freshly made crib and took Emmett's hands.

"Now, my present to you." He looked at me funny, sitting down in the rocker.

"Bella. You're the one that just pushed a vampire out of yourself. You shouldn't be getting me gifts." I told him to hush and gave him an amused look.

"Close your eyes." I told him and he obliged. I went to our room quickly and grabbed the box I had wrapped in pretty yellow paper with a white bow. I returned and set it delicately on his lap.

"Bella…" I pointed my finger at him and he shut up, carefully taking the bow off. He ripped through the paper, opening the box and his mouth fell open, tears prickling at his eyes instantly.

"Bella…" He said a little more urgently, but filled with love. I smiled to him as he looked up at me and nodded. There in the box, laid two picture frames. Two collage frames, one filled with photos of the family and Emmett and I, and the other held much older pictures. There was on of a little girl, she was about six years old, long ebony hair. Even though the photo is in black and white, I knew the bright green eyes that made their home on the pretty girl, who stood smiling a delicate smile for the photo in a long white dress, a pretty white bow in her black hair. Another photo held a picture of a handsome young man, burly and twenty years of age. Same ebony hair…same green eyes. He was kneeling beside the young girl, both smiling big for the camera. There were a few of a house, small and simple, but homey. Then there was another of a beautiful woman, about thirty-five. She had the same long black hair, beautiful smile on her pretty face.

"Bella…that's Charlotte…and _me_." I nodded, wiping a tear.

"I did some digging and found these on an ancestry website." His eyes went wide, pointing to the woman.

"B-Bella…" I wiped another tear.

"That's your mom." I whispered and he let his tears fall, holding the frames to his chest. We stayed silent for a few minutes until I knew it was alright to speak.

"These photos had been added to the site by a Charlotte McCarty-Huette...who currently resides in Dickinson, North Dakota." His face shot up, eyes meeting mine with intensity.

"W-what?" I nodded, slipping the frame to the side to sit into his lap.

"I found her Em. She's still alive…89 years old." I told him delicately. That night he cried…a lot. And I sat in his lap holding my husband to be as he let his pent up emotions out. I sat there for hours until he finally looked me in the eyes, not needing to say a word. The love and devotion his eyes held said enough. I kissed him softly and pulled him into another hug.

"I know, Em. I know."

We sat there until the sun came up and our little Charlotte began to fuss. I watched Emmett hold our tiny little girl in his huge arms and I knew, looking at my engagement ring that this was the beginning of the best chapter of my existence and I couldn't wait. I smiled to him and he kissed my lips gently, holding Charlotte so I could kiss her head too. She looked up at me and held my finger and I knew. As we all sparkled in the light of the welcomed sun I knew for the first time in such a long, long time…I'll be ok.

_The End_

* * *

**It's SO SAD! And yet so happy! I hope you don't mind the shortness of the chapter;****  
**

**I do have an epilogue to follow!**

**But I didn't want to stretch the chapter farther than necessary, once it was done, I wanted to let it be done.**

**Song: Brand New Day – Joshua Radin**


	31. Epilogue – I Remembered

_Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and promises._

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer…_

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave,_

_I will not let anything take away,_

_What's standing in front of me._

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this._

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Epilogue – I Remembered**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I remembered…searching for the office that first day. I had been stunned by the beautiful girl that stood before me, welcoming me so easily into her heart. She introduced herself as Alice Cullen. That day I had met everyone, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Angela, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Jasper…and Emmett. That day we showed each other just why neither of us played volleyball…the big monster and the klutzy teen.

I remembered watching the game with my dad, Billy and Jacob. Loveable Jacob. We had been the best of friends back then. I still remember that smile…the one he gave me when he would stop and stare. I knew he loved me…and it pained me that I could never love him that way.

I remembered the fear that Rosalie would keep me from her lovable family. I had been very fragile back then…afraid. I was more than a little insecure. But they never gave up on me. They pushed their way into my life and looking back I've never been more grateful…I couldn't imagine if they hadn't. I had stood up for them at school after that first week. People called them freaks…monsters really. They didn't understand the Cullen's never gave them a chance. That was when I first sat with the Cullen's at lunch and our bond grew stronger. Looking down at my pale, cold arms I could see why they seemed a little freakish though. My smirk showed in the mirror I was looking in, golden eyes shining happily.

I remembered going to the Cullen home for the first time. I smiled thinking about how Alice had come face to face with the wolf gene. She had to have been going crazy. I stood in the kitchen with all of the Cullen's…it was pretty intense I can't deny. Though looking back I felt like…it was home. I have always felt so welcome in the Cullen house. That day I told Edward a bit about my past…my troubles with Phoenix. And he listened. I grew very fond of Edward that day. Especially when he drove me home. My dad had been attacked by a werewolf…though at the time, I just thought it was a large animal. Who could blame me though, right? I was only human.

I remember the Cullen's coming to my house and helping me take care of my dad while he healed…it was so nice of them. They didn't need to, but they welcomed both my dad and I into their family with open arms. Of course, this led to the strange man at my door, who turned out to be a blood crazed vampire, and Emmett sleeping in my dad's bed. I smiled at the thought of our late night talks and sitcom parties. We became Little One and the Old Man…and he started smelling like brown sugar and oranges. I hadn't known he was a vampire…but part of me knew he was different. Sadly, he belonged to another then, Rosalie. And I had tried to help them patch things up…some things just aren't meant to be.

I remembered school the Monday after Jessica had died and I shed a tear for her. We hadn't been close, but I could relate to how she died. Attacked by vampire and werewolf…not a day goes by that I don't remember that poor girl's fate. Mainly, when I see my own scars.

I remembered driving from Angela's to the Cullen house and being terrified by the wolves. That night they found out about my epilepsy and I had to relive my accident. I could remember what the episodes were like, though I am more than thankful that I no longer experience those. However that night led to lots of homework in the study at the Cullen home with Emmett. And then girl talk with Alice. I had to smile…I felt like Emmett never left me… even when I slept. He was always there making me feel…safe.

I remembered telling my dad about that night and how upset he was. He basically refused to let me go anywhere alone ever again. I looked to my hands now, feeling stronger than ever. I wasn't breakable Bella anymore.

I remember my encounter with Rosalie going down to La Push. She made me even more self-conscious than I already was…it almost worked. I almost abided by her threats and swore off the Cullen's but I just couldn't. That day Jacob was my saviour, taking such good care of me after my episode. I missed that Jacob…the innocent boy that wasn't touched by any of this mess. I felt my insides warm at who he was.

Of course I also remembered the attack. James, Laurent and Victoria had my dad and I almost finished when the Cullen's and wolves showed up and saved our asses. I thought about the days in the hospital and learning what they were. I had been so angry. Not because of what they were…but because they didn't trust me enough to tell me. They hadn't given me the chance to be supportive. I knew I would let them back in, especially after learning Alice was my Aunt Alicia Clarke! I smiled at that thought…when she finally found out where she belonged in the world. She found her life from that encounter in the woods…and I wouldn't take it back if I had the chance. Of course, that night Emmett also lost Rosalie for good, but he seemed content.

I remembered being so angry…and then not. My reuniting with Emmett is still fresh in my mind…there in his and Rosalie's old bedroom. It was a total mess and he had started cleaning it up. That night he told me he wished he were a cool toy. I thought about it now and laughed. He was definitely a cool toy now! I had missed him so much…and making up…it warmed my soul.

I remembered our argument in the library when Emmett told me he didn't have a soul. I can still feel the anger bubbling under my marble skin at the thought. People as selfless as the Cullen's…they are more human than some people I know. Emmett…is amazing. He's my everything…my rock. My soul mate. He had been so sure he was empty inside…and now he knows. He's a living man stuck at twenty.

I remembered learning that the Quileute's were the wolves…I had been stunned. They had caught Victoria and Laurent who had been running since the night of the accident when they killed James. It was such a huge relief…and then I remembered Jacob showing up in my room the night he changed. He had told me he loved me. I was so lost…there was almost no way the situation could have gone well. He had been so afraid and upset…and he blamed the Cullen's.

I remembered the kiss Emmett and I shared in my spot down at First Beach and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, reaching my eyes. That was when I knew…a life without Emmett would be tragic. And I knew I could never be happy with Jacob. Of course, I had spoken to Jasper about it but deep down, I had known. Emmett was my everything… to have him though I had to become a vampire. I sighed, looking down at my scar covered arms.

I remembered the fight with Jacob in the woods…punching him and running. The episodes and pain that followed will haunt me forever. I can close my eyes and still feel the fiery pain of hanging flesh and venom. I could remember being trapped in my body, unable to move or speak because of the morphine. I had suffered alone…but I spent the time inside myself remembered every detail of my life up until this moment. This was the moment that changed it all for me…this was the moment that gave me this life.

This life of drinking packets of blood from the butcher and not killing animals. This life of the wonderful gifts I was blessed with, and may now bless others with. This life of my friendship with Sam Uley and Angela…the strength to maintain human relationships and become closer to my parents. This life with the Cullen's and supernatural durability. This life of Alice and my mom, being reunited. This life of Emmett standing by my side forever. This life of my beautiful cousins Sophie and Liam. This life that holds my gorgeous little girl Charlotte.

I have everything I had ever wanted and looking into the mirror, dressed in a beautiful, white lace wedding dress, hair half pinned back, falling in soft curls. I knew I have more than a little to be thankful for.

I am thankful for Rosalie and her meddling…but I'm thankful that she found it in her to let go. I looked to little Charlotte standing beside me at the tender age of three, yet looking six, in her own white flower girl dress. She really did look just like her namesake. I smiled remembering how Emmett didn't want to seek out his sister. Just knowing she was well was good enough for him.

I am thankful for the nomads and their attack…because without them, I would never know that Alice was my aunt, and I may not have been as inclined to bring my mom into this world. I have a tight knit family structure thanks to that attack and James' confession.

I am thankful for Jacob and the change. Without it…I wouldn't be standing here. With everything I've ever wanted…with everything I could have dreamed of having and more.

"Come on mommy, Auntie Alice said it's time!" Charlotte told me and I smiled to her as she played with one of my scars on my wrist.

"Mommy. Will you ever tell me how you got these?" I giggled softly and took her hand in my own.

"One day sweetheart. But today isn't that day." She understood of course and smiled to me with her bright green eyes. Yes, green eyes. Carlisle said they might switch to gold one day, once she's full grown. Until then she has been graced with her father's beautiful eyes. She led me to find the wedding party standing in the basement of the house, wall windows opened wide. It's summertime, an outside wedding in the back yard of our Cullen home. I smiled to Angela and Alice, who stood next to their respective groomsmen, Jasper and Edward. Ang and Alice were in soft yellow dresses that stopped just above the knee. A chiffon style dress with a sweetheart neckline and a baby-doll fit. They looked gorgeous, carrying their white calla lily bouquets, Angela's hair curled and brought into a soft low bun with tendrils framing her face. The men wore grey tuxes and white calla lily boutonnières, though their dress shirts were yellow with a grey tie.

Liam and Sophie were there too, just as Charlotte, they were both three and looked six. They all got along so well it made my heart swell. I smiled as Liam fixed a curl on Charlotte's head and smooth out his sister Sophie's dress. He is just like his daddy. Very nurturing and selfless, not to mention gifted.

All three children have cool toy gifts. Liam is a Pain Illusionist, which I hear a member of the Voltouri named Jane is as well. It is a very dangerous gift though and they have taught him well to be careful. He's also a very perceptive little boy. Sophie is a Tactile Thought Telepath, which means she can show a person what she is thinking with a simple touch. I smiled to my baby girl remembering her gift.

Charlotte was an Elemental Manipulator. She could manipulate the elements into doing what she wanted them to do. Carlisle said he has a friend in another part of the world with the same ability and got notes from him, I believe his name was Benjamin. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and Alice looked to me.

"It's time." She said with a smile and I nodded, taking my dad's arm. I watched as the music started and Alice and Edward started it off, heading down the aisle, followed by my maid of honour Angela, and the best man, Jasper. I had chosen Angela as my maid of honour to show her just how much of an impact she had on me and my human life. I thought back to when I asked her.

"_Bella! I don't know what to say…of course!" I smiled. She was so happy._

"_Ang…I need you to know. When I moved here I was terrified…I knew I had never really fit in anywhere else…and fitting in with the Cullen's helped but…you made me feel normal. You have always been there for me…no matter what I faced. You even sat by me during my change. I don't really know how to thank you for everything you've done for me. But I wanted you to know just how important you are to me. I wouldn't have anyone else be my maid of honour." We had both cried, of course. It was a special moment between us._

I smiled genuinely watching Angela walk beside Jasper. Emmett had chosen Jasper as his best man because he said Jasper had helped him to realize his feelings for me and that he owed a large part of our relationship to him. I had to agree. Jasper played a huge role in our lives.

Next went the adorable flower girls and ring barer. Both girls were dressed in white dresses with yellow rose petals being dropped from their little white basket and Liam, in his grey tux to match the others, carrying a yellow silk bag holding the rings.

I took another deep breath, holding my dad a little closer.

"You ready baby?" I smiled to him, nodding.

"More than I realized." I whispered and he wiped a tear before it could fall. The music stayed the same, at my request. Just soft, happy music playing in the background. We began walking out of the house and up to the end of the chairs. There in the crowd were more people than I would have thought. Other clans came, such as the Denali's from Alaska and other friends of the family. I could see Benjamin wink at Charlotte as she stood there at the front, waiting for me and smiling. I was so grateful to him for helping her. Of course, my mom and Phil sat in the front, an empty seat by her for my dad, and Esme and Carlisle sat with them as well. I saw the wolf pack, all cleaned up nicely, including Jacob. It had been my choice to invite him because of how key he was to giving me this life. We have since made peace and can get over what we are to find the friendship beneath it all. We aren't as close as we were…but it meant a lot to me that he came. I was actually a lot closer with Sam now than Jake, he winked at me and I smiled back, nervously excited. I saw Billy and a few members of the Quiluete tribe including Harry and Sue Clearwater, with their children who were both part of the pack. They knew of the supernatural so they were an obvious invite seeing as they were so close to my dad.

Then…there was only him.

Emmett…he stood at the alter, watching me as if it was the first time he had laid eyes on me. He was wearing a grey tux to match the others, yellow shirt, grey tie, but he wore a yellow boutonnière, to match my bouquet of yellow calla lilies. His black hair tamed and his golden eyes I have never been more ready. My dad and I started walking but I just couldn't seem to get there fast enough. I hardly paid any attention to the tendrils of white flowers falling from the trees, or the delicate yellow rose petals at my feet. Emmett. He was all that mattered. Once I got to the alter, I kissed my dad's cheek, getting a hug from him.

"I love you, Bells." I smiled through my tears.

"I love you too, dad." I turned to Emmett to see Charlotte wanting a hug too. Everyone laughed as I leaned down to give my beautiful daughter a hug and kiss on the forehead. I let Emmett take my hand and there in front of everyone, we made our love known.

"Bella, my whole existence I've always felt incomplete. Hollow…dead inside. I never really knew what my purpose was or how much potential this life had, until you. You showed me how to live again, how to be a better man. You bared my own soul to me, when I thought I no longer had one. In such a short time, you gave me the opportunity to make this life more than what I ever thought it could be. You blessed me with a companion, a best friend, lover, a protector…and most recently, a beautiful daughter. You gave me a reason for existing. And just when I thought I couldn't possible fit any more love into my heart, you showed me my past and gave me roots. I love you, Little One. Now and forever." I wiped my eyes and smiled to him, laughing with everyone as Charlotte hugged my legs, begging me not to cry. Emmett picked her up in his arms as I started my vows.

"Emmett, I was never one to fit in growing up. I was always the odd one…the one that didn't quite measure up to the normal people. Looking back on my life as I was standing in my room just now I realized…I never wanted to be normal. I was never destined for normal. Every part of my life thus far has been a struggle, and I would gladly face it all again if it brought me right here in front of you. You gave me a shoulder when I needed comfort, a shield when I needed protection, and a loving heart when I was ready. There were times when we yelled, times when we cried. Even times when I shut you out. But my heart has always been open and it has always been filled with love. Looking at my life from this moment, I couldn't ask for a better family, better friends, a better daughter, or a better you. I love you, Old Man. No amount of time with you will be long enough, but I'd like to start with forever." I told him through my tears, recognizing his beautiful proposal. He was shamelessly wiping his own tears as well as he let Charlotte down and Alice called her over to stand with her.

" Emmett McCarty, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" He grinned, sliding a diamond encrusted wedding band onto my finger.

"I do."

"Isabella Swan, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" I smiled, placing a band with diamonds encrusted on it to match mine on his finger.

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." In that moment, there was no one. It was just Emmett and I, and a sweet, soft kiss that held more passion and purity than any thing I've ever known. He looked down into my eyes and smiled.

"It's always been you Bella. You're all I could have asked for." He wiped my tears and I nodded.

"You're all I could ever want." He gave me another soft kiss and we turned to face the cheering audience. Sophie, Liam and Charlotte were squealing their own cheers, which made many laugh. We led the line back down the aisle, Charlotte holding her daddy's hand as he held me close. This was where I was meant to be.

* * *

That was an amazing day…and since then much has changed. Charlie passed away about fifteen years back, at the age of seventy-five. He had cancer and, luckily, didn't suffer a long fight. Phil passed away a year later from a heart attack at the age of seventy-seven. My mom lasted quite a few more years, moving to where we now lived in Maine. Sadly, old age found her and at the age of eighty-three she passed away peacefully in her sleep.

It hurt…a lot. But I had prepared for this day knowing it would come. My mom and dad had told me that they wouldn't have wanted anything more for me than the path I had chosen. It made me happier knowing I had made them proud, but it didn't keep the pain from my heart.

I still hear from Angela, who was imprinted on by Embry at my wedding. She lives in La Push now with two children of her own, Isabella and Roy. I had been so honoured when she named her daughter Isabella.

Alice and Jasper didn't have any more children after Sophie or Liam but the twins kept them busy. Both are grown now and are spitting images of their parents and make us all very proud. Liam even wants to be a doctor like Carlisle.

Emmett and I had two more children, two little boys named Charles and Noah. I smiled when I thought of Charlie, my features…which meant he looked just like my dad. The kids did grow out of their normal coloured eyes, all maintaining golden eyes like us.

Charlotte, well. A lot changed with her. Of course I was skeptical at first, and even a little…or a lot…angry. But Sam Uley imprinted on her at my wedding. He explained it all to me and I grew more fond of the whole thing. He stopped aging where he was and became anything she could need. A brother, a friend, a protector. Once she became an adult however she began to see him differently. Let's just say, he took the change like a champ. I'm sure he's the first Alpha wolf EVER to become a vampire. He also developed a really cool gift making him able to transfer messages through his mind like he used to be able to do as a wolf and has a passive strength gift because he was supernaturally strong before his change.

Our children have requested that we _not _attend high school anymore, so we have taken to earning university degrees. I have acquired a teaching degree and a law degree…I've been thinking about starting a law firm. My lie detector of course coming in handy to achieve justice. Emmett earned a teaching degree like he always wanted, an engineering degree and is debating getting a degree in architecture when he has the time.

We all now reside in Maine but it's been years since we left and the future is certain. We will return to Forks one day, one day soon.

* * *

**There you have it. I would like to thank all my loyal and devoted readers for your time and patience. You stuck by me through this long, crazy story, through my absences, some of you lending a shoulder and becoming more of a friend. Thank you for well over 400 reviews, over 300 favourites, over 400 alerts, the seven communities this story is on, and the follows…and thank you for putting up with my Canadian "eh"s, "pop"s, Canadian spelling, and other annoying habits you may find.**

**I have had a lot of requests for a sequel! I will keep it in mind...as you can see, this story has been left open ended ;)**

**I appreciate your love for this story. I loved writing it.**


End file.
